I'm in
by J1974
Summary: What happens when Hermione Granger is saved by her former Potion Professor (WARNING: Rated M for abuse/rape mentioning in some chapters and for some adult scenes). Sequel up: You, me always...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and / or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

A/N: I'm currently reediting this fanfiction. If the chapter number is in bold, it means the chapter has been edited.

 **Chapter 1**

"Take them, take them" the words spilled out of Severus Snape's mouth.

Each word drawing another tear. Each tear filled with the memories he had of his childhood love. Filled with the feelings he had once had for Lily. Harry was standing next to the dying man, one hand pressed against his jugular artery trying to keep the man alive longer by stopping as much as he could of the blood flow from the snake issued injury. Harry asked for a flask which Hermione gave to him and collected the tears from Snape. As soon as he had done that, he ran out of the cabin without a second glance at him. Ron following him in a rush.

Hermione immediately rushed over her Professor seemingly lifeless body and began pouring the clear liquid contained inside a small vial in between the man's parched lips. She placed a diagnosis charm over him and was relieved to see the figures above his heart rise. She did a few more spells to heal her former Potions professor before sending her Patronus, a small otter, to the school Mediwitch asking her to come as soon and as quickly as she could.

As she was about to stand up and ward the shed, she heard a very frail voice "Thank you, Hermione".

It was Snape. The fact that he had used her first name made her turn around and look at him. His eyes were opened and he was looking in her direction. He was already looking much more alive than prior her healing even though he was struggling to sit up against the window pane behind him. Hermione finished putting up the warding spells not forgetting to conjure it in order to let the Healer or any friendly persons inside the boundaries of the spells.

She then headed back towards her professor. She helped him sit a little bit up placing his back on the window behind him, he groaned and hissed in pain as she did so. He knew that there was a lot of pain to go through before being able to come back to a _normal_ life. He wondered if such a thing would actually be possible when the blasted war would end; and that would be _if_ it actually did end before he died.

"Professor, professor, can you ear me?" she had said those words in a soft voice.

It had not been the first time she had called him as he could see the concern in her hazelnut eyes and in her voice. He shook his daydream slowly out of his head and nodded affirmatively, wincing as he did so. It was too painful to try to speak and the three words he had managed to get out of his throat were the only one he would be able to manage for now.

"I gave you a Potion that will neutralise the effects of the snake's poison and placed a few spells on you to heal the bite. I am afraid you will have a scar on your neck. Now, I am going to open your jacket to see if there are any other injuries that need to be healed. Try not to move I think you have a rib or two broken and do not want them to puncture your lung. Don't worry, I'll be very gentle. If I am hurting you just blink twice and I will see what I can so about the pain. I don't want to give you too many potions at a time as I don't know how the snake's venom would react with them"

With that, she opened the cloak without using any magic in fear of injuring him further more.

After seeing that no other injuries were visible, she placed a charm preventing any broken bone to puncture his organs, closed the jacket back and took a black woollen blanket out of the beaded bag before placing it on the Potions Master to keep him warm.

She sat next to him, her right hand curled around her wand, fingers caressing the fine carvings of the handle, ready to defend herself and the injured man next to her if any Death Eater came. Her left hand was in a tight fist. He could see her knuckles go white from the strength of her grip. He could sense that something was wrong. What? He couldn't tell right know.

For a long moment, they stayed there waiting in the shed.

All they could hear was the thunder like sound in the background coming from the raging war that was still going on and their respective breaths almost perfectly synchronised, his getting deeper as the poison in his body was getting neutralized by the potion Hermione had given him. It was like if they were inside a bubble.

A bubble of calmness that could almost be described as peace. But Severus' mind was focused on something else. He didn't understand why she was still with him, he had done so much things to push her away from him. He was after all the greasy git in the dungeon as so many of his student said. But there was a reason for why she was still there, by his side. A reason that he only grasped now in his dying moments. She was not there for him. _I might be a greasy git actually_ , he thought, _I was such a jerk, I must apologise but how?_ He processed as quickly as he could, his mind buzzing with the potion she had given him. Then an idea came to his mind.

Before he could weigh in the pros and cons, he counted in his head to three, preparing himself. To what he didn't actually really know. Slowly, he pulled his hands out of the cover wincing in pain as he did so and placed it on Hermione's stomach.

"I'm in" he had said his voice this time ever so slightly less febrile.

She placed her hand on top of his own as in a sign of acceptance and for the first time in 2 months a smile appeared on his thin lips.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and / or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews, follows and favorites. I was not planning to release this chapter until a few days but you all seem so eager to read more chapters so here is a little treat for you to enjoy.

 **Chapter 2**

 _Five months before_

Hermione Apparated and rushed inside a small street opposite Flourish and Blotts. It bared the name of Hogs street. As she made her way towards the end of the byway, she bumped into a black dressed figure. She raised her head to apologise and when she met the characteristic black eyes of the new Hogwarts Headmaster she made a few steps backward.

The small street was next to Diagon Alley. It was a dark and narrow passage where two houses opposite each other had their roofs leaning above one another in such fashion it was impossible for someone looking up to see what time of the day it actually was. The only way would have consisted in leaning dangerously through one of the windows and look in the direction of Diagon Alley. If the inhabitant was lucky, he would see the light coming from Diagon Alley and would assume that it was currently daytime.

Before she had the time to do anything else, the man began to speak.

"Well, well, well Miss Granger. What a surprise. What are you doing here?" he had spoken in his deep baritone voice.

The pauses between his words making her shiver in fear of what he was going to say or do next. His wand was now pointed towards her heart, beating at a tremendous pace both in fear of what he would do and of what had happened to her a few hours before.

"Maybe I could bring you to the Death Eaters and Voldemort. What would they do of you? Use you, Crucio you or maybe even kill you." he continued in the same slow and monotone voice.

Before he could continue his monologue, she began to speak.

"I wanted to speak to you about something of a rather important matter. It concerns Harry, more precise-" before she could finish, he interrupted her with a hint of mock and disdain in his voice

"What about him?". What she did next startled him. She grabbed her wand from her back pockets and pointed it towards his chest.

"You are going to listen to me now Severus Snape and don't you try playing dumb with me."

She waited for a sign from the man opposite her and when he didn't respond anything, she pressed her wand more firmly against his chest and began talking.

"Dumbledore told me last year a few days before his death everything I had to know to help Harry vanquish Voldemort. He told me whose side you were on. He told me why. He told also told me that if at any point I needed help with something, anything actually I could come to you and you would do all what you could to help. I- "she began saying before being interrupted by her former teacher.

"Miss Granger, I don't think it is very prudent for the both of us to speak about such matter here. If you would kindly take my arm I would Apparate us to my private quarters where we could talk more freely".

He had lowered his wand but it was still in his hand, ready to use it if needed. She too lowered her wand and took his arm prudently before feeling the now familiar pull of the side-along Apparition. When she felt the floor materialised under her feet a few seconds later she released of his arm and sat on one of the chairs next to the hardwood desk. He sat opposite in the big headmaster seat and waved his wand above the desk clearing it of any parchment, used quills or empty ink pots leaving only a small pot of black ink in the corner of the desk and a black leather covered journal under it. He crossed his legs and looked at her waiting for her to begin. That's when he remarked a bruise on her left cheek and her black bordered eye. Her clothes were badly ripped and he could see her skin through the ripped jeans

"What happened Miss Granger?! Why are your clothes ripped and what happened to your face" He tried to sound the less menacing he could but she could sense worry in the deep voice

"Well headmaster…".

 _FLASHBACK_

"Take it off Harry, you see it is making you more aggressive" Hermione pleaded while trying to get the locket from Harry's neck.

"Shut up will you, you Mudblood"

He had said those words with such hatred, that she now knew the person in front of her wasn't Harry. He would never have used that word. Before she could understand what had happened, she felt a Crucio curse hit her and where, who she thought was Harry, stood a few seconds before, was now replaced with the slender figure of Draco Malfoy.

He casted a Divesto to her body, which was twisting due to the pain caused by the Crucio Curse. He replaced the Crucio by a Body Bind curse before beginning by touching her cheek he had done it almost gently but when Hermione tried to move her head away, he roughly grabbed her hair and spun her around. He unzipped his trousers, pulled his cock out of them and before Hermione had the time to move away, he had spread her legs open and shoved himself roughly into her.

"Take it Mudblood, take it all. This is what filthy Mudbloods are used for." He came shortly after and Apparated away leaving Hermione naked on the forest floor. She had found her clothes and wand shortly after. She dressed herself quickly before casting a Desillusion charm and Apparate away to Hogs street.

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"So, I Apparated in Hogs street hoping to find someone to help me find the real Harry. Although I truly think that he is a prisoner from Voldemort."

She had said her whole story looking at her shoes. And had only raised her head when she mentioned her apparition to Hogs street. The Headmaster now looked at her apologetically. He knew he had to do something about it. He had promised Dumbledore who made him do an Unbreakable Vow to help Harry, Ron and/or Hermione if they needed and he could in fact help them without revealing who he truly was.

"Come with me I am going to give you a few potions. One contraceptive while the other ones will help your bruises go away faster and the effect of the Cruciato curse being lessened. I think that you are aware that the Cruciato Curse can leave forever lasting damages if not healed properly. I'll also give you a new set of clothes as yours have been ruined by earlier encounter with Mr. Malfoy and I don't think you can wander in your searches in Hogwarts Robes" the mention of Draco Malfoy sent shivers down her spine as she remembered what the boy had done to her body.

Snape rose from the chair and went around the desk giving his hand to Hermione trying to communicate in his eyes all the kindness he could. He was so shocked that someone as kind as Hermione would have to go through this all. She had been forced by Dumbledore to help and accompany Harry in his quest of destroying the Horcruxes and killing Voldemort.

He knew she would have preferred a calm and quite school year so she could study even more but he hadn't left the choice. It was either that or she would have been expelled, her wand snapped and banned from the magical world. He hated it. He hated that she was forced into this. He hated that she was now in his office injured because of what she had to do to stay in the Wizarding World. She took his hand and followed him.

He waved his wand in front of a painting and a door appeared, it was a small room. A bed was in the middle of it. What surprised Hermione the most was the brightness of the room. It was not dark as she would have expected it to be but the stones were visible and thoroughly cleaned so the original beige the color was visible. A large window overlooking the lake was behind the bed the one-way glass making it impossible from anyone from outside the castle to see who was inside. She saw a small door on her left and supposed it was a small bathroom. Snape was standing next to a small cabinet taking potions out of it briefly looking at the labels to be sure of what he was taking out of the cupboard. He handed her three vials and she drank them bottoms up one after the other.

"You can stay here for tonight. Opposite the door is a bathroom. My private chambers are on the other side of the office. If you need me at anytime of the night just tap the handle with your wand and I shall immediately come." After he gestured for the door but Hermione was quicker and she grabbed his sleeve.

"Thank you, Severus Goodnight".

"Good night, Miss Granger" he had replied

"Hermione please. I am not your student anymore" she said

"Good night Hermione then. And please, do call me Severus."

She went to the small bathroom washed herself and took the night gown on the chair opposite the stall before sliding in her bed and dozing off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and / or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

 **Chapter 3**

She woke up in the middle of the night, her eyes roaming the room for her wand. She had one thought and one thought only: _Harry_.

She had to find him, she had to leave and go on the search for Harry Potter. After yesterday's event, she didn't quite grasp the meaning of Harry's disappearance. She needed to go, she began to dress up when she heard a polite knock on the door. She finished putting the clothes on, grasped her wand and unlocked the door with the help of a simple Alohomora charm.

Severus Snape was there standing in the doorway a simple white cotton shirt and pair of black sweat pants covering his skin. He was barefoot and seemed to have woken up in quite a rush.

"Hermione, we found him, we found Potter" he said

"Where is he? Is he alive? Can I talk to him?" she had asked her arms crossed on her chest.

"Hermione, you need to calm down… why are you up and fully dressed? Were you planning some kind of escape?" he asked moving towards her when he saw she was not in the clothes he had gave her last night to sleep in.

"Severus, when I came into Hogs street yesterday, I was going to see a doctor I met one day while with Harry on the run"

 _FLASHBACK_

"Harry, where is Ron" Hermione said her voice filled with concern about what had happened to her best friend.

"He was just behind me 'Mione, he should be here any second" Harry had replied equally worried about his friend's fate.

CRACK the sound filled the air and lingered for a few seconds. The two friends took immediately their wands out and pointed them at the figure that had just appeared a few meters away. It only took a millisecond for Hermione to recognize her best friend.

"Ron" she cried as she rushed by his side while Harry was raising the protective charms around them.

He was bleeding abundantly. Hermione stopped the bleeding and uncorked a bottle of Blood-Replenishing potion before pouring the contents in between her friend's lips. She then wrapped a bandage around his shoulder before setting the tent up and brought Ron inside.

The next day, Ron's physical condition had worsened and Hermione feared a serious infection. Dumbledore had given her a small journal with a list of names. He had told her that in case of great need, she shall look into it and anyone of the person listed in the journal would help her. There were ministry employees, Hogwarts Staff, Diagon Alley merchants and some very famous wizard's and witches name. She flipped through the pages and saw a small piece of parchment slip out of the journal. She picked the parchment up and read.

 _Flitterus Andela:_ _ **Self-employed Healer**_

 _Specialist in Curse related injuries and poison_

 _75 Hogs Street London England_

 _Password: Honeycrystal_

 _Additional info: Hogs Street is opposite Flourish and Blotts_

That was exactly what she needed. There was no time to waste, after all, Ron was going to die of his injuries if she just sat there and do nothing.

She went back inside the tent. Harry was there next to Ron.

"I am going to see a certain Flitterus Angela, he is a healer and I think that he could help us in healing Ron. Just wait for me here and if you need me you can always send me a Patronus" she said before heading out of the tent.

"Hermione. Be…be careful" it was Harry he was outside the tent while she stood near the limit of the wards.

"I will Harry. Take care of Ron and if he wakes up tell him I'll be back soon." And with that, she exited the wards and Apparated away.

A few seconds after the ground had materialized under her feet, she headed towards the small street opposite Flourish and Blotts and knocked on the number 75 door. A small man appeared and immediately recognized who the woman standing before him was. He hustled her inside and asked her in a very a high voice with a hint of Irish accent.

"Miss Granger, if you are here it means you need my help. What can I do for you?"

"Healer Angela. Ron was injured while we escaped the Ministry of Magic. I tried to heal him but when I woke up this morning I found him in a worse state than when I left him. I think the curse used to injure him is more complex than I first realized. Could you come and take a look at the injury?" she replied

"It would be my pleasure. Just let me get my equipment and I shall be ready to accompany you" the wizard said. He quickly packed away his tools and grabbed onto Hermione's elbow.

They Apparated outside the wards and went inside the tent. The Healer examined Ron and administered two vials of potion. Ron's face which was before of a blemish color looked better now as blood filled his cheeks. The Healer gave Hermione the vials and a few recommendations before exiting the tent and Apparating away.

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"I don't see what the encounter has to do with you being dressed" he said matter-of-factly

"I was going to go away this night using your Floo network, to find Harry. You mustn't be angry at me. I have to find Harry I promised Dumbledore. You must ask yourself why I was going to see him in particular. Well, he sent us a message a three weeks ago. It was a letter and it contained three necklaces. One for each of us. Those necklaces are magically powered and if used properly they can give us the location of the other necklaces but I can't remember the proper charm. So, I decided to go to him. I also thought about the fact he could heal me in the same time, but you fulfilled that task wonderfully. Thank you again by the way." she explained.

"So, you wanted to leave to search for Potter. I understand what you were going to do and why. But did it actually occur to you that you could not be healthy enough to travel? The potion I gave you has the side affect of putting you to sleep at any moment of the day inadvertently even. It could have been dangerous. Next time talk to me please. If we want to help Potter you have to be able to trust me and I have to be able to trust you. And to do this I think that clear communication is the better way to achieve it" he had said those words in a voice tainted of something that reassembled more or less of anger.

"Your right Severus. I apologies, I should have talked to you." Then she remembered about why her former professor had entered her room.

"You told me that they found Harry, where is he?" she asked

"In the infirmary, in the care of miss-" he hadn't had the time to finish his sentence before Hermione was sprinting out of the Headmaster's quarters and towards the infirmary.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and / or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

A/N: Hey guys, this will is the last chapter I pre-wrote. I will keep updating the fic as I create new chapter. Please review, follow and like. Thanks for the nice comments from HGranger89 and dethwatch. Really makes me want to write more and update the fic quicker.

Good reading! J1974

Chapter 4

Hermione rushed towards the bed in the farthest corner of the infirmary. Harry was sitting up on the bed, while Poppy the school's Healer was running diagnosis charms. He kept reassuring the old Mediwitch he was alright, but she was having none of it. She kept waving her wand above his body in complicated patterns until five figures rose above his chest. She noted them down onto a chart and left Harry's bedside.

Hermione had stayed far away from the all scene looking at Harry, her hands had formed fists and her nails had dug into her skin and had left white traces. When the Mediwitch had finished up with the boy Hermione had rushed towards him. When she saw he was alright, she gave him a huge slap. "How _dare_ you abandon me. I was worried _sick_. God damn it Harry where were you" her whole body radiated of anger. "Blimey 'Mione. What's gotten over you. After we fought about the Horcrux, I went away for a week. I wanted and needed to be alone, I went on the hunt for the other Horcruxes and found a trace leading me to Hogwarts but when I came back to tell you the new information I had discovered you weren't there anymore. I thought you just abandoned me like Ron did, like everyone I befriended in Hogwarts did." He had replied in a calm but serious voice. When he saw in how much rage his friend was he immediately regretted talking to her like that. After all it was his fault if Hermione was in this state "I'm sorry, I should have inquired about you but I was so upset" this time his voice sounded a lot calmer and more apologetic.

The revelation had struck Hermione: it meant that Malfoy had infiltrated the tent for a whole week. Fortunately, Hermione and him hadn't spoke a lot apart from the usual good mornings and when they took their turns to take the locket. It explained the strange attitude he had had.

"Well while you were gone I barely spoke to you, but then the last day, I asked you, well who I thought was you if you wanted to go to Goddric's Hallow and he began to scream at me. I proposed him to take the locket and that's when… that's when…" she was lost for words. She didn't know if she should speak or just simply melt into tear. "That's when what? Hermione" he said his voice now full of worries. "He raped me Harry, he raped me" the second time she had said it, it was barely audible. Harry now looked as if he was going to kill Malfoy pondering on how to do it so it would be efficient but nevertheless slow and painful. "But why are you here in Hogwarts?" he had asked this time his voice full of concern. She explained to him shortly how she had met Snape in Hogs Street and what had happened.

Hermione was quietly sobbing in Harry's arms when Severus Snape entered the Infirmary Ward. He was walking fast towards where Harry and Hermione were. He spoke shortly with Poppy before heading towards them. "Mr. Potter, I am going to be fully frank with you, Hermione is too weak both mentally and physically to travel long distances. I gave her potions that are now taking affect and any strong emotion could kill her." he said in a firm voice. Harry was surprised why did Snape address Hermione as, Hermione and not as Miss Granger as he had for the last 6 years. Had Hermione hid something from him? The man had killed Dumbledore for fuck sake and Hermione didn't even rectify him. He was wondering what was happening.

"I will take care of her. Are you coming Hermione?" before she had the time to answer Snape held her arm gently and spoke "I don't think you understand what I am telling you Hermione will _not_ travel for at least a month. She needs to rest and eat properly to recover. She was Crucioed and the Curse left some injuries that are healing. I will take care of her if she lets me. If you want to go and finish the Horcrux hunt, I am not holding you back. Hermione will join you back in December if she wishes to do so." He had spoken in an almost protective tone "Hermione, it's your call" Harry had said. The tone he had used was full of sense. If Hermione chose to leave, she knew that Snape would not oblige her to stay. If she chose to stay Harry would surely be upset and their friendship would be damage. She knew that as a friend she should go with Harry but she also knew that if she chose to leave it was almost as she signed her own death. "Harry, I am so sorry but I think I'll stay here, with Severus. I need to heal, I need to rest. But I promise you that I'll see you in December.

Harry looked angrily at Hermione and Snape "I don't know what you two are hiding from me Hermione but if you think that it is better to stay with Snape then do as you wish. I'll be coming in December" He then faced away from them and looked at the opposite wall his eyes full of tear. It was happening again one of his close friends was abandoning him at the moment he needed friends more than anything in the whole entire world.

Snape grabbed Hermione gently by the shoulders and lead him away from the Infirmary ward speaking at the same time softly "Hermione, come, you need to rest. He will get over it with time. The best you can do for him at the moment is rest. If you want I'll go tomorrow to the library and bring you few books. You'll be able to research anything that might be useful to him. But today you rest. I'll accompany you back to my quarters. However, I have to Desillusion you so that no one will know that you are here. Are you okay with those terms?" Hermione nodded and felt as if a bucket of cold water was poured on her as the Potion Master placed the Desillusionment charm on her.

When they entered the Headmaster quarters, Severus lifted the Desillusionment charm. She went in her bedroom and immediately fell asleep.

 _She was standing in the forest, at least twenty Death Eaters were facing her. They were forming a circle and dangerously creeping towards her. "What do we have here. Is it not Potter's Mudblood?" a first Death Eater began to say "Oh, but I think it is. What should we do to her?" A second one replied "Crucio her, show that little brat what we do to people of her kind.". This time it was a woman who had spoken. "I think not, I think we should bring her to the Dark Lord" he had replied. The woman pulled her wand out and pointed it towards Hermione's heart. "CRUCIO" the woman screamed "Nightla. Stop it now." the man said his voice full of disapproval. But the woman didn't stop. The Death Eater pointed his wand at the woman and casted a death Curse without a second thought. The pain stopped but Hermione was horrified. She was looking at the body laying a few feet away and started to feel sick. Suddenly a cold voice filled the air. "Leave her to me, leave the Mudblood to me. She has to pay. She HAS to pay" She had immediately recognized who's voice it was. She was panicked when she heard it. It was all happening again. The blonde advanced towards her, as he was beginning to take her clothes roughly from her body she felt him being quickly jerked back by another Death Eater. "I am here Hermione don't worry anymore I am here" this time she also recognized the voice but instead of panicking she felt a huge relief fill her entire body. Then she saw the silhouette fall to the ground. She rushed to it but nothing could be done. "Severus no please don't leave me. I love you. I need you to be here with me. Please my love." But the man did not move. "Severus no"_

"SEVERUS NO!" she screamed into the night. Her professor who was sleeping in the armchair opposite her bed woke up to the sound of her screaming. "What is happening Hermione?" he had asked before he realized that she had just woke up from a nightmare. He was wondering. What was this nightmare about? Had he injured Hermione in her nightmare?

"You died, you died and left me alone" she explained "Pardon me" he asked in a surprised tone. "In my dream you died." Before either of them had the time to come back to their senses she was pressing her lips on his. It only took a second before he was replying. He pressed his lips against hers with more force as she pulled him by the neck to press his lips harder on hers. He pulled her hips towards him and lifted her tenderly up from the bed and pinning her to the wall. He stopped briefly and slid her jumper above her head. She was not wearing any bra. He almost went crazy when he saw her perfect breast jiggling in front of his eyes. He began sucking on her jaw line before sucking gently on her neck leaving a trail of love bites. When he took the already hard nipple in his mouth he sucked on it as if there was no tomorrow. He paid both nipples the same attention before she pulled his face back to hers. They continued their way to his room briefly pausing next to the headmaster desk where he propped her onto while he removed her jeans and knickers in one swift movement, his mouth still plundering Hermione's. When he picked her up again, she moaned in pleasure as she felt the bulge in his pant getting bigger and rubbing slightly with each step he was taking against her pussy that was already dripping wet. When they reached his bedroom Severus couldn't take it anymore. He casted a quick Divesto at the rest of his clothes before whispering into the shell of her ear suckling lightly on it with each word "I am going to fuck you until you forget your name". The second after Severus had finished his sentence, he dropped to the foot of the bed pulling her lithe body to him and plunged two fingers in her pussy while he sucked onto her clit. It only took a few second before the witch screamed in pleasure. When the spasms in her body subsided, she reached down and pulled him to her lips tasting herself on her lover's lips. They both moaned in the kiss while Hermione grasped him by the hips and positioned him to enter her. He did so so slowly that all that refrained Hermione from pushing him further into her was the pleasure building inside her, so intense she had to grasp the sheet to prevent her from coming right now. His thrusts deepened and got faster and it wasn't before long that the two of them were panting heavily. "Come Severus, come and let me feel you fill me. Release it all my lover" those words were his undoing and when the witch below him felt his semen coat her cervix she came in an almighty groan.

They both laid there panting heavily their bodies entangled. Severus' flesh distinguishing itself from the paleness of it. It wasn't long before the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: that's it guys for the moment. Tell me what you thought of the story so far. Depending on the reviews I'll continue this story or not. You see I am finishing my studies and writing this story takes some time. Hope you liked it. Thanks a lot again for reading. J1974


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and / or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. This chapter just came to me in the middle of the night. So as promised I am updating it. Hope you enjoy it. A particular thanks to dethwatch. As usual don't forget to review, like and follow.

Have a good reading! J1974

Chapter 5

When Hermione woke up she found him sleeping by her side. The sun was pouring inside of the room. A white cotton sheet was thrown on their body barely covering his. She smirked mischievously at the figure next to her, she only now saw how pale his skin was. She took time to observe his bedroom. Admittedly, she had not really had the time to observe it the day before she was more preoccupied to contain her orgasm and to watch him as he did passionate love to her. She looked at the foot of the bed and saw a huge dark wood bookcase. It went up and was only stopped by the ceiling above it. The shelves were stocked with beautiful leather-bound books. She looked at some of the titles and was surprised to recognise some of them from Muggle literature.

She then looked back towards her lover. He seemed so peaceful here next to her. She looked at him for a while before his voice startled her slightly "Have your parents not told you that it is rude to stare Hermione" his voice was even deeper than usual and Hermione had to admit it. She loved it. "Hey…" he cut her short and sat up on the bed Accioing his white shirt and putting it on himself "Hermione, if yesterday meant nothing to you. I understand I shouldn't have taken advantage of you. You were weak and defenseless. I am so sorry. I would totally understand if…" Hermione walked around the bed and leaned against his lips. She was pressing them with hers and shushing him at the same time more efficiently than any word would have. "Severus, I do not regret anything. Yesterday when I dreamt about you, I dreamt that I had lost you when you defended me against a heard of Death Eaters. When you died in my dream I was addressing you as my lover. I think that it meant something. I realised that I love you Severus. I love every bit of you the good and the bad. I don't care that you are a double agent. I don't care that you had to kill Dumbledore as he forced you to do so and most of all I don't care if my friends don't like you because _I_ love you. I will fight for us to be an item. I will do everything in my power to be with you." Hermione said her speech with tears in her eyes.

Severus was taken aback. Never had anyone told him that they loved him neither that they would fight for him. He too now saw that the feelings he had towards Hermione were not the ordinary feelings a teacher should have towards his student. He loved the way that she could answer any question he asked in class, he loved the way her bushy hair fell against her back, he loved to see her work on her potions most of the time her eyes glued to the book while following the instructions and what he loved most about her was her big chocolate brown eyes. Even if he sounded annoyed at her most of the time. It was just a facade, he actually was deeply, madly in love with her.

"Hermione, if you are willing to try and have a go at a relationship with me I would be honored. To tell you the truth, you always intrigued me. The way you could outstand your classmates so simply has always and is still amazing me. I would love to be with you." With that, she pressed her lips once again to his. This time biting his bottom lip ever so lightly as to ask for permission to enter. He immediately opened his mouth and when their tongues touched they both let a small gasp out of their lips. Hermione then grasped his shirt and began undoing the last buttons of his shirt. She was nearly done when he retrieved his lips. "Why did you stop?" she asked standing up and wrapping her arms around herself as she immediately felt the coldness of the room when he left their embrace "Shit, I have to go, I have a staff meeting. It began ten minutes ago and I am late." He grabbed his clothes his voice low as he spoke to himself. She only managed to get a few words but her thoughts were confirmed when she heard him talk about "that fucking meeting" and that he'd "rather get laid instead of having to listen to their complaints about Death Eaters harassing them or the students". He magicked his clothes onto him and addressed to Hermione. "Stay right here I'll be there in on hour and don't you dare get dressed witch." Hermione kissed him shortly trying to have him stay but to no avail. He broke the kiss and left Hermione standing on the cold stone paved floor of his bedroom.

She picked up a white shirt hanging on a hook next to the door and did the first buttons. She then headed towards the bathroom and used the toilets before spraying a little cold water on her wrists and face. She went for the book case she had been studying earlier and took a book randomly. It was an Agatha Christie novel _The crime of the Orient express_. She loved this novel. She remembered that as a child, her father used to read it to her before going to sleep. The thought of her parents made her shed a tear or two. She roughly pulled the sheets towards her and propped herself against the pillows.

When Severus came back inside his rooms. He saw the young witch's head hanging on her chest. Her hair curtained around it. He approached her, took the book she was holding and read the title before placing it on the nightstand. He then took her back in his arms and laid her further onto the bed until her whole body was laying on it. She smiled without waking up and Severus pulled the covers onto her before placing a tender kiss on her forehead. He drew the curtains and plunged the room into darkness. He then headed to an armchair in the corner of the room and lighted a lamp on a small reading table. The Potion professor then conjured some essays and began grading them glancing from time to time to the woman sleeping in his bed. She looked so peaceful and for a moment he was happy. Truly and utterly happy.

After two hours where Severus to his great surprise finished grading all the first grade's essays. To his even greater surprise he had given an O to one of them and the rest were either E. Of course, there was a T but the pupil who had wrote his essay told him that Bezoar were not to be found in the organs of a goat but instead in the organs of a dragon. He then walked up to Hermione and placed a kiss on her lips. She woke up and a smile appeared on her lovely mouth. "Someone slept in. I see. What should I do with you?" He began kissing her leaning on his arm to avoid crushing her. He nibbled at a few spots and when he saw her smirk playfully at him he stopped his ministrations and change topic "It's almost time to eat. What do you want for lunch my love?" he had spoken in a protecting and loving. "I don't know. Surprise me. If you can cook?" She spoke in a challenging tone. "If I can cook? Herms I'm a freaking Potions Master. Of course, I can cook." With that, he went to the other side of the bedroom and pulled a book. A door appeared, it led to a magnificent kitchen and living area. She saw the pots and pans lined up and let out a small 'wow'. He brought her into the kitchen and gave her a pair of slippers so she would not catch a cold from standing on the cold floor.

A few moments later, the pots and pans were on the stove and fumes were coming out of them. The kitchen slowly began to be filled with wonderful aromas. Severus was jumping from pot to post stirring each one meticulously. Hermione chuckled softly when she saw him peak his tongue while chopping some carrots. After twenty minutes, he conjured up two golden lined plates and with the help of his wand dressed the food in the plate.

Hermione had placed the forks and knives on the table while Severus had placed the food into the plates. When he walked towards the table, he saw Hermione ogling at him. Her eyes roaming up and down his body. When she saw the plates and the food they were containing, she licked her lips and her stomach gurgled. "Turkey and carrots puree accompanied by a homemade gravy with a finger of firewhiskey" he said while placing one of the plates in front of her. She waited for him to sit before eating her food. "It is delicious Severus, I could seriously get used to that."

When they finished their meals they cleaned the plates together and chatted a little before Severus headed out of the Headmasters quarters and headed towards the dungeon to teach his first years.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and / or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

A/N: Hey everyone, yet another chapter. I am so surprised. The ideas seem to pour from my mind I even think of the fic while in class now. I hope you'll all love this chapter and will enjoy reading it as I have enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to review, follow and like.

Have a great reading! J1974

Chapter 6

"Mister Balford, T, I couldn't give you any grade higher than that. For your information. A bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat and not into the throat of a dragon." He sighed as he gave the piece of parchment to the boy. "Miss Dundrys, E, I finally think your case is not that hopeless after all" he said. The girl beamed with pride and a murmur filled the room. It was the first time anyone had had an E. Every student where frantically whispering asking themselves how it was possible for someone to get an E with Snape. The rest of the essays were handed back to the pupils and further whispers filled the class when two students got an O. "I thought that you were all hopeless cases but seemingly, the subject interested you enough for having produced essays that had in some of them hints of predispositions to the art of Potion Making. I am encouraging you to continue on this path" he hadn't spoken in his usual authoritarian voice, he had used an almost kind voice to speak to them. A murmur filled again the Potion Lab. "I don't think that I allowed to speak. 10 points will be taken from each of you. And yes, that includes Slytherin pupils." His voice was now filled with the usual scary deepness and every single student stopped speaking. The pupils groaned and an hour later the class was dismissed with task to write a 24-inch essay for tomorrow on the properties of Wolfsbane.

It was 7 p.m. when he went back to his quarters impatient to see Hermione waiting for him. He found her where he expected to. Reading in the comfortable armchair he had used previously, she was still wearing his shirt and admittedly, this turned him on a little. A large black leather-bound book rested on her knees, a small journal was in her hands and she was scribbling furiously muttering meanwhile between her lips. He stayed there for a little moment observing her. When she raised her head, a smile appeared on her lips and she closed the book before placing it with the journal on the table next to her. She then headed towards him and they kissed for a few moments. "How was your day love?" she asked after 5 good minutes of kissing. "Apart from having to teach a bunch of dunderheads?" he asked coking an eyebrow at her. She chuckled lightly and said "Sev, come on. You know that they're young. Be more indulgent with them!" he scoffed "Well if everyone was as intelligent as you Herms it would be a pleasure to teach but unfortunately no. Maybe I shouldn't have praised the first years for their essays. I told them that some might have eventual potential…" "You praised them. Is the all-powerful Severus Snape, Potion Master at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry finally showing his human side" Hermione smiled mischievously and pulled him to her "Maybe, I should be a little less intelligent and have you compliment more. I don't think you really know what your compliments do to me? Why don't you find out by yourself?"

When she finished her statement, Severus pushed her against one of the bookcases and began kissing her passionately. Soon enough, their lips were sore and they were gasping for air. He began going down on her jawline and neck leaving love bites on her. When he reached the barrier of his shirt that she was wearing, he unbuttoned it and let it drop to the ground. She was stark naked before him and he drank the sight of her magnificent body. He tried to imprint every single detail he could, he flinched when he saw all the scars she bared. He saw also two large hand shaped bruise that were beginning to go away on her hips. He knew who had done those marks and he wanted to curse the boy who did that into next year, but he couldn't. He fucking could not because if he did so he would be breaking an Unforgivable Vow and he would die. He cursed himself for having done that stupid thing. "Sev, are you alright?" Hermione had spoken up as she saw his eyes burning with rage. Instead of answering her, he picked her up, rested his hands on the underside of thighs and holding her in place he resumed kissing her. Her hands went around his neck and nestled in his hair as she responded her tongue entering his mouth leaving no place undiscovered.

When they reached the bed, Severus let go of Hermione but Hermione kept her arms tangled in his long greasy hair. This made him lose his balance and they both fell on the bed. Severus laughed. A deep and profound laugh. She loved how this deep laugh resonated inside her, she felt as she could just come from listening him laugh. They resumed kissing and soon, they were both panting. She rolled him over and was on top of him, she took his callous hands in her own and pinned them above his head before dropping her head on his torso as a vulture on its prey. She began to undo every single button of his long frock with one of her hand the other still pinning his on the bed above his head. She paused each time she succeeded in her meticulous task and kissed him on the lips making him want more of her. "Teasing little witch." He said his voice tainted with lust. Those three words made her speed up her ministrations. When she had finally managed opened the garment, she discarded it and send it to the other side of the room. She then ripped his white shirt apart not paying attention to his protestations.

Next on her list were his pants which were now tented in his crotch area. She fumbled a little with the opening, it would have of course been easier if Severus stopped suckling on her neck but he didn't. She finally found the zipper and pulled it down in one swift movement. He was wearing a black cotton boxer that were also discarded. She saw his erect shaft in front of her and began kissing it lightly. She made her way with small butterfly kisses to the base of his cock and took his ball sacks into her mouth. She fumbled with them for a few seconds. Her hands were now pinning him down by the waist and she could see that it took his entire resolve no to take her and spin her around to take her roughly on the wall.

A few seconds later, he couldn't take it anymore. He rose onto the bed and quickly spun her so he was on top now. "I am going to make love to you until you forget your own name" he said his voice heavy with want. Then before, she had the time to react he had taken her legs and propped them on his shoulder. Her mound was inches away from his mouth. He saw her glistening juices coming out of her in anticipation of what he was going to do with her. He then licked a few times very slowly up the length of her slit. Gradually increasing the pressure, he was applying on her most sensitive spot.

With two fingers, he spread her folds apart and began circling her now swollen and over sensitive clit with his tongue, careful only to brush against it making her squirm underneath him. "Severus Snape. I swear to Merlin if you don't fuck me right now I'll go mad." Her supplication made his cock twitch. He too wanted to fuck her so badly. But he wanted to make her come at least once before. Without a second of hesitation. He moved his mouth to her entrance and began licking furiously at her clit and opening. The moment his tongue went inside her, he felt her entire body tremble and a gush of hot fluid hit his mouth. He drank everything that she gave him and placed her gently on the bed. Looking at her, her body still writhing from her orgasm.

As soon as the last wave had subsided and Hermione had got her bearings back, she wrapped her legs around him. He only felt his cock being surrounded in wetness and warmth. He couldn't hold back for very long, he began rocking slightly and as she stretched around him, he picked up the pace. "Come for me my love" she had spoken softly her nails digging in his back as she began to come undone. "I love you Hermione. I truly and utterly love you" With that, they both came. His semen hitting her cervix deeply with each thrust. When he pulled back from her, they both fell on the mattress. He then reached for the comforter at the foot of the bed and pulled it on both of them before spooning her. "Sleep well Sev" she said her eyes already shut from her post-coital tiredness. "Sleep well my lovely Hermione" he replied before wrapping his arms protectively around her and falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and / or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

A/N : Hey, guys. Yes, another update is coming. I don't know what comes over me but I can't seem to stop writing. I want to thank all my reviewers, they really encourage me to write more and update the story more frequently. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Have a great time reading it! J1974

Chapter 7

Severus woke up as he felt a stinging sensation in his arm. His mark was burning and he knew that if he wasn't by the Dark Lord's side quickly, he would be in a lot of trouble. He tried to leave the bed, but felt the arms of the young witch clung onto him. "Herm, love, I have to go. I have to go, He is calling me and if I don't leave quickly enough I'll be suspected of something. Don't worry my precious little witch, I'll be back before you know it. You get some rest and when I'm back, I'll cook you the most delicious breakfast you've ever tasted in your all entire life." He said "I understand Sev, don't worry I'll get some rest. I have to admit you wore me out yesterday." She replied, her voice full of lust. "Severus, please be careful, come back to me as quickly as you can" her voice was now filled with concern. He placed a quick peck on her mouth before getting out of bed, dressing himself in his Death Eater cloak, putting his mask on, taking his wand and leave the room.

Hermione then lied back into the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She felt lonely in this huge bed, his side of the bed was still hot and she couldn't stop but to grab his pillow and burry her face into it. He smelled of fresh earth, freshly cut grass and old parchment. She laughed at her statement, last year, when she had described the odour of Amortentia she had smelled the same old parchment and freshly cut grass smells. Now she knew where they came from. Severus Snape, Potion Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

When she woke up, she casted a quick Tempus charm and saw that it was noon. She decided to go down to prepare so meal for when he would return not exactly knowing when that would happen. She took once again the shirt she had worn the day before and headed to the bathroom where she took a long shower. The warm water relaxing every single of her muscle. When she got out of the shower she took the shirt and transfigured it into a beautiful knee length dress. The buttons on the dress made it look slightly like Severus' teaching robes and she loved it. Hermione then headed towards the bookcase and pulled a purple bound book. The book tilted towards her and the door leading to the kitchen opened.

She got inside the room and looked into the cabinets in search of a good cooking book. She saw a cornered journal and pulled it from one of the drawers. Gold letters were printed on it.

 _Severus Tobias Snape recipe book_. She opened the book randomly and read through one of the recipe.

 _ **Dragon and Cauliflower soup**_

 _For two persons_

 _1 lb of dragon meat_

 _2 cauliflowers_

 _1 pinch of salt_

 _½ a gallon of water_

 _Olive oil_

 _Dittany_

 _In a pot, pour the water_

 _Wait for the water to boil before adding the cauliflower and salt_

 _The cauliflower will have to cook for at least 20 minutes_

 _In a pan grill the meat with the dittany and Olive oil_

 _When the meat is grilled, put it in the bottom of the plate and pour the cauliflower soup on top_

When she completed the instructions, and casted an _Ut caliditas_. A charm of her creation, it had the particular property of keeping anything under the spell under the same temperature for two or three hours. She began to worry for her lover. Severus had told her he would be there to make her breakfast. She casted yet again a tempus charm and saw it was now 1 p.m., she decided that a little cleaning would take her mind off of the subject. Surprisingly enough, she wasn't hungry anymore. She just wanted for Severus o come back home and hold her in his tight embrace. When she was finished with the kitchen, she headed back upstairs and did the bed. She decided to wait for him in the armchair and to read a little while doing so. Each time she would hear a noise coming from outside she would raise her head and look towards the door, then, when she saw no one come in she would let a large sigh out and plunge herself back into her book. She went two or three times in the kitchen to make sure the food stayed warm and had only recasted an _Ut calidas_ once.

It was 4 p.m. when he entered his rooms. He was barely standing on his legs. One of his arms was wrapped around his stomach, his hand clutched to his side. Hermione dropped the book she was reading and rushed by his side. "Severus, what's happened? Wait for me right here love" she was frowning. Perfectly knowing the answer to her own question. Voldemort had without the shadow of a doubt tortured him. It pained her to see him in that state. She rushed to his personal Private Lab next to the kitchen and took a first aid kit he always kept handy at all time. When she was back inside the room, he was lying on the bed deeply asleep. She banished his clothes magically, pulled the covers on top of his legs so that he would not be too cold and began healing him. She poured a few vials of potions in between his parched lips and applied dittany cream on the gashes on his left side. She then went downstairs and picked up the two bowls of soup before carrying them inside the bedroom. She then placed his bowl on his nightstand and ate her bowl in silence next to him.

It was well past 8 p.m. when he woke up. He grunted and winced in pain as he tried to sit up onto the bed, but when he saw her lovely face, he immediately smiled. No potion could heal him better than she could by just being here by his side. "Hey, how are you darling? I took the liberty of healing you while you were asleep. Are you hungry? There is soup on your nightstand, I made it specially for you. "I am feeling a lot better. I am so sorry for the wait, but He was in a very bad mood today. He tried at multiple time to enter my mind, but I managed to shield myself from him." Hermione knew that he was not telling her everything. She knew that he was hiding the things that this monster was doing to him but she knew he was doing so to protect her. "Severus, know that I'll always be by your side. Always" she said that kneeling next to him. Then she kissed him passionately, he responded immediately to her kiss. The minutes passed and things heated up quite quickly. When he reached for the buttons of her self-made dress she stepped back. "Herms, is everything okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "Yeah, I'm fine. Eat your soup and we could go back to what we were doing a few seconds ago. You need your strength Severus because I am going to make love to you all night" She said her voice full of lust.

Even though he desperately wanted to drink it as fast as he could, he decided to please her and turn her a little bit on by drinking it slowly. He recognised the recipe immediately. "Hermione, this soup, you found the recipe in my book didn't you" when she nodded he continued "My mother used to make it when I was injured or sick. Thank you." He finished the bowl and placed it on the nightstand table before beckoning her to him.

"I think I should reward you for the way you cook." With that, he pulled her face slowly to him and pulling back a strand of hair from in front of her face began to softly caress her cheek. She then hoped on the bed and placed her knees either side from his legs. He began kissing her frantically, their tongues were battling for dominance and soon enough they were both panting. He began pulling at the buttons of her dress, undoing them one by one. He undid 3 before Hermione pulled back and took his hands in hers. "Not tonight. Tonight, _I_ am in charge and if you disobey, Severus, I promise you you won't be getting any of it before a long long time." She had said those words in such a lustful and authoritarian tone that Severus didn't dare answer.

They resumed kissing and a few seconds later, Hermione began moving her mouth to his jaw and then neck. She sucked for a little while, his hands tangling themselves into her long hairs. She went further down and when she was face to face with his cock, she liked her lips and took his erection in her mouth. Severus was so overwhelmed by the feeling of her wonderful mouth around him that his eyes rolled back into his head in pleasure. He wouldn't last very long. That he knew. She continued sucking him and just as he felt his release coming, she released his cock and went back up to him. He groaned at the lost of contact but he suddenly felt her tight pussy above his member and it took all his willing power not to thrust his member into her right now. She impaled herself slowly on him, feeling herself stretching around him to accommodate what could be considered as a big cock. After a few seconds, she began to move up and done on his shaft, impaling herself each time a little deeper. "Fuck me little witch, fuck me harder. Yes, just like that little witch. Oh my god Hermione I'm going to-"before he had the time to finish his sentence, he spurted a large amount of semen inside her. The second it hit her cervix, she came in an almighty cry that could have been heard up to the end of the castle grounds.

As they both came down from their highs, Severus hugged her still inside her. When he softens, he removed himself from her and a little of his spunk got out of her. Too tired to do anything about it, he spooned her and murmured into her ear "I love you little witch, I really love you. I don't know why I fell so har for you but I did. I would love to be with you for the rest of our lives but I know that you are going to go back and help Harry in his task. Just stay with me until the 9th December and then, I'll let you go. Know that it will be hard for me to let you leave me but I know you promised Dumbledore to help him and the sooner this Son of a bitch is destroyed, the sooner I could ask you to be my wife." Hermione was shocked, shocked by the revelation of her former professor. "I love you too Severus. Yeas I will have to leave when the moment comes but know that I will always be there for you. Always. And if you ask me to marry you I will say yes. Don't doubt that. Now sleep my handsome wizard" As soon as she finished her little speech, they both fell asleep in each other embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and / or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

A/N: Hey guys, this chapter took quite a bit of time to write. I hope you will like it. I would like to thank everyone of my readers, followers, likers and last but not least my reviewers.

Chapter 8

December 8th, tomorrow, Harry would come and pick her up before taking her to an undisclosed location where they would finish preparing the visit they would pay to Godric's Hollow. They had received his Patronus two days before asking if Hermione would be joining him. She had looked at Severus eyes full of sadness. She didn't want to go to that place, she didn't want to go on an Adventure. She wanted to stay with him, she felt so safe in his arms. It was almost as if nothing could stop her from being happy. Their peaceful life together was only ruined by Voldemort. In the short time that Hermione had spend by Severus' side, Voldemort had only called his followers twice. Both times, Severus had come back injured and weaken. Both times, Hermione had tended to his injuries and had made for him the dragon meat soup.

It was 9 p.m. when he came back from the Potion Lab. Hermione was practicing some charms in the back of his office. Severus had invented a few spells to help her incapacitate the Death Eaters. Knowing those spells would significantly help them. As they could only be blocked if the person who the curse was intended to go bared the Dark Mark and if it wasn't the curse creator. Hermione had insisted on this one. She didn't want him to be injured in the midst of the battle.

Stompellium she said as she waved her wand at a wooden mannequin in front of her. The mannequin hung in midair for a few seconds and then landed with a thump on the ground. The mannequin that was cursed so it would try to stay standing up didn't move. She was happy with herself and so was Severus. He had come closer to her, sitting on the side of the desk. One hand holding his wand and the other holding a small box. She then casted the Finite at the mannequin and reduced it to the size of a muggle drawing doll before placing it on the desk. Severus pocketed his wand and pursed his lips waiting for her to kiss him.

She placed a soft kiss on his lips and pulled back. She didn't want to rush it tonight. Tonight, was about printing every single detail that made Severus so unique and so simply him. "I finally managed to cast Stompellium Severus. It was quite harder than I first thought but I managed it. Took me five hours to master it." She had said this in a victory tone. As if expecting a reward of some sort. "I am quite impressed, would have taken at least a week for someone else to master it. I have something for you. But first, I need you to put this on and to hold my arm." He handed her a blindfold and presented his arm so she could hold it. She placed the blindfold on her eyes asking him to tie it and took his arm.

She felt that she was Apparating somewhere and when he feet touched the ground, she immediately felt the cool air hit her face. She suddenly felt very cold. She had left barefoot from the office and could feel something icy underneath them. She couldn't retain the little squeal that escaped her mouth. She clung onto Severus and when he saw that he had forgotten to tell her to put some warm clothes, took her in his arms bridal style and wrapped his cloak around her. She immediately felt warmer. He walked for a few seconds and they entered some kind of room. Hermione could feel the warmth of a fireplace and when Severus placed her gently on the ground and removed the blindfold, she couldn't retain her tears.

She was standing in the middle of a beautiful wooden cabin. It was in the middle of the woods, and consisted of a large open kitchen leading to the dining and living areas. A flight of stairs laid to three bedrooms. Two guests and one master with an en-suite bathroom. In between the two guests' rooms was a large bathroom with a tub, shower cubicle and double faucets. The whole decoration was very modern. Hermione ran to Severus and kissed him. Plundering his mouth. "I… I… I don't what to say. Thank you so much Severus." she said, her face only a few inches from his. "I wanted us to have some kind of place where we could meet. I worked for a week protecting the cabin. It is Secret Kept and only the people who are allowed in by either you or me can enter. I hope you like it." Before he could finish his sentence, Hermione closed the gap between them and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

It pained her to know than in a certain way, this was true. Tomorrow she was going to go back on the hunt for Horcruxes and this hunt came with lethal dangers but she had to keep true to her word and go. Oh, how deeply she regretted making that Unbreakable Vow. If she could, she would revive the man only to kill him again. She regretted trusting him, she regretted that Severus had also trusted him. He had been a desperate man when he had asked Dumbledore to protect Lily and her family and this asshole had taken advantage him.

She was suddenly brought back to reality by Severus who was know caressing her cheek. "Hermione are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah, yeah just in my thoughts love" she responded. "What about we cook a nice meal together and then go up and sleep?" he asked smiling softly to her. "Yeah. But I hope we won't only be sleeping." She replied her voice full of lust. "That goes without saying my sweet darling witch. Tonight, I intend to show that the quicker you will come back to me, the quicker you will find your release" he chuckled before leading her to the kitchen and looking through the cooking books.

They took a French cuisine book and opened it randomly. They landed on boeuf bourguignon. They prepared the meat and sauce together and left the dish simmer. They went in the dining room with two glasses of French red wine and talked. They talked about everything. Their idols, their aspirations, their life goals. Forty-five minutes later, they took the boeuf bourguignon off the fire and ate it. It was delicious and they both took a refill. It felt right, she could get used to that. Going to the cabin during the weekend and enjoying their meal together.

When they finished their dishes, they put the dirty dish in the sink and magically cleaned them. When they were finished, Severus spun her around and lifted her up on the kitchen counter. She opened her legs and he went in between them kissing her hard on the lips. She immediately responded and their tongues battled for dominance in each other's mouth. It wasn't before long that they pulled apart in order to breath in some much-needed air. They were both panting and their lips were red and swollen from their earlier snogging. "Severus, Merlin, I could come only by kissing you. I need you love, I need to feel you inside me." She panted in his ears. Immediately, Severus took his wand out and not taking the time to discard the clothes banished them to the bedroom. He then lifted her up from the counter and placed his hands under her ass cheeks. They resumed kissing while he walked them up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

As soon as they arrived, Hermione's heart melted. The bed had rose petals on it and candles were lighting the sumptuous set up. "Sev, love, how can I thank you. It is fabulous." Without further notice, she dropped on her knees and unbuttoned his cloak in one swift motion. She was now facing his tented trousers. She kissed softly over his pants "Merlin Hermione! Fuck me already will you". When he finished speaking, Hermione opened his pants and pushed him down onto the bed while she took his pants and black boxers off. His cock sprang in front of her face fully erect. The blood flow going to it was so intense that his dick was purple. She began by kissing the tip of his dick and then going more and more down from there. When she reached the base of it, she took his balls in her hands and began slowly massaging them. He couldn't stop a low moan from escaping his lips. She then began sucking him. Slowly at first then going faster and faster. She could feel his hands tangle inside her curls and pulling softly on them. "Hermione, if you don't stop right now, I'm going to…" she stopped just as he was saying that. He groaned in annoyance but she didn't want him to come right now. She had a few more ideas in mind before. She moved above him and placed herself atop of his cock. She slowly impaled herself moaning at the sensation of being stretched. In this position, she could feel how much his cock was big. She squeezed her walls tight around him and he moaned at the sensation. "Does Severus like to feel me clench my pussy around his big juicy cock?" She asked. "Yes" he groaned more than he said. He then sat up and turned them around. He couldn't retain himself anymore. He pushed frantically inside of his cock hitting directly her g-spot. "I love you Hermione. Come for me my magnificent witch." At those words, Hermione couldn't hold herself anymore she screamed his name into the night and came. Severus followed shortly after. He thrusted inside her but this time slower as they both came down from their highs.

A few minutes later, he withdrew from her and casted a quick cleaning spell. Even though they were both tired from their recent orgasms. They both wanted to enjoy as much as possible each other's presence. They talked for a little while before going under the covers. "Hermione I just love you so much. If only I could come with you. I would. You know that my love, don't you?" he asked concerned. "Hey Sev, I know my love and the same goes for me. But unfortunately, we trusted the wrong person and he used us so we both have to be strong and go through all of that without each other." She was now sobbing in his chest. She didn't want to leave this place and most importantly, she didn't want to leave him" He calmed her by softly rubbing her back and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She fell asleep a few moments after and so did he. His arms wrapped tenderly around her.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything. J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and / or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STOORY. You have been warned.

Chapter 9

It was 6 a.m. when both of them woke up. They clung to each other before going down in silent to the kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast Hermione?" he asked softly. Normally, he would have called her 'love' or 'sweetheart' but not this time. This time his heart ached with hurt each time he thought about having to leave her and calling her by those sweet names only increased this burning sensation in his chest. "I don't know, coffee and toasts maybe. Don't put yourself into too much troubles. We have to get back to Hogwarts quickly so nothing that takes too much time to eat." She replied. Her voice was filled with sadness. She too felt this burning ache in her chest that made her want to scream at the top of her lungs how unfair this life was. But she knew that would do nothing but pain her and maybe him even more.

When Severus had finished readying the breakfast, he placed the table so that they would both be sitting next to each other. He then invited Hermione to sit and remembered he had something for her. He went back upstairs telling her not to worry and came back. He held in his right hand the small black box he had brought back from the dungeon. He opened it and inside was a ring. "Hermione this ring belonged to my mother. Today, I am giving it to you in a sign of my love and devotion to you. It is not a proposal more a token of my love." Hermione was taken aback. She knew that she couldn't marry Severus for the moment as he was a Death Eater and if he was to marry her now, their whole plan would fail. "Thank you Severus, I will wait for you my love and don't worry, we will see each other again. It is not a farewell, only a goodbye." She was very touched about his gesture. The times when he spoke to her about his mother, she could feel how much he loved her and how much he missed her. They ate breakfast while making idle chats and after they had cleared the dishes and were ready to leave the cabin, she placed her lips on his and kissed him slowly. Before the kiss got too heated, he pulled back and grabbed her by the arm.

Without having to ask her, she nodded and she felt being pulled once again into void. It took her a few seconds to regain her spirits before seeing the familiar surroundings of the headmaster office. They then heard a small knock on the door. Severus directed her to his private quarters and she went in without asking. She had closed the door and had placed her ear against the door. She heard the Scottish accent of Professor McGonagall. "Severus, Harry Potter is in my office, can I bring him up?" she asked. "You may do so Minerva. Thanks again for your cooperation. The Wizarding World is in great dept towards you." He replied his voice sounding sympathetic. "It is nothing at all compared to you. I shall come back in a few minutes." With that, Hermione heard the door of the office open and Severus opening his private quarters door.

"Love, as you heard, Potter will be here in a few minutes. I would be lying if I told you that it didn't pain me to see you go, but I have the hope of seeing you very soon." When he finished, Hermione reached in and kissed him passionately. He responded and they snogged for a couple minutes before Hermione Accioed her things and packed them in her beaded bag. They heard a couple knocks and when Severus told them to enter, she saw Harry standing in the doorway. "Blimey 'Mione, it's been a long time." He said. She hugged him tightly and let go a few moments after. "Mister Potter, before you go. Take care of Hermione for me. She's all I've got." Hermione ran up to him and kissed him not caring of Harry's presence. In this moment, she only cared about the black dressed one that was standing in front of her. She then let go off of him and went back towards Harry. "I will Sir, you have my promise" he said even though he was a bit puzzled at the moment, he knew that what the two of them had in between them was more than some kind of casual love. It was deep true love and he didn't want Hermione to suffer more than she already had.

With that he showed his arm to Hermione and when she nodded, he Apparated away from Hogwarts. Severus had given him that privilege so that they could both Disapparate without being chased by the Death Eaters inside the corridor. When the both of them landed in a small clearing, Hermione went inside the already set up tent and placed her stuff back onto her bed. Harry daren't speak to her, not wanting to rub salt in the wound by talking about her relationship with Snape. He sat at the table and Hermione gave him a small journal. "Hey Harry, I researched a bit about Horcruxes when I was at Hogwarts. You can read that and if you don't understand something, you can tell me and I'll try to explain it to you. I'll begin preparing lunch." She had swallowed hard and retained her tears when she had spoke about Hogwarts. Images of her peaceful reading sessions with Severus flicking through her mind. She shook the memories away and went towards the small kitchen area turning the camping gas stove on.

She went through the small of the food they had and when she found the dragon meat in the bottom of the cooler and a little cauliflower, she couldn't retain a little sob. This sob changed into a smile. She saw herself back at Hogwarts cooking the soup and then giving it to Severus. His lips curled into a smile. She prepared the soup and a few minutes after went to the table where Harry was sitting. "Hey 'Mione, is it alright if you explain me what's between you and Snape?" he asked.

"Yeah, well. You know he rescued me after I was… raped by Draco Malfoy. He mended to my injuries and on in the night, I was planning to go and find you but he came just in time to stop me and tell me that you were found. Then you know what happened, you told me to come along but Severus told us that I was too weak for the moment and that I needed to rest. So, after we left I went to sleep and I had this strange dream in which I was attacked by a group of Death Eater which included Malfoy. In my dream, I was reliving my rape but this time someone saved me. In my dream, Severus saved me from Malfoy but was then killed. When that happened, I said in my dream that I loved him and that I needed him. I woke up screaming and when I saw that he wasn't really dead. Harry, I was so glad that it only was a nightmare because I realised I did _actually_ love him. So after, I kissed him and he responded. I will spare you the details but I think you can guess what happened next." Hermione had said those words while Harry looked at her with big round eyes.

"'Mione, although I don't understand what is going on between you and Snape…" he began but was cut short by Hermione "Professor Snape or Severus but not Snape Harry" "Alright, Professor Snape then. But how Hermione, have you thought of Ron Hermione? Have you thought how he will react when he learns that you're with Sna… Professor Snape?" he was so annoyed. How could she bare to be with him? "I _have_ thought about Ron, Harry. If he truly is my friend, he will understand. It might take time but he will as you do understand the feelings I have towards Severus. Because underneath that mask he puts on in front of the pupils, he is a wonderful man and…" she had sparkles in her eyes as images of the past weeks flicked through her mind "No details please Hermione. By the way this soup is delicious. I just wanted to ask something about your notes. What is this symbol at the end of each texts you copied?" he asked trying to change the subject. "Well, I am asking myself the same question. I searched every book and I couldn't find the meaning of the symbols. But I found those signs next to each text that had something to do with Horcruxes or very Dark Magic. I don't think they are here by chance. I think they are more a sign placed by someone maybe Tom Riddle even, but that is just a guess. But we have some planning to do." She continued. She banished the finished bowls of soup to the kitchen area and took a map out of her beaded bag. "So, we are going to Godric's Hollow to find the Gryffindor Sword. We have many reasons to believe that Bathilda Bagshot is the one who has it in her possession. We will be Apparating in front of the church and then search for her house. If she has it, we will collect it and come back here as quickly as possible. As I believe that Voldemort would expect us to be there and we can't really face him for the moment as if we did we would most certainly be the one killed." She finished her explanation pointing spots on the map in the same time.

"Okay, what do you want to do this afternoon 'Mione?" he asked "I have created a few spells with Severus, and I would want you to learn them. That is if you don't mind and feel well enough to learn them." She said, her voice showing the determination she had to teach the new spells quickly. "Go ahead, 'Mione. Teach me stuff I don't know" he replied himself happy to finally do something else than warding and rewarding the tent while listening to the radio.

"Ok, the first of the three spell is Brunchius. Its purpose is to stop one's breathing until they faint. The counter curse is Respirare. To cast it: you point your wand at your opponent's chest and make a droplet shaped drawing in the air while saying Brunchius Blocus. For the counter curse, you reverse the drawing and say Iterum Respirare. Understood?" she had demonstrated the curse with a thin and long wand looking stick. Harry knew that she did so as not to cast the spell inadvertently. It had happened once while demonstrating a Levicorpus Curse to Ron. Harry had found himself dangling in the air before Hermione had realised her mistake and casted the counter-curse.

They practised the curse for a little while. Harry managed to master it quite quickly, it had only taken him 3 hours to do so. It was night when they finished their practising session. Hermione was happy about his progress. They got back into the tent and prepared the meal together. One hour later, they both went to bed and turned the light off.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything. J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and / or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned. 

A/N: Hey guys. Chapter 10. Never would I have imagined a month ago that I would have so many positive feedbacks on a work of my own. It is overwhelming. Every like/follows reviews means a lot to me. I asked myself what I wanted to do for this chapter and I think that what I have come up with isn't too bad. Hope you will like it.

Have a great time reading and as always, don't forget to follow, like and/or review.

Good reading! J1974

Chapter 10

The day of their departure to Godric's Hollow had come. Harry had progressed nicely in the learning of the charms and could nearly cast them silently. Hermione could now cast them wordlessly and windlessly. They both woke up in the early morning and took a consistent breakfast and lunch. They rehearsed the plan 3 times and verified 5 times they had everything they needed. At 6 p.m., the sun had already set and the both of them Apparated in front of St. Jerome. The ground was covered in thick snow and a soft breeze blew. They saw a dozen of people entering the church. They looked at each other puzzled. Then, Hermione understood. It was Christmas Eve and there was a mass in the church. "Merry Christmas Harry" Hermione said "Merry Christmas Hermione" he said too. 

She would have loved to hear those words from Severus, but she couldn't, she quickly shook the thought away as she knew she would cry if she thought too much about him. She looked at Harry and went towards the graveyard holding his hand to reassure him. They went through the graves, recognising some names. Dumbledore, Peverell and last but not least, Potter. Harry kneeled on the grave. Hermione didn't know what to do to relief the pain her friend was experiencing. She conjured up some beautiful white lilies surrounding at least a dozen of Christmas roses. She gave them to Harry and he placed them on the grave. When he rose to his feet, Hermione casted a quick drying charm on him because the snow had melted on his knees and they were now wet.

They then saw a figure standing in the night. It looked like a pile of rag more than a human. They approached the figure and when Hermione recognised the woman, she lowered Harry's wand with her own hand. "Mrs. Bagshot. Good evening, my name is Hermione Granger and I would like to ask you if you have any information about Godric's Gryffindor sword?" she asked in the politest way she could. She couldn't hear her response. But she saw Harry look at her and saw both of their mouths moving. They were speaking Parseltongue. She then saw the pair of them beginning to leave the graveyard. They were both heading towards a little cottage. She followed them closely refusing to let Harry alone. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about it all.

A few minutes later, they were inside the cottage. Bathilda had served them some cold tea and a few rock-hard biscuits. The woman then stared at them and began convulsing. In a flash, the old woman had transformed into a snake. "Harry, run, now!" Hermione shouted as the snake headed for the pair of them. They both climbed to the first story of the cottage. They found themselves in a child room. Hermione was pushed back by some kind of spell to another bedroom and watched as Harry hit the snake repeatedly on the head with a brick. When Harry managed to stun for a few seconds the serpent, he ran to where Hermione was. Both of them stood on their guards. Suddenly, the snake jumped towards them "Confringo!" shouted Hermione. With that, they both Apparated away blasting the window as they did so

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked. Hermione didn't immediately answer. Instead, she looked at him with a look of pity. "Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked once again. "I'm so sorry Harry." She said in a frail voice. "What happened Hermione?" he asked rushing towards her. "It's your wand Harry, it's broken. I casted a curse and it rebounded breaking it. I am so sorry. I tried to mend it but…" She replied showing at Harry what was left of his wand. "Give me your wand and the locket and go inside warm yourself. Now!" he shouted at her. Hermione gave him her vine wood wand and rushed inside the tent crying. Harry immediately regretted speaking to her that way. Without a second thought, he picked up the pieces of wood that once had been his wand and followed Hermione inside the tent. He placed the broken wand on the table and went towards her. "I'm sorry Hermione, I shouldn't have talked to you like that. I know that the past few days have been hard on you. I'm sorry 'Mione." He said rubbing her back tenderly. "It's alright Harry, you have the right to be upset too. We have to get you a new wand. But how? Olivander is closed now and I don't know how we can get you a new wand in such a short amount of time." She said. "I don't know either 'Mione, I just know that I am tired and I need to sleep now. Do you want anything to eat before?" he asked wanting her to rest. "No, I am fine thanks. I think I'm going to go to bed too. Bye Harry, have a good night." She replied "Have a good night Hermione." With that she went to bed and the second her head was on her pillow, she went into a dreamless sleep.

A few hours later, she was awoken by a big black owl who came inside the tent. The owl came to her and softly nipped on her finger. She looked at the paw of the bird and saw a small slip of parchment dangling from it. She took it and the owl awaited while she read the letter

 _My dear Hermione,_

 _Last night, we were all called by Voldemort's side. He told us that you and Mr. Potter were seen in Godric's Hollows. He told us that he knew you would be coming at one point or another and had killed Bathilda Bagshot before placing Nagini inside of her. He told us that Nagini had managed to lure the both of you into Bathilda's cottage but unfortunately, you had escaped before he had the time to come and kill you both. I wanted to warn you that he has now a price on your head. Before you were just another Muggleborn now you will like Harry be hunted down._

 _I fear for your life my love. I want to hold you against me. I want to feel your heart beating under your chest._

 _Meet me at Hogsmeade on New Year's Eve. Just drink this Polyjuice Potion and Apparate in front of the Hog's Head Inn. The effect of the Potion will last one hour. It will be long enough for you to find me and to enter the Inn. I hope to see you there._

 _Your most obliged,_

 _Severus Snape_

When Hermione finished the letter, she looked again at the paws of the animal and saw a tiny flask dangling from it. She took it and recognised Severus' writing. She teared in joy. She was going to see Severus on New Year's Eve. She took a piece of parchment and looked for something to write on. She found an old quill and a tiny flask of ink. She opened it and began writing furiously on the piece of paper too impatient to see him.

 _My dear, sweet Severus,_

 _I am so glad and impatient to see you again. We did indeed go to Godric's Hollow. Harry visited his parent's tomb and then you know the rest. I have received your Polyjuice potion and have stored it in a safe place. Do not fear for my life my love. I am safe while in the tent and I won't be leaving it until my visit to Hogsmeade. I miss you every second since I left you in this office. I would also want to hold you and be close to you but for the moment it is impossible and the only thing we can do is wait for this happy day where we'll vanquish Voldemort. I just wanted you to know that you have my heart and that I love you to the moon and back._

 _Your eagerly awaiting lover,_

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

She tied the small roll of parchment and gave the owl a little bowl of water before looking at her as the black owl flew away. She then rushed to Harry's side and shook him. "Harry, Harry. He wrote to me, I got a letter for him. We are going to spend New Year's Eve together. I am so happy Harry." She said excitedly. "Merlin 'Mione can't you speak more quietly. Who wrote to you? Ron. What did he say?" he asked thinking that his best friend would finally come back. "Ron?! No Severus wrote to me. Severus wrote to me Harry. He knows about Godric's Hollow and he wants to see me on New Year's Eve." She saw Harry's smile disappear and began to scream. "WHY AREN'T YOU HAPPY FOR ME FOR ONCE HARRY. I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU. I COULD HAVE PERFECTLY STAYED WITH HIM. BUT NO, I CHOSE TO COME BACK AND HELP YOU. YOU HARRY." Her hair frizzed with magic and Harry was suddenly afraid of her. "I'm sorry Hermione it's just that…" he began mumbling "No Harry! You have to accept the fact that I love him and that I have feelings for him. He isn't treating me as a little girl. No, I feel like I am worth something when he talks to me. I'm not just Harry's friend. I am Hermione and that's it. He actually loves me. Even if you can't see that I can. If you can't accept it then I think it is better for me to leave." She had said those words with so much passion that Harry finally understood. She was deeply truly in love with this man. Of course, he knew what it felt to finally exist as someone else than The Boy Who Lived. It was exactly what he was feeling when he was with Ginny. "I am sorry Hermione. I now understand it. If you want to go and see him. Go ahead. I will fight for you and him. If he is the one that makes you happy then I will support you in any way I possibly can." He had said with the softest tone he could. He sincerely was glad that Hermione had found someone to make her this happy.

They ate in silence a frugal breakfast before Hermione did a bit of cleaning in the tent while Harry tried to improve the comfort of it. He first decided to begin with the repairing of the bathroom equipment. They had a small shower stall and were always complaining about the fact that the water was always cold. Harry has read somewhere that a simple warming charm on the pipes could do the trick. When they both finished their tasks, they prepared a meal and ate it. The afternoon went by but wasn't eventful.

Harry was outside, laying by a tree. It was already night time and was about to get back inside when he saw a light in the distance. He still had Hermione's wand and raised it in the air ready to defend him and Hermione who was peacefully reading in the tent. He looked at the light and saw it approach him. As the light came nearer and nearer from him, he distinguished a shape. It looked like an otter. _That's strange. Looks like Hermione's Patronus but I have her wand so she can't be able to cast a spell as complicated as this._ He thought. He saw the otter com to a stop a few feet away. The otter nodded at him and began running out of the clearance and into the darkness of the forest. He followed the otter and a few moments later, the otter came to a stop.

Darkness surrounded them. Only the feeble light emanating from the silver spectrum of the otter lighted the surrounding ground. "Lumos!" he murmured as the tip of Hermione's wand lighted up with a bright glow. He looked towards where the otter had previously been but the animal had disappeared. Harry scanned the surrounding and saw where he was standing. He could feel the snow underneath his shoes. But he knew there was something else. He extended his wand arm and looked more carefully around him. A few feet away was a lake. It was frozen due to the extremely cold weather. Then a reflect caught his attention. It was a red reflect, he walked carefully on the frozen lake and stood above something with rubies encased in it. Gryffindor's wand! He exclaimed to himself.

He took Hermione's wand and pointed at the sword with it "Accio Sword" he tried but nothing happened. How was he supposed to get the sword out of the frozen lake? He asked himself. Then he had a stroke of genius. Once again, he pointed his wand at the lake before casting a diffindo charm. The ice cracked away and Harry could now access the blade. Although he would have to dive inside the freezing water to do so. He didn't think twice before diving feet first in the water. The cold numbed his members. He dove underneath the surface and reached for the sword.

When he went back onto the surface, he saw that someone had his wand pointed at him. "Blimey, Harry. You're mental. You know that. Diving in the water. Let me help you mate." With that Ron pulled Harry above the surface of the water and gave him back Hermione's wand. "Do you reckon it's legit? Have we really found Godric Gryffindor's sword Harry?" Ron asked. "There's only one way to find out. Ron I am going to open the locket and you stab it on the count of three. Alright?" he replied looking at Ron seriously. "Alright. You count." Ron grabbed the sword firmly in both of his hands while Harry place the locket on a flat stone. "One… Two… Three… open" a hiss came out of his mouth and Ron recognised it as Parseltongue. The second the locket was opened, Ron plunged the sword into the opened locket and was thrown to the ground. Harry rushed by his side and helped him to his feet. "Ron are you alright?" Harry asked. "Yeah, I'm alright Harry. Let's go inside. Is Hermione here?" he replied while Harry led him towards the tent after having picked up the locket and the sword.

As they entered the tent, Harry saw Hermione in her bed reading. "Hermione, I'm back." Harry said. Hermione looked up from her book and saw Ron. Her face went red with anger. She walked towards the both of them and after having pushed Harry aside gave a slap across Ron's cheek. "Blimey 'Mione. What was that for?!" he asked. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! YOU LEFT US RON. YOU ABANDONED US! I THINK THIS REASON SUFFICES DON'T YOU?" she roared. "Look, Hermione, I am so sorry for leaving you and everything but I needed time to take it all in. I had to see my family too. I was so worried for them. I came back for you Hermione. I love you Hermione. I really do, but now I am back and…" he spoke with tears in his eyes. "Cut the shit Ron. If you loved me, you would have been there to protect me. There to stop Malfoy from raping me." She said "THIS BASTARD WILL GO TO HELL." He began before Hermione stopped him once more. "You weren't there Ron. Unlike Severus you weren't there when I needed someone by my side to help me. He healed me and showed me that he loved me. He was gentle with me and most important. I love him" She continued. "Wait. Severus as in Severus Snape the greasy git. Don't you tell me…" He stopped speaking refusing to say it. They couldn't be lovers. She was his student only a year ago. "Yes, Severus as in Severus Snape and I are together. I swear to Merlin if you call him once again greasy git you will regret it as you are placed under the worse Crucio curse. Understood?" She was protective as a lioness of her lover. "Alright. Alright. I guess I'll just go and sleep. I am really sleepy." He said defensively.

"Wait, could you just tell us how you found us?" This time it was Harry who had spoken. "The Deluminator Dumbledore left me. A few hours ago, I felt it heat up in my pocket and heard your voice. When I clicked it, a ball of light appeared and when I touched it I appeared a few yards away from the lake. I saw you getting out of the lake and then you know the rest." Ron explained calmly. "Now if you don't mind I am going to go and sleep. I am actually a bit weary. Good night Harry." He said. "Night 'Mione" he said mumbling. "Good night Ron."

When Ron was in his bunk, Hermione casted a Muffliato charm at him and began to speak. "He has some nerve. Showing up here and waiting for us to welcome him back like nothing has happened. Harry I am sorry. But if he had been here when Malfoy took your identity. I wouldn't have been raped." She broke into uncontrollable sobs and Harry held her. "Hermione shh, I'm here. Everything is going to be alright. Don't worry. It will never happen again. I promise you it won't. You need to be strong I know what it feels like but you need to be strong. For you, for me, for Ron and most importantly for Severus. When we left Hogwarts, I could see in his eyes all the love he had for you. In 6 days, you will see him again. For the moment, focus on that. With that, they both went to their bunks and went to sleep very quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and / or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. I have been a little sick lately so I had to rest for a day or two, but here is another chapter for you to enjoy. I would like to thank once again all my reviewers, followers and likers. They are a real support for me and makes me want to continue that story. I hope you will like this chapter.

By the way. Would you like me to name the chapters or not? Tell me and if the answer is yes, I will put names on all future chapters.

Chapter 11

"Harry, Ron. Wake up!" Hermione hissed between her teeth

"Blimey 'Mione. Can't you let us sleep? It's Sunday and most important New Year's Eve. If you want us to celebrate the new year properly let us sleep for Merlin's sake." Ron responded pulling his pillow from under his head and placing it above his head.

"No Ronald I will not let you sleep in, you'll have perfectly the time to do so tonight as Severus asked me on a date. I am going tonight at 8 o'clock in Hogsmeade to spend the New Year's Eve with him."

She said. A large smile had spread across her face as she thought of her lover and all the things they would do together tonight.

"Now if the both of you would get out of bed. I've prepared some breakfast and you better come to the kitchen quickly or it will be cold." She had spoken with a voice that left no place for both of the boys to argue.

They both got out of their beds and made them magically. Ron had caught a few wands from Snatchers whom had been killed and had given one to Harry. To replace his phoenix core broken one. Harry felt that although the wand was powerful, his magic didn't go well with it and even the simplest charms he casted were of poor quality compared to what he could do with his old wand.

They were all sitting around the table. Hermione as always reading a book while Harry and Ron played Wizarding chess. When Hermione had first found out what wizarding chess were in their first year at Hogwarts, she had thought it was a barbaric game. But her interest had grown over the years and she was now following the boys' game forgetting about her book.

"Knight to E4" Harry said smiling triumphantly.

The little wooden piece which pictured a wooden soldier on a horse advanced to the designated spot, took out his sword and blasted the white pawn previously situated on the case.

"Check Ron. Your turn." Ron pondered for a few moments before looking into Harry's eyes. "Castle to E3" he said.

"Check Mate." Ron declared still looking at Harry as his castle moved to the corresponding case.

"Gotcha again Harry. Only beat you in 23 moves this time." Ron said screeching triumphantly.

Harry sighed and with a flick of his wand repaired the damaged pieces before placing them back inside the box.

Shortly after, Ron went outside with Harry to practice the spells that Hermione and Snape had put together. Of course, Hermione found it best if Ron knew not who the second inventor of the spells was. As Ron would without a doubt be less encouraged into learning them. Unfortunately, it had taken a lot more time for Ron to learn the spells. It had taken 6 days. When it only took two days for Harry to learn them.

Two hours later, Hermione was preparing herself for her meeting with Severus. She had chosen a dark blue knee length dress and a black cloak completed her look. She had chosen to wear a pair of black stiletto heels which she had transfigured from a pair of trainers and a little surprise for her lover. She knew he loved to see her in fine lingerie and had managed to transfigure a bra and pair of knickers into a magnificent black and white laced lingerie set. She looked at herself a last time into the mirror and went outside to see the boys off and strengthen the wards.

"I'm going. If you need me, send me a Patronus and I'll come straight away. But only in a matter of urgency. I shall be back after lunch. Be careful." She said before hugging them and returning inside the tent.

When she returned into the tent, she uncorked the small vial of Polyjuice potion and poured it into her mouth. It took a few seconds for the potion to take effect. She looked into a mirror and studied her new features. She had a long and uplifted nose, deep blue eyes, a pulpous mouth and long black hair which were cascading down her back. The rest of her body hadn't changed noticeably apart from her height. She had grown from a few inches and the cloak which previously lingered behind her in a wedding-like fashion, now barely touched the ground only brushing it as she turned around to look at her reflection in the looking glass in front of her.

She then Disapparated from the tent. She was now standing in front of a small inn. Some worn out golden paint on top spelled the name of the establishment _Hog's Inn_. It was an old looking pub. The windows were covered by elegant dark crimson curtains which spread at the bottom letting the light from inside the pub gleam into the street. Hermione saw the door a few steps away and marched into the snow, her heels sinking into the fresh snow.

Hermione entered the pub and immediately recognised the smell of old cigar lingering into the air. She went towards the bar and saw a man standing behind it. He was small and wore a spotless white pair of gloves. His small moustache was carefully groomed and slightly uplifted at the end. He was wiping a set of cleaned glasses and serving clients. She cleared her throat and when she had his attention, asked.

"I have a meeting with Severus Snape. Could you show me to his room?" she asked in a firm voice.

"Of course. If Madame would be so kind as to follow me." The bartender said bowing his head in deference.

She followed him up a dark staircase. The polished staircase had a magnificent iron wrought handlebar and the steps were covered by a red carpet. The curtain absorbed the sound of her high heels as she climbed up following the man. They arrived onto a long corridor, where at least a dozen of door where. They walked towards the end of the dark corridor and the bartender knocked lightly on the door. It immediately flung open. He was there. Standing in the doorway looking at the smaller man with great disdain. His eyes then fell on her.

"Thank you Elvus for bringing my guest up here. Go now. I'll tell the Dark Lord that he can trust you. Come in Miss Klark." He had said in this deep and mesmerizing voice which screamed pure sex to her.

She entered the room and he took her cloak off. She saw his breath hitch as he saw her apparel and smiled at him. She then excused herself to the bathroom and saw that the Polyjuice Potion effects were beginning to wear off. She washed her hands and when the Polyjuice Potion had totally worn off, she dried her hands and went back inside the room.

"What book did Hermione Granger read the first night I brought her to the headmaster's office?" he asked his voice letting no emotions through.

" _The Crime of the Orient Express_ by Agatha Christie." Hermione answered knowing that he asked this question for safety. He wanted to be sure that it was in fact Hermione standing in front of her.

Before she had time to figure out what was happening. She felt his soft lips ravaging her own. She responded to the kiss and pressed him against the wall opposite the door. She broke the kiss for a moment, both panting

"Severus, I have missed you so much my love. There is so much I have to tell you. You won't believe what happened Seve…" before she had the time to continue, he scooped her up in his strong arms and stumbled his way to a loveseat in the corner of the room.

The room was an en-suite bedroom composed of four rooms. The living and bedroom walls were covered in a beautiful light grey paint. Here and there a few pictures showed some landscapes from the entire world. The living area bared a white carpeting, with a small black coffee table right on top of it. A loveseat and two armchairs surrounded the carpet. There was a beautiful dark wood door that lead to the bedroom. It was covered with a deep blue comforter. On top of it a gold H and silver I intertwined together were embroidered. It was a very comfortable room and the lighting of it was just perfect.

"For now, Hermione, my love I don't want you to think about anything but us. Think about now and not about yesterday or tomorrow. Let me love you my sweet little witch." Severus said propping Hermione on his knees as he sat on the loveseat.

She straddled him. Slightly pushing on her knees as she lingered a few inches away from his already strained trousers. He took a strand of hairs and placed it behind her ear before looking at her in the eyes for a few seconds. You could feel the electricity between them filling the room. Shortly after they resumed kissing, their tongues mapping each other's as if they had drunk a powerful poison and kissing each other was their antidote. Hermione finally lowered herself onto his lap and he moaned in her mouth at the sudden pressure he felt on his already too constricted member. He grasped her and turned her in one swift movement around. She was now underneath him and he was pinning her onto the loveseat his hands roaming up and down her lithe figure while hers were around his neck bringing his lips to hers.

Without a second warning, he picked her up placing both of his hand underneath her thighs the blue dress rose to her mid-thigh and the wizard took advantage to slip his fingers underneath the skirt. When he felt the lace panties underneath the dress, she saw his eyes getting wider. He directed themselves towards the bedroom and when he was sure that the bed would catch her as he released her from his embrace, he placed her on it slowly. He pulled back and admired the piece of art that was his lover. He didn't know how he managed to have this beautiful creature fall in love with him, but he didn't really care at the moment. He bent to his knees and took one of her heeled feet and placed an ever so light kiss on where the shoe wrapped around her ankle. She moaned at the sensation and he began undoing the buckle. He discarded the pair of shoes in a corner of the room and placed lingering kisses along his path as he went up her leg.

When he reached her thigh, he stopped, took her once more in his arms, undid the zipper on her dress and let it fall to the ground. The fabric pooling at their feet. He was now face to face with her lace encased breasts. His breath hitched once again at the sight before him. Before he had time to realise it. His clothes were off.

"Sorry, I think I lost a little control over my magic, how can I excuse myself?" she said slightly laughing.

Severus was surprised. Never had it happened to him before that a witch's skills helped him into bedding her. He joined her onto the bed and discarded her underwear before pushing himself inside her in one deep stroke. She screamed in pleasure and planted her nails into his back. The church's heavy bell began to chime.

"Happy New Year, my lovely witch" Severus murmured into her ear

"Happy New Year, my handsome wizard" Hermione responded.

As the bell struck the last blow and cheered erupted into the night. Both of them came into a blinding orgasm. They both went under the covers and fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and / or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

Chapter 12

It was 6 a.m. in the morning when Hermione woke up. She turned around and found her lover's body barely protected from the cold by the warm comforter of the bed. She looked at him for a long moment and without any noticeable reasons, she began to cry. Tears welled up at the back of her eyes making her blink as a single tear dropped onto the pillow underneath her head. She felt so lonely, so desperate. He woke up at the sound of her sobbing.

"Hey, love, come here. Don't worry, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. What is happening my sweet darling?" Severus asked sensing how frightened his lover was

"I am just so scared Severus. Scared that I'll loose you to this blasted war. I know it seems vain. We did talk about it but I am feeling so let down and alone. Ron came back a few days ago and he told us he came back because of me. He came back because he loved me. Even though I am aware that we already talked about it. I still feel the same. My heart is still beating for you and only for you my handsome love" she had finished her statement by placing his hand above where her heart was

"For now, my love. We have to be patient. We have to think about the future while remaining chained to the present. When this war is over and believe me it will, I'll be here for you, by your side. Even your husband if you are ready for it. But for the moment, we have to get through this ordeal to be able to spend the rest of our lives together." His deep honey coated voice calming her as he talked. He felt her body relax in his arms, he didn't want for her to fall back asleep just yet. He had other plans for the both of them.

"My sweet love, don't fall asleep just yet." He resumed.

When he saw she had already slipped into a light sleep, he went under the covers. He pressed his lips to any inch of skin that he saw. Her body was immediately turned on. Her nipples hardened and Severus took one into his mouth, nibbling sweetly on it. She fidgeted in pleasure, but one of his strong hands pinned the top of her body while his pinned the rest of it. When her nipple was fully erect, he payed the same attention to the other one. He then continued placing lingering kisses along her body. When he reached her thighs, he spread them apart and his erection got stiffer as he saw the beautiful flower blooming before his eyes. Her juices had leaked from her to the linen of the bed into a small puddle. The sight made his erection harder and he only had one more thought. He _had_ to have her right now or he would burst into flame. He kissed along her inner thigh and when he reached her clit, blew a few times across it making her back arch in pleasure at the difference of temperature. He took her clit into his mouth liking first slowly and then picking up a erratic pace. As he felt her take his head into her hands. He pushed three fingers inside of her cunt in one swift movement.

"Breathe my love, let me show you how much I love you." He said pressing light kisses along her slit as to prove his point.

"Sev, please I need you, please make me come my love. I love you so much my wonderful wizard" she replied her hands now gripping onto the sheets as her release came nearer and nearer.

"With the greatest pleasure my beautiful little witch" he replied, his fingers pumping into her frantically. He felt her beginning to clamp down on his finger. He sucked her clit hard into his mouth and just at that moment, her whole body lifted itself up the bed.

"Severus" she shouted as a wave of pleasure crashed through her entire body. He felt something hot hit his chin and, in a reflex, opened his mouth and swallowed the sweet come leaking out of her. He had only one idea in mind for now. To have his cock inside her.

When she finally stopped coming, she grabbed him by the head and pulled him up so she could kiss him. He caressed her skin as he reached up and saw the little smile she had in the corner of her mouth.

"Merlin Severus. What was that?" she asked panting

"That. Hermione, my lovely little witch was an orgasm." Severus said looking at her inside her eyes.

With that, she mobilised her last bits of strength and rolled the both of them over. Her breasts were just above his chest as she lowered herself onto him. He reached for both of them with his hands and massaged them slowly as they kissed passionately. Their moans of pleasure filling the entire room. He needed to be in her. To fill her inner walls squeeze him as the both of them came.

"Hermione, please, I need you…" he begged

Without waiting another second, Hermione stood a little up and placed his throbbing member at her entrance before slowly impaling herself on it, her hands entangled with his and pushing into the mattress as pleasure over took the both of them. Both of them knew that they wouldn't last long and neither wanted it to. She began speeding up her up and down motion along his shaft and heard his moans getting louder.

"For fuck sake Hermione. You're so damn tight, you seem tighter every time I take you my sweet love." Severus said panting as he felt his orgasm coming closer and closer with each thrusts.

"I am there for you and you only and my pussy will always be awaiting to please you more and more my handsome wizard"

"Come with me my lovely Hermione" Severus said as he felt his body tensing up, preparing for one if not the most powerful orgasm in his life.

"Oh, yessss… Sev… I want you to fill me up until your seed drips from me to the sheets" It was too much for the both of them and with that they came. His seed filling her as they bursted out of him in short but large shots while her walls tightened against his still hard penis.

She collapsed onto him and went to sleep. A few moments later, he felt himself getting softer and took his penis out of her before joining her into a deep sated slumber.

When they both woke up it was already 10 a.m. they both wanted to have a lay in but he had told Hermione that she could speak to him in the morning and when it came to her, he wanted to fulfil his promise. They both got out of the bed and made their way. She had draped herself in the bed sheets that she had conjured up into some kind of dress robe while he had taken an hotel flocked one from the large en-suite bathroom. They went to the small lounge area and sat on one of the loveseats facing the chimney. Severus clapped twice in his hands and a small elf appeared in front of them.

"Wilky is here to serve Master. What is Master willing to be served" The small elf bowed to Severus. He was wearing an old drape that was wrapped around him in an ancient Rome fashion and was secured by an old belt. His feet were covers by what looked like wooden clogs filled with old fabric.

"What do you want my love?" Severus asked placing his hand on her knee

"I'd love tea with marmalade toasts if possible Wilky." She asked politely. She was still a fervent part of the S.P.E.W association she created in her fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Make that twice. Thank you Wilky you may go. After you bring us what we asked for, take the rest of the day off. I will not be needing you. And if you speak about this morning. You will be deeply sorry for it. Is it understood." He had begun in a soft voice almost kind voice. But his tone was showing all the importance he accorded to her security.

"Wilky will not talks. Wilky is willing to serve and pleasing Master. Wilky will be back Master shortly." The small elf bowed once more the fabric of his tunic falling to the ground and he Disapparated in a loud _crack_.

A few minutes later, Wilky came back and dropped the breakfast items on a small table that Severus had conjured up from thin air. They ate in silence before Hermione went up to a small corner table and turned an old looking radio station. She tuned to a station of her liking. It was a jazz Muggle song she loved. She began swing lightly to it before feeling two hands wrap around her waist. He spun her around and began dancing with her.

 _Song: Feeling good from_ _ **Nina Simone**_

 _Birds flyin' high, you know how I feel  
Sun in the sky, you know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by, you know how I feel  
It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me  
Yeah, it's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me, ooooooooh  
And I'm feelin' good_

 _Fish in the sea, you know how I feel  
River runnin' free, you know how I feel  
Blossom on the tree, you know how I feel  
It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me  
And I'm feelin' good_

 _Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all havin' fun, you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when day is done: that's what I mean  
And this old world is a new world and a bold world for me_

 _Stars when you shine, you know how I feel  
Scent of the pine, you know how I feel  
Oh, freedom is mine, and I know how I feel  
It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me_

 _And I'm feelin'... good_

As the song finished, he dipped her and placed an ever so light kiss on her lips.

"And I'm feeling good with you Hermione" he said as he pulled her back up.

"Me too Severus. I'm feeling good with you my handsome wizard" she replied not willing to part from his embrace. He held her as another song played on the radio.

They danced until it was time for Hermione to go back to the tent. She grabbed all her things and took the Polyjuice Potion Severus had prepared and kissed him passionately before drinking the potion and disappearing out of his sight. Tears filling both of their eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and / or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

A/N: Hey guys, this will be the only chapter I'll post this week. I am trying to write longer chapters for those of you who want longer ones but they will take a little more time to write. So, there will only be one or two chapters per week. Hope you like the chapter I put together for you. I know I am making Ron acting like a huge jerk. Sorry for Ron fans but I think that he was kind of a jerk leaving Harry and Hermione on their own to battle against Voldemort and search for Horcruxes and came back like mothing happened. So I think he has this jerky side to him that I reflect in my work.

Chapter 13

When Hermione apparated inside the boundaries of the wards protecting the tent. She rubbed the tears that had welled up in her eyes with her sleeve and entered the tent. Ron was sitting in front of it twisting his wand in between his fingers. He was obviously waiting for her to return. When he saw her, he tried to look busy by conjuring quickly a small wooden statuette and throwing jinxes at it.

"Hey Ron, Happy New Year. Practising? Would you like any help? Wait, I'll just fetch my wand and…" Hermione began knowing what made her friend react as he did. He was still angry at her for being with Severus, but she couldn't deny what her heart was telling her. Could she?

"Cut the shit Hermione. Just go, I don't think I can put up with you right now. Happy New Year by the way." Ron said, his voice transmitting the anger he was trying to bury. She felt hurt at how her friend had talked to her. She knew that he wasn't exactly pleased with the situation but it was no reason to talk to her like that.

She went into the tent only to find Harry at the living table reading a large volume a small blank book she assumed to be a journal opened on the side. The tip of a new quill was laying on the border of a small travel ink well. She looked above his shoulder, him still focused on his book his eyes scanning for new information. She knew that book. It was _Obscure Symbols and their Obscure Meanings_ by Xenophillius Lovegood. She had read it in her 5th year at Hogwarts, her friend Luna had given her this book for her birthday and she had read briefly through it before forgetting about it. She had come back across it when she had prepared to leave her house for the final time and flee with Harry and Ron to chase for Horcruxes. She had then placed it on the bookshelf that Harry had made out of dead wood they had found on their first campsite they had went to.

"Happy New Year Harry." She said startling him a little. He jumped from where he was sitting before hugging her tightly.

"Happy New Year Hermione. It wasn't the same without you. Ron was really angry for the whole night. We had a little party together and drank a bottle of firewhiskey before going to bed. We figured you wouldn't be back before a little time. I saw Ron going outside two or three hours ago. I think the both of you should talk but before tell me how it was. But do spare me the details. I might be accepting the relation, but it is still very hard for me to picture you with my old Potion Professor." He said, relieving Hermione as he was genuinely happy for her and was evening letting her talk to him about it.

"It was so romantic Harry, he had booked a room for us in an elegant Inn in Hogsmeade. I don't want to think how much he spent on that room. It was beautiful. Then, well we… you know… and after we had breakfast and we danced. It was so romantic. Who would have thought him to be the romantic kind, but he is, he really is." Hermione said her eyes full of tears

"It was so hard to leave him earlier. I just wanted to stay in his arms a little longer. I worry for him all the time. I am scared that one day I'll come to see him die. I just want this blasted war to be over with so I can spend the rest of my life with him as his wife. I would not be able to live without him Harry." Hermione was now crying and Harry took her in his arms trying to appease her.

"Hey 'Mione, you know we'll do whatever is possible to end this war as quickly as possible. I know it seems like an eternity, believe me I do. But we have to be strong and fight with all our strength to defeat Voldemort. You for Severus and me for Ginny. They both love us and we love them so I want you to promise me one thing Hermione. If I either of us die, the other will protect the loved one. Because I would not rest in peace until I know Ginny is safe and so will you if Snape wasn't in safety." Harry had talked while his hand brushed down Hermione's now tamed curls. He too had tears in his eyes know as he thought about Ginny who he knew was wondering of his whereabouts.

"Now, why where you reading this book?" Hermione once again wiping her tears with the back of her sleeve.

"You know at Bill's and Fleur's wedding, Mr. Lovegood had a necklace. It bared a strange symbol. I looked through your journal and found that by superposing what we thought were runes, we obtained the same symbol. So, I went through your books and found this one wrote by Mr. Lovegood. And it is brilliant, simply brilliant, he explains everything from basic symbols like the meaning of gold, to more advanced ones like the deathly hallows' symbol." Harry said in a Hermione fashion.

"What are the Deathly Hallows, Harry? I think I heard about them, but I don't remember where." She said searching through her memory for hints of the deathly hallows.

"I don't really know myself Hermione. Mr. Lovegood's book only goes that far on each symbol and his way of phrasing things is strange. Take a look if you want." Harry said flipping through the pages rapidly. After landing on the correct one, he pushed the book towards her as she sat on the bench next to him.

 _ **The Deathly Hallows**_

 _For thy to master death. Thy shall them reunite. They show themselves to the pure hearted ones. For they shall bring Him to his own. Thy shall take them and thy will conquer it. But remember thy are human and that death isn't._

Hermione read the text over and over again. Not managing to understand the true meaning of the words below her eyes. All what she could figure out that they could be some kind of weapon to defeat someone. Who, she hoped it was Voldemort. All what she was positive about was that they had to reunite them. But how many were they. Two, three, four, more? She didn't know. And most importantly what were they. They had to be strong magical artefact. But so many existed.

"Harry, I think that we better go visit Mr. Lovegood. Maybe he can enlighten us. I do hope so" she said while flipping through the page trying to see if there were any other mentions of those Hallows. Their had to be even though it was one of the smallest paragraph on a symbol. The longest one on _Flundel_ : runes used by the first goblins to live in Egypt in the 4th century and having the peculiar ability to change by themselves if read by someone who wasn't goblin, being 5 pages long.

"I think you are right Hermione. I think he might be the key to defeating Voldemort. We'll just tell Ron and then I guess we'll be going to see him tomorrow. We'll have to put up more defences around the tent and campsite so that no one discovers it while we're away, but I hope we'll be able to set everything up before tomorrow morning. We have to see him as early as possible so that Voldemort can be defeated." Harry said his voice full of determination.

Hermione patted his shoulder lightly and Harry began tidying the table he had been using for a few hours before. She went outside and found Ron exactly where she had left him. At the step of the entry to the tent, crouched next to the fire, his wand spinning in between his fingers. Hermione counted in her head up to three before clearing her throat.

"Ahem, Ron, can you come inside for a minute. We have discovered something and we'd like to share it with you. It's about Volde…" Hermione began balancing her weight from one foot to the other.

"Don't you dare tell his name. You know perfectly well I hate it when we speak his name. As for the piece of information, it better brings us closer to defeating He Who Must Not Be Named." Ron scolded not even looking at her.

"We both think it might. Just come inside and we'll talk about it." Hermione said stepping a little out of the way of the entry. As to let him inside. He rose to his legs and went straight inside. Hermione casted a few more wards before entering herself the tent and warding the entryway too.

The boys were sitting at the table, Harry had the book opened at the right page and turned towards Ron. Pointing at a particular paragraph at the bottom of the right page. Hermione stayed in the entryway. She had decided it would be best if she didn't intercede this time. Not wanting to break the already tumbling trio. She watched as Ron read and reread the paragraph over and over again. His eyes frowning as like his friends he didn't really understand the signification of it.

"Blimey, can anyone tell me what all that rubbish actually means?" Ron asked perplexed.

"We think there is a kind of weapon we could use to defeat someone. Someone who believes to be immortal and that only this weapon can bring down. As this book was written less than a century ago. We can suppose this someone is Vol… You Know Who." Hermione said as Ron flinched at the beginning of the mention of Voldemort.

"The problem is that we don't know what those Deathly Hallows are. We suppose they are powerful magical artefact but how many are they and what are they. That we can't really know for sure. We can only say that they must be united to work as one. We were saying that it might be a good idea to go and visit Luna's father as to ask him some explanations about it. He might have an idea of what they are and how we could find them." Hermione continued walking towards the table and sitting across the table.

"Alright, when do you want to go?" Ron simply said. Harry and Hermione looked at him strangely. For the last week every time he had talked to them. He had argued about everything. He kept himself away from the both of them apart from meals and when it was time for him to go to sleep.

"Well the earlier the better. So, tomorrow afternoon just before tea time." Hermione said her voice stuttering in surprise.

Harry and Ron cleaned up the table and prepared the trio's things for the next afternoon while Hermione fixed them some dinner. The three of them ate talking a bit more, it was like they were the unbreakable golden trio all over again. They finished their meals and after they had cleaned up took one after the other their showers before heading to their bunks and settling for the night.

It was 9 a.m. when Hermione woke up. She looked around her only to find that the boys were gone. She went out of bed and made it wandlessly and wordlessly. She found them in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Figured we'd let you sleep. You must be a little tired." Ron began, "hey 'Mione about you and Snape. I'm sorry I behaved the way I did. I know how it feels to love someone. I love you and that is why I'm letting you go. I see how happy he's making you and that is what's the most important for me. If you want to be with him then so be it. Just know that I'll always be by your side no matter what and if he hurts you in any way I'll kill him." Ron said. Hermione felt that Ron was truly sorry for his behaviour, she loved him too but more like a brother. She felt relieved that he accepted her relationship with Severus.

"Thank you, Ron. It really means a lot to me. I am truly happy with Severus. The only thing that worries me is if his true allegiance is discovered. He will be killed and I'll die of sadness. I can't live without him. Each time he holds me. I feel like nothing matters anymore. Like I am unbeatable." Hermione said with stars in her eyes.

"Guys. We have to prepare for the meeting with Luna's father. Maybe we'll see her at the same time. I don't know if she has returned to Hogwarts this year. With the war looming over our heads…" Harry said his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, let's. I'll just check and place new wards on the tent while the both of you can go one last time over the defensive spells Severus did for us." Hermione said. She cleaned up her breakfast things before going towards Ron and Harry and giving the both of them a short and friendly hug. She picked her wand up from her night table and went outside placing the strongest versions of the wards she knew on the tent to prevent anyone from entering it.

A few hours later, the three of them Apparated in front of a rocky house. It looked like a great cylinder only held by the willingness of Merlin knows what.

"That's got to be Luna's house, who else would live in a place like that?" Ron said as they walked up a twisty path to the front porch of the house. They knocked three times with the brass eagle shaped knocker and heard the sound of locks behind the heavy door. The door opened and a tall white-haired man stood in the doorstep. He rose an eyebrow as he saw the three figures in front of him.

"Mr. Lovegood, may we come in?" Harry asked politely. There was a long pause and a few seconds after, the man stepped aside.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and / or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

A/N: Hey guys. It's me again J1974. Here is a little chapter I wrote. I try to make them a bit longer. Hope you will like it. Thanks again to all my reviewers. They really do help me to know if I am doing things right. This chapter will be a little more canon. Hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. So here you go

Have a great time reading! J1974

Chapter 14

They all entered the house bowing their heads as they passed the white-haired man. When they were all inside, he looked behind them as if expecting another person but when he realised no one else would be coming, he slammed the door behind him and warded it with a spell with complicated wand movements. They were standing in a small kitchen were everything, from the pots and pans to the plates and dishes were made out of fine silver embedded with golden flowers and animals. There was a small wooden legged table in the centre of the room. It struck as it was so much different from the rest of the furniture in it.

"Do come through to the living room." Mr. Lovegood said while looking at the three of them intently. They walked up to a small living space completely filled by the few furniture arranged in a circle around a small glass table. They sat in the old mismatched armchairs and a full set of tea things appeared in front of them on the small glass table. Hermione looked around her.

It was quite a sight, all around them bookcases were stocked with messily placed books. Some of them were so old that they looked like they would transform into dust at the slightest touch. Others had some bits of parchment sticking out of the tops of them. It made her remember the time she would spend in Severus' quarters reading to her heart's delight as he graded papers, taught or did school related work. She would just curl up in his big armchair and read until her eyes felt heavy and she would fall asleep. He then would wake her up and make love to her most of the time. She finished daydreaming and saw that everyone was looking at her.

"Where's Luna?" Hermione asked. A long silence followed before Mr. Lovegood answered.

"Luna? She'll be along." He replied in his usual unconcerned tone. They all reached for their respective cup of tea and looked down at it for a few moments before bringing them to their lips in a perfectly synchronised fashion that filled the air with embarrassment. They placed their mugs down on their knees their hands wrapped around them as to take in the heat of the liquid.

"So, how can I help you Mr. Potter" the man asked his voice still baring the same unconcerned tone that was beginning to anger Hermione. For Gods sake, the war was looming over their heads but the man seemed to be unconcerned and talked to them as he talked about the weather.

"Well…" Harry began not wanting to sound like a complete idiot "It's about something you were wearing around your neck at Bill's and Fleur's wedding. You wrote about it in your book _Obscure Symbols and their Obscure Meanings_. Unfortunately, I don't think I quite understood by what you mean in your paragraph about it."

"You never heard of the Deathly Hallows?" the man asked cocking an eyebrow. It sounded to Harry as though he had asked the most stupid question anyone could ask.

"Until I read your book. No, I never have." Harry replied

"I never read about them too. Mr. Lovegood. And I spent most of my life in the library." Hermione added

"I assume you're all familiar with the 'Tales of the Three Brothers'." The man said as though it was a fact. From the three of them, while Ron and Hermione said 'yes'. Harry shook his head and said 'no'. The man didn't know how to react to it he brought his cup a few times to his lips before Hermione broke the awkward silence.

"I have it in here." Hermione said rummaging through the beaded bag she always carried with her wherever she went.

"The original?" Mr. Lovegood asked. Hermione nodded. "Why don't you read it aloud then."

She read the story, it came to life before them like if it was a puppet show. They saw the three brothers making the bridge with their wands, they saw death giving them the wand, the stone and the cloak of invisibility, finally, they saw the death taking each brother one at the time, finishing by the last one in his old age. When Hermione closed the book, the puppet had disappeared and the room's brightness came back to normal.

"So, there you are. Those are the Deathly Hallows" said the older man. He was looking outside of the house through one of the windows from the living space. He had bend over some kind of surface which was in his way to reach with his outstretched arms the window seals.

"Sorry sir. But I don't quite understand." Harry said frowning.

The man rumbled through his papers and when he found a blank piece of parchment, he took a quill out from his pocket and began drawing a line on it "the Elder Wand" he announced quite dramatically. He then drew a circle and spoke once again. "the Resurrection Stone.". He finally drew a triangle that enclosed the two other drawings. "the Cloak of Invisibility" he looked at them and held the piece of parchment in front of him. For them to study it.

"We should get going. Thanks a lot for your time Mr. Lovegood." Hermione said after another long silent pause.

"NO" said the man blocking the way to the door with his whole body. "They took her. They took Luna and the only way I could figure was to hand you over. Then… maybe, I would see my daughter again." He said

"Not happening, now step aside and let us through" Ron said his wand pointed at the wizard's chest.

Hermione had just the time to turn away from the window and shout 'Harry' before a good dozen of death eaters entered the house. The trio Apparated away but it was too late, they had followed their magical trace and followed them to their Apparition point. Then followed a desperate race throughout the woods. A desperate chase as the Death Eaters had managed to make them split, making it impossible for the three of them to Apparate away together. They ran throwing curses at the men chasing them. Hermione and Severus' invention was of a great help as they managed to incapacitate at least three of their purchasers. As Hermione thought it was over. She realised she was being surrendered by the group of Death Eaters. She saw Harry running towards her in an attempt to help her fight herself out of there. Without a second thought, she pointed her wand towards him and threw a Stinging Hex. Knocking him to the ground while in the meantime making his face swell so that it was impossible to define who he really was.

" _Harry Potter_ " Harry heard as a hiss he now recognised as Voldemort's voice. " _I need the wand_ " The voice said " _Where is it? Tell me Gregorovitch. Where is the Elder Wand?_ " Harry now saw the whole scene happening in front of his eyes. " _It lies with him of course. The Elder Wand lies in the ground with it's owner… Dumbledore._ " Another voice said. The vision stopped there and Harry felt himself being pulled to his feet.

"Who do we have here?" the tallest of the band asked.

"Vernon. Vernon Dursley" Harry responded. His uncle's name being the only thing that popped to his mind

"Dursley, hey." Another member said. "Not on the list"

"And you what do they call you beautiful?" The man turned towards Hermione held by two other Death Eaters. He was holding her head between his hands almost gently.

"Penelope Clearwater sir." Hermione said trying to avert her eyes from him.

He stroked her cheek with his thumb while leaning towards her. Her breath caught up. She could now feel his breath on her lips. As he was about to kiss her, he pulled back even more slowly.

"Change of plan. We're not going to the Ministry. I have a better plan for the three of them"

Hermione felt the grasp on her left arm loosen up and she tried to jiggle her way out of the grasp of the second Death Eater but in vain. She only felt herself being pulled away from the ground as the Death Eater who had grabbed her by the arm had Apparated away. They were now standing in a dark alley surrounded by large hedges. In front of them was a wrought iron gate.

The man holding onto Harry approached to the gate and when he was a mere inch from it, threw him towards it. There was a woman standing on the other side of it. Hermione immediately recognised who she was.

"Who do we have here?" the witch said smiling. She looked at Harry and Hermione saw her eyes widen in interest.

"Fetch Draco" she said in a mere murmur.

They were all lead through the gates and into an elegant foyer where everything was either black or maroon or dark blue. The furniture which usually stood where they were, had been roughly pushed against the walls in piles that were covered by huge sheets, also in dark colours. Neither of them understood where they were until they saw the whole Malfoy family arrive. That's when they understood they were in Malfoy Manor.

Bellatrix Lestrange, was holding onto Harry, her wand pointed towards his heart while her free hand held onto his head pushing his hairs back and revealing an indistinct pattern of a lightning bolt.

"Come Draco. Is it him. Is it Harry Potter?" Bellatrix asked the same crazy smile on her lips

"I don't know. I can't tell. What happened to his face, he's been jinxed." Draco said, his voice tainted with disgust.

That's when Bellatrix saw something that made her change her mind about everything. It seemed like her goal was no longer Harry but the long silver object held by one of the Death Eaters.

"Where did you find that" she said in the same screeching voice she would take when she was about to kill somebody.

"Was in her bag. I found it when we searched them. Guess it's mine then" the man replied with a heavy Scottish accent.

As soon as the words got out of his mouth, Bellatrix pointed her wand and sent a stunning jinx directly to his chest. The man fell to the ground with a loud thump. The Gryffindor sword following a short time after. The witch walked over to where the sword was. She picked it up and pointed it towards Hermione.

"Take the boys to the cellar. We have a little talk to have, just the two of us. Girl to girl" she said.

Harry and Ron were roughly taken by the collar by Wormtail while Hermione had still the wand pointed towards her chest. She was scared of what was going to happen. When Ron and Harry were in the cellar, Bellatrix jumped on Hermione and threw her to the ground. She dropped the sword a few feet away so that Hermione would not be able to reach it and pinned her on the marble floor with her weight.

"How did you get this sword Missy." She said sounding as mean as possible.

"I… I… found it" Hermione said on the verge of crying.

"LIAR. This sword was in my vault. Someone mysteriously took it. A few months ago. Why did your friends and you go into MY VAULT" she had used a mix of soft and screaming voice that made her sound like the most terrifying person in the whole world?

"I… I... didn't do anything. I promise" Hermione said sobbing. She then felt the most excruciating pain she had ever experienced. She felt as if her arm was being burnt and her skin separated from her body. She began crying and moving her legs up and down furiously. A few seconds after. She was knocked off as her body couldn't manage the pain anymore.

 _A few days later_

Hermione woke up and the first thing she felt was her arm. She pulled her sleeve up and saw that her arm now bared the inscription _Mudblood_. She pulled the sleeve back covering the inscription from her sight and looked around her. She couldn't find her wand. She knew that it was vain to try and heal the wound as most magical injuries could not be treated without potions or somewhat advanced healing spells. She then saw a small plate of food and a glass of water. She only realised now how thirsty she was. She rushed towards the glass and emptied it. To her great surprise, it filled itself back and she drank from it once again. She then turned her attention to the plate next to it. There was a small piece of paper next to it. At first, she thought it was blank, but as she picked it up, words began to form on it.

 _Hey my sweet darling._

 _I have been ordered to come by your side on the Dark Lord's command. Harry and Ron are safe, they managed to escape the Manor, but you passed out from the pain you have been afflicted. I was there for three days mending you. Eat well. I'll come back as soon as I can._

 _Your love Severus Snape._

As soon as she finished reading it, the paper glowed red and ignited itself. Hermione just had the time to let go of the paper before it vanished into thin air. She ate the plate of soup and curled up onto the thin mattress and pulled a blanket she found on the foot of it. The blanket smelled of Severus. This sweet smell of fresh earth, freshly cut grass and old parchment filled her nose and dozed her off to sleep.

She woke up a few hours later. Woken up by the distant sound of doors being opened and closed. She faked her sleep to make sure of who entered the room. She heard footsteps approaching, by the sound of it, two persons were walking up to where she was.

"You may leave Olgov. I won't be needing you while I tend to the mudblood's injuries. Not that I mind greatly of her welfare. I only want her to be able to answer the Dark Lord's questions and Merlin's knows how many their will be. He is furious after Bellatrix let the boy escape her." The deep voice of Severus Snape said echoing into the room.

She heard the sound of a door being opened and then closed before the sound of footsteps departing. A few seconds later, she felt his lips on her own. She opened her eyes and when she saw it was him, relaxed a bit.

"The first book you read while in my office was Agatha Christie's _the Crime of the Orient Express_ " he said. He knew that she needed reassurance at the moment and proving to her he was in fact her lover was the only thing he could provide at the moment.

"Sev, it hurts so much" Hermione said sobbing.

"Where does it hurt my love. Tell me." Severus said, trying to find Hermione's eyes to reassure her.

Hermione was ashamed and didn't want Severus to see what Bellatrix had done to her as it would certainly enrage him more than ever. Severus reached for her and took her in his arms rocking her back and forth slowly while rubbing her arms. When his hand went over her wound, she flinched.

"What is it my love. Is your arm hurting? I'm going to take a look. Don't move, I'm right here for you my lovely Hermione." Severus said while shifting in his position to reach for the sleeve of her jumper and pull it up.

Hermione couldn't bare to look at her arm, she didn't want to see the blood red letters carved into her skin. Most importantly, she didn't want him to see the word carved into her skin afraid he might leave her for someone else. She closed her eyes as she felt the end of the sleeve touching the end of the wound. She felt the tip of a wand on her arm and a slimy substance being applied on the wound. The salve disappeared almost instantly leaving the wound behind.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I can't do anything for you. Against Dark Magic inflicted injuries, there is only so much we can do. I applied my most powerful salve and still, it doesn't do anything. I wish I could do more. But understand me Hermione. To me you are still the most beautiful person on earth." Severus said capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard outside the door.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything, J.K. Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and / or easily triggered by mature content. DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned

Chapter 15

The door blew out of the way, and Hermione felt Severus being pulled away from her. Before her 2 persons were standing. They had their wands pointed towards Severus who had been stunned by his fall.

"Come quick Hermione. We'll get you out of here." Ron said. Helping her to her feet.

"What about Severus. We can't leave him here. If we do he'll get killed by Voldemort. I can't leave him alone." Hermione said rushing towards him as he regained his senses.

"Leave me here Herms, if I go with you, my cover will be blown and all those sacrifices we did would have been worthless. I just need you to stun me otherwise my story won't be believable. You can do so with my wand. Just leave it on the floor and go with Mr. Potter and Weasley." Severus said holding both of Hermione's hands in his own.

"I can't do that my love. I can't leave you even more stun you. I don't want to arm you." Hermione said, her voice full of sadness.

"I'll do it. If you can't do what's is the best I'll do it." Ron said, "Hermione stand back. We don't have a lot of time so it's now or never." His voice didn't show any kind of empathy and that made Hermione anger go up against the man. How could he talk about harming somebody with such little concern?

"I love you my darling. I don't want to lose you. Be strong and I'll wait for you. I want to see you again soon my handsome wizard" Hermione said.

She pressed her lips to his own and pulled back a few seconds later, still holding Severus' hand, she saw Ron lift Severus' wand and point it towards her lover's chest. She then felt Severus body go limp as he was stunned by Ron's curse. She quickly looked at him and gave him one last kiss before following Harry and Ron who had dropped the wand next to where Hermione had been.

They walked past a series of doors and a short while later, arrived next to a small staircase locked by a iron barred door. Harry unlocked it and they climbed up the stairs. They arrived outside the manor, next to another door. Harry took hold of Hermione's arm and she felt the familiar pulling sensation of the side-along apparition.

They arrived where the tent was and Hermione was brought inside. She was sobbing uncontrollably and had only one thing on her mind. _Severus_. She couldn't think about what was now happening in the cellar of the Malfoy Manor.

"HOW COULD YOU RON?! HOW COULD YOU STUN HIM SO BADLY? YOU CASTED THE SPELL HARSHLY. YOU BASTARD." Hermione screamed at Ron.

"I did what I had to do Hermione. You heard him 'stun me and go with Ron and Harry'. You didn't so I did what he asked. Just that. And how did you expect me to stun him? Be gentle and try to lessen his pain. He stole you from me. I still love you and I will always see him as a rival. So, get your crap together and stop whining about him." Ron said harshly.

"You really have the emotional range of a teaspoon Ronald." Hermione said before storming out of the sleeping area.

"Wait up Hermione, your wand and your bag. We got them from Malfoy Manor." Harry said rushing towards her. She snatched the items before going out of the tent. She threw jinxes after jinx at a nearby wooden stick. When she felt completely out of magical power. She fell on her knees and began crying. She wanted to get away from this. She wanted to hold him in her arms make love until they both fell asleep sated. When they had kissed, she had felt this ache in her lower stomach. She wanted to do more than just kiss him, but she couldn't. She couldn't because if they did, they would have unnecessarily endangered Severus' cover as a double agent.

A few hours later, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Harry, he kneeled next to her and then began talking to her.

"Hey 'Mione. I just wanted to apologize and to let you know that I'm there if you need me. I talked with Ron… he wants to apologize." Harry began

"HE ALWAYS WANT TO APOLOGIZE. I AM FED UP HARRY, HE THINKS THAT IF HE APOLOGISES, I WILL FORGIVE HIM AND ALL IS GOOD. NOTHING IS ALRIGHT HARRY. WE HAD TO INJURE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE TO ESCAPE." Hermione screamed. She was angry at Ron to always be so mean with Severus.

The following weeks went by rather quickly. The first week, Hermione had remembered the panicked look on Bellatrix's face when she had asked why she went into the vault. That made her wonder if there wasn't anything else in the vault. She had talked to Harry about it and he had found it a good idea to go and search for the vault. The following week, Harry remembered that Griphook, a goblin from Gringotts was in Shell Cottage as he had rescued him from the Malfoy Manor. The third week, Hermione had decided it was time to talk to Ron. He had been harassing her for the past two weeks changing from soft, to mean, to bargain. She was fed up with him so she made it very clear that if they were to be friend, he would not speak ill of Severus. He had agreed.

It was on the third week that Hermione received a letter from Severus. It had been delivered by a large black and white owl. When it had arrived, Hermione had a gut feeling it was Severus who had wrote to her. There was like the last time a small paper attached to the paw and a small pouch. As usual, Hermione first opened the letter.

 _My dear lovely Hermione,_

 _I am alive and well. Since I last kissed you, I have been longing to feel the softness of your lips against my own one more time. Meet me in Hogsmeade Inn tomorrow at 11 a.m. I have booked the same room. Use the Polyjuice Potion in the pouch and as last time drink it 45 minutes before leaving._

 _P.S.: I have a little gift for you I would like you to wear._

 _Your impatient lover_

 _Severus Snape_

Hermione had been beyond excitement. She had looked inside the pouch and had found the Polyjuice Potion. She had also found a large box. It was trimmed with gold and silver. A huge bow tie with silk flannel was on the top of the box. She laid the box on her bed and took one end of the bow tie. She pulled slowly on the fabric feeling it glide and untie under her long fingers. When the lid of the box was removable, it lifted itself and slid to the floor.

Inside the box was a magnificent black bodice with little white hand embroidered flowers. She picked it up and looked at it closely. The back was made of fine black lace which closed in the back. The front was composed of two lace cups embroidered with the white flowers. On the left one, the flowers formed an elegant _HG_ while on the right one, a _SS_ could be seen. The middle of the bodice was made with silver fabric that closed the front of the bodice.

She placed the bodice back into the box and the lid placed itself back on top of the box. She joined back the boys and told them what the owl had been about. While Harry was very excited and happy for her. The same could not be said for Ron. He spent the rest of the day in his bed, only getting out of it to take his watching turn or to eat.

The next morning, Hermione woke up at 6 a.m. she went dress herself not forgetting the fine lace bodice Severus had treated her with. She then prepared breakfast for the three of them. She had plucked up the courage to make a bunch of pancakes and conjure up some toppings. It was 9 a.m. when she went in the sleeping area and woke the boys up.

One hour and thirty minutes later, she was ready to go. She took the same cloak as the first time and drank the potion. 45 minutes later, she was entering the classy Inn and going upstairs following the butler.

When Severus opened the door, she nearly lost it. He was wearing his teaching robe and Hermione had secretly fantasized about him taking her on his desk in his classroom while wearing his black billowing robe. Once again Severus thanked the butler and assured him he would be mentioned as a good wizard to the Dark Lord and spared along with his Inn from any destruction.

"Come in Miss Klark. What was the first book you read when you came in my office?" he asked right along.

" _The Crime of the Orient Express_ by Agatha Christie" she responded before crushing her lips against her own.

"Wait Hermione. We're not staying there tonight. I am bringing you to the cabin." He said trying to break the kiss.

Hermione felt the pull of the side along Apparition. She was standing in front of the wooden cabin once again. She was so happy to be there. The clearing had barely changed. Only the snow had melted. Leaving the clearing's floor nude. They both went towards the cabin and Severus unlocked it with a tap of the handle on the handle.

The door of the cabin opened and Hermione entered it. There was a fire burning in the chimney and a lovely smell of cookies filled the air. Severus was standing behind her watching her amusingly. He placed his hands on her shoulders and took the cloak off and saw the magnificent black lace dress that showed the bodice underneath. He nearly went crazy. All he was thinking about was how he would take the piece of clothing off in an hour or two. His trousers immediately tented. Hermione looked at him and saw what had become of him. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips before murmuring in his ear.

"Have I made you this uncomfortable Severus" she said with a light smirk her voice sounding apologetic.

"Yes, please Hermione. I need you." His voice was filled with want. He was on the verge of crying.

"Not right now my handsome wizard. I would like to eat. Then, I'm all yours" she replied while walking out of the foyer, through the living and dining area and finally into the kitchen. Her dress was so short, that the fabric rose a little up her bum as she walked. Severus couldn't retain the groan that escaped his lips sad not to be able to touch her for now.

'Patience Severus, patience' he said to himself.

A short while later, they were both sitting in the dining place and eating desert. Severus had asked Wilky to prepare them a meal. And Hermione had to admit, that the elf had outdone himself. He had prepared a three-course meal. The first one was lettuce with tomatoes and mayonnaise. The second one was homemade Italian spaghettis. While the third and last one was a magnificent chocolate cake.

They were midway through desert when Severus began to speak.

"Hermione, this will be the last time we will see each other before the war begins. As it looms closer, the Dark Lord wishes us to be closer than ever. I know it seems like a lifetime. We have to make whatever we can from today and tomorrow as I don't know when we'll see each other again and that is…"

"Don't you finish that sentence Severus. I can not imagine my life without you. You must do everything possible in order to remain alive. You must promise me not to endanger yourself. We will use the little time we have left" she said tears in her eyes.

She then stood up from her chair leaving the unfinished piece of cake behind and straddled his lap. She began kissing him softly at first but as he placed one of his hand on the small of her back and the other entangled in her hair, she deepened the kiss and placed her own hands around his neck.

Severus took his wand out of his pocket and vanished what was still on the table. He placed his hands under the dress and under her thighs and felt the wetness pooling from her through the bodice. He placed her on the table in front of him and looked at her for a long moment. He was now standing in between her knees and had her panting.

He reached for the zipper of the dress behind her back while she took her hair and placed it on her shoulder. When he managed to undo the dress, he tried to reach for his wand. But she was quicker and took it from him.

"Not everything can be achieved by magic my love. Let me do that for you" she said with a lustful smile on her lips.

She let the straps fall from her shoulders and Severus could now see how the bodice stretched on her golden skin. The dress pooled around her hips as she still was on top of the table. Severus reached for her lace surrounded breast that bared his initials and caressed it. He placed a feather light kiss on the other one before resuming kissing her while trying to get her out of her dress. He realized that the task was easier said than done.

When the dress was removed, he moved down her body while removing the bodice. When the bodice was fully downed, he discarded it to a corner of the room.

"I'm a bit cold darling" she said wrapping her hands around herself to protect herself from the cold.

"You won't be in a few seconds my love. That I can promise" he replied huskily in her ear.

Without further a do, he bit slowly and tenderly on her ear shell before nibbling on her jawline and finishing by her lips. He went further down taking each of her nipples in his mouth and suckling gently on each of them. She pushed her chest towards him to encourage him as she began squirming under him. He went further down leaving a trail of kisses down her lithe form.

When he reached her pelvis, he kissed all around it never touching the spot where she desperately needed him. She pushed her hips onto his face trying to relieve the pressure with no avail. Finally, he reached her clit and bit it slowly, before liking it thoroughly. She began panting heavily gripping the table with one hand while the other was in Severus' hairs, pulling them as she began falling over the precipice of pleasure.

Just as she was about to do so, Severus stopped and undid his pants. His throbbing cock came to life and escaped the confines of his boxer. Hermione who had been lying across the table sat on it and gripped onto his back. Her nails scratching the skin, leaving red marks all over his body.

He entered her in one swift movement and Hermione looked into his eyes. He began thrusting in and out of her, both of his hand sturdy on the table. Severus felt her getting tight and placed his left thumb on her clit rubbing it in quick little circles.

"Come for me my beautiful, wonderful witch. Abandon yourself to the greatest pleasure in life." He said.

Two thrusts later, her whole body lifted itself from the table as she came in the most powerful orgasm she had had in weeks.

"Severus Merlin, I will never have enough of you my wonderful wizard" she said still panting.

"Me neither my love, me neither" he replied in between kisses.

When he was soft again, he pulled back and fastened his trousers again. He gave a robe for her to wear so she would not get cold. He then led her to the living space and lit the fireplace. They both sat on one of the sofas and looked at each other for a few minutes before Severus went to a little stereo station. He turned it on and took Hermione's hand in his own. A soft jazz tune began to play.

He had both of his hands around her waist while hers were on her his shoulders and around his neck. They swung from side to side slowly, looking in each other's eyes, until the song ended.

 _Song: It's a man's man's man's world from_ _ **James Brown**_

 _This is a man's world, this is a man's world  
But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_

 _You see, man made the cars to take us over the road  
Man made the trains to carry heavy loads  
Man made electric light to take us out of the dark  
Man made the boat for the water, like Noah made the ark_

 _This is a man's, a man's, a man's world  
But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_

 _Man thinks about a little baby girls and a baby boys  
Man makes then happy 'cause man makes them toys  
And after man has made everything, everything he can  
You know that man makes money to buy from other man_

 _This is a man's world  
But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_

 _He's lost in the wilderness  
He's lost in bitterness_

"I would be nothing without you my darling." He said before kissing her passionately.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and / or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

A/N: Hey guys. I am searching for someone to do the cover of my fanfiction. My drawing skills are far worse than my writing ones. Don't hesitate to send your work. Also I put a little surprise for one of my regular reviewer. ;)

Chapter 16

Hermione was still in Severus arms when she kissed him and told him to sit down.

"Severus. We didn't see each other for your birthday so I wanted to give you a little something." She said as she retrieved a small pouch from her cloak.

She gave the pouch to Severus who opened it slowly, pulling on each of the thin rope closing it. When he had done so, he looked inside it and found a small flask. He retrieved it from the bag and looked at it, immediately recognising what was stored into it. It was a flask of Unicorn Blood. Willingly given by them. They were known for their antidote value. Nothing was more powerful than a flask of Unicorn Blood.

Severus smiled at her and took her in his arms once again. He rocked her back and forth before she was asleep on the couch. He accioed a book wandlessly from the huge bookshelf and a blanket that he placed over her body as he began reading.

She woke up an hour later. He had fallen asleep and had dropped the book on the couch while his hair curtained around his head. She pulled a strand of hair behind his ear and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He woke up and smiled at her.

"Looks like we both fell asleep." She said laughing.

"Looks like it my love. Are you hungry?" he asked caressing her cheek

"A little. But I have got everything I want right there." And with that, she straddled him and began kissing him slowly pulling back after each kiss.

He moaned in frustration and she pressed her lips more firmly against his. She then popped each of the buttons of his white shirt. She marvelled at the skin under it and removed the shirt slowly. It dropped on top of the sofa and she went down kissing his chest softly while her hands roamed all over his back. When it became too difficult for her to kiss his chest properly, she dropped to her knees and unbuckled his belt before dropping his pants down to his ankles.

She immediately went for his fully erect member and began sucking it greedily. She played gently with his balls that she had managed get out of his boxers. She loved the way his pre-cum tasted and took his shaft further into her throat. When she felt him getting stiffer, she released him in a loud audible 'pop' and went back up his chest.

"Take me Severus. Take me now or I'll die." She said rubbing her naked crotch against the leg of his pants. Although he had a thick pair of black worsted wool pants, he could feel her wetness coming through from her and come into contact with his skin.

He gathered a little force and turned her around so that she was now laying on her back on the sofa before going straight for her pussy. He took the robe he had given her an hour earlier and plundged his tongue deeply into her, lapping at her juices and her eyes jolted open as the warmth of pleasure began surrounding her.

"More. I. need. more. Sev" she said gasping at each thrusts of his tongue.

"Tell me exactly what you want my little witch" he replied slowing his thrusts.

"I want to come in your hand while your tongue is on my clit. I want you to feel how tight I am. I want to show you how much I love you. I want to forget my name because of you." She said rapidly.

"Beg for it, my lovely Hermione Granger. Beg for me to make you come as I finger your wet pussy and tongue your clit and I shall do so" He replied

"Please Severus, I need you to finger my cunt. I need you to tongue my clit. Please. I beg you." She replied panting more than ever.

Without further ado, he shifted his position and began sucking her clit into his mouth, while he thrusted three fingers into her pussy. He folded a little his fingers so that they would bump against her g-spot each time he pulled them back. He felt her clamp down on him and tongued her clit furiously.

"SEVERUS" she shouted as she came. She felt like she was going to pass out and she also felt liquid coming out of her. Her hips still bucked as her juices were leaking out of her.

He watched as she came and drank her juices tonguing her whole slit lazily has she came down from her delivered high. It took all his will power not to thrust his painfully erect penis inside her. Instead, he picked her up and swung her over his shoulder and climbed the stairs as she laughed loudly. He smacked her bum lightly not wanting her to fall from his shoulder as she laughed harder than he ever heard her laugh.

"What exactly do you think you are doing Mr. Severus Tobias Snape." She said huskily. He could still feel her pussy's wetness as his hand rested on her bum as her transported her upstairs.

"I am taking you upstairs to make proper love to my lovely witch" he replied.

He brought her upstairs and as soon as they reached the bed, he threw her onto it and joined her quickly. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before he placed the head of his cock on her opening. She moaned and tried to make him enter her by pushing her hips towards him. Unfortunately, it was of no use as he pulled back as soon as she tried. She gathered all her strength and turned them around.

Severus was now on his back and she placed her throbbing entrance on the tip of his penis. She allowed him to barely enter her before pushing back on her knees and making him get out of her. She teased him for a little while before allowing him to fully penetrate her. The tip of his shaft deep inside her. He began thrusting hard into her and five thrusts later, he was coming abundantly. His semen hitting her cervix. She came shortly after and the contraction of her inner walls made him come a second time.

She collapsed on top of him and whispered thank you before falling asleep. He retrieved his softening penis from her. Pulled the covers over their bare bodies and made sure the wards were in place before he too fell asleep and pulled her against him, his arms wrapped strongly around her.

They were both in each other's arms when he woke up on the next morning. Both of his arms were wrapped against her lithe body and he had nuzzled into her hair breathing the smell of her lemon and ginger shampoo. When he understood he had been spooning her for the entire night, he began kissing her softly. Trying to wake her up.

"Hey darling, my sweet love. Do you want to eat something?" he softly said in the shell of her ear.

"Hm hm" she replied nodding slightly. He pulled the covers off of him and placed them back on his lover's bare body before going to the bathroom, grabbing a bathrobe and heading for the kitchen where he began preparing a perfect little meal for her.

He grabbed a tray from a cupboard and laid everything on it neatly before placing a _Ut caliditas_ charm on it. He climbed the stairs and when he entered the bedroom in which Hermione was, he looked at her sleeping on the left side of the bed before placing the tray on the other side of the bed. He then moved a strand of hair from her face under her ear and placed a featherlight kiss on her cheek.

"Wake up darling. Breakfast is ready." He said while pulling the curtains magically from the window.

She woke up and looked at Severus. He picked the tray up from the bed and placed it over her laps. He removed the spell before kissing her on the lips lightly.

"Good morning love" he said before sitting next to her and taking a marmalade covered toast.

"Thank you, my love. I have to tell you that I didn't really know if I could stand up this morning. You wore me out yesterday." She said blushing. Ashamed of her revelation.

"I figured that I could make you breakfast so we could spend a little more time together." He said again while sipping on his coffee.

They finished their breakfast and went to take a shower together. They made love for another hour and when the water went cold. They figured it was their key to get out of it. They then dressed themselves before heading to the lounge area and reading both in silent, cuddled on the large sofa.

Three hours later, Hermione took her leave crying as he kissed her a last time goodbye. She Apparated away and shortly after, he was gone.

When she returned to the tent, she saw both of the boys sitting in front of it. Ron as usual seemed annoyed at her. But she took little care of it and walked right passed him. She then went to her bunk where she changed into her regular jean and sweat shirt.

"I hate him. If I had him in front of me, I would punch his face in. How dare he take her away from me the greasy git. He gets to fuck her over and over again while I have to stay put and watch her skip away from me. I can't…" Ron said

"You fucking bastard." Hermione cut him before he could talk furthermore. "If you don't apologise right this minute. I swear to Merlin you will regret ever being born."

"You should be the one apologising 'Mione. I have been waiting for you for years. But little miss perfect couldn't keep from fucking the first man she met while Harry was in danger." He said harshly.

"I didn't fuck the first man I met. Must I remind you of your girlfriend Won Won. Or your brain is wired correctly so that you can do so by yourself." She said shocked by the nerve he had had to talk to her like that.

"You're with your bloody Potion Master 'Mione. Is that how you get your good grades. Who did you fuck before him?" he asked smugly.

"How dare you insinuate that. I don't sleep with Severus for good grades. No, I am with him because he treats me like an actual woman and something else than a vagina and a pair of tits. He pays attention to me. Buys me gifts and puts my needs before his. He doesn't act as a stupid boy like you are Ronald." She said her voice filled with rage and anger.

"Is it my fault if my family has got no money Hermione? I bet he is buying you into his bed Hermione. You are a real slut actually, behind that little 'miss goody-two-shoes' you are nothing but a slut Hermione." He spat.

She walked towards him and punched him in the face so fiercely, that Ron fell from where he was standing. Harry had not moved for the all exchange. He had gone back into the tent and had waited to hear Hermione storm back into the tent before going to heal Ron's wound. He wanted the both of them to explain themselves. Ron had talked about it for the whole night and Harry couldn't let it go anymore.

They had after all a task to complete. A task that needed their full attention as they would be going into the Lestrange vault the day after.

 _Three weeks later_

Hermione had woken up to a strange realization. She had missed her period by two weeks. No, no that couldn't be happening. Not now, she wasn't ready for it. She rushed to the bathroom and pulled a _Common Household Healing Spell Guidebook_ out of the pharmacy box. She rushed through the summary and when she found the page that she was searching for.

She looked through the instructions and an hour later, she came to the realization that she indeed was pregnant. Pregnant during the war. Their couldn't be any worse situation. She collapsed to the ground and began crying.

The sound of her cries woke the boys up and Harry rushed towards her taking her in his arms.

"Hey 'Mione. What is it? Tell me what's happening?" he said rocking her from back to front his head resting on hers as his hand rubbed her back trying to appease her.

"I'm… I'm… I'm… I'm pree… eee… gnant… nant… with… Sev.. Sev… Severus… Chi… Chil… child." She said crying.

"Wait. Can you repeat that? I didn't really catch this." He said looking into her eyes.

"I'm pregnant with Severus' child" She repeated more calmly.

Harry looked at her with eyes bigger than ever. He knew that there was no way she would get rid of the child. He tried to console her the best he could for a short while before looking into her eyes and sawing that her eyes were puffed up and red but that no more tears were getting out of them.

"You have to tell him 'Mione. You have to tell Severus he is going to have a child. It might help him get through it all. I know that I would want to know if I was going to have a child. We could ask him to come here if you want. Ron and I could leave you for a little while so that you explain the situation calmly. For now, you go to bed and rest. I don't want to stress you too much. I think the baby has already gone through a lot with the Gringotts escapade." He said sweetly to her.

She felt a lot more relieved and nodded. He helped her up and she looked at him before hugging him and thanking him. When she returned to the leaving quarters, she came across Ron. They had renewed the contact, for the Common Good but barely talked to each other and when they did, Ron always insulted her.

"Found a way to get knocked up. You should get rid of it. It will ruin your life Hermione." He said passing past her.

Harry glared at him as if saying he could have made a little effort for once. He then guided Hermione towards her bed and brought her a necessary to write to Severus. He then went to the kitchen and began preparing a good breakfast for the three of them. Making sure to put extra fresh fruits for Hermione. If she was going to keep the baby. She would have to eat more than she was for now.

When he returned, he saw the letter had wrote, he took it in his hands and Hermione nodded to allow him to read it.

 _My dear Severus,_

 _I need to speak to you one more time. Come to the tent in two hours. Harry and Ron will be away._

 _From your love._

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

He wrapped the paper and tapped it twice with his wand before saying Severus full name out loud and watching the paper disappear from where it previously was. A few minutes later, a not appeared on the tray he had brought Hermione. She picked it up and read it quickly.

 _Hey my wonderful witch._

 _I received your message. I will be there in two hours. I hope everything is alright. I won't be able to stay for long but the short time we will have will have to suffice._

 _Until then, rest assured of my most profound love._

 _Severus Tobias Snape 3_

Hermione laughed at the little heart at the end of his name. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Took her shower and dressed quickly before going back to the living quarters to see the boys off. They would be going to see someone from the Order and would stay for a few hours before coming back.

"Goodbye Harry" she said hugging him "See you later Ron." She said. She tried to hug him but he pushed her away and she nearly fell had it not been for Harry's reflex.

"You're going too far Ron. She's pregnant. Be a little careful." Harry reprimanded him.

"It's not my fault if she is unbalanced. She must be to let herself get knocked up by the greasy git from the dungeon." He replied harshly.

"See you boys." Hermione said not paying any more attention to Ron.

With that, they both Apparated away.

A few minutes later, she saw Severus materialise in front of her. She rushed towards him and hugged him before leading him inside. She took his cloak and placed it on a makeshift coat hanger. They both sat opposite one another and Hermione began to talk.

"Severus, I need to talk to you about something. Don't interrupt me please. You remember when we were in the cabin?" he nodded "I am pregnant Severus. Pregnant with your child. I know the timing is not ideal but…" she began

"NOT IDEAL" he roared in his deep voice. "YOU'RE NOT KEEPING IT. TELL ME YOU ARE NOT KEEPING IT" he said eyes wide in terror.

"I can't abort this child." Hermione said afraid of what he was going to say next.

"I can't be a father Hermione. I did bad things in the past. I won't be someone good for our child to look up to. Please understand that." He said

"I can assure you of the opposite Severus. I am keeping this child. I just wanted you to know. I hoped you would be happier. Believe me I understand your fears…" She replied putting on had on his own and the other one on her belly.

"In that case. I will support you financially when you need it. Just send me a message and I'll see what I can do. Goodbye Miss Granger." He said

With that, he took his cloak from the coat hanger and Apparated away from Hermione and their child.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and / or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

A/N: Hey guys, I saw some of you a little upset about how Severus reacted to Hermione's pregnancy. Don't worry this chapter will explain everything. Thanks a lot, to my reviewers. Good reading. J1974

Chapter 17

Hermione was sitting at the living space table when the boys came back two hours after. She was quietly sobbing her head in her arms. She felt a reassuring hand pat her back and she raised her head. Harry saw her puffed red eyes and took her in his arms consoling her.

"Hey 'Mione. What's going on? Tell me. Did he come?" he asked his hand wiping away the tears streaks that had flow onto her cheeks.

"He came. When I told him that I was pregnant, he asked me if I was going to get an abortion. I can't have one Harry. I can't abort that child. It is the result of our love Harry. He doesn't want to have anything to do with it. He just told me that if I ever needed money I could ask him and left. He didn't even call me Hermione when he left. Oh, Harry I don't know what to do anymore. I am lost without him." She said. As soon as she was finished, she resumed crying.

"I know you probably don't want to speak about it for now but did he tell you why? Hermione" he asked looking into her eyes.

"He told me that he couldn't be someone a child could look up to. He told me that he had done too much bad things in his life. I tried to argue with him but he just left me there." She said her voice full of sadness.

Harry felt that her breathing was rapid and her heart beat was very quick. He was no medical expert, but he knew that she was having a panic attack and that wasn't something healthy for her or the baby.

"Hermione, you need to take big breaths in. I know that it is hard but you need to calm your breathing and heart rhythm. It isn't good neither for you nor for the baby. Breathe in. Breathe out. Come on. That's better. Why don't you go rest a little while Ron and I prepare a good lunch for you." He felt her relax into his arms. She nodded and had helped her get up before guiding her to her bunk bed.

"What did I tell you? I knew you were ruining her life by keeping this child. You should abort it while you still can and get your life back together." Ron said through the tent fabric separating the sleeping and living quarters.

"DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT. I AM FED UP WITH YOUR ATTITUDE RON. DON'T YOU THINK THAT SHE HAS ENOUGH TO GET THROUGH LIKE THAT." Harry shouted at Ron. He loved Ron like a brother. But he couldn't let him continue. He was being mean to Hermione and he couldn't accept it anymore. He needed to be there for Hermione and her baby. He went through to the living quarters and casted a _muffliato_ on the separation and faced Ron.

"I am going to say it only once Ronald." He began using his full name to make him listen carefully "You leave Hermione alone. She needs to be reassured right now. Don't you think it is hard enough for her at the moment. If you can't provide the support she needs then don't talk to her or leave but don't make her feel worse than she is already feeling. Do you understand me Ron?" Harry had talked to him looking straight into his eyes.

"Fine" Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Can you help me prepare a meal for her. She needs to eat but she also needs to rest. We're going in one week to Hogwarts to try and find the last Horcrux. I think that it is there. Then we'll just have to defeat Nagini and we'll be able to defeat Voldemort. I know it seems easier said than done but we need to end this war quicker now." Harry said looking towards Hermione was sleeping.

"All right I'll prepare something. Go outside and reset the wards. I don't want the… Snape to come back. He has hurt her enough for the moment." Ron said refraining from calling Snape the greasy git. As he knew he wouldn't get away with it this time.

"Okay see you in a little Ron." Harry replied before heading towards the exit of the tent.

Harry recasted every single ward making sure to put an Unplottable one this time and another one that would protect Hermione and her baby during the next week by giving Magic to her and her baby. He had read somewhere that the baby got its magic from the resource of its mother's and father's. As Severus wasn't there, the baby would pump twice more Magic from Hermione and she'll have to rest a lot to replenish them.

When he returned to the tent, he saw Hermione walk in the kitchen and beginning to help Ron preparing the meal. He smiled and turned the radio before joining the both of them. They prepared the meal in relative silent. Hermione was now sitting in a comfy armchair. She had conjured it up from a simple camping chair.

They were about to set the table when she saw a bit of paper on the table

 _Miss Granger,_

 _Meet me at the cabin in an hour. We have to talk about all of this. I hope I'll see you but I understand if you don't come._

 _Hope you are well,_

 _Severus Tobias Snape_

She read the letter twice before the paper lit red and inflamed itself burning the message contained in it. A tear fell into her now empty hands and she saw Ron and Harry were now looking at her.

"He wants to talk. I don't know if I'll be strong enough alone. Could you come with me? Both of you. I know we haven't been in the best of terms Ron but your still my friend. I trust you with my life." She asked her voice pleading Ron

"I don't think you should go 'Mione. It would only break your heart further if he tells you once again he doesn't want to have anything to do with this pregnancy." It was Harry who had talked.

"I think he is right Hermione. You need to think a little about you and your baby. Too intense emotions could make you lose the baby. I think this little one has already been through enough. The Polyjuice Potion, the escape from Gringotts, his behavior earlier…" Ron said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I just feel so lost. I just don't know what to do. One part of me wants to feel him in my arms comforting me but the other one never wants to see him anymore. He has hurt me too much for the moment." She said.

"Trust us Hermione. We want nothing but the best for you, don't go Hermione. You need to rest. Eat and then you'll go for a nap." Harry said bringing her a bowl of the soup they had prepared.

She drank the soup and listened to the boys speak in silent. She fell asleep into the armchair and Harry covered her with a warm blanket. The boys conjured two other armchairs and a small table and began playing chess without a sound. The chess piece moving with a tap of their wand on the piece and the case they wanted it to go on.

"It's been two hours. Do you think we should wake her up?" Ron asked looking at Hermione's stomach. He knew that it was still too early for her to show signs of her pregnancy but since he knew she was pregnant, he thought something had changed in her.

He shook the thought away and played for another two hours with Harry before tidying the board and pieces.

"Hey boys. I didn't disturb you did I. You should have woken me up." Hermione said looking at both of the boys her eyes still heavy with sleep.

"No worries 'Mione. We played chess for a little while. We wanted to talk to you about something." Ron said. "we are going to go to Hogwarts. Harry thinks that the last Horcrux is there. We thought about going next week, but we think that earlier it's done the best it is for you and…"

"the baby" Hermione finished. "Ron, Harry there is not only the both of us involved in this. We're talking about a war. We can't just go into a war because of my pregnancy."

"We need to have it finished as quick as possible though Hermione. We're not doing this only for you, we think that tomorrow or even tonight is the best way for us to finish Voldemort. Once we have found the last Horcrux, we will have to finish the snake and then we'll be able to get rid of him. Rid of Voldemort." Harry said

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I also want to have this war done with. Let's go then. Let's go in a few hours." Hermione said.

"Wait, Hermione, you remember the healer that came when I was injured?" Ron asked, she nodded. "We could ask him to come and check you. I don't want you to go if we are not perfectly sure you don't risk either yours or your baby's life"

"This is war Ron, I am as much in risk as everyone in this room. I am pregnant. Not handicapped for Merlin's sake." She said cutting his little speech.

"Okay, you're the boss" Ron replied knowing better than crossing a pregnant woman and worse a pregnant witch.

"Okay let's say in three hours here. Let's pack then." Harry said.

Two and a half hours later, they were all inside the living quarters. The boys had insisted for Hermione to stay in the armchair for at least one more hour so she could get all the rest she needed. She had tried to argue with them but to no avail. They had given her a volume on Defensive Spells and had read it for two hours before going to the bathroom and prepare herself. She had taken her most comfortable sweat shirt and placed charms on it to protect her baby. She wasn't called the brightest witch of her generation after all.

"I am ready when you are boys." She said. They looked outside the tent and saw that it was already dark outside. They held hands and the three of them Apparated away. They arrived at Hogsmeade and immediately an alarm blared off.

"Come here." They heard a voice say on their left. They all raised their wands and followed to where they had heard the voice come from.

They entered a small cabin. A large cloaked figure closed the door and looked at them. Had they had not seen Dumbledore's body last year on the pavement of the school yard. They would have thought he was standing before them.

"I am sorry to ask that, but who are you exactly?" Harry asked politely.

"My name is Aberforth Dumbledore" the man replied.

"Sir. I know we barely met, but we need to get into Hogwarts. Do you know anyway we could get in without attracting too much attention to us?" Hermione asked to the man

The man turned to a painting above the chimney. "You know what to do" with that, the girl depicted on the painting turned away and walked onto a sinuous path until she was a mere dot on the painting and then disappeared.

When the girl returned, she was now followed by another figure. It was limping excitedly towards the trio. It approached the border of the painting until filled it completely. That's when it opened revealing a large hidden passage.

"Neville" screeched Hermione while running towards him. She was so happy to see him.

They all went around to hug each other and after they had said their goodbyes and thank you's to Aberforth, they climbed into the passageway and closed the painting before walking down into the passageway.

Hermione's stomach fluttered lightly. She wasn't sure if it was her child or her own organs, but she then realized that she was getting closer from Severus and closer towards the ending of the war.

"Things have changed a lot in here since you left Hogwarts. The Death Eaters have been all over the place and Snape is being his usual greasy git self" Neville said. Hermione flinched a little in anger at how Neville had called the love of her life but she didn't say anything.

"We have been waiting for you for quite a while actually." Neville said before opening a door "Hey, look whose here"

"It's Harry. HARRY POTTER." A boy standing in the furthest corner of the room said

"Won Won" A girl said. Hermione had immediately recognized who the girl was but it took a few seconds for Ron to understand she was calling him. It had been of course Lavender Brown.

"Hermione" a red-haired girl screeched as she threw herself towards Hermione.

"Hey guys listen up. There's something that we need to find" Harry said standing on a makeshift table. "Something – something that'll help us overthrow You-Know-Who. It's here at Hogwarts, but we don't know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object like that? Has anyone ever come across something with her eagle on it, for instance?"

He looked into the crowd towards where most of the Ravenclaw where standing.

"Well there is her lost diadem. I told you about it, remember, Harry? The lost diadem of Ravenclaw?" Luna said in the ever-unconcerned voice she always spoke in.

"Yeah, but it's the _lost_ diadem of Ravenclaw Luna. It hasn't been seen in 3 centuries at least." A boy in Hufflepuff said.

"I could take you up to the Ravenclaw Common Room to begin looking for it" Luna said again.

"Yeah let's go" Harry said, he turned then to his friends "Ron go with Hermione to the Chamber of Secrets and destroy the Goblet. Now" they were heading towards the exit when an alarm blared.

 _ALL STUDENTS TO THE GREAT HALL NOW_

"If we don't go now we will be in great trouble. Quick Harry get into those robes and follow us into the great Hall." Neville said as the other member of the Dumbledore army pulled their robes on.

A few minutes later, they were all lined up inside the great hall, Severus Snape, the new headmaster was standing in front of them all where the teacher dining table would normally be.

"It has come to my attention that earlier this evening, Harry was sighted in Hogsmeade" Snape began his voice more menacing than ever before. A murmur spread across the students "Now" he said and the silence came back over the students. "Should anyone, student or staff attempt to aid mister Potter, they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression, furthermore any person found to have knowledge of these events who fails to come forward we'll be treated as equally guilty" he had placed an emphasis on the equally that made everyone shiver.

"Now then if anyone here has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening. I invite them the step forward. Now" he had walked through the rows of students trying to see if Harry was indeed present. As he said his final word, he had stopped right in the middle of the room and looked around him his voice more threatening than ever.

At that moment, Harry got out of the Gryffindor's row of student and looked at Snape with all the hatred he could manage.

"It seems despite your exhaustive defense strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem headmaster" at those words every single Order member came through the large double doors. "And it seems rather extensive"

Severus looked at Hermione who was standing just beside Kingsley and Ron. He wanted to run up to her, to tell her that he would be there for her until his dying breath, that he wanted this child with her. But he stayed there in the middle of the great Hall staring blankly at Harry.

"How _dare_ you stand where _he_ stood? Tell them how it all happened that night. Tell them how you looked him in the eye. A man who _trusted_ you. And killed him. Tell them" Harry said to him.

Still looking at Hermione, he drew his wand from his pocket. Harry was pushed way by McGonagall who drew herself her wand pointing it towards Snape's chest. Followed an epic dual between the two of them. They threw curses at each other's. As Snape was about to defeat the Transfiguration teacher. He took his robe in one hand and disappeared in a loud crack out of the hall.

"Coward, coward. You didn't even stay there for battle." McGonagall shouted after him.

With a flick of her wand, she restored the room's brightness and every Hufflepuff's, Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's cheered and clapped.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and / or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

A/N: Hey guys. This chapter is quite long it is a very important chapter in the story so read it carefully. I still am looking for a cover art for my story. Don't hesitate to send me whatever you have that could go for my cover art.

Have a good time reading! J1974

Chapter 18

"Mr. Potter. I think you have something else to do than stand there and looking at me" Professor McGonagall said in her distinctive Scottish accent.

"Yes. I am looking for Ravenclaw's lost diadem. Do you have any idea to where it could be Professor?" Harry asked trying to go towards the new Hogwarts Headmaster.

"Well it has been lost for over a century now." Professor McGonagall said. "I don't have a clue about it. What can we do to help you?" she continued giving Harry an apological smile.

"Buy me time. As much as you can. Voldemort is coming we need to stop him from entering the castle." Harry said.

"I'll do my best. Go now" she first said to Harry. "Everyone under 17 will go back to his or her common room accompanied by a prefect and their Head of House. The others can stay to fight. Voldemort is coming. All staff with me at once." She then said to every student standing in the hall.

Harry had already left the Hall and Hermione was still with Ron. She had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into an alcove. There, she had taken an old worn out map from her jeans pocket. It was the Marauder's Map. She tapped the parchment with her wand and asked for the way to the Chamber of Secret. She had discovered this little trick once when she was wondering to herself how to go to the owlery. The map had showed her little green inked steps that she had followed and had led her to the owlery.

They began going down to the old girl's bathroom. There they went down the spiraling staircase. They were now standing in front of the door that sealed the entry to the Chamber of secret.

"Hasss An Hass Erece" Ron said to the door. "Harry talks in his sleep. Have you noticesd?" he then told her smiling as the door unlocked itself.

"No of course not." Hermione said automatically placing a hand on her stomach as the door opened.

She didn't really know why but since she had learned that she was pregnant with Severus child, she would place her hand on her stomach and felt immediately safer, reassured.

They entered the room and Ron walked up to the Basilisk's skeleton and pulled a fang out of it before returning to where Hermione was standing. She had looked through her bag for the Horcrux and had taken it out of the bag placing it onto the floor of the underground spacious cavern that was the Chamber of Secret.

"Do it Hermione. Stab it" Ron said holding the fang towards her.

Hermione shook in fear as she took the fang from Ron's hand. Ron placed both of his hands above hers and counted to three. At three, they stabbed the Goblet with all their force. Suddenly, Hermione felt very sick. She saw that the goblet had now a fang through it and as she was about to faint, she felt two powerful arms around her.

Before she could react, she felt a pair of lips crashing against her own. She tried to escape them but to no avail. The 'kiss' lasted for a few moments until she managed to pull her knee up and knock Ron in the balls.

"WHAT THE FUCK RON. WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING." Hermione shouted as she slapped him hard on the cheek. "You are really pathetic Ronald Weasley. You know that?" she said as she stormed out of the Chamber and back upstairs to the old girl's bathroom leaving Ron behind.

She looked on the map and saw that Harry had climbed up to the Ravenclaw's Common Room. She went towards him and saw him move again back downstairs. Not wanting to tire herself too much, she waited for him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Harry, right here on your left" she shouted while waving her hands above her head. "Ron is a real asshole Harry. We just had destroyed the Horcrux when I felt a little overwhelmed by everything and lost a little my balance. He caught be before I fell to the ground and kissed me. I knocked him in the groin before slapping him and leaving him." She related the events as precisely but nonetheless as shortly as possible and then felt the gentle pat of Harry's hands on her back.

"It'll be over soon Hermione. I just met the Gray Lady. Ravenclaw's ghost. She told me that when she was still alive, she had stolen the diadem from her mother and hid it from her inside a hollow tree in a forest in Albania. She was killed shortly after. A few decades ago, she met Voldemort and he asked her where it was. She told him. When he came to Hogwarts to ask Dumbledore a position as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher he hid it inside the castle. I think he hid it where I hid my Potions Book last year Hermione." Harry said to her excitedly.

They rushed towards where they knew the Room of Requirement was and crossed Ron. He followed.

"We haven't got time for your shit right now Ron. We know, you're sorry you always are. But right now, we don't need petty excuses, we need help. We're going to the Room of Requirement" Harry said before Ron had the time to say anything to Hermione.

They reached the Room of Requirement and began searching for the diadem. Hermione not wanting to get herself injured decided to try using her spelling techniques but to no avail. The Room and the things contained in it would not be summoned. She looked down onto a pile and saw a large blue box. It bared the Ravenclaw crest. She opened it and found a magnificent diadem in it. It was made with blue topazes and diamonds.

The gem that made the head of the eagle was much darker than the other.

"Boys, I've got it. I've got the dia…" Hermione began

"Shut your mouth Mudblood or you won't get to live a second longer." She heard a voice say. She hadn't heard that voice since very long. But as soon as the dreaded word had spilled out of his lips, she had shivered and felt something inside her fluttering.

"Now, hand it over and you'll might get out of there alive." The boy said. His wand was now pointed at her stomach.

That's when Ron and Harry came rushing wands first towards her. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what was happening.

"Leave her Malfoy." Harry said

"No. First the diadem, then we can talk about the Mudblood." Malfoy said. His two 'friends' Crabbe and Goyle had joined him and were now pointing their wands at Harry and Ron.

Ron, Harry and Hermione were quicker than them. While Harry disarmed Draco, Ron threw two stunners into Crabbe and Goyle's chests. Harry tried to take the diadem, but a killing curse hit it first and the diadem went flying into the air, resting on a pile of old chairs and other miscellaneous furniture.

"You bastard." Ron said running after the young Death Eaters.

Harry began climbing up the pile of chairs hoping to catch the diadem quickly enough so that they could all get out of here quickly. He grabbed it and threw it towards Hermione. She caught it and placed it quickly in her beaded bag.

"Get out of here. Goyle set the whole place on fire" Ron said as he grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her towards the exit as quickly as possible.

Harry saw a giant snake shaped brazier slithering through the piles of accumulated things that had been piled over the years. He began running towards the exit and found himself being trapped at a crossroad. Hermione and Ron bumped into him as they were walking backwards and Harry had just the time to put a flame freezing charm up to stop the Friendfyre snake from burning them alive. Ron grabbed three broomsticks and the three of them left the confines of the protecting bubble which popped the second they left it.

They flew across the room trying to find the exit. That's when they saw Malfoy and Crabbe standing on a pile that was threatening to fall.

"We can't leave them here." Hermione shouted at the boys.

They turned around and tried a first time to catch both of the boys and help them onto their broomsticks. As they were at Malfoy's and Crabbe's level, they grabbed them by their arms and heaved them on their brooms. The flew to the exit and as soon as they had landed, Malfoy and Crabbe ran away. Hermione placed the diadem on the floor and Harry stabbed it with one of the Basilisk's fang before throwing it into the brazier.

They caught their breaths and that's when Harry felt an excruciating pain. He fell to the ground and immediately, Hermione was at his side.

"What is it Harry? Tell us." Hermione said looking into his eyes to try and get a reaction from him.

"It's the snake. I know where it is, it's with Voldemort in the Shrieking Shack." Harry began. Once again, he felt a excruciating burning sensation. "Severus" he whispered

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HARRY. TELL ME" Hermione said shaking her friend by the shoulders as her eyes widened in terror.

"We have to go to the Boat House. NOW" he said looking at Hermione his eyes bared a frightened look that Hermione didn't like at all.

The trio downed the stairs as quickly as possible. They reached the heart of the battle and had to use their wands a great number of times. Either to incapacitate Death Eaters or to defend the students, staff and Order's members from their enemies. They arrived in the main school yard and had to go through it while avoiding the curses thrown around or directly at them. Many of those curses were in fact Killing ones. Hermione was nearly hit by one, had it not been thanks to Harry who put his arm around Hermione to stop her from walking in the path of the curse.

They went through the school main yard and onto the grounds. Hermione pointed towards a little cabin next to the lake.

"There guys, come on." She said while running towards it.

When they reached the shed they heard voices coming from inside of it. They hid behind an abandoned boat laying on his side next to the cabin.

"You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand my Lord. In the last few hours alone…" Snape began his voice calm as it always was when he was speaking with the Dark Lord.

"No, _I_ am extraordinary! But the wand resists me!" Voldemort said in a hiss

"There is no wand more powerful. Ollivander himself said it. Tonight, when the boy comes to you, it will not fail you, I am sure. It answers to you and you only." Severus said once again.

"Does it?" Voldemort asked

"My Lord?" Snape said his voice now showing he was slightly afraid of what was coming next.

"The wand. Does it truly answer to me?" Voldemort asked again "You're a clever man Severus. Surely you must know."

"Where Severus? Where does your loyalty lie?" Voldemort asked changing the subject as though he was speaking about the weather.

"With you, of course, my Lord." Snape said his voice showing more and more how anguish he was getting.

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not it's true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its's last owner. You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine." Voldemort said

"My Lord…" Snape began

"You have been a good and faithful servant, Severus" Voldemort said before pointing his wand towards Snape's throat "But only I can live forever…" he swept arm away and turned his wand towards Nagini. "Nagini, kill!" he said in his cold usual cold voice.

They heard a large thump as Snape's body was slammed against the bay window. Hermione's screams of terror only covered by Snape's own. When the Voldemort had Apparated away with the snake, Hermione rushed into the shack. The sight before her eyes making her heart scream in pain.

"Potter…" a strangled voice murmured.

"I'm here sir" Harry replied one hand on his old Potion Master's neck trying to prevent the bleeding from worsening.

Then something Harry would have never thought possible happened. Severus Snape was crying there on the floor of the Boat House.

"Take them. Take them." He said pointing at the tears streaking his cheeks.

Those tears were filled of the happiest memory of his life. Some of them were with Lily who had been his childhood love and whom he had always loved. But most of them where memories of her with Hermione. While they had been in the cabin making love the entire night. His happiest memory was in fact one so recent that it was still in his memories perfectly intact.

He saw the memories has they slipped onto his cheeks. The last one being the one where Hermione had announced her pregnancy and the fact that this child was indeed his. Although he had reacted harshly to her. Internally, he had been bouncing with joy. But with the war and the role he played in it. He had figured out too quickly that he couldn't be a father. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever. _He_ couldn't be someone for a child to look up. _He_ couldn't let his child bare the weight of his father's action and most importantly, he didn't want Hermione's future being jeopardized by a child. She was still so young and had much more to live for.

"Give me something! Quickly! A flask! Anything." Harry said addressing to his friends. Hermione pulled a jar from the inside of her bag and handed it to Harry who collected the tears.

 _Two hours later_

A little woman Apparated inside the bound of the wards. Severus had fell asleep and Hermione removed his hand from her stomach as she saw the woman approach

"I got your Patronus Hermione. What happened?" the Mediwitch asked while assessing the former Potion Master.

"Voldemort's snake. Bit Severus several times. I managed to stabilize him but his vitals are still alarmingly bad." Hermione said while taking a few steps back to allow the Mediwitch to attend to her lover's injuries.

It took the Mediwitch a good thirty minutes for her to make Severus' vitals go up again. She knew that she couldn't transport him to the school infirmary as he would be in more danger than ever.

"Hermione. I can't bring Professor Snape to the school's Infirmary Ward. Do you know anywhere we could bring him to heal him properly?" The Mediwitch asked looking at Hermione tenderly as she had immediately understood that Hermione had more than a normal Student-Teacher relation with the man.

"Yes, we can bring him to our cabin. We have to Apparate though. Is he strong enough to do so by side-along Apparition?" Hermione asked her voice filled with worry as she went back to Severus and took hold of his hand stroking it lightly with her thumb.

His hand felt cold and clammy. She was so afraid to lose him. Of course, she knew how lucky she was to be with him. Of course, she knew that she could lost him to this war. But it had always seemed so far away. And yet, there she was standing by him, their fingers intertwined as she discussed with the Mediwitch if the love of her love was going to die.

"Hermione, we have to get him somewhere safe. You also need to get somewhere safe and be there for Severus and your baby. That's what matters most at the moment. For you to be by his side in someplace where nothing will disturb his recovery." The Mediwitch told Hermione

"How, how do you know about my… my pregnancy?" Hermione asked

"Have you forgotten that I am a trained Mediwitch. I could tell you were pregnant the second I came in the Shack. I felt a burst of Magic that is characteristic to pregnancy. As you are the only other female in this room, I immediately knew that you were in fact pregnant." The Mediwitch explained to Hermione.

"Herms… my love" a faint voice said

"I am here darling. We are here, rest. I am going to get us out of here to the cabin with the help of Madam Pomffrey. Just hang on for us darling. Rest if you need but fight. I… _we_ need you." Hermione said before kissing Severus's parched lips.

His head fell back onto the window behind him and he immediately went to sleep.

"I'll get him out of here madam Pomffrey. Thank you for your time. Could you tell Ron and Harry where I am. I know they must be quite busy but I don't want them to worry for my safety." Hermione pleaded the witch next to her.

"Don't worry Hermione. I'll make sure they know you're safe" The Mediwitch said before Apparating away before Hermione had had the time to thank her for everything the witch was doing for her and Severus.

"My love" she murmured to the wizard next to her. "Wake up"

When he woke up, she asked him to put his arms around her neck before Apparating away from the battlefield that had become Hogwarts and into the cabin in the clearing.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and / or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

Chapter 19

Hermione Apparated inside the wooden cabin. Severus had gone limp in her arms and he seemed to weight three times more than when they left the Boat House. She heaved him into an armchair careful not to be to brusque. When she had finished with that, she used a levitation charm to bring him upstairs into their bedrooms.

She disrobed him of his cloak, coats and pants only to leave him in his shirt and boxers. Hermione then casted a _Scourgify_ on him and lifted the beds sheet before pulling them over him so that he would not get too cold. She went to the bathroom and began cleaning the blood which had dried on her hands.

When she went back inside the room, she saw that Severus was now sound asleep. Hermione Accioed an armchair from a corner of the room and pulled it next to the bed. She didn't really know how much time she stayed there looking at him peacefully sleeping. The sound of his breathing calming and relaxing her.

As she was looking at Severus, she saw that there was something else in the room. It was a white stag. A Patronus stag coming from Harry.

"Madam Pomffrey told me for Severus. Voldemort is defeated. Fred is dead and so are Lupin and Tonks. We have to speak. There is nothing more to worry about. Send me your reply as quick as you can" Harry's voice filled the room.

Hermione conjured up a Patronus and sent a reply with it telling the exact place of where the cabin was. She then waved her wand and a small parchment appeared in front of her. On it, Severus' actual vitals. Hermione looked at it. She breathed out in relief. Severus' vitals had gone back to more reasonable values. She knew that he wasn't out of the woods, but it showed some progression.

She placed a tender kiss on Severus' lips before getting out of the master bedroom as silently as possible and closing the door behind her. She then headed downstairs where she conjured up a tray of tea things and placed it onto the dinning table before looking at the clock above the chimney. It was already 3 p.m. When she saw what time it was, she suddenly felt very hungry.

She walked towards the fridge and opened it. She took a little storage box out of it and began heating up the content. It was a _Menudo_ a traditional Mexican soup. She marveled at the fact that the box contained exactly what she was craving for.

When the soup was ready, she poured it inside a plate and began eating it. When she had finished her dish, she went back upstairs to check on Severus. Once again, she waved her wand and a piece of parchment appeared out of thin air showing the man's vitals. As his vitals were now getting more and more acceptable, she sent a Patronus to the Mediwitch to inform her that she could stay at Hogwarts. She surely had even worse cases over there. After all, they had left at the beginning of the battle. She had seen that there already were numerous dead and injured. Mostly school students and Order members.

"Hey 'Mione, you there" A voice coming from downstairs asked.

Hermione placed once again a kiss on Severus' lips before going back downstairs and shutting the door from the bedroom.

"Yes, coming." Hermione said before going down to the living space where Harry was now standing.

"'Mione!" Harry said rushing towards her and hugging her in a tight embrace. "I am so happy that you are well. We have lost so many persons. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Lavender, Colin. It's horrible. Ron stayed with Ginny and his family. They are devastated." Harry said tears welling up inside his eyes.

"There is something you should know. It's about Severus." Harry then said balancing his weight on one foot after the other.

Harry took out a small flask out of his pocket and gave it to Hermione. There was a small label on it that was smudged with dried up blood. She recognized the flask as being one of her own. Her initials being carved inside it. She Scourgified the blood away and read the label.

 _Severus Tobias Snape memories_

Harry then took a small round and slightly curved object before pointing his wand at it and Engorgioing it to its regular size. He then placed it on the kitchen counter and filled it magically with water.

"You just have to pour what's in the flask inside it and plunge your head." Harry said to Hermione.

Hermione hesitated before finally opening the flask, pouring its content and plunging her head inside of the Pensieve.

-PENSIEVE-

She was now standing outside of a little village in the country side. Two girls were standing a few feet from where she was. One had beautiful long red hairs while the other had blond hairs. The red-haired girl had her hand outstretched in front of her and Hermione saw a flower bloom inside her palm.

"FREAK" the blonde shouted while snatching the flower away from the other girl's outstretched hand.

Hermione saw the red-haired girl running away from the other girl.

"Lily, come here!" the girl who had taken the flower seconds before shouted after her sister. "I'm gonna tell mummy. You're a freak!" the girl continued shouting. "You're a FREAK Lily"

Lily turned around and looked at her sister. She was now standing next to a giant tree. A skinny boy came out from behind the tree. As soon as Petunia saw the boy, she stepped backwards before turning around and running away without another word. Her eyes round with sacredness.

The boy bent over and reached for a leaf which was laying on the ground. He laid it inside his palm and stretched his arm towards Lily. The leaf flew in a butterfly fashion towards Lily who let it land inside her arm and studied it for a few seconds before looking at the black-eyed boy and giving him a shy smile. The young boy who was dressed in a black sit and white shirt gave her also a smile.

A thick black cloud of smoke surrounded Hermione and suddenly, she found herself standing next to a lake. The same black-haired, black-eyed and black-dressed boy was now laying with Lily under a tree that bordered the lake.

"She jealous cause she's ordinary and you're special" the boy said looking towards Lily.

"That's mean Severus" Lily told him in a soft but firm voice.

Hermione's eyes widened. The little boy who was standing before her was in fact Severus. Why was he with Lily? Why did Harry show those memories to her? Again, the thick black smoke surrounded her.

She was now standing inside a huge room which she recognized as being Hogwarts Great Hall. Lily was sitting on a stool up in the front of the room and had the Sorting Hat placed on her head.

"Gryffindor" the hat exclaimed

Lily let a younger Professor McGonagall take the hat off from her head before joining the Gryffindor's table and sitting next to a messy black-haired boy.

"Hi, I'm James" the boy said sticking his hand out for Lily to shake

"Hi, I'm Lily" she said taking his hand in her own and shaking it.

Hermione saw a younger Severus looking at the scene from where he was standing in the Great Hall. Waiting to be sorted. His eyes were full of sadness while his facial expression was stern. The black cloud filled once again the room and Hermione was now into the corridor leading to transfiguration class.

Severus and Lily were walking side by side, holding their respective piles of books. Severus' one being far more important than Lily's. He was wearing his green Slytherin uniform, while she had the Gryffindor's colored robes. Suddenly, Hermione saw James going between the pair of them followed by another student.

Severus' and Lily's book fell to the ground and Hermione saw Severus pick Lily's one up from the ground and giving them back to her before picking his own books from the floor and looking towards the end of the corridor where James was. The Gryffindor was smiling smugly at the pair of them. Hermione had just the time to see Lily giving a semi-dark look at James before the corridor was replaced by the now familiar thick black smoke.

Hermione was now next to a fountain. A much older James and Lily were hand in hand. He bent over and kissed her on the lips before dancing with her their hands on each other's shoulders. Again, the black smoke filled the air.

She was now standing on a cliff, a few feet away, she recognized Dumbledore and a much older. He must have been in his early 20.

"The prophecy did not refer to a woman" Dumbledore said to Severus "It spoke of a boy born at the end of July…"

"Yes, but He thinks it's _her_ son. He intends to hunt them down now! To kill them" Severus said his eyes already welling up with tears as he spoke. "Hide them, hide them all. I beg you" Severus begged his cheeks streaked with tears.

"What will you give me in exchange Severus?" the headmaster asked walking towards Severus slowly.

"Anything" he replied immediately. Hermione knew that he would have done anything in order to protect her would she need it one day.

Before she could see anything more, the smoke filled the air. This time it seems even darker than ever before.

She was standing inside a narrow hallway, debris were littering the passage. On the walls, she could see pictures from James, Remus, Sirius and Peter. They were all smiling and waving at her. Then came photos of Lily and some girls Hermione didn't recognize.

There was only one photo that didn't move. It pictured a fat blond boy. Next to him where two adults who Hermione assumed to be his parents. The man had hardly any neck, black hair and looked quite imbued of his person. The woman was blond and…

'Oh my, Lily's sister' Hermione barely whispered.

In between the two adults, a little boy was sitting. He was looking into the camera with a large smile.

She finally arrived at the end of the corridor. The sight before her eyes made her heart twitch in pain. Severus was there holding Lily in his arms rocking her slightly crying loudly as he held onto her. A small boy who Hermione assumed to be Harry was inside a cradle. He too was crying.

Then after a few minutes, Severus went towards the cradle and took Harry in his arms. He rocked him slightly trying to calm the boy. He was talking very calmly to him.

"Your mother was the best person I ever knew Harry. She loved you and I loved her. I will make sure she is avenged. Goodbye Harry" Severus said once the boy was much calmer. He placed a kiss on Harry's head and looked once more at Lily's body.

He couldn't leave her here, like that. He took her body into his arms and walked back up the corridor. He opened the first door and landed on her bedroom. He placed her gently there on the bed and closed her eyes. He then went back inside the room only to see Harry looking at him.

The black smoke filled the room and Hermione was now standing in the Headmaster office in Hogwarts.

"You said you would keep her _safe_ " Severus said crying

"Lily and James put their faith in the wrong person Severus. rather like you." The headmaster told him. He had his back turned to the black dressed one who was supporting himself with the help of a wall his arms wrapped around himself.

"The boy survives" Dumbledore said looking at Severus now

"He doesn't need protection. The Dark Lord has gone" Severus said his voice showing the anger he had towards the older man.

"The Dark Lord will return. And the boy will be in terrible danger when he does." The Headmaster said looking into Severus' eyes.

"No one can know that I loved her. No one can know that I still love her. YOUR WORD" Severus said looking at Dumbledore with his scarier look.

"My word that I shall never reveal the best of you, Severus? If you insist." Dumbledore said shrugging his shoulders.

The smoke and once again the same office. Hermione figured out it was last year as she saw that Dumbledore's hand was now turning black.

"How long have I left Severus?" the grave voice of Dumbledore asked Severus.

"Maybe a year. Less? I can't really tell. But not long." Severus said gravely before standing up from the chair opposite the Headmaster's.

"Well this makes matters much more straightforward then." Dumbledore began smiling "Was it not you who told me of Lord Voldemort's plan to have Malfoy murder me?" Dumbledore asked rhetorically to the Potion Master.

"It is not expected that he will succeed." Severus said as if it was obvious

"But should he fail, one would presume the Dark Lord will turn to… you Severus." Dumbledore said. As Severus didn't respond. "You must agree, you must be the one to kill me, Severus. It is the only way. Only then will the Dark Lord trust you completely."

"You ask too much" Severus said looking at him with blank eyes

"Too much! Nothing I could ask is too much. You know what is at stake! You more than anyone, Severus!" Dumbledore thundered "There will come a time when Harry Potter must be told something. But you must wait until Voldemort is at his most vulnerable." Dumbledore continued

"Tell him what?" Severus asked worried of what Dumbledore could ask him to do.

"On the night Lord Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow to kill Harry, and Lily Potter cast herself between them, the curse rebounded. When that happened, a part of Lord Voldemort's soul latched itself onto the only living thing it could find: Harry himself." Dumbledore said. "a part of Lord Voldemort _lives_ inside him." Dumbledore finished sitting at his desk.

"So when the time comes, the boy must die." Severus said. Hermione felt her heart squeeze in pain. If she could have, she would have hugged him and told him everything was going to be alright. But she couldn't. She was getting angrier and angrier at Dumbledore for having forced Severus in such a complex place.

"Yes. And Voldemort himself must do it. That is essential" Dumbledore said his fingers crossed while his elbow rested on the desk.

"You've kept him alive so that he can die at the proper moment. You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter!" Severus said on the brink of tears.

"Severus, don't tell me you've grown to actually care for the boy" Dumbledore asked his voice tainted with laughter

Severus took out his wand and looked at the Headmaster with disgust.

"Expecto Patronum!" Severus said. A silver doe bursts from his wand and turned around the room before soaring out of one of the opened windows from the Headmaster's office

"Lily. After all this time?" Dumbledore asked surprised

"Always…" Severus replied

This time, the smoke filling the room was white. A pure bright white. When the smoke had disappeared, she saw that she was inside the cabin now. She looked at the living space and saw herself a few weeks earlier wrapped in Severus embrace. They were both dancing to James Brown's _It is a man's, man's, man's world_. As soon as the song was finished, she saw him dip her.

"I would be nothing without you my darling. You and me always" he said before kissing her passionately.

-END OF THE PENSIEVE-

Hermione gasped for air as she pulled her head back up from the Pensieve. Harry had his wand in his hand and had retrieved the memory from the Pensieve. Hermione felt emotionally drained. She knew that Severus now loved her and her only.

"So, after you left I went to the Pensieve and looked at the memory. I saw what you saw and then I went to the forest. There, I saw Voldemort. I let him killed me and I revived. After that I defeated Voldemort and then sent the Patronus." Harry explained. He felt that Hermione was tired and guided her to an armchair.

"I need to go check on Severus." Hermione said not wanting to sit down, as she knew that she would immediately fall asleep.

"I'll go up with you. Is there anywhere I could take a shower?" Harry asked politely not wanting to disturb Hermione as she already had to take care of her lover.

"Yes, there is the guest bath. You can go rest after." She told him as they went upstairs.

They parted ways, Harry going into the bathroom and Hermione inside their bedroom. She checked his vitals and saw that they were now back to normal. She wasn't exactly sure when he would wake up but at least, he was alive. She went to the bathroom and when she came back, she saw his eyes opened. He tried to prop himself up, but to no avail. Hermione rushed towards him and helped him.

"Here you go darling" she said puffing a pillow and placing it behind him "I want you to stay very calm for the moment. I am going to begin and prepare the dinner in a few and you can come and join us…" Hermione began placing a hand on his own.

"Wait 'us'? What 'us'?" Severus asked scared.

"Harry is here, he defeated Voldemort and then came here. He wanted to give the memory back." Hermione said looking at him softly. "I just wanted to let you know that I am not mad at you in any way. I know that you love me now and if you want to be with me and raise this child together. I would happily accept to stay."

"I am so sorry. I have been such a jerk, of course I want to stay with you and raise our child together." He said before placing his hand on her ever so slightly rounded stomach and pulling her lips towards him before kissing her sweetly.

"Hey 'Mione, can I come in?" Harry asked opening the door a few inches

"Yeah come in" Hermione replied setting herself back into the armchair next to Severus' side of the bed.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything. The both of you. Thank you, Professor for what you did and you, Hermione, thanks for having been there. Also, I think congratulations are in order. Don't you think?" Harry said smiling at the couple.

"Thank you, Potter the wizarding world owes you a great dept." Severus said simply

"Thank you, Harry. I guess I'll accompany you outside…" Hermione said.

"No stay with Severus, he needs you by his side. As does Ginny." Harry said smiling at Hermione

"Goodbye Harry" Hermione told him hugging him "tell the Weasleys that our thoughts are with them" she finished hugging him and he disappeared through the door of the bedroom.

She went back towards where Severus was and took her clothes off before slipping inside the covers with him.

"Are you hungry my love?" he asked

"Not for the moment. You?" she asked at her turn.

"A little. I am going to ask Wilky to prepare a meal for in one hour. That way, we can rest a little. You look very tired darling" Severus said placing a hand on Hermione stomach.

They laid there in the bed looking into each other's eyes until Hermione fell asleep onto his shirt clad chest. Her hand on top of his. Both of them on her stomach.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and/or easily triggered by mature content. DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned

Chapter 20

Severus woke up 45 minutes later and looked at the woman sleeping in his arms peacefully. He felt blessed to still have her after all he did to alienate her. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He wanted to see mini him and her running around the house.

"My love," Severus said while caressing her hair "we have to prepare dinner for our little one" he continued. When he heard Hermione's light moan, he tried to get out of bed. But as soon as he had stood up, he fell back on the bed. His legs not supporting his own weight.

"Darling, are you alright" Hermione asked getting out of the bed and going to Severus' side "do you need something. I'll go get it. Just…"

"I wanted to go downstairs and prepare a meal for the both of you, but… my legs failed me." Severus said softly holding slightly onto her. "Could you just fetch my bathrobe and help me get out of bed?"

"Yeah no problem" Hermione said walking away from him. Severus mouth went dry at the sight of her naked body.

She returned to the bedroom with a clean bathrobe in her hand and one already around her and helped Severus out of bed before putting the bathrobe on him and tying it for him. She then held him by the arm and took a few steps with him, when they reached the stairs, she held him tighter and he held onto the dark wood guard-rail.

As they reached the kitchen, Severus kissed Hermione on the lips. He then told her to go and begin preparing the meal and that he would be right back. He opened the door to the library and pulled a book out of it. It was a copy of Sense and Sensibility, his favorite Muggle book.

The book was a recent reedition and when Severus opened it, it was hollow. He took out a small box out of the book before closing it and placing the book back on the shelf. Just before leaving the office he opened the box and closed it before placing it inside his pocket. He then joined Hermione to the kitchen.

The pots were already cooking the food and Hermione was sitting at the island counter a glass of pumpkin juice in her hand. When she saw him coming back towards her, a smile appeared on her face. She went towards him and kissed him passionately. As she pulled back, Severus took her hands into his own and looked inside her eyes

"My dear, lovely, wonderful Hermione." Severus said. "The moment I felt your lips on mine for the very first time will be stuck to my memory till the end of the days because it was the moment when the course of my life radically changed its direction. You captured my heart at this very moment and you became the only person I cared about. I keep deep inside my heart every minute we shared because since then, my heart is yours and yours only.

When you told me, you were pregnant with our child, I thought that I wasn't ready to be a father, to have a child of my own. But now, I know that I can do anything while you are by my side. I do not know how I managed to live without you by my side every single day since this first kiss. Without your support, without your presence, without you by my side I am nothing but the shadow of a man. You understand me as nobody ever did.

You helped me get through the worst moments of my life. You are my inspiration, my motivation, my rock. You know like nobody what is happiness and where it is hidden.

You are the perfect person to be friend, my advisor, my teacher, my travel companion, the mother of my future children, my wife.

I promise to do everything I can to be the husband you deserve. I want to become your happily-ever-after, and I will do my best for your smile to never fade. You are the greatest and most precious gift given to me by this life, so I wish the whole world knew about my infinite and limitless love for you.

I am looking forward to the day when my last name will become ours, and for us to become parents. You are the one I want to be for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer.

Hermione Jean Granger, my love, my life. Will you marry me?" Severus finished.

He knelt and opened a black, green and silver box. Inside it was a finely hand crafted 24k gold ring. It was shaped as two snakes which were coiled together and surrounding a large heart shaped ruby gem bordered with smaller emeralds.

"Yes, I will, of course I will my love." Hermione said

Severus rose to his feet and took the ring from the box. He placed it onto Hermione's trembling left ring finger and kissed her passionately.

"I love you my wonderful wizard" Hermione whispered into the shell of his ear.

"I love you too my perfect little witch" he told her holding her into a tight embrace where their nose touched each other.

They went to the kitchen and took the pans out. Hermione had prepared lamb with vegetables and they both ate a good plate of it. Hermione served herself twice which surprised Severus. How was it that Hermione was already eating this much food? She was only in her second month.

"Hermione, we have to set an appointment for you and the baby. You have been through a lot of stuff and I want to know if our baby is healthy." He said looking at her

"I don't want to go to St Mungo's. I want my pregnancy to be as unmedicalized as possible. I think that I'll ask madam Pomfrey to come. She is the only healer I know. Maybe she will be able to give us the name of a Healer that could follow the pregnancy?" Hermione said.

"Are you sure you want to go this way? We could go to St Mungo's and there you will get the best care they can provide you." Severus asked seriously

"I have never been surer about anything else. I know that I will have to get a check up at least once a month, because of what happened during the early stage of my pregnancy but I want to avoid going to the doctor too often." Hermione said.

"Of course. This pregnancy is already very hard on you. I don't want you to get stressed. However, you have to promise me that if you feel that something is not right you will tell me and will go straight to St Mungo's. Alright?" Severus said seriously

"Of course, my love. Also, we have a wedding to plan!" Hermione changed the subject smiling.

"We do. Would you prefer a Muggle traditional wedding or a wizarding one. We have to perform a binding charm during the ceremony or it will not be valid in the eyes of the wizarding World." Severus said informing her.

"I would like to have a semi-Muggle, semi-wizard wedding. It will be at our image." Hermione replied after a short time

"I think it is a great idea. We could celebrate it here, at Prince's Manor or at Hogwarts. I am sure Minerva would let us." Severus said.

"I don't think Hogwarts will work. As I plan to invite the Wesley's, it will only remind them of Fred's death and many other died there. Prince's manor will be perfect. Also, it's where I nearly lost you and I don't think I can go back for now." Hermione said

"Prince Manor it is then." Severus said. "Now I think that since you are my fiancée, I should give you a little taste of what it will be once you become my wife" he said teasingly as he approached took her hand and led her back upstairs leaving the table where their meals where.

When he reached the bedroom, Hermione gasped. The bed was made and there was a little path made out of red and white rose petals. He began kissing her softly as he undid her bathrobe. When he had untied the fabric belt, he let it drop to the floor. He stepped a little back from her and looked at her as though he was undressing her with his eyes.

Hermione's cheeks flushed to a very light pink that made Severus cock harden slightly. He walked back towards her and resume kissing her. His lips softer than ever, she began feeling moisture dripping from her and onto her thighs. She realized how horny she was. She knew that pregnancy could unbalance one's emotions, but she had no idea that a simple look and kissing session could lead to that amount of pleasure.

It was her turn to take his bathrobe off of him and let it drop to the ground. He was still wearing his boxers and Hermione saw the burgeoning erection tenting the cotton slightly. They made their way to the bed still kissing but this time with more want. He sat on the bed and she placed herself over him straddling him lightly. She placed her hands at the back of his skull careful not to touch his still healing injury and pulled him towards her.

She placed her tongue out of her mouth and began pushing it against his teeth, silently begging him to let her in. When he did so, their tongues collided and they both moaned into each other's mouth. His hands were on her back but were getting lower more and more quickly. When he reached her bum, he began caressing her lightly. She felt herself getting light headed and plundered his mouth even more and her hips writhed above his now very tented boxers. Each time Hermione ground against him, she could feel her clit massaged by the tip. Soon enough, her hands were going down to liberate the appendix from it's fabric prison.

Severus head fell back when he saw her hands going underneath the band of his underwear. Oh, how he wanted to feel his member wrapped inside her. When his boxers had been discarded, his painfully erected penis stood proud begging for Hermione's attention. She kneeled at the foot of the bed and looked at the large pale cock before her before taking placing her hand on the base of it. She moved her hand up and down his length slowly before taking it inside her mouth. She kept an excruciatingly slow movement before she felt Severus hand entangling itself in her messy hair encouraging her to go faster.

"Fucking… Merlin, Hermione. Do you have any idea what it does to me, the sight of you like this?" He asked looking at her.

"I think I might." Hermione responded cheekily

"My god Herms. Stop teasing. I need you." Severus said as he began to lose his mind under Hermione's ministrations.

"What do you want Sev? Tell me what you want." Hermione said letting his cock out of her mouth and looking up at him.

The sight that he had in front of him was glorious. Hermione in all her naked glory kneeling at the foot of the bed, one hand wrapped around his length mimicking the movement her mouth had done seconds earlier, her large brown eyes looking towards him and this mouth that could do so many things curled into a smile that made him want for more.

"You, I want you my lovely witch. Please" he begged his eyes welling up with tears. He knew that he would not be able to last very long and he still wanted to please her.

"All yours" Hermione replied going back up his body and standing in front of him, her hands cupping his face as she kissed him.

He pulled her towards him and they both went to the middle of the bed. He laid her on her back and hovered above her placing lingering kisses on her skin, she squirmed when he reached in between her legs. She was positively dripping, her juices smearing her thighs and dripping onto the linen of the bed. He pulled her knees open and looked into her eyes before placing his tongue right above her clit and teasing it with the tip of it.

"Severus" Hermione gasped as she felt his tongue come in contact with her pleasure center, her body lifting itself off the bed.

He repeated this a few times before going up her body. He kissed her stomach lightly and played for a little while with her navel before going further back up and taking one of her breasts inside his mouth. He licked, bit and nipped at the already hard nipple before paying the same attention to the other one. Going further back up, he looked into her eyes and placed his throbbing member onto her entrance. She bucked her hips and he entered her in one swift movement. She felt as if she was going to explode right at this instant. He pushed into at a mind breaking rhythm. He felt her tighten and placed his thumb over her clit rubbing it at a different pace than he was fucking her. The combinate feeling of his length inside her and his finger on her clit made her come. He came shortly after and fell onto her side his still erect shaft slipping out of her.

They both lifted the covers before going underneath them and Severus spooned Hermione one hand on her now slightly rounded stomach.

"Good night my lovely fiancée. I love you" Severus said

"Good night Sev. I love you too" Hermione replied in a murmur before going to sleep.

It was 9 a.m. when the both of them woke up. They both went inside the bathroom to wash themselves and finished by having another round inside the bathtub. When they got out of the bedroom, it was 10 and they decided to go take their breakfast before calling for Madam Pomfrey. Hermione had agreed to meet with the Mediwitch to have her check onto her once a month.

After receiving Madam Pomfrey's Patronus informing them of the time when she would be coming, they both went to the library and sat in two armchairs. Severus asked Wilky to clean the house before the arrival of the Healer.

They ate their lunch together and 1 hour later heard the sound of the front door's bell.

"Hello Severus, glad to see your feeling a lot better. Where's Hermione?" the Mediwitch asked as she came through the door.

"Just there." Hermione replied as she joined the two of them taking hold of Severus arm smiling at him.

"Well then, is there anywhere I can go to make your examination?" she asked

"Yeah, right upstairs." Hermione said leading the way.

They entered one of the guest bedrooms. It had been refurnished by Wilky, the large queen size bed had been replaced by a smaller one, there also was a desk and a small table. A large armchair was right next to the bed. Hermione laid herself onto the bed while Severus sat inside the armchair. He held onto her hand and looked at her while the other witch was preparing her stuff on a small table.

"So, I can confirm that you are indeed pregnant, about a month in" the witch said after having waved her wand above Hermione's abdomen and seeing a little puff of yellow/orange smoke above her stomach.

"Now, the baby or babies, as I can't tell for sure right now or in okay health. I think that they are in serious lack of vitamins and of magic. I am going to prescribe you some potions for the vitamins. As for the magic, you need to stay as much as you can with Severus for now. Your body is getting weaker and weaker as the baby has only pumped from your reserve. You need to rest to restore your magical reserves. Is it understood Hermione?" the Mediwitch asked.

"Yes perfectly." Hermione replied.

"Now, would you like to see your baby? I am not sure we'll be able to do so but I can try." The Mediwitch asked to both futures parents.

"I would love that Madam Pomfrey." Hermione exclaimed looking at Severus

"No more Madam Pomfrey Hermione. Call me Poppy." She began "Severus would you like to see your child?"

"I would really appreciate, although I am not sure that I can cope fully with everything. Everything is kind of happening in a blur so…" Severus said looking apologetically to Hermione.

"Hey no worries, if you don't feel ready for the moment, I can understand. But if you want to see it tell me." Hermione said pulling his and up to her lips and kissing it lightly.

"I want to see our baby. Go on Poppy" Severus said.

"I am going to conjure up a viewing ball. It will show exactly the womb and the baby. If you don't see anything, don not worry, the baby is there but it's just too small to see." Poppy said before waving her wand one more time above Hermione's abdomen.

A ball appeared and the two parents gasped when they saw it. They could see their baby. Sure, it was small, but it still was their baby. Hermione retained a small gasp while Severus stared at the viewing ball and then at Hermione. A short while after, Poppy made the ball disappear and told Hermione she could put her t-shirt back on. She gave a parchment to Severus with the Potions Hermione needed to take and a wizarding photo of their baby.

They walked back downstairs and accompanied Poppy out.

"If I may, you two form a lovely couple. Congrats on your engagement" the Mediwitch said looking towards Hermione's ringed finger.

"Thanks a lot Poppy, for everything." Hermione said.

They closed the door and Hermione turned to Severus before kissing him on the lips.

"I am craving for a good tea with marmalade on them. Is there anyway for me to be indulged?" Hermione asked

"Why don't we eat a little and then go for a nice little walk in the woods?" Severus asked

"Does that mean that I get my tea with marmalade toasts?" Hermione asked pouting her lips slightly.

"Of course, my love" he answered

"Then why not. But a short walk." She said

They both went into the kitchen laughing.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and/or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the wait. I will be posting another chapter today or tomorrow and then tale a three days break before posting a new chapter. Hope you like the story so far. I would like to thank all my reviewers. It really makes my day to see that people take the time to read my story and review it and I really need something to cheer me up at the moment. Anyway here is the chapter I put up together for you all to enjoy.

Enjoy your reading! J1974

Chapter 21

After having made Hermione her tea and toasts, he called Wilky by clapping in his hands. Wilky appeared in front of him and bowed slightly. He was wearing a dirty red jumper with little reindeers that fell to his feet and clothed him fully.

"Wilky is here for Master Snape. What is master willing?" The little elf asked bowing his head reverencing.

"Could you bring my future wife and myself some clothes? Could you also make an appointment with my banker? I wish to allow my wife full access to my accounts and so an appointment will be necessary to do so." Severus said looking down at the elf

"Yes Master, Wilky is be back very not late" the elf bowed once again in front of Severus and disappeared with a small crack.

He then went back to the kitchen where he found Hermione standing in front of the chimney looking at a black and white photo. It showed a semi-long black-haired boy holding a small girl inside his arm. He must have been at least 12 or 13 and the little girl was no older than 5 years old. The little boy was looking down at the little girl in his arms, a big smile spread across his face.

"My little sister, Noxia. She died 25 years ago. She was 5, I was 13. This was a few months before. This photo was taken in front of my grandparents' house." Severus said putting his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said turning around and looking into Severus' eyes

"It was my father. We were in the garden playing when she accidently broke a vase on the lawn. My father came and began beating her up with his belt. I tried to stop him by interfering but it was too late. She was already… she was already… dead" Severus said tears spilling out of his eyes.

"Hey, it's not your fault, you did what you could to save her." Hermione said pulling him in a hug while caressing his long silky hair comfortingly.

"I am just so scared. What if I don't manage to protect you or our child? What if I turned out to be like my father? This ruined me. I joined the Dark Lord _because_ of this. I don't want to make the same mistakes I did in my past" Severus said trying to get out of her embrace as if he was afraid of harming her.

"Look at me Severus, love. You are nothing like this man who calls himself your father. You understand me. _Nothing_. Because your father was a terrible one, does _not_ mean that you will. On the opposite. I believe you will do everything in your power not to be that man." Hermione said holding him gently by the arms.

They stayed like that for a few moments only disturbed by Wilky light crack as he Apparated inside of the house.

"Wilky is back with Master and Mistress' clothes. Where is Master wanting the clothes?" Wilky asked bowing so low his head nearly touched the ground.

"You can put the clothes in our bedroom. Have you managed to come in contact with Miss. Grankord?" Severus inquired

"Wilky has contacts Miss. Grankord she is saying that she has plenty time to receives Master and Mistress today if Master and Mistress is available." The elf responded

Severus sent the elf away and went upstairs with Hermione. On the bed laid a beautiful dress. She touched the fabric with the tip of her fingers and felt the soft silk of the dress caress her digits.

It was a hand sawn, knee-length black dress true to the Potion Master's color range. It had a large cape attached to the shoulder straps and that was made of a very soft velvet like fabric. The front of the dress had buttons going down from the neckline until the waist where they disappeared under a thin leather belt. The rest of the dress was made out of another type of black silk with roses made out of sequins.

"Severus, it's beautiful. But why, I… I'm lost for words" Hermione said looking at him before placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Am I not allowed to treat my fiancée with a little engagement gift? I want you to wear this for our little walk. Maybe we could go to Diagon Alley and go shopping a little? What do you think my love?" Severus asked

"I would love to go shopping with you love. And of course, you are allowed to give my gifts. Ok, I'll go get dressed and I'll be right back." Hermione answered back

She went to the bathroom ad took the t-shirt and jeans she had worn in the morning off. When she removed her t-shirt, she saw that her stomach was slightly more rounded than the last time she had looked at herself inside a mirror. She had had the great idea to take the bodice Severus had gifted her with her and pulled it on before pulling the dress above her head, closing the buttons in the front of the dress and tying the belt around her waist.

When she got out of the bathroom, Severus' breath hitched. She was so beautiful in this dress that outlined her curves perfectly. He took her arm and the both of them went down the stairs and out of the cabin. They walked for a short while on the forest paths and after a good thirty minutes after, they Apparated to Diagon Alley.

In Diagon Alley, they first went to Gringotts bank. Hermione wanted to get some gold out of her vault not wanting to let Severus pay for everything that they would certainly be buying.

"Mr. Snape, Welcome to Gringotts England Wizarding Bank. I can see that you have company." A woman said bowing her head a little.

It was a quite small woman; her eyes were almond shaped and her black eyebrows well-groomed into two perfectly identical slightly curved lines. Her nose was a little larger on the side and her mouth was stretched into a quite fake smile. She was standing very straight into her tight fitted dark blue ensemble that went down to her knees. She had one hand in her back in the manner of a chic restaurant's waiter and a pair of round glasses was perched on top of her nose.

"Yes, indeed Miss Grankord. This lovely person by my side is Miss Hermione Jean Granger, future Mrs. Hermione Jean Snape. I would like to make the necessary procedures so that she can be able to access my personal vaults and properties. Will that be possible Miss Grankord in a relatively short amount of time." Severus said placing one arm around Hermione's waist.

"First of all, let me express on behalf of Gringotts England Wizarding Bank our most sincere Congratulations on your engagement." The Bankerwitch said politely "I will just need a MT from yourself and Miss Granger and everything will be ready in about half an hour. I will accompany you personally to your vault so that you can retrieve the amount you wish for your shopping trip." The little witch said in the same fake smile.

The witch took her through a corridor Hermione had never seen and led them into a more comfortable cart than the one they had took to get to Hermione's vault. Where her vault was only a mere mile before the surface of the earth, his or should she say theirs was easily a good 4 or even 5 miles beneath it. The cart stopped twenty minutes after. Hermione was leaning into Severus's chest and his left arm was wrapped around her shoulder while his right hand laid on her stomach.

The Bankerwitch opened the vault and Hermione's eyes widened in shock. His vault was easily five times bigger than her own and was full of gold and expensive looking artefacts piled up. Severus entered the vault and took two small pouches out of his robes. He placed two large handfuls of gold inside each of the pouch and gave one to Hermione who was still standing outside of the vault.

"I can't accept that Severus." She breathed out.

"I want to give you this for your wedding dress. It is traditional for the groom and his family to pay for the bride's dress and for the bride to wear the groom's family heirlooms." He said softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that it was a tradition. I didn't want to offend you. I'm sorry but it is still so new for me Severus. I seem stupid. Don't I?" Hermione said blushing furiously.

"Not at all my love, I understand, now, let's go enjoy our little shopping trip." Severus said placing a quick but tender kiss on Hermione's lips. He took her back to the cart and the Bankerwitch tapped it with her wand and immediately, the cart began moving back up the tracks and into the same corridor they had took earlier.

"Here you go Miss Granger. Your key to your future husband vault. Once again I wish you on behalf of Gringotts England Wizarding Bank all the best in your marriage and hope to see you soon enough. Mr. Snape, Miss Granger." The little witch said bowing her head at each of them.

They got out into the street and began by going to Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions. There, Hermione bought five new dresses, three new robes and one set of dress robes that she will be able to wear for any formal event she might have to attend throughout her pregnancy. She had also took an appointment with the dressmaker for a first fitting for her wedding dress.

The couple had decided that a wedding in august will be very fine as it would be warm and the fields surrounding Prince's Manor would be beautiful. Hermione had decided she would wear a traditional Wizard Wedding Dress for the ceremony and a Muggle one for the evening.

They then went to Flourish and Blotts where Hermione bought two books Madam Pomfrey, or should she say Poppy, had advised her to buy. They contained Potions recipes that will help with her pregnancy as well as a few useful spells. She also bought _A Guide For First Time Expecting Mothers_ by P. Regnant, _Your Baby Week by Week_ by C. Hilde and _Little Remedies and Useful Spells For Pregnant Witches_ by E. Xpert.

They headed then to the Magical Menagerie to buy themselves a new Owl. Hermione learned that it was the tradition to release the old Owl into Nature and for the new couple to buy a new Owl as they got engaged. They chose a black and white Owl which they named Tweedle.

Hermione felt completely exhausted and Severus took her arm, Apparating them both right next to the cabin. He placed the bags full of books, robes, dresses and dress robes and Tweedle's cage and food in the leaving room. He then opened the cage and the black and white Owl flew out of her cage and into the forest.

He then picked her up off her feet and placed her slowly onto the couch. Although she wanted things to go further, the low rumbling in her stomach persuaded her that she first needed to eat something.

"Darling, I… We are a little hungry at the moment. Don't worry, once our stomachs have been filled, I will be right there for you and don't worry, you will spend a memorable night my love." She said teasingly in his ear. "Afterall, I have to thank you for all the gifts you gave me today and I might have put the bodice you gave me under that dress of yours" she continued biting her lower lip teasingly.

Severus praticly ran into the kitchen which made Hermione roar with laughter. She could see him wave his wand above the pots and pans which were already filled with foods that smelled divine to Hermione's nose. He set the table up with the same rapidity and went back to the living room.

"If Madam is ready, dinner is served" Severus said pulling his hand out for Hermione to take.

She took it and he pulled her gently to her feet before guiding her to the dining table he had set. It had been dressed very simply but nonetheless elegantly. He had managed to fold the napkins into hearts that floated in mid-air above their glasses. A few candles laid around and formed a defined intertwined S and H.

"It's beautiful" Hermione breathed out.

Severus pulled the chair for her and she sat down. When he too sat down, he made the dishes appear onto the table and served Hermione before serving himself and banishing the dishes back to the kitchen. He had prepared quinoa accompanied by a beautiful piece of steak. They ate in a relative silence. Suddenly, Hermione let a moan escape her lips as she felt Severus hand go up her leg and into her knickers not fully coming in contact with her clit. Leaving her wanting for more.

"Severus, no teasing, please." Hermione 'said'

"I plan on making love to you all night. But first, I am getting my little revenge for earlier." Severus said smiling mischievously at Hermione.

He went around the table and pulled her chair back while she was still sitting in it. He took her hands and placed her onto her feet before putting his hands under her thighs and lifting her up as though she weighted nothing at all. He crossed the living room and went up the flight of stairs. Soon enough, he had entered their bedroom and placed her on the bed.

He began by removing his over coat and black shoes before gently grabbing her left foot and massaging the tension away. He removed the shoe constraining her foot and placed featherlight kisses onto them going slowly back up her leg. He did the same with her right foot and leg, this time not stopping at the calf but a mere inch from her clit.

He then went straight to her mouth and began snogging her. Where Ron and Viktor seemed to have for only objective sucking her face inside their mouth, Severus clearly wanted to turn her on, everywhere his tongue went begged for more when he left it. Never has she experienced this feeling of completeness. Never had she felt as if her whole entire world was crumbling under the experienced fingers and mouth of a man.

He had his hands entangled inside her hair which had once been rather tidy. It seemed that her hair didn't want to cooperate anymore and had decided that it would be in their best interest to go back to their original bushy mane self. Hermione groaned as she felt Severus' tongue battling with her own for dominance.

She then felt his hands leave her hair and slide to the front of the dress where the buttons held her garment together, he undid them with impressive skill and pushed the shoulder straps down her arms before tugging at the now offending garment. When he managed to do so, he discarded the dress to a corner of the room.

His breath caught when he saw his fiancée wearing the bodice he had ordered for her. She simply looked like Venus herself. His lips went dry and his cock began to harden at the thought of what was hidden under the bodice. He looked at her carefully and saw that her breasts were slightly bigger as they tried to escape the now a tiny bit too snug bodice. His mind went crazy and he immediately lapped at one of her tits through the fabric of the bodice. He payed the same attention to both of her nipples fondling the one he left unattended with his fingers. When he felt her squirm under him, he pulled the bodice away from her body and discarded it alongside her dress.

"I think, my love, you are slightly overdressed. Don't you think so?" Hermione asked cocking an eyebrow making herself look even more appetizing If such a thing could be possible.

"Let me remedy to that immediately" he said standing at the foot of the bed.

With a blink of an eye, his clothes vanished leaving Hermione the freedom to look at his now proudly erect shaft. She sat up and took his length into her hand before placing her lips around the tip of it and letting her mouth go slowly lower and lower on him. When she reached her gag reflex, she forced herself to relax and continued going down. When her lips reached the base of his shaft, she pulled herself back fully. She continued doing so a few times before she tasted Severus pre-cum on her tongue.

"Merlin, Herms you have absolutely no idea how much pleasure you are giving a man by allowing him so deep inside you. Once more, and I am not sure I would have lasted any longer." Severus said gasping.

Before Hermione had had the time to react, she felt Severus' powerful hand lift her from the bed and placing her onto the wall opposite the bed.

"Now I am going to make love to you until I hear you scream my name loud enough to go through any Silencing wards I might have placed on this bedroom." Severus said huskily to Hermione in the shell of her ear.

If Hermione wasn't wet before, she certainly was now. Her juices flowing freely from her onto her thighs. He placed her back carefully on the wall and placed one of his hand in between the wall and her head. Her legs wrapped around his hips. He lined his erection with her entrance and entered her slowly at first pushing against her g-spot. He entered her again and again at a slow but firm pace.

"More… Sev… Plea…F…uck…me…hader" Hermione said in between breaths

He began increasing his pace more and more and Hermione felt her orgasm come closer and closer.

"Come my beautiful witch. Let yourself go" he said to her

That was her undoing. Her orgasm came crushing into her like a wave taking everything with it. He came right as he felt her inner muscle squeeze him tighter.

"MERLIN FUCKING CIRCE SEVERUS" Hermione cried out as she came shouting at the top of her lungs, her legs squeezing around his waist tighter than ever as her back arched itself into him.

After a few seconds, Severus took her inside his arms and brought her to the bed were he placed her under the cover before joining his side of the bed and slipping himself under the covers.

"I love you my darling. Thanks for everything." Hermione said placing her back against him.

"It was my pleasure darling. I love you too." He replied spooning her

With that, they both fell asleep. Severus holding Hermione in a tight embrace as their body were flushed together making one.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and/or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

A/N: The song at the end is a little tribute to a French singer who died a little over three weeks ago and who I admired a lot. RIP Charles Aznavour.

Chapter 22

"Severus, love, it's time to wake up my darling." Hermione said kissing him slowly. "Good morning my handsome wizard" she continued when she saw he had opened his eyes and was now looking at her.

"Good morning my love" Severus said stirring as he woke up from his long sleep. "Hope you slept as well as I did."

"I always sleep well when I am with you." Hermione chuckled "We have to begin plan our wedding Severus." She said while laying on her side looking into Severus' eyes. One arm folded onto the bed supporting her head up.

"Yeah we do. I don't want you to be in the all wedding related stress so I think that we should hire one or two wedding planners. What do you think Herms?" Severus said adopting the same pose as Hermione.

"It would make my life so much easier but I don't want something too public. I want only close ones. I will be about 5 months pregnant and will certainly be showing." Hermione said looking tenderly at Severus.

That's when they saw an Owl soar through the window. It wasn't Tweedle but a black one. It was carrying a journal and piece of parchment.

 _Dear Hermione._

 _Firstly, let me thank you once more for the help you provided me with after the battle. I received today's Prophet and thought it best to send you my copy as I perfectly know you aren't subscribed to it._

 _I will come and take you to George's funeral on the 9_ _th_ _May. But tell me if you already have planned it with the Weasleys._

 _Best regards to you and to Severus._

 _Harry James Potter_

Hermione read the letter twice before taking the newspaper role dangling from the Owl's paw. It was this morning's newspaper and showed a picture of her and Severus entering Gringotts. Hermione stood in horror as she read through the article.

 _-A forbidden Hogwarts staff and student relationship-_

 _The darkest Wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort has only been defeated for a few days and what was our surprise when we saw Miss Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio, 17, enter Gringotts England Wizarding bank in the company of Mr. Severus Snape, former Headmaster at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Potion Master and Death Eater, 38. She was spotted wearing a ring at her._

 _They then wandered through the streets of Diagon Alley going into_ Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions _. Mr. Snape was seen carrying the bags as they then went to the famous Wizarding Bookshop_ Flourish and Blotts _before going to the Owlery and buying a superb black and white Owl._

 _Is there an undisclosed relationship between the Death Eater and the only female part of the Golden Trio? That only time will tell_

 _Rita Skeeter reporting for the Daily Prophet_

 _More on page 6._

Hermione collapsed on the bed behind her as she finished reading the article. Severus was looking at her with eyes full of worries. He still hadn't read neither the letter nor the article and was wondering what could put Hermione in such a state of distress.

"Hey, love. What is it? What is happening everything's all right?" Severus inquired pulling her into his embrace and slightly stroking her back to calm her down.

"They know… They know..." Hermione said on the verge of tears.

"Hey, what is happening my love, come here, calm down." Severus said immediately sensing the distress in which the mother of his child was.

"Skeeter, she wrote an article about us. There are photos of us shopping in Diagon Alley. They saw the ring I was wearing." Hermione said sobbing uncontrollably against Severus' chest.

He pulled the sheets above them as to not get cold and held Hermione against him for a few moments feeling her take deeper breaths now. Her heart wasn't beating as quickly as before and her tears had stopped flowing from her eyes.

"My love, they were bound to know that we were together. We are going to get married, have a child and stay together until the day we die. It would have come out one day or another. Maybe it is for the best, it takes time for people to accept things." He said caressing her back slightly.

"I think you are right. I am pregnant with your child and this makes me the happiest woman on earth and I know that as being one third of the Golden Trio, our relationship would not have been kept secret for long." Hermione said regaining confidence.

"Let me go and prepare you and our little one a good breakfast and then we can begin preparing the wedding my sweet darling" he said pecking her lips before getting out of bed and putting a bathrobe on him to prevent him getting cold while going into the kitchen.

She was sitting in the bed and looked once more at the Newspaper laying on the bed. She picked it up and opened it to the 6th page. She found the article about her and Severus quite easily. It was half a page article which bared the title of _Improbable love_. It had a large picture in it's center that showed them as they were getting out of Gringotts. He had his hand on the small of her back and she was facing the camera away slightly. There was however no possible mistake possible to who she and he were.

 _-Improbable love-_

Rita Skeeter

 _Yesterday, Monday, 5_ _th_ _May, Mr. Severus Tobias Snape, former Potions Master at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, former Headmaster of the previously named school and Death Eater, 38 was seen in Diagon Alley alongside Miss Hermione Jean Granger, former student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and member of the Golden Trio._

 _Miss Granger was spotted wearing a beautiful ring which comes from Mr. J. Ewler. One's of Wizarding England best known jewelry maker in the world. It is a beautiful 24k golden band chiseled into two snakes which surround rubies and emeralds. The model being so elaborate and surely custom made, our Jewelry expert Mr. Ractier estimated the ring to be worth around 3 000 Galleons. She was also wearing a Pevianchy handmade dress that our fashion expert Mrs. Nachel estimated to have costed around 150 Galleons._

 _Although it is still uncertain if Mr. Snape and Miss Granger are together, many gestures from the both of them seem to show that our suspicions could be accurate. Indeed, when they both got out of Gringotts England Wizarding Bank and headed towards Madam Molkin's Robes for All Occasions, we caught the sight of Mr. Snape's hand on the small of Miss Granger's back. They were spotted about an hour later going into Flourish and Blotts before heading towards the owlery where they bought an Owl. As you most certainly know, it is a wizarding tradition for the couples to let their respective animals go and get a new one together as a sign of complete trust._

Hermione threw the paper through the room and called for Tweedle. The large owl came soaring into the room, he placed himself on the bed waiting for Hermione to give him the letter she wanted to have delivered. She summoned a quill and parchment and began writing a small note to Harry's attention and another one to the Weasley's.

 _My dear Harry,_

 _Thank you for the Newspaper. For once, the Prophet isn't telling lies about everything. Severus popped me the question yesterday. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. We also had our first baby appointment and saw our child. Poppy told us it would be too soon at the moment to know the gender of the baby. The baby is doing good and I am due to give birth in December._

 _As for Fred's burial, I am not certain that I am wanted. The fact that I didn't get invited lets me believe that they would prefer it if I wasn't there. I might come and sit in the back. Fred was after all like a bigger brother to me and it would pain me to not be able to say goodbye._

 _Hoping to hear from you soon, loads of love,_

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

She folded the piece of parchment in half and sealed it with her wax and seal magically before plopping the letter next to her. She then summoned another piece of parchment and wrote a message for the Weasleys.

My dear friends,

I wanted to express my deepest sympathy in those moments of unbearable sadness. I have learnt from Harry of Fred's passing. Someone who I considered like a friend and a brother. Never did he once let me down when I needed him and I will always remember the pranks he used to pull on me during our time at Hogwarts.

Yours sincerely,

Hermione Jean Granger

Once again, she sealed the letter with her wax and seal before placing it with the other already written letter. She gave the owl a small pat on the beak and asked it to deliver the letters to the Weasleys and Ron.

A few minutes after, Severus came back into the room with a tray full of breakfast things. There were toasts, beans, sausages, ham and scrambled eggs. There also was a large pot of tea and a glass of Orange Juice.

"Here you go my darling" Severus said placing the tray on her legs which were currently under the covers of the bed.

"Thank you Sev. I love you so much my heart is bursting with the joy of being able to call you soon enough my husband." Hermione said taking a piece of toast and biting into it.

"It's my pleasure darling. I am very impatient to be able to call you my wife too my little witch, he said.

They ate breakfast feeding each other bits of food. She then went to the bathroom and when she came out 15 minutes later, was ready to begin her day and the planning of their wedding. She was wearing a dress they had bought together at Madam Malkin's. It was a pale blue calves-length dress which had long sleeves and a lace waist band. The motifs on the dress were made of flowers and cherry trees branches intertwined together. The light fabric was perfect for the beginning of May.

"You look stunning darling. If we had nothing else to do, I would take you right now." Severus said cheekily.

"Darling, as much as I would love to make love with you every single second I spend with you, I still am feeling a bit sore and this little one in here is really starting to pump a lot of my energy at the moment." Hermione said between a chuckle and a sob.

She wanted to have sex with him, her whole damned body screamed for it, but she couldn't have him as often as she wanted to because of her bloody pregnancy. Poppy had told her that she needed rest and although her little shagging sessions with Severus led her to the most wonderful of sleep, she still was a little tired.

Before she had time to think furthermore, she felt two powerful hands wrapping themselves around her now slightly rounded waist as he hugged her from behind. She felt the burgeoning of his erection hit against the small of her back and all the resolve she had managed to gather moments before was gone.

She spun around in his arms and captured his lips in a fierce kiss, their tongues were battling for dominance as they pushed against each other's mouths. Her hands went to the back of his head and pulled him in further into the kiss. She quietly moaned as his tongue wrapped around hers and caressed it lightly.

His hands went to the small of her back and began hitching her dress up. He managed pulling the dress to her knees when he felt her pull away.

"We can't darling. I am so sorry. But we can't, there is still so much to do and I am really tired. I want us to enjoy the moments we are intimate love and I know I won't be enjoying it this time. Not that I don't love you…" Hermione began sounding embarrassed.

"I know that you love me little witch. I also want you to enjoy at the best of your ability the times I make love to you. You tell me when you need me and I'll be right here baby. Ok?" Severus said panting as he tried to calm down from the snogging session.

She nodded and took his hand as they both went to the living room. They began by determining the number of guests they would have to invite. Just on Hermione's side it came to about a hundred. Severus estimated to about one hundred and fifty guests for him. Then came ministry officials, teachers, friends and other colleagues. They estimate the number of guests to a large six hundred people.

"And me who dreamed about a Private Ceremony" Hermione said as she looked at the Parchment were they had made their rough calculations.

"Now, now, Hermione. Those are the person we have to invite for the ceremony and cocktail. There will be far less people at the banquet afterwards. I think that we can reduce the number of guests to three hundred people." Severus said comfortingly.

"Now for the color theme. Black, _obviously_." Hermione said in the same tone Severus had taken when Madam Umbridge had done his inspection and asked her if he had indeed never been appointed Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"With green, gold and red. Slytherin's and Gryffindor's colors united." Severus said with a low chuckle at first and then more seriously.

"Perfect idea. You, the best man and groomsmen could wear green and black while me, my maid of honor and bridesmaid wear gold, red and white." Hermione said. When Severus nodded she noted it down on a long role of parchment she had in front of her.

"Now we have to decide for the wedding planners. What about one more familiar with Muggle wedding rituals and another one with Wizarding ones? We are going to wed in front of some very traditionalists wizard and I think that they will not be really pleased if we miss any step of the traditional wedding." Hermione said anxiously.

"Yes, I like this idea then we can see how we can do so that both origins are represented" Severus said cheerfully. "I know a perfect candidate for the Wizarding part. Her name is Candice and she organized Lucius' wedding and knows everything there is to know about the Wizarding Wedding traditions." Severus said to Hermione.

"Yeah, she sounds great love. I think I know who I can ask for the Muggle part one. Her name is Sonia and she is Muggleborn. I met her during my first year at Hogwarts. She was a 7th year Gryffindor at the time and helped me in the beginning. When I had no friends, she would come and chat with me when I had a free period. We kept in touch and she is now a very famous Muggle wedding planner. She planned Celine Dion's wedding." Hermione explained.

The look on Severus face when Hermione mentioned Céline Dion was priceless and made Hermione roar with laughter.

"She is a Canadian Muggle singer Severus. Very popular, who married her manager Rene Angelil. She was 26 years younger than him. Made a big fuss at the time." Hermione informed him.

"Well let's go for Sofia then. I'll Patronus Candice and you'll do the same with Sofia." He said before making his Patronus appear in front of him and sending it. She did the same and a few minutes later, a Fox appeared and began to spoke.

"'Mione, I would be honored to plan your wedding to Severus. I am actually in London on holidays until the end of November and was kind of getting bored. Your wedding planning will be a great distraction to me. I am impatient to make your dream wedding come to life. I am available at 10 a.m. tomorrow. Let's meet at the Savoy, I am staying there until my departure to Canada and give my best regards to Severus, his lessons always interested me a lot even if I wasn't very good at it." And with that the Patronus disappeared into thin air.

A few minutes afterwards a dapple-grey mare appeared and spoke.

"My dear Severus, it will be an upmost honor to plan your binding to Miss Granger from what you told me she is an extraordinary person. I am available during the whole week. Just tell me when you want to begin and I shall be available to receive to both of you in my countryside house. Once again my deepest and most sincere congratulations to you and Miss Granger." The dapple-grey mare disappeared at his turn and Severus looked at Hermione.

"Well perfect. We have the wedding planners booked." He stood up and took Hermione's hand in his own.

"Would my future bride make me the honor of dancing with me?" Severus asked pulling her to her feet.

"I would love to darling." She responded.

 _You are the one for me formidable by_ _ **Charles Aznavour**_

 _You are the one for me, for me, formi, formidable  
You are my love, very, very, véri, véritable  
Et je voudrais un jour enfin pouvoir te le dire  
Te l'écrire  
Dans la langue de Shakespeare_

 _My daisy, daisy, dési, désirable  
Je suis malheureux  
D'avoir si peu de mots à t'offrir en cadeau  
Darling I love you, love you, darling, I want you  
Et puis c'est à peu pres tout  
You are the one for me, for me, formi, formidable_

 _You are the one for me, for me, formi, formidable  
But how can you see me, see me, si mi, si minable  
Je ferais mieux d'aller choisir mon vocabulaire  
Pour te plaire  
Dans la langue de Molière_

 _Toi, tes eyes, ton nose, tes lips adorables  
Tu n'as pas compris  
Tant pis, ne t'en fais pas et  
Viens-t'en dans mes bras  
Darling I love you, love you, darling, I want you  
Et puis le reste, on s'en fout  
You are the one for me, formi, formidable_

 _Je me demande même pourquoi je t'aime  
Toi qui te moque de moi et de tout  
Avec ton air canaille, canaille, canaille  
How can I love you?_

"How can I not love you my dearest Hermione." Severus whispered in her ear before kissing her softly.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and/or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

A/N: And I am back. I am so sorry for the long wait. Thanks for all the positive feedback I got on the previous chapters. Each review, follow and like makes me smile. I am very happy that so many of you like my story. The next chapter will be out tomorrow and will include a bit of drama. Without further ado. Let's jump into it.

Have an excellent time reading. J1974

Chapter 23

 _A few days later_

An owl soared through the room and crashed onto the sofa where Hermione and Severus were reading. She was reading _A Guide For First Time Expecting Mothers_ while he was reading _Little Remedies and useful Spells For Pregnant Witches_. Both of their heads jerked up from their books and looked at the bird staring at them from the end of the couch.

"Pigwidgeon! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked the tiny owl as she extended her arm for the owl to come closer.

Pigwidgeon flew to her arm and presented its right paw to Hermione. She reached for the small bit of paper dangling from it and untied it from its paw. As soon as she did so, the owl flew straight out of the window and into the forest out of sight. She unrolled it and began reading the message wrote on it.

 _Hey Mione,_

 _Fred's funeral's tomorrow. 9 a.m._

 _Ron_

 _P.S: Of course, Severus can come._

The post scriptum at the end of the letter seemed to have been written by someone else as the first part of the letter was quite messy and tainted with blotches of ink while the post scriptum was neat and more refined. The fact that the person had said that _Severus_ could come and not _Snape_ confirmed her first idea.

She handed the note to Severus who had put his book down and was now looking at her and at the note she was holding.

"What is it darling?" he asked nodding at the note she held into her hands

"Ron, he wrote to us about Fred's funeral, he invited us to attend. I have to go. They basically adopted and took care of me when I had to Obliviate my parents before the war. I owe them so much Sev. He was like a brother to me. I remember that when I came to them, I was so emotionally broken. He stayed with me for the whole first week taking turns with George to tend to the jokes shop. I don't think I can go alone Sev, I feel too weak to face that alone. Although the Weasleys will be here, I don't want to burden them more than I already did. Could you come with me? Please" Hermione said looking at Severus

"Come here love." Severus said taking her into a loving embrace calming the sobbing witch. "Of course, I'll come. That goes without saying, I am going to be your husband and by becoming so, I will always be there for you and our little one."

"Thanks love" Hermione said before kissing him. "I'll just thank them for the invite and confirm our presence."

She summoned a piece of parchment and a quill before writing neatly an answer on it.

 _Dear family Weasley,_

 _We have received your invitation to Fred's funeral. We will of course be there for I have always considered him to be like a brother to me._

 _We will both be coming by our own means._

 _Our deepest sympathy._

 _Hermione Jean Granger and Severus Snape_

When she was finished, she waved the piece of paper in the air to dry to ink and prevent it from blotching. She then handed it to Severus who signed it before calling Tweedle and sending it off with a gentle pat on the head, the note dangling from its paw.

"Let's go darling, we have to meet Candice and Sofia. We have to begin and prepare the ceremony." Severus said putting the books they were reading away on the shelves of the mahogany bookshelves.

They both Apparated away and landed in a byway from the Savoy. Severus had opted for a black muggle suit and Hermione wore the blue dress they had bought in Diagon Alley. They saw the two wedding planners waiting in front of the hotel. Hermione hugged Sofia and simply shook hands with Candice while Severus shook hands with both women. The two wedding planners led the couple to a comfortable suit they had reserved for their meeting.

It was modern and classy. A large table was in the center of the room and could easily accommodate eight persons. Only four chairs were around the table along with a tray full of tea things. Severus pulled the chair out for Hermione and waited for her to be seated before sitting himself on the chair on her immediate left. The two wedding planners where sitting opposite them and began their presentation.

"So today, we are just here to look into the venues and how you would like to have them decorated." Sofia began

"You expressed the wish to have the wedding ceremony and reception at Prince's Manor. We thought about it all and came up with something else. We thought about having the ceremony at Prince's Manor and the reception could be held in Prince's gardens. As it will be august, it won't be too cold and the mineral grove will be perfect for your first dance." Candice explained showing pictures of the different places she was talking about.

The photos they showed to the couple was a composition of their own. They had taken photos from the grove and imagined what it could look like with a little decoration before figuring it on the photos with the help of a Fictionatis spells mostly used in children fairytales.

The mineral grove was a circular clearing in the middle of the woods. A large round tiled floor was in the center, the wedding planners had imagined a large tent right above it with a bewitched ceiling looking just like Hogwarts' one. Around the tent would be the 30 tables to accommodate the 300 guests of the reception. Each table had white chairs with green bows behind each of them and gold and red wild flowers making floral arrangement which went up the chandeliers that would light the tables.

"It's beautiful" Hermione whispered, Severus only nodded in agreement, but Hermione understood that he too loved it.

"I am very happy that the both of you like it. For the reception, we have a hard time deciding where to do it. Only two rooms can be expanded to accommodate the 600 guests that will attend the ceremony. There is the ball room and the state dinning room." Sofia said showing two more Fictionatised photos.

The first one was what Hermione assumed to be the ball room. It was a room nearly as big as Hogwarts Great Hall. An arched stair was above the entry way. A long green and gold carpet stretched from the bottom of it and to the end of the room where two white seats where facing a small podium. The large windows opened up onto the Prince's garden and to where the cocktail would be given. The chairs where the guests would be seated, left and right from the path where white and had little red and black bows behind them.

The second one was the dinning room. It was a large circular room. The double French doors were opening onto the houses main stairs and the windows overlooked the garden. The same green and gold carpeting did a path leading to the center of the room where their chairs were. The guests would be seated around them into two semi-circles.

"What room o you prefer darling?" Severus asked.

"I really like the ball room. The stairs are so impressive and the view on the garden looks breathtaking. Furthermore, the guests will be able to go directly from the ceremony to the cocktail which will be very pleasant." Hermione said looking at Severus

"Ballroom it is then." He said to the two wedding planners.

"Perfect. Well I think we went over what we had to go over. If you two have any question you can ask them now, if not, then I believe we will see ourselves in two weeks to discuss the guests list and also the groom's and bridal's parties." Candice said putting away the photos inside her binder before shrinking it.

"There is something both of you should know. We are pregnant with our first child and as I will be in my fifth month, I will begin to be a tiny bit tired and not really able to stand for extremely long periods of time. If it could be possible to take that into account, my feet will be forever grateful." Hermione said taking Severus' hand in her own and intertwining her fingers with his.

"Congratulations to the both of you! I am so happy for you" Sofia exclaimed "And of course that can be held into account. We are here to make your life easier. We are here so that you don't have to worry about anything else on the big day and that you can enjoy your day fully."

Severus then rose to his feet and pulled Hermione's chair a little to let her do the same. They shook hands with the wedding planners and left the Savoy.

"Love. I have to buy a robe for Fred's burial. I don't think the robe we bought a few days ago will fit me right now." Hermione said her fingers intertwined with his.

"No problem darling, I really love to go for little walks from time to time so it would be my pleasure to go accompany you." Severus said squeezing Hermione's hand slightly.

They both walked through the streets of London, along the Thames most of the time and talked about the wedding. Hermione was very impressed by all the work the two women had done in this such short amount of time and she was sure the ceremony and reception would be perfect.

They arrived at the leaky cauldron and Severus instinctively put some space in between them.

"I don't care darling, I don't care about what people think. What matters the most is that I love you and you love me. They can go and screw themselves if they don't like it." Hermione said taking his hand in her own and entangling their fingers together.

"Are you sure darling?" Severus asked and when Hermione nodded, he tightened his grip slightly on her hand and walked inside the pub.

They passed the front door and immediately everything went silent as every pair of eyes began looking at them. The walked through the pub and towards the back door leading to Diagon Alley, their hands still joined as they made their way through the murmur of the crowd.

"It's Snape and the Granger girl" An old woman sitting at the bar whispered to her neighbor, an old and ragged clothed man.

"The brightest witch of the century as they say. Sounds more like 'the sluttiest witch of the century' to me. That's how she got those good grades of hers. Sleeps with the teachers to get them. I would rather sleep with a troll than with the greasy git." A boy slightly older than Hermione said. It took all her will power not to turn on her heals and curse him into the next millennium.

As they reached the back door, some resumed their conversations while others bantered away on the couple. Severus took his wand out and tapped the bricks on the wall. The wall split itself and formed the familiar archway leading to Diagon Alley.

"Let's go to Madam Malkin's Herms" Severus said leading her to the shop. As they walked passed a few persons, they saw the looks everyone was giving them. They were looks of disgust and hatred. Even if Harry had explained in his interview with the Prophet that Severus Snape was in fact a double agent, people still saw him as Voldemort's right hand.

"Mr Snape, miss Granger, first I would like you to know you will always be welcomed her at Madam Molkin's Robes for all Occasions. Now if you would follow me to a private dressing room." A small plump witch said extending the arm towards the huge wooden staircase leading to the Private dressing rooms. She was wearing an apron and a small pin cushion on her left wrist; her wand was sticking out of her bun of white hair and a pair of glass was resting on her forehead.

They climbed the flight of stairs and when they had arrived to the private salon, they found a cup of Champagne and a Pumpkin juice waiting for them on a small table next to a large sofa. Severus took the Champagne flute in one of his hand and handed Hermione the Pumpkin Juice filled one before taking a sip.

"How may I help you?" Madam Malkin asked politely "I have noted the fitting for your wedding dress for the 18th May. I do hope I didn't make any mistake." She continued with a worried tone.

"No Madam Malkin, you didn't make any mistakes. We are actually here to buy a new set of robes for a funeral. A friend of ours died last week during the battle of Hogwarts and his funeral is tomorrow. I don't have any appropriate robes for the ceremony. So here we are." Hermione said her voice tainted with clear sadness.

Severus placed his Champagne down and went closer to her taking her in his arms to comfort her.

"I am very sorry for your loss. I will go and find a few robes for you Miss Granger to try on. You can just wait for me right here and I'll be back with a few of our best models." The witch said before opening the door and closing it back on her.

"Severus why? Why did he have to die? Why did they all had to die?" Hermione said sobbing into his chest. "They had so much more things to live for. I don't know how George will do without Fred. They were always together, did everything together. It's so unfair to Molly and Arthur. I hate them. I hate the people that hurt them."

"I know darling. Life doesn't seem fair. But that is the way life is. Some people die, other stay. But you have to be strong. For Lupin, for Tonks, for Fred, for Lavender, for Colin and for the little one you are carrying. Alright Hermione, you have to be strong. I know fully well how hard it is, believe me I do. But we need to stay strong for them and their families my love." Severus said looking down at Hermione who was still in his arms. His fingers going through the curls of her tamed hairs.

"I'm sorry. I think the hormones are starting to kick in and everything is multiplied by a thousand. I must look like a proper mess." Hermione said rubbing the tears from her eyes smudging her make up.

"No worries my beautiful fiancée, no worries." He replied

That's when a small knock was heard on the door. The witch came back inside the room with at least a good dozen of bags containing the robes. They were levitating above the ground and with a flick of her wand, the witch made them hang on the rails next to the fitting cubicle.

She opened them one by one and Hermione observed each one touching the fabrics and decors of the dress, placing them in front of her before looking at Severus who either nodded or shook his head.

Only two robes remained from the twelve chosen by the witch. Hermione took the first one and went to the cubicle which was delimited by two curtains which closed by themselves as soon as someone was inside the cabin.

The first robe was made of black silk and lace. The top was of the finest black lace Hermione had ever seen. It was see-through in the back, bot not in the front where black silk hid the breast and stomach. The skirt was made of the same silk and had a thin layer of lace above it. A matching hat with a small black veil was fitted with it.

The second robe was more modern and made out of cotton. The fabric looked like it had been wrapped around the hips and pinned in place. The dress was knee-length and was closed by a set of buttons in the back of the robe, which began at the waist and finished in the collar of the dress.

"Both of them are beautiful, but I think I'll stick with the first one. I like the lace and the hat that goes with it better. What do you think Sev?" Hermione said as she looked in the mirror in front of her which reflected her in the second robe.

"Although you look beautiful in both robes, I think that the first one is more appropriate for the occasion." Severus replied looking at his future wife.

"Then the first one it is. Would you like me to have them fitted to you? It would only need a matter of minutes" the little witch said already taking her measuring tape out of her apron.

"I think it would be for the best. I think they might be a little long. Maybe if we could shorten it by a few inches it would be perfect." Hermione replied while going into the cabin and putting the other dress back on.

Twenty minutes later, they got out of Madam Molkin's and headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron. They made a stop at an ice cream parlor and Severus offered a sorbet to Hermione who was becoming quite hungry. They then returned to the leaky cauldron and Disapparated back to the woods cabin.

"What a day my love, what a day. I can't wait for you to be my wife. You have no idea how much I love you." Severus said placing a soft kiss on Hermione's lips. She wanted more though, she needed more. Her bloody hormones had kicked in and she was getting more and more excited as her mind imagined what could happen if she deepened the kiss.

"Sev, please. I need you now. If you don't take me now I might die." She said in between kisses.

"I'm here darling. Tell me what you need and I'll give it to you." He replied soothing her by rubbing her back slowly.

"You my love. I need you. I need to feel you inside of me. I need you to make love to me." Hermione said trying to unbutton his muggle suit.

The vest had already been discarded to a corner of the living room and his shirt was already half opened when Hermione felt his hands go under her hips and lift her up from the ground. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he began plundering her mouth. The bulge she felt as he got them upstairs and into their room confirmed that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

He placed her softly on the bed and began undoing the light blue dress slowly. Each time her skin was revealed for him, he bent slowly to it and kissed it. She began squirming under him as her hands entangled themselves in his hair. When the blue dress was down past her hips, he removed her bra and began sucking her tits lightly twisting the one left unattended in between his fingers.

"Please, Sev, I need this" Hermione pleaded. She was on the brink of tears at this point as the tension in her body was becoming painful. Without a second of hesitation, he vanished the dress and her undergarment before placing his mouth around her pleasure center.

"Severus fuck me already will you." Hermione said as she felt her juice leaking abundantly from her. He lapped at her a few times, never quite touching her clit and she had to grasp the sheet as the tension in her body was rising under her lover's ministration. Her hips were moving and rubbing on Severus' face trying to alleviate her discomfort.

The second he touched her clit with the bridge of his nose, he felt her juice come rapidly out of her as she came. When her body stopped convulsing, he went back up her body kissing all of her weak spots before placing his lips on hers. She moaned softly as she tasted herself on her fiancé's lips. Slowly he began removing the rest of his clothes and let her enjoy the view. When he was down to his boxers, Hermione saw his length through it and pulled herself up capturing his lips in a passion filled kiss as she began massaging his erection slowly from the base to the head. Severus head fell to her shoulder as his cock hardened further.

She removed his boxers and Severus held her in his arms repositioning her to the headboard of the bed. She wrapped her legs around him and he placed his length right on her entrance. She impaled herself on it her hands and legs wrapped around him as she held him into a tight embrace. Quickly, moans and grunts of pleasure escaped their mouths and Severus felt her inner walls tighten.

"Come for me my little witch. Let me feel you come around me." Severus said as he grasped her hips and began pushing harder into her.

"Sev… I love you please fuck me harder." Hermione said her hips meeting with his thrusts.

Severus sped up his thrusts and a few second later felt himself spill inside of her as she came with an almighty grown. Her inner walls milking him. It took a few minutes for Severus to recover but soon enough he felt himself going soft and slipped out of her.

She was already asleep and he curled up next to her pulling the covers against them before joining her into a peaceful slumber.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and/or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

A/N: This chapter is only Fred's funeral. So, I will talk about the process of mourning and describing funeral rites like I think they are in the wizarding world. I know this is a touchy subject so I'd rather warn you before it is too late. If you don't think you can cope with the emotional character of this particular chapter. I would recommend not reading it.

Chapter 24

They woke up at 7 a.m. and went down into the kitchen to take their breakfast. She then went in the bedroom and pulled her new robes on her. She had decided to wear her hairs in a tight bun with a very light makeup and a pair of onyx earing Severus gifted her with. Severus wore his usual teaching robe but without the billowing cape and the usual white shirt he wore almost every single day was replaced with a black one. They both put their shoes on before checking themselves in the mirror in the entry way of the cabin and Apparating away.

They arrived at the Burrow and made sure their outfits hadn't been too undone before heading for the tent were the service would be held. Severus placed his lips on hers and gave her a quick recomforting kiss before they both entered the tent, Severus holding Hermione's hand to support her. It had been a rough night for her and he had felt her move around a lot in her sleep.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing in the entryway of the tent greeting the guests who were entering it. Then followed George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron and Ginny. Harry was standing right behind her his head lowered respectfully. When they entered the tent, Mrs. Weasley rushed towards Hermione who hugged her.

"Oh, Molly, we are so sorry for your loss. If there is anything we can do. You know where to find us." Hermione said smiling at the little woman in front of her.

"Thank you for being here Hermione, you too Mr. Snape. Fred would have wanted you to be there. I know that you have helped him for the confection of some of the articles they sell now in their jokes shop. As for you Hermione, I know he considered you as his own sister." The little woman said tears welling up in the back of her throat.

"Fred was a very fine lad, you can be very proud of him Mrs. Weasley." Severus said as softly as he could.

"Thank you, Mr. Snape." Molly said sincerely.

They finished saying their condolences to the other family members before going towards the back of the room. Before they had the time to sit, Mrs. Weasley rushed towards the both of them and asked Hermione and Severus to sit in the front. They accepted and sat down next to Harry behind the whole entire family row.

The ceremony began by the entry of Fred's coffin into the tent. The six funeral home employees carried the white coffin up to the front of the tent and onto a small podium. They all bent their heads as the coffin passed. A few people were crying and blowing their noses into handkerchiefs almost silently. Then it was the turn of Fred's wand to be brought in. It had been placed in a small glass box that had his full name engraved on top of it.

Then, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the acting Minister of Magic, went up to the podium. He wore darker mauve robes than usual and had in his hand a small booklet that Hermione assumed to be the booklet with all the texts and speeches that would be given along with the proceeding of the ceremony.

"Hello everyone, we come together on this day to remind the life, both temporal and eternal, of one whom we have and will always love dearly. As a son, brother and friend, Fred Weasley has lived in our hearts and shall live there forever.

We release what was and make room for what shall be, as we testify within our minds that life does not end but merely transmutes, that today we say good-bye and yet we say hello. We say goodbye to the physical focus of our relationship with this person, and greet the relationship with his soul that now begins anew. As he will always stay with us in spirit.

And so, it is that our service today is twofold: we are here to release what has been – the very human dramas of our love for Fred Weasley, our shared stories, our histories. Yet we also open our hearts today to keep a spiritual bound with him throughout the rest of our lives.

To the family we say, surely the presence of those who are here today proves to you the high regard in which he held in this community. He made a difference. He touched our hearts and fought valiantly for his ideals. May you hold in your minds forever the truth we agree upon today: Fred Weasley yet lives in the hearts and in the mind of his friends, his siblings and his parents. He shall yet communicate his love for you, for he lives in spirit and shall not forget you." Kingsley had spoke with a voice full of emotion. He was visibly touched by the death of one of the Weasley twins.

Hermione looked around her and saw that there wasn't one dry eye in the audience. Even Severus who only knew him as a student and as a business partner. He was looking at her and held her hand into his own rubbing his thumb against her hand. She smiled weakly at him and turned her attention back to the podium. George was now standing next to his brother's casket and began speaking.

"My friend, my confident, my associate and most importantly my brother,

You told me just before being sorted that if you would always be there for me. You have held your promise although not fully as you didn't wait for me to leave this world. The year after, you challenged me to pull the most prank on Filch possible. What I didn't know was that you tipped him off and I got detention with Professor Snape for two full months. In our third year, remember how we used to brag about the fact that Potter was in our house and in the quidditch team. In our forth year, we stole dad's car and flew to Privet Drive to rescue Harry. Remember how angry she was when we came back but was all soft and kind with Harry. She had taken our brooms from us for a full month. In our fifth year, we began creating the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which you can still buy at Diagon Alley by the way. In our sixth year, we tried getting past Dumbledore's Age Line and failed… obviously. Harry did the tournament and won the money which he gave us to finally fully launch our products. During our seventh year, we took our Apparition tests and that became our hobby. I remember Apparating and Disapparating all the time. That made mom furious with us and she clearly showed it. At school we tested our products on the pupils and Hermione didn't stop pursuing us and tried to make us stop but she failed… obviously." He said looking at Hermione and speaking in a Snape like manner only Hermione and Severus caught "then there was Umbridge. Remember that at the end of the year exam, we made a little show right in the middle of the Great Hall and in the Courtyard. That was the actual beginning of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Remember, what mother told us when we told her we had bought a local in Diagon Alley to open our own Jokes shop. I thought she was about to curse us in the next millennium. 'Are you barking mad the both of you. Do you realize how much your father and I had hope for you to take a job at the Ministry of Magic. But no, you think that it is better to open a joke shop and ruin any hope for a brilliant career'. But the second she stepped into the shop, she began babbling and saying how perfect it is. Then the war came and you left us.

I just wanted you to know that you will always be here in my heart and that I'll be there for your girlfriend as you asked me. You told me you loved her just before the battle began and told me that you were going to ask her to marry you if you survived this war.

Goodbye Fred. You will miss me a lot." George said as he placed his hand on the coffin.

Chuckles had erupted in the crowd as George had made his little speech. He was true to himself and to his brother. Always finding the best opportunity to make a joke. Severus looked at her softly and squeezed her hand in support. Her pregnancy hormones were sensibly playing with her and she was now crying abundantly on his chest.

"Are you alright love? Come now it's nearly finished. Then there will be the final send off and the burial. I love you darling" he whispered in her ear holding her against his chest and rubbing her back softly to ease the pain she was feeling deep inside her heart.

"I now invite you all to come forward and place a _Memoriam_ spell on the coffin. You may leave a message which will stay with Fred until the end of the world. The family may come forward." Kingsley said inviting the family forward.

They pulled their wands out of their cloaks and pointed them towards the white coffin. Molly's wand made a little gold spark which incased itself in the wood of the coffin. Artur's made a bright red spark and wrote a small _freddylkin_ in the paint. George left a long message which retraced their life briefly. Ron only touched he coffin with his wand which didn't make any spark nor left any trace on the coffin. Percy only bowed his head while Charlie and Bill left the jokes shop's logo on it. Then it was Harry's turn. He did a little broom and a bludger swirling around it. Hermione did a magnificent flower which bloomed before her eyes and had a bright red and gold color. Severus left the name of the products he had worked on with the twins.

The other guests carved more symbols and it finished with Angelina Johnson Fred's girlfriend who was supported by George and Molly. She placed a light kiss on his coffin and finished by placing an envelope on the coffin. Hermione looked at her with admiration. She was so relieved not to be in Angelina's situation and having to endure the grief of losing her loved one.

She looked at the podium, Kingsley was back on it and was once again talking.

"Dearest friends and family of Mr. Fred Weasley. I invite you to raise your wand for the final send off. Then the person who have been invited to the burial will join me to Hogwarts where the burial will be. You will be able to Apparate as the wards have been made in order to let you in." Kingsley began "Quo resurgens Conditor Nos acceptis virgis in ordine ad salutem Fred Weasley celebramus. Merlinus anima ejus, et exaudi nos in perpetuum ipse erit enim quiesceret umquam delebit oblivio" (*)

The crowd raised their wands for a few minutes before they began filing out of the tent, saying a last goodbye to the close family. As Hermione and Severus passed, Molly stopped them.

"Hermione, my dear, you are invited for the burial." She began taking one of Hermione's hand in her own. "You too, Mr. Snape, you are after all part of the family now. Don't look that surprised. I have seen the paper and the way you look at her and act around her shows me that you are head over heals for her. Plus, the ring on her finger confirms it all. I am very happy for the both of you." She finished smiling at them sweetly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. And please, do call me Severus." He said taking Hermione by the shoulder and holding her petite frame against his much larger one.

They went back into the cabin. They were now a group of twenty people upmost. There was the 10 Weasley family members, Harry, McGonagall, Angelina Johnson, Flitwick, Fleur, Kingsley, Seamus Finnigan, Olivander, Hermione and Severus. They all Apparated away and waited in a small foyer for the arrival of the magical hearse containing the coffin in which Fred laid.

The hearse arrived ten minutes later. They arrived by broomsticks carrying the coffin on a kind of suspended platform which was secured to the broomsticks. They landed and placed the coffin lightly on the ground. They then made the platform and broomstick disappear and took the coffin to their shoulder. Another funerary employee had his wand and box attached to the end of the broomstick.

"If you would please follow us to the grave." Kingsley said going towards the close circle of friends and family.

They all walked out of the foyer and into the grounds, near the forbidden forest. There a large monument stood in place of where Hagrid's cabin used to be. It represented the Hogwarts crests and each part of the crest representing the different houses. Kingsley placed the tip of his wand on the white marble and drew Fred's name on it. He then walked back a few steps before a door opened.

The funerary employees placed the coffin through the door and waited by the open door for everyone to gather up.

"We are here to say our final good bye to Fred Weasley. I will now place his wand among the wand of the fallen fifty. Those fifty persons are all the people who fought for a better world of acceptance and allowance. Their wands will be stored in the upper part of the monument while their body will be down into the earth of Hogwarts ground." Kingsley said taking the box containing Fred's wand.

He tapped the name he had previously engraved on the marble and a small trapdoor which was the exact same size as the box opened up. Kingsley pushed the box in and sealed the opening back magically. They then all went towards the coffin one last time and deposed a flower they took from a vase next to it before placing it onto the coffin.

The casket lowered itself into the ground and when the door closed on it, Hermione heard soft cries behind her shoulder. Angelina was just behind her and was sobbing uncontrollably. Mrs. Weasley went to her and held her into a tight embrace for a few moments whispering to her like to a little child.

"I know, let it all out, you'll feel much better after. We must be strong for him now. You must make him proud. Make sure he didn't die for nothing. I am sure you will do just fine. I know it seems impossible at the moment but you need to be strong and look at the bright side of things." She held the young woman in her arms for a few more moments before letting her go.

Just at that moment ten bright purple cloaked wizards Apparated next to them.

"Is Mr. Severus Tobias Snape, son of Mr. Tobias Snape and Mrs. Eileen Snape née Prince here?" The tallest man said looking at each of the mourners.

"How dare you come and interrupt a funerary ritual?" Kingsley bellowed at the man taking him by the arm and leading him away from the group.

"Sir, I am very sorry from intruding, but we have got proofs of Mr. Snape's involvement with Voldemort and the letter told us that he wasn't on our side as he made it believe so. The Upper Council for War Crimes has given me a warrant to arrest Mr. Snape immediately and bring him in for questioning at the Ministry." The wizard said his head bowed in deference in embarrassment.

"Give me this warrant. Now!" Kingsley said.

 _I Dolores Umbridge, new head of the Upper Council for War Crime, give permission to Mr. Fillius Bonewa to arrest and bring in Mr. Severus Tobias Snape for questioning at the Minister of Magic._

 _He will be arrested on the following grounds:_

 _High treason_

 _Usage of 3 of the 3 Unforgivable Curses_

 _Murder of Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore_

 _Crime against the Wizarding World_

 _This warrant takes immediate effect._

 _Dolores Jane Umbridge_

 _Head of the Upper Council for War Crimes_

Kingsley looked at the paper and handed it back to the man.

"You may proceed, but be aware, one false movement, accusation or mistreating will have consequences. Also try and do it as discretely as possible and gently." He said his voice filled with worry. He knew that the man was innocent and had been forced by either Dumbledore or Voldemort to do those things. He would just have to prove it. But would he cope with the interrogation? That was an all other question.

"Mister Severus Tobias Snape you're under arrest for high treason, usage of 3 of the 3 Unforgivable Curses, murder of Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore and Crime against the Wizarding World. You may remain silenced everything you say can be used against you." The tall wizard said while the ten other purple cloaked wizards had their wands pointed at his chest.

"Why? What is happening? Please, explain to me don't take him away from me like this. I can't live without him." Hermione started sobbing as Severus was getting magically cuffed and his wand took away from him.

"Calm down darling. Stay with the Weasley's. Call my banker and tell her to call my lawyer. Don't you worry, keep you and the baby as stress free as possible. Alright my love?" Severus said trying to mask his anxiety.

"Ok, take care love" Hermione said before rushing towards him and kissing her passionately before feeling herself being jerked away from him.

With a blink, he and the other purple clothed wizards were gone.

(*) We raise our wands in order to celebrate the life of Fred Weasley. Merlin hear us and let his soul be at rest for he shall forever be remembered


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and/or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

A/N: Hey guys. So here you have a little chapter I wrote. I hope you like it. Have a great time reading. And don't forget to like, follow or even leave a small review. It always warms my heart to see people take time to review my stories. Anyways, have a lovely time reading.

J1974

Chapter 25

She collapsed to the ground. The rest of the guests who were still there looked at her and at the place where Severus had been seconds later. Harry had already rushed by Hermione's side and was holding her onto his chest. Harry tried to pull her to her feet with the help of Ginny and Ron to her feet.

"I don't know what to do Harry. I… I must go and help him." Hermione said to Harry as she held onto Harry for balance not sure if she could fully support her weight on her legs.

"Let's just go to Gringotts and do as Severus said, ask your banker to Patronus your lawyer. I am sure she will know what to do along with the lawyer. Come on, I'll…" Harry began taking Hermione's hand

"Wait, he told something about a baby. Do you have a child Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she looked at Hermione with eyes full of tears.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I am pregnant with Severus' child. I am two months along actually. I have to go and help him. I can't let them take him away from me… from our child." Hermione sobbed

"Wait. Bill can you go and take care of it. She must stay as calm as possible and paperwork will only make her more stressed than necessary. What is the name of your banker Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked to Hermione softly.

"I think her name is Miss Grankord. The vault is number 569. I don't know the name of his lawyer. Is that of any help Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked still holding onto Harry.

"Yes Hermione. Don't worry I'll take care of that. I think it would be best if you went straight to the Minister of Magic and inquire about Severus. They have to allow him out because of your condition although I am not quite sure. The Unspeakables seem to have a grudge against Severus." Bill informed Hermione.

"I'll accompany her with Harry" George going towards Hermione and helping Harry support Hermione.

Harry, George and Hermione Apparated to the Ministry for Magic Atrium. The fountain picturing Muggles supporting the Wizarding World had been replaced by three statues Hermione recognized as depicting Ron, Harry and her. Their wands were pointed towards the ceiling and water was coming out of them.

They approached the fountain and read the legend under the three statues.

 _In honor of the heroes of the battle of Hogwarts. May their help be recognized by all._

"Come on Hermione, let's go to the information desk. They'll know where Severus is. The fact that he was arrested only a week after the battle shows that sometimes, the Ministry can speed up paperwork." George tried to joke

They went towards a purple desk. It was a good fifty feet long desk where ten purple and black dressed witches stood. A fake smile stuck on their face as they informed different people. They waited in the line for a good twenty minutes before one of the information employees was available. She was a tall thin woman. So bony that her cheeks bones were clearly defined.

"Welcome to the Ministry for Magic, how can I help… Oh Merlin, you are Harry Potter." The woman said quickly her voice filled with excitement.

"Humm yeah, I am here for my friend. Her fiancé was taken into custody earlier today. She has sent for his lawyer but would like to see him before. Could you show us to where we might be able to see him?" Harry said clearly embarrassed for Hermione. She was after all the most important part of the Golden Trio but the Infowitch had only looked at him and talked to him.

"It would be my pleasure to accompany you. I'll just need your Magical Trace also known as MT and the one from your friend and any other person wishing to accompany you to see him. Along with his name of course." The witch said smiling in the same fake looking smile

"His name is Severus Tobias Snape. The persons going with me are Harry James Potter and George Weasley. As for my MT, here you go" Hermione said waving her wand in the air and giving the small piece of paper that had appeared to the Infowitch.

Harry and George gave their MTs too and the three of them received a purple _VISITOR_ badge with their names on them. Harry's and Hermione's name were written in a gold elegant writing while George's name was in simple black ink and didn't even spell _Weasley_ but _Wisly_.

Hermione followed the Infowitch towards a hidden elevator in the back of the atrium. The three of them entered the elevator squeezing in with the other occupants of the elevator.

"Now, you have to go to level -35. There, ask for Mr. Lagus. He will take you to see your fiancé and friend. Have a good day at the Ministry for Magic." The little witch said before scurrying away her high heals clapping on the marble ground of the atrium.

The elevator ride was very long to Hermione's opinion and the service Wizard proposed to Hermione to it down. When the service wizard finally said "floor -35 department of high security retention" they sighed and get out of the elevator thanking the service wizard and tipping him with a galleon. He little wizard thanked him infinitely and then the elevator was out of sight.

They made a few steps into a brightly foyer. The ground was made out of mahogany wood and a lilac carpet covered most of the flooring. The monograms _MoM_ and DoHSR were embroidered in the side of the carpeting. And led to a double French door where the glass was spelled so no one could look inside. On top of the door was a small sign.

 _Department of High Security Retention run by Ifigeny Lagus_

The three of them entered the room and were greeted by a secretary who wore the same uniform as the Infowitch who had directed them unless her uniform looked like a it was two sizes too large. She had her long blond hair held up into a tight bun and was reading small yellow airplanes which were piling up slowly on her desk.

"Hello, welcome to the department of high security retention, how can I help you today?" The witch said in the most boring tone she could manage. Hermione was surprised to remark her tone was even more boring than Professor Binn's.

"Hello, humm, we would like to meet Mr. Lagus. It is about Mr. Severus Tobias Snape." Hermione said impatiently.

The witch took a piece of red parchment from her desk and scribbled a quick note on it before tapping it with her wand and sending it off towards a long corridor.

"You may go and sit. I'll tell you when I get an answer from Mr. Lagus." The small witch said returning her attention to the yellow planes who had begun piling up into a huge pile on her desk.

"Could you just show me the way to the bathroom. I'd like to change my dress into something slightly more appropriate." Hermione asked as politely as possible.

"First door on your left" the secretary responded without looking at Hermione.

"Thank you, Mrs." Hermione replied before heading towards the door the woman had indicated her.

She closed the door behind her and took her dress off, only leaving her in her lacy knickers and matching bra. She waved her wand above the garment and saw it transfigure to a much simpler garment which was only knee length and had a waist line which began right under her breasts and the fabric dropped on her slightly swollen stomach.

She looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom and used the toilets before readjusting her hair, leaving the bathroom and joining the boys back inside a small private room. The door shut behind her and they found themselves alone.

They waited like that, Harry holding Hermione by the shoulder and trying to calm her. Hermione was staring towards where the message had flown, one hand on her slightly round stomach, the other hand resting on her lower arm, while her thumb automatically rubbed her arm. George had his right hand onto the one she had placed on her tummy. They waited for what seemed hours.

She woke up to a large beefy man that Harry nearly thought to be his Uncle Vernon came into the waiting room with a snarl on his face.

"Miss Hermione Jean Granger, Mr. Harry James Potter and Mr. George Weasley." He began his voice filled with disgust as he pronounced their names. "Follow me. That is if you still want to see him." He continued his voice even more disdainful when he referred to Severus. Hermione who was very hormonal had only one thought in mind. Killing that man who spoke so badly of her husband and her. Unfortunately, Harry and George felt it too and retained her to her chair.

They stood up and walked past a few doors before coming to a once way see through glass. The man stopped in front of the door and took his wand out. He tapped the wall twice with his wand and turned towards the Trio.

Hermione muffled a gasp as she looked through the glass and saw her fiancé sitting on a chair his back straight looking in front of him. He no longer had any belt to his pants and his mantle and tie had also been taken away from him. He was left in his black woolen pants and black shirt. He had rolled sleeves up and his toned pale arms showed his scars.

"For you to get inside the room. I will need your wand. Although no Magic can be made inside of the room, it is just a mere protection for you to give us your wand. Binds you to the place too so you cannot escape in any way." The man said sternly.

Hermione gave her wand without a second thought and the Wizard unlocked the glass paned door. She ran inside and rushed to Severus. A smile appeared on his tired face and Hermione kissed him.

"Are you alright love? Did your lawyer come? What is happening my darling love?" Hermione said kneeling onto the ground to be at Severus' level.

"We all Apparated inside a large room. There I asked for my lawyer. It was refused to me. They started throwing curses to me. I think they even threw a Cruciatus or two at me but I have endured so much more that this was nothing. Then they took my belt, tie, mantel, shoes and placed a tracing spell on me as well as administered a power diminishing potion. Then I was brought to this room and saw my lawyer. He talked with the head of the Department and he told him that my trial was tomorrow. I pleaded not guilty to all the chiefs of accusation. I am facing either prison or Death…" Severus began. When he had pronounced the fact he was facing death, Hermione's head dropped to his knee.

"No Severus. You can't abandon me. You can't let our child not grow up with a father. I need you to live. You are everything to me. A lover, a confident, a friend and most importantly my life. I can't live without you darling. Please Sev." She said crying loudly not letting him finish his sentence.

"Wait darling, don't you worry, I am not going anywhere. I am actually coming back home with you. Thanks to the memory Harry got from me. They saw I was forced into doing those things. I am free to go darling. They just waited for someone to come and pick me up." Severus said taking her face in between his hands.

"Just Severus, it seems like everything went so quickly. It has only been an hour upmost you are there. No?" Hermione said looking at him puzzled.

"No darling, it has been 22 hours since I was brought in. They told me I could go 5 hours ago and told me that if you weren't there 6 hours after my release, the law said I would be pursuable for _slowing of judiciary procedures_. But you are here and everything is going to be alright." Severus said taking Hermione onto his lap and hugging her softly before placing her back to her feet.

Suddenly, she felt how much she needed to eat as her tummy rumbled. Severus placed his hand on her tummy and felt a tiny pressure against it.

"What was that Hermione? Was it you or…" Severus said his voice filled with emotion

"I think that it wasn't me. This was our baby love. Our baby is responding to your touch. Which is possible as I am two months pregnant." Hermione said smiling sweetly at Severus who still had his hand onto her stomach and was looking at it.

He rose his head and captured Hermione's lips in a sweet kiss before taking his hand and going back towards the door.

"You are free to go Mr. Snape your wand will be restored downstairs at the Wand Restoration Office in the main atrium. Here are the rest of your items and a power restoring potion. Goodbye Mr. Snape" the plump man said pulling his hand out for Severus to shake.

"Goodbye Mr. Lagus, thank you for your time" Severus responded coldly not reaching for the hand in front of him.

They left the ministry and retrieved Severus' wand from the Wand Restoration Office in the main atrium. They said their goodbyes to the boys and Apparated back to the cabin, Severus lifted Hermione in his arms before bringing her inside of the cabin. He placed her on the sofa and clapped twice in his hands.

Wilky Apparated and Severus ordered a meal for the both of them. They ate their meals and went back on the couch where Severus read a little. Hermione was so tired that she fell asleep the second her head touched his chest.

He accioed a plaid from the library and wrapped it around Hermione. Two hours later, he took her in his arms and brought her to their bedroom where he undressed her and undressed her. When he took her shoes off, he couldn't stop placing light kisses on the inner part of her foot.

"Hmmh, Severus, please, don't tease me, I need you…" Hermione hummed in pleasure. She felt her hormones crave for him. As she was coming more and more along in her pregnancy, her hormones were getting more and more strong and she always lived with an ache in her like something that wasn't fulfilled.

"Calm down, I'm here love, let me take care of you. Don't worry about anything less." Severus said massaging her legs slowly continuing disrobing her slowly.

He took her dress off and looked at her lace encased body. He began by discarding her bra to the other end of the room before kissing softly her right tit. Taking her left one in between his thumb and index. Her back arched off the bed as she felt him nibbling on her tit. It was getting painfully hard and she took his long black hair in his hand and moved him towards the other tit.

"Merlin, you're needy love" Severus said as he went back down onto the hardening nipple.

When he was sure that the two nipples were perfectly hard, he pulled back and admired his work of art before placing feather light kisses on her neck and leaving a few love bites there. She squirmed under his ministration and placed her hands on his head inciting him to go more and more towards her center which was already dripping wet in anticipation of what was going to happen in the next few hours.

"Sev…" Hermione breathed out as his mouth grazed past her aching pleasure center. "If you don't fuck me immediately, I am going to have to do it myself"

Without further ado, she gathered all her strength and turned them over. She was now on top of him. He looked at her with so much love in his eyes, her eyes could burst. She took his hand in hers and pinned him with her weight. She began kissing him languorously on the lips leaving him wanting for more before disrobing him slowly not forgetting to go back up to his lips to kiss him. When he was fully naked, the only thing that stopped her from impaling herself on his proudly erect length was her lace knickers which were soaked by the way.

"Please Hermione. I need you." Severus gasped.

Hermione discarded her knickers and impaled herself onto his cock. They both let a moan of ecstasy as they discovered a totally new sensation. Hermione took Severus' hands and placed them atop of her own breast. Severus couldn't hold himself back anymore and turned them once again over.

"Merlin, love, please. Make me come." Hermione said as Severus pumped in and out of her. "I love you my lovely handsome wizard. When they took you away from me, I felt my heart tore. I need you to live my sweet darling."

Severus bent over and kissed her, his hand snaking in between the two of them and messaging her clit into tight little circle that brought her to the very edge.

"Come my little witch, I'm here with you today and always my love." The combination of his word, messaging and frantic love making made her go over the edge.

"SEVERUS, SWEET MOTHER OF CIRCE!" she cried to the top of her lung as her inner walls began milking his juice covered cock. That was his undoing and he came screaming Hermione's name.

He only had the force to try and not crush Hermione by pushing Hermione's exhausted lithe form a little on the side as he collapsed on top of her. A smile of completeness on his lips.

"I love you my wonderful witch. I promise I'll always be there for you. I was always thinking about you. When they hit me, when they Crucioed me. Always. You were the only thing keeping me live my love." He said before placing a light kiss on her lips and pulling away slowly.

"I love you too my love." Hermione said before nuzzling into him and falling asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and/or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

A/N: Hey guys here is another chapter. Hope you will like it. The inspiration came from a song I listened on the radio and immediately images filled my head. The song is Masquarade Waltz from Aram Khachaturian. I find it really lively and could totally imagine it being played for an official ball. I encourage you to listen to it while reading the dance scene.

I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Do tell me if you did and even if you didn't, I always like when people take their time to review my work in good or in bad. I promise I don't bite reviewers who tell me they didn't like my chapter.

Anyways, hope you'll like the chapter.

J1974

Chapter 26

 _Two months later_

Hermione turned over and ran to the bathroom and bent herself over the toilets just in time as she felt her dinner come up her esophagus. She felt immediately a hand pick up her hair and move them aside from her face. When she was finished, she turned towards Severus who was squating right behind her.

"Are you alright darling?" he asked bringing her to the sink so she could brush her teeth and rinse her mouth.

"Yeah just morning sicknesses again, I am so tired of it Severus. I really hope it'll be over soon" she said as she rinsed her face. She then brushed her teeth and picked a small vial containing a blood red liquid. She looked at it and drank it bottoms up. "It really is disgusting Severus. Couldn't you make it a tiny bit better taste wise. It really is efficient but I would like it to taste a tiny bit better."

"We talked about it love. I can't add anything as it is already oversaturated. I replaced the mandrake roots for ginger so that it wouldn't harm our little one, but there is really nothing else I can do for you. Come back to bed darling, I'll bring you something to eat." Severus said placing his hand on her now very protruding stomach and guiding her to bed.

As he was waiting for the water to boil at the correct temperature, his mind wandered to the ball that had took place three weeks earlier.

 _Three weeks earlier_

They were all standing in Hogwarts Great Hall celebrating the end of the war. One month earlier, they had all been here in Hogwarts to fight Voldemort and his allies. The new Minister for Magic, Tiberius Ogden had agreed to come back to active work at the Ministry. He was after all one of the only Wizengamot Wizard still alive not to have been corrupted during the war by Voldemort's partisans and therefore clear of all suspicion. He was, as many said, the 'perfect candidate'. Unfortunately for Harry, Ron and Hermione. This man was in all point identical as Professor Slughorn and had wanted to host an official grand ball to celebrate the heroes of the Hogwarts war.

Although Severus' name had been cleared, many people still saw him as a fervent supporter of the Dark Lord and he still received many dark eyed looks from stranger he came across in the street. It bothered Hermione to see him being treated as such but he tried to reassure her that he didn't care.

Hermione's stomach was now protruding lightly and she had begun to wear slightly ampler robes to hide her 3 months baby bump. They had decided that they were going to make it publicly known that they were engaged and about to welcome their first child to this world. Even though every one in the wizarding world knew by now that they were in a relationship. It was a wizarding custom to announce the impending wedding by wearing the groom's family heirlooms. It was a tiara, a necklace and matching earing that could go back up to 15 generations in some of the oldest families of the Wizarding World.

Severus had gifted Hermione with a dark blue chiffon dress with a long train and lace sleeves. The ample fabric hiding slightly her rounded stomach and split after her baby bump. She was wearing the onyx and emerald tiara that belonged to the family heirloom collection along with matching earrings a necklace. They had decided to move to Prince Manor. It was much more comfortable and with Hermione's pregnancy coming along nicely, they had to move her stuff from her parent's abandoned house quickly before she wouldn't be able to do it on her own.

Their respective clothes closets were upstairs and Hermione was putting the final touches on her hair and makeup with the help of Sari, the Prince house elf.

"Sari has finished Mistress Hermione. Is Mistress wanting to seeing?" The elf asked the comb still in between her fingers.

"Yes please. Could You also tell Severus to wait for me downstairs? I'll be right down." Hermione said smiling at the small elf.

The elf snapped her fingers and a large mirror appeared in front of Hermione. The dress was simply gorgeous. The top part showed ever so slightly her rounded stomach and the long train behind it would certainly float around her when she'll dance with her fiancé for the opening of the ball. She took her wand, from the small table where Sari had helped her place the tiara on her head, and placed it in a pocket on the side of the dress made for this purpose.

She looked at herself a last time in the mirror and opened the double French doors leading to the landing of the stairs. Severus was putting his shoes on. She began going down the steps of the grand staircase leading to the foyer. When he turned his head, his breath caught at the sight of his fiancée so beautiful as she went down the stairs elegantly.

"Wow, you're a sight for sore eyes my love" Severus said when Hermione had joined him at the bottom of the stairs.

"And you are very handsome my darling" She said before kissing him.

He helped her put her shoes on and went out the door. A winged carriage was in the front of the courtyard. A man was conducting it and he went down to open the door. Severus let Hermione go first and when he was sure she was comfortably seated, he joined her.

"They really love purple at the Ministry. Look, purple lining, purple pillows, even the sweets they propose are purple" Hermione said picking up a wrapped sweet with the Ministry for Magic logo on it.

"It is their color after all." Severus said laughing slightly. He could feel the boredom in Hermione's voice. She didn't want to go as much as he wanted. "Come on, after tonight, you won't have to hide anything more. And after we have made our announcement and you did the first dance we can leave and I'll reward you for your patience" He finished before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

She deepened the kiss quickly and Severus began pulling at her dress. She moaned slightly in their kiss and when she felt his hand on her shoulders beginning to take the dress off her, she quickly backed away and replaced her dress on her shoulders.

"I can't Severus. Anyways, we're almost there love" She said waving her wand over herself to freshen her look.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, the carriage landed swiftly inside the castle courtyard. A long red carpet led the guest from their carriage to the great hall. The carpet was lined with candles that lit the way up to the castle. Severus got out of the carriage and took Hermione's hand as she got out of the carriage.

She saw every pair of eyes staring at her and whispers erupted into the crowd.

"Granger and Snape. I would never have thought them to be together." A witch only a few years older than Hermione said

"The Prince family heirlooms. She is engaged to him. It's official." A well-groomed wizard said before bowing his head slightly to Severus.

When the two of them arrived at the front door of the Great Hall, they were greeted by a small man who took their invitation slips and let them through to the Great Hall. A little man was approaching them a large smile harboring his round face.

"That my dear is Tiberius Ogden, the new ministry for Magic" Severus said to Hermione in a whispered voice.

"Miss Granger or should I say Mrs. Snape, on behalf of the Ministry for Magic, let me tell you how thankful we are that you managed to clear some time of your very busy schedule. Mr. Snape thanks for being here too. You also have much to be thanked for. If the both of you would follow me to the honorary table. It would be my greatest pleasure." The little man said bowing his head many times during his little speech.

Hermione and Severus followed him to the head table. Severus' hand placed on the small of her back as they made their way through the crowd. When they reached the front table, they joined Harry who was accompanied by Ginny and Ron who was accompanied by a beautiful blonde.

Hermione hugged Harry and Ginny and waited for Severus to have finished greeting them before heading towards Ron.

"Hello Ron, I'm so happy to see you again" she said smiling genuinely to him. "Who is accompanying you tonight?" She continued looking at the woman beside him.

"Rose Delacour. What a pleasure to meet you. Ron talked a lot about you, you seem to be someone he cares about a lot." The girl said her voice tainted with a slight French accent Hermione found lovely.

"She's my girlfriend." Ron said wrapping his arm around Rose's waist.

"I'm very happy for the both of you. You seem to really love her Ron. I wish you all the best." Hermione said smiling at the both of them.

Their attention was caught by the clinging of a knife against a glass.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Snape, member of the Wizengamot, headmistress, witches, wizards and friends of the Wizarding World. I would like to thank you all for your presence here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Today, we celebrate the life of those who lost their lives fighting for their ideals and thank the heroes who vanquished Voldemort. I now call forward Mr. Severus Tobias Snape" Tiberius Ogden said his wand pointed towards his throat.

Severus looked at Hermione puzzled. The whole crowd standing in the Great Hall murmured at his name being called. Hermione nodded her head and he walked towards the Minister.

"I Tiberius Ogden, 36th Minister for Magic, give you, Severus Tobias Snape, this Order of Merlin 2nd Class for your role as a double agent during the second Wizarding War." The little man said.

A large purple ribbon appeared into his hand, a small round circled a golden M and hanged from the ribbon. Severus bent his head as the minister passed the ribbon around his neck. When he rose to his full height, everyone applauded. Some more than others. Severus joined back Hermione who kissed him on the lips. The whole crowd erupted in a more cheerful applause and Hermione smiled in the kiss.

"Now I call Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley. I Tiberius Ogden, 36th Minister for Magic, give you, Ronald Billius Weasley, this Order of Merlin 2nd Class for your help in defeating Voldemort."

Ron got his Order of Merlin and more frank applauses erupted from the crowd. He too kissed his date before looking at Hermione with eyes full of something Hermione could only describe as hatred.

"Now, I call Mr. Harry James Potter. I Tiberius Ogden, 36th Minister for Magic, give you, Harry James Potter this Order of Merlin 1st Class for defeating Voldemort and outstanding bravery." The Minister said.

That time the applause went on for a few minutes. Harry received the green Ribbon weighed down by the gold encircled M.

"Now, I call Miss Hermione Jean Granger. I Tiberius Ogden, 36th Minister for Magic, give you, Hermione Jean Granger, this Order of Merlin 1st Class. To reward you for your self-sacrifice, your bravery, your help in defeating Voldemort and your work for protection of the house elves. On behalf of the Wizengamot, we give you this 1st Class Order of Merlin."

Hermione clasped her hand to her mouth as she walked towards the small man. The ribbon was white, purple and green and the M was made out of diamonds. The applause were even longer and Hermione went back towards Severus who kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"You deserve it so much darling. I love you. This little one will have the best mother in the whole entire world." Severus told her before placing a lock of hair which had escaped from her bun behind her ear.

"I love you too my lovely handsome wizard. You too deserve this. You sacrificed so much for the Wizarding World. This little one will have the best father possible." Hermione said before pulling away from Severus.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I present you the heroes of the Wizarding World. There are also two announcements that need to be made. Miss Hermione Jean Granger, Order of Merlin 1st Class, and Mr. Severus Tobias Snape, Order of Merlin 2nd Class are engaged and will be getting married this summer. They will also welcome a new member into their family. A toast, to Miss Granger and Mr. Snape." The minister of Magic said raising his glass towards the couple.

"To Miss Granger and Mr. Snape" the crowd said raising their glasses before clapping cheerfully. Severus surprised Hermione by taking her in his arms and dipping her before placing a tender kiss on her lips.

Music then began to play inside the great hall. Severus took Hermione's hand and led her to the dancefloor. He bowed his head to her and placed his right hand on her hip while taking her left hand in his right. He looked into her eyes and when he saw a smile illuminating her face, began dancing to the music. They were gliding around the dancefloor which was a large wooden floor illuminated by more floating candles than the rest of the room. Soon enough, Harry invited Ginny to dance and so did Ron with Fleur.

Hermione silently felt sorry for Ron's partner as she could see that he kept stepping on her toes and forgetting when it was the time to turn. Rose tried to guide him but unfortunately to no avail. He kept pulling back when he should have been advancing and going forward when he was supposed to go back.

Hermione's train kept swirling around them in a blur of deep blue but Severus didn't notice it. He was lost into those pools of chocolate brown that were her eyes. He felt so alive right at this moment dancing with her in the middle of the Great Hall to one of the most beautiful music he had ever heard. He felt like he was in paradise.

The three couples were in the middle of the waltz when the other couples began coming onto the dancefloor and joined them. Hermione recognized George through the crowd of numerous guests. He was with Angelina and Hermione had to admit to herself they formed a lovely couple. Professor McGonagall was dancing with Professor Slughorn. Bill and Fleur who was now in the 7th month of her pregnancy was also dancing but at a tiny bit slower rhythm.

When the waltz ended, all the couples stopped dancing and saluted themselves with a short bow of their heads for the men and a light curtsy for the woman. Severus guided Hermione through the crowd of dancers and off of the dancefloor. His hand on the small of her back and the other holding her left hand as he went towards the front table.

As they sat down, two house elves appeared with plates and champagne in their hands. They proposed a glass of champagne to Severus who accepted and as the first elf was about to propose Hermione a glass too, the other one gave him a large hit of the elbow.

"Mistress is pregnant Dundy. No fizzy loopy drink for Mistress" the elf hissed at the other one

"Dundy sorry says to mistress. Dundy meant well by asking Mistress if she wants fizzy loopy drink. Dundy will hit himself with the pan twelve times for being a bad house elf." The elf said looking at his toes, the bottle of champagne still in his hand.

"You will do no such thing Dundy. I know you didn't want to cause me any harm. I pardon you. But could you please bring me a glass of Pumpkin juice. I am a little thirsty and I think a glass of Pumpkin juice will be perfect." Hermione said kindly to the little elf

"Yes Dundy is coming back with Pumpkin juice for kind Mistress." The house elf said bowing so low his forehead was on the ground.

Hermione turned her attention to the large plate that was now in front of her and took her fork and dug in. She hummed quietly at the explosion of savor she felt in her mouth. The textures and tastes mixed perfectly in her mouth.

When she was finished, she turned to Severus and asked him for another dance. She had felt so well in his arms as they danced through the room. They waited for the waltz currently playing to come to a halt before going back inside the circle of dancers.

Once more, Severus placed one of his hand on Hermione's waist and the other one held onto her hand. This one was a lot lighter than the other one and the couple spun around the dancefloor with so much ease it seemed they were barely touching the ground. The other couples stopped dancing to watch the couple dance.

They were lost in each other's gaze. Severus lost in her chocolate eyes while she was lost in his black ones. Severus suddenly lifted Hermione in the air and spun her around him before placing her back onto the floor and continuing dancing. Her dress floated around her and she looked marvelous in the floating fabric.

When the waltz was finished they realized that everyone was now looking at them and clapping. They saluted each other before bowing their heads to the crowd.

"I'm a little tired love. Can't we go back home" Hermione said to Severus

"Come on, let's say goodbye to anyone and then we'll head back. The both of you need to rest a little my love." Severus said placing a hand on Hermione's stomach and bringing her back towards the Head Table.

"Mr. Ogden. I'm afraid we must be going. The evening was very pleasant but my fiancée is tired and she has to rest. It would be imprudent in her condition to let herself grown too tired" Severus said to the Minister.

"I perfectly understand Mr. Snape. I wish you both a safe journey back home" the man answered shaking Severus' hand and kissed Hermione's hand respectfully.

Severus then whisked her away and she barely had the time to wave Harry, Ginny, Ron and Rose goodbye. As soon as they were in the carriage. Severus asked the cart driver to go as slowly as possible back to Prince's Manor.

"Now my love, I think there is something you need to be rewarded for" Severus said his voice dripping pure sex which made Hermione instantly wet.

"And why my handsome Wizard if I may ask" she responded in the same voice he had used which made his cock twitch in his pants.

"Because you have been a good patient little witch and that pleases me very much" he replied before placing his lips on her own and beginning to snog her.

It didn't take either if them too much time for the both of them to begin and pull at each other's clothes trying to take or rip them of the other one's body. Severus was the first one able to remove something. He managed to lower the zipper down enough to make the dress fall down from her shoulders and pool at her waist. It wasn't long before he had taken her bra off and had thrown it behind him and let it lie in the carriage. He began suckling lightly on her breast and made sounds come out of her throat she didn't even knew could come out of her.

"Fuck, Merlin, Sev. Don't you fucking dare to stop." Hermione moaned as she felt her nipple being wrapped into Severus' hot wet mouth.

"I won't darling, don't worry." He replied.

With a swift movement, Hermione reached down for his pant's zipper and began undoing them freeing his erection from the cloth prison it was in. When she saw his almost purple shaft. She thought she was about to come right now. She had to bring her hand to her mouth and bite hard on it in order not to come.

He pulled her dress up her hips and pulled her knickers down before throwing them behind him for them to join the already discarded bra. With one swift movement, he was buried balls deep inside her. He stayed like that for a few seconds letting Hermione relax around him before beginning fucking her at a torturing slow pace that made Hermione go crazy.

"Please Sev. I need you. Faster." She breathed

"Tell me what you want witch" He said not changing by any means his slow rhythm.

"I need you to make me come love" Hermione said pulling his head to her lips.

He sped up his movements and came with a groan followed shortly after by Hermione who screamed his name as licked her nipple making her go over the precipice of her climax.

"Sir, we'll be arriving shortly" the driver voice said into the binnacle of the carriage.

"Come one love, let me help you get dressed. This isn't a very proper way to be dressed to go out in public for an Order of Merlin first Class." He said while throwing her her bra and knickers.

As soon they had finished dressing back up and Hermione had finished restyling her hair, which were a mess, she saw the door of the carriage being opened. Severus went down first and then took Hermione's hand to help her descend from the carriage.

"Thank you sir" they said to the man riding the carriage who had already climbed back up into the driver's seat and was beginning to leave.

They entered the Manor and Severus helped Hermione take off her dress and jewelry before handing her night dressing gown to her. They both went to bed Severus only wearing his boxers and cuddled before they both fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and/or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

Chapter 27

The whistling of the kettle made Severus shake his daydream away. He took a bit of ginger and jasmine tea leaves, and poured them inside an infuser which he placed inside a tea pot before pouring the boiled water inside the tea pot. He finished preparing the tray with marmalade and toasts. When he was done setting the try up, he levitated the tray wordlessly and wandlessly and made it follow him up the stairs and into the Master bedroom of the Prince Manor.

"Here you go my love" He said lowering the tray onto her laps.

She was sitting in bed, pillows propped behind her back, her long messy hairs falling in cascades of brown curls around her face and onto her shoulders. He nightdress covering her naked body all in the meanwhile underlining her curves perfectly.

"Thank you, Severus." She said giving him a light kiss on his lips as he joined her into bed and took himself the tray on his laps. "What time is it by the way" she asked looking towards the window.

"It's only 4 am, love. After you finished eating, we can go back to sleep" Severus said giving her a butter and chocolate toast.

They ate a little and he saw that she was getting sleepy. Careful not to disturb her, he took the empty cup of tea that was still in her fingers but laid on her lap above the bedsheets and placed it on the tray before banishing the tray downstairs in the kitchen. He took her in his arms and she settled on his bare chest, one arm across his chest the other on her belly on her now clearly swollen stomach. He looked at her like this, curled up into him a small smile on her lips.

They woke up a few hours later. Hermione rushed once again to the bathroom and puked the little food she had been able to keep in her stomach for the last few hours. Severus had immediately rushed by her side and held her hair as she emptied the content of her digesting organs.

Once again, Severus had given her a potion and prepared something to eat for Hermione. In the meanwhile, Hermione had dressed up in a small black dress that still fitted her and joined Severus into the large kitchen.

It had only been 5 weeks since Hermione had moved in with Severus in Prince's Manor. At first, it had been very difficult for her to navigate through the labyrinth of rooms as the Manor was doted of more than 50 rooms. When he had showed her around the room, he had finished by the grand library.

It was a 23 feet 3 stories room with reading space and even a small kitchenette. The books were classified by age, historical value, subject and authors. In the center of the room was a table with at least ten large volumes. Severus had led her to the table.

"This, my angel, is the record of every single book currently owned by the Prince family." He began before he had pulled his wand out of his robes and pointed it at the volumes. "If you want to find a book, all you will have to do is point your wand towards the volumes and enunciate the full title of the book. Then the volume containing the information about the book will get out of where it is stored and open in front of you. If you don't want to go and fetch it, you can simply summon it by tapping the title in the volume twice with the tip of wand."

"Severus, it's brilliant. Can I try?" Hermione had asked excitedly

"When will I be able to say no to such a charming witch?" Severus had said chuckling at how Hermione was looking at him. Her eyes had been wide opened in excitement and the smile she had had on her face had been priceless. "Of course, you can. Go on love try it. And by the way, there are both Muggle and Wizards book."

"Shakespeare's Sonnet" Hermione had said in a clear voice her wand pointed towards the small table in front of them. The 8th volume had come out of the neat pile and had landed softly in front of her before opening itself midway.

 _Shakespeare Sonnet's by William Shakespeare. L1 B24 R2. Currently at Prince's Manor_

Hermione had read the line and tapped her wand twice on the title written in the volume. On her right, a book had come out of the bookshelf and had flown swiftly towards the table. The large registering volume had still been opened but something had changed. The line now had then read.

 _Shakespeare Sonnet's by William Shakespeare. L1 B24 R2. Currently in Miss Hermione Granger possession (Prince's Manor)_

"It keeps track of where the book is located. You see, our library contains very rare books and many wizards are interested in being able to read them either for simple pleasure, personal interest of for research purposes. As we are led to lend those books, we have to keep track of where they are." Severus had explained to Hermione. "I really like Shakespeare. My favorite sonnet is number 130 and ever since I met you, it makes even more sense to me"

"Really, it's my favorite Sonnet too Severus." Hermione had said surprised by her fiancé's liking for Shakespeare's sonnets

"Come and join me to the reading corner, I'll read you a few one before dinner my angel." Severus had proposed lighting a fire inside of the chimney next to the two very comfortable looking armchairs and desk.

Hermione had sat opposite Severus and he had opened the book to sonnet 130.

"My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;

Coral is far more read than her lips' red;

If show be white, why then her breasts are dun;

If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.

I have seen roses damask'd, red and white,

But no such roses see I in her cheeks;

And in some perfume is there more delight

Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.

I love to hear her speak, yet well I know

That music hath a far more pleasing song;

I grant I never saw a goddess go;

My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground:

And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare

As any she belied with false compare."

When Severus had finished the poem, a long silence had hung into the air letting. She had felt so calm and peaceful at this moment, his deep voice sounding so husky to her ears that she wondered if she would still find it sensual if he read to her the recipe for the Draught of Living Dead.

"Hey love. You really do look lovely my love. Come and sit with me, breakfast's ready my sweet love. I prepared you some more tea. We have to leave in one hour to meet up with the wedding planners and then I'll leave you with Madam Malkin for your wedding dress and robes." Severus said coming towards her and pulling one of the chairs for her to sit on.

"Thanks darling." Hermione responded when she was sitting at the kitchen's table.

One hour later, they were standing in the main foyer and putting their shoes on. Severus grabbed Hermione's arm gently and they Apparated in the same little street near the Savoy. They went to the reception and a polite little man lead them to the suite where they will be having the meeting.

This time, the suite was a lot larger and it had a second room where Hermione supposed will be used for her fitting with Madam Malkin. There was no large table this time, only eight very modern Louis XV armchairs arranged in a circle around a coffee table with a tea tray on it.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Snape. Welcome back to the Savoy, if I daresay Miss Granger, pregnancy suits you very well" Candice said shaking hands with the both of them.

"Thank you, Candice. Even though it isn't easy every day. I am overjoyed in the idea of welcoming this little one into the world and with Severus by my side, I can do anything. He's been doing a great job in supporting me." Hermione said looking at Severus with love filled eyes.

"Well you do make a great couple and I am sure you'll make just as great parents." Candice said a large smile on her face.

They thanked her once again and then went to say hi to Sofia. As Sofia asked her if she could touch her belly, Hermione looked at Severus and when he nodded to her, she let Sofia hand onto her stomach and a few moments later Sofia removed her hand from her belly and began to speak.

"I presume you know Madam Malkin, she will be confectioning your suit, dress and robes." Sofia said showing Madam Malkin with her right hand. "Here is Mr. Millefeuilles, he is the French chef I think will suit best to prepare the reception banquet and cocktail of course." A small man bowed to the two of them.

"It will be a pleasure for me to prepare your reception banquet madame and monsieur. I can assure you that I will put my best sous-chefs on the task as well as myself." The little man said with a very thick French accent that made it difficult for Hermione to understand.

"Then we have Mr. Aydo who will be doing the bounding. And finally, Mr. Tagliani who will be in charge of the orchestra for the music." Sofia finished her presentation which left Hermione a bit overwhelmed.

"Thank you all for your investment in our wedding. I just wanted to express my gratitude for everything that you're doing. What do you want us to begin with?" Hermione asked a little bit overwhelmed by the whole thing.

"Let's take it one step at a time and begin with what you wish to be included in the bounding ceremony." Sofia said placing a reassuring hand on Hermione's arm.

"First, we have to define how you will enter the room. As you know, it is a custom to have someone leading the bride to her groom. Normally, it's the father of the bride, but with your situation, it's a little bit more complicated I'm afraid." Mr. Aydo told the couple

"I'd like for George to do this. He is the closest thing of a brother that I have and I think he will agree to do this for me. What do you think dear?" Hermione asked looking at Severus.

"As you wish my darling love. If you think he's the one for it then go ahead." He replied taking Hermione's hand in his own and feeling her relax to his touch.

"Then there are both of your vows and the actual bonding. Then the signing of the official papers and the ceremony is finished." The little man said joyfully to the couple.

"Sounds good to me" Severus said before looking at Hermione who nodded.

"See it is going fast after all." Candice said "Now, the reception. The wizarding tradition requires that the bride is fed by her husband. I hope this doesn't disturb you." She continued apagogically.

"No worries, I am sure Sev will make sure I don't die of hunger at our own wedding. Won't you love?" Hermione said chuckling

"Of course not, it won't be a problem at all. I don't intend to let my bride and child die of hunger or thirst." Severus said chuckling lightly at her wife's antics.

"So, what would you like for dinner?" Mr. Tagliani asked conjuring a quill and notepad out of thin air.

"A five-course meal with entrées, appetizers, main course, cheese and desert." Hermione said quickly before her cheek turned a shade of pink Severus found absolutely lovely. "I am so sorry, it's just that I have always had this perfect dream meal for my wedding and it involved a five-course meal and…"

"Hey, darling. That's what we are here for. As long as you are happy, I am happy and that's all what matters." Severus said rubbing his thumb against the hand he held in his own.

"Yes Hermione, you just have to ask and then we'll do all what is in our power to make all your dreams come true. We are here for the both of you so that you can enjoy your day fully without worrying about anything else. I know it must be overwhelming but we are here and most importantly Severus, for you to help you. Now what was this perfect dinner consisting of?" Sofia said squatting at Hermione's eye level and putting her hand on her knees.

"Thank you, Sofia, and all of you. As for my dream, the entrée was a tomato and lettuce salad with foie gras and toasts. For the appetizer gazpachos with asparagus and beef. For the main meal, I would love filet mignon with green beans. For cheese, an assortment of French and Netherland cheese and for desert a five layers wedding cake." Hermione said her eyes closing as she visualized the meals being brought out to the guests.

"I have got it covered. Do you wish to have a special presentation or have I got as I like to say _carte blanche_?" Mr. Millefeuilles asked laughing slightly.

"You have _carte blanche_ Mr. Millefeuilles. I trust you completely." Hermione said smiling at the French chef.

"Perfect. I shall owl you photos of the dishes as soon as I can." Mr. Millefeuilles said bowing his head at the couple.

"Thank you very much" Severus said.

"Now music wise. What would you like for your entry in the reception area and for your first dance?" Mr. Tagliani asked to the couple.

"For the first dance, I would love a muggle jazz song I love and that means a lot to me. It's La vie en rose from Louis Armstrong. It was my mom's favorite song and she always hummed it to me to make me go to sleep. Are you ok with this song choice darling?" Severus asked gently.

"I love this song too. My mother used to sing it to me too." Hermione said clasping a hand on her mouth. She had just now realized just how much this war had costed her. It had coasted her her parents. Even though they weren't physically dead, it was just as if they were. She would never be able to see them again or if she would, she would be a complete stranger to the both of them.

She began crying softly and Severus stood from his chair and took her in his arms, placing soft kisses on her forehead and threading his fingers into her hair.

"Shhh my love, tell me what is it? What's the matter? If it is going too quickly for you. We can just cancel the whole thing and we'll bound when you feel more ready. I won't be mad at you. I won't…" Severus began soothing her one hand pressed on her rounded belly.

"It's not that Sev, it's just the fact that my parents won't be there in my life. They won't see me get married, they won't see their grand-child or grand-children grow up and lastly, I will not be there when they die. They will be alone." Hermione said as clearly as possible. As soon as she had finished

"I know it's hard my sweet love, I lost my parents at a young age too. My mother died from my father's hand who was locked up in Azkaban and died there. But you have me and our child now. I know that we will never replace your parents. But we will be there for you always." Severus said before kissing her lips gently.

There was not a dry eye in the entire room. They all looked at the sweet couple holding themselves as Severus comforted Hermione. When they pulled apart, they all took out a tissue made of fabric or paper.

"I'm sorry. Uggh these pregnancy hormones multiply all my emotions by one thousand at least." Hermione said wiping her own tears.

"Right first dance. La vie en rose from Louis Armstrong. Now for the entry one, I really don't have any idea. Let's just say you'll surprise us, I think that you will do your very best." Hermione said to the Italian orchestra conductor.

"I will do my very best Miss Granger. If you have any idea at all, feel free to owl me. Even during the night. I don't care. Just owl me and I'll make sure all is in order for the reception."

"I think we have now a very important thing to do Miss Granger" the cheerful high peached voice of Madam Molkin said trying to make Hermione understand she had to go and do the fitting for the dress.

"Right, I'll follow you." Hermione said addressing to the older witch. "I'll be right back love and no picking, it's bad luck. See you my love" she said to him before placing a light kiss on his lips trying to convey all the love she could. He responded to the kiss in the same slow and languorous manner before placing his hand on her baby bump and caressing it lightly.

"I'll be right there waiting for the loves of my life to get right back to me." He said before stroking one last time her rounded belly and letting her go with Madam Malkin for her fitting.

She entered the room and saw that the bed had been replaced with a small sofa and a modeling form was in the corner of the room. On it the most beautiful dress Hermione had ever set eyes. It was a white off the shoulders dress which had the waistline right under her breasts. The fabric then fell around the form which had been conjured up to resembled her body as truly as possible.

"It's beautiful" Hermione said just above a tiny whisper.

"I bet it will look one thousand times better when you have it on you." A voice said from behind her back.

"GINNY. You're here. How come? I didn't tell anyone about…" Hermione said holding Ginny as tight as possible without crushing the baby inside her womb.

"Sofia told me. She owled me yesterday and told me you were going to try your wedding dress and that you would probably like for someone to be with you. So here I am." Ginny said simply.

"I'll go and put it on then" Hermione said directing herself to the bathroom attached to the room.

When she got out of the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she almost felt as if her heart was going to burst from all the different emotions she felt. She was gorgeous in this dress. The fabric fell on her baby bump covering it lightly and falling to the ground. It outlined it but didn't show it extensively. The back of the dress had a long 20 feet train which was covered in hand sawn pearls and gems. The top of the dress was made out of sheen lace and cotton.

"You look gorgeous Hermione. I am sure Severus will love it. Although it's not black enough for him. Maybe add a little something black. A belt, a sash, I don't know." Ginny said one hand taking her chin in it and rubbing it with her its thumb.

"You're right. A sash will be beautiful. I will also wear the family heirlooms which are of black color so…" Hermione responded.

"I'll work on that immediately Miss Granger" Madam Malkin said with a large smile on her face "Just let me finish the marking on the dress and then you can go and rejoin Severus. I think he'll love the black accessory."

When they were finished, they all went back to the main room and Severus along with Ginny and Hermione said their goodbyes. They exited the hotel and went back into the alley the had Apparated into and said goodbye to Ginny before Apparating to Prince's Manor.


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and/or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

Chapter 28

Hermione was sitting in the library reading a Potion book and taking notes on a little notepad next to her when she read a phrase that made her question herself.

 _This Potion is capable of ensnaring the senses of the brewer as well as the one drinking the Potion. Be careful to place a protective spell on your person if you do not wish to suffer the consequences of the brewing. (Spell that can be found in the annex of this book on page 1764)_

She thought at her first lesson with Severus and how she felt that under this stern and grave mask was an entirely different man. She thought then about school and began crying, how ws she supposed to do now. They hadn't talked about the future, simply. What will they do once the baby was born. Hermione knew she couldn't be a stay-at-home mother, neither could Severus. They both needed to be somewhat mentally stimulated if they wanted not to go mad.

For all her entire life, her professors had talked about how good she was and about how a shame it would be to let her talents go to waste. But today, that's what she was exactly doing. She never thought about the future. Everything with Severus seemed so natural and she had been so stressed out for the past two years always thinking about what could possibly happen or what danger they were facing that it felt good to let herself live day by day.

She saw a tear falling onto the page she was reading before being absorbed by the paper. She wiped her tears away and closed the book and notepad before putting placing the notepad and her quill inside a small drawer underneath the desk.

She then headed towards a small library trolley and placed the book on it. She made sure the trolley left to go and replace the book onto the bookshelves before exiting the library and going down into Severus' lab. When she saw a sign on the door telling her not to enter as the fumes of the potion he was currently brewing could harm the baby; she slipped a small not under the door and waited for a few seconds. The door opened and Severus came out of his lab at Prince's Manor with a large smile on his face.

"Hello love. Had a good time reading?" He asked placing a light kiss onto Hermione's lips.

"I had a great time reading. But we sort of have to talk about something…" Hermione said trying to sound the less worried as possible.

"Are you alright darling? You can tell me anything. You know that love, right?" Severus said looking down at her and taking her into a comforting embrace.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just come on up, I'll make you a nice cup of tea and we can talk for a while. It's nothing too serious. Promise." Hermione said pecking his cheek and taking his hand in her own to lead him into the kitchen.

She made a nice pot of tea and brought it into the living room. Severus followed with a plate of fresh cookies and sat down on the sofa before she gave him his tea and sat on the same sofa opposite him.

"So what is it my love? What is troubling you?" Severus asked taking a sip on his tea.

"It's about the future. I was reading this book a few moments ago when it struck me that we haven't made any plans for after the baby's born. I don't want to be a stay-at-home mother. I want to have a professional life and help. I think I'll go mad if I don't do anything else than change diapers, feed the baby and sleep. I need to do something else. I will stay with our child until he or she is at least five months old, but I don't…" she began semi-embarrassed.

One side of her was telling her that she needed to think about herself, but the other one was telling her she was a bad mother and that her child counted more than anything else. She felt like it was an impossible choice for her to make.

"Hey darling, shhh, come here." Severus said pulling her into a soft hug. "First, do you know what you want to do?"

"In an ideal world, I'd like to pass my NEWTs and then study to become a charms teacher at Hogwarts. I know that professor Flitwick we'll be retiring soon and maybe I could train under him and replace him once he retires? I hope Professor McGonagall will allow me. Do you have any news from Hogwarts?" Hermione explained.

"I have in fact received an owl from Headmistress McGonagall this morning. She was asking whether I would come back to Hogwarts and teach Potions again. She also asked me whether you wanted to come back. She told me that Professor Flitwick will be retiring in a three years' time which would be perfect for you to pass your NEWTs and go under his tutelage for two years before replacing him. If you are wondering how it is all going to work for you and the baby, she told me she would arrange for the two of you to be able to sleep in my quarters. She also told me that she'll make sure there is always one of us to keep an eye on the baby. What do you think love?" Severus said with a big smile to Hermione.

"Darling, it's fantastic. That way I will be able to stay with you and we'll be able to raise our child. I have to write to Professor McGonagall to thank her. It's a dream come true my love. Wait until Ginny hears about this. We are going to be in the same classes and everything and…" Hermione said before Severus placed his lips on hers which had for effect to stop her from speaking.

Before Hermione had time to deepen the kiss, she felt the baby inside her womb kick and placed a hand on her stomach to calm her child. This didn't stop the kicking. On the opposite, the baby kicked harder against her hand.

"Ouch" she gasped when she felt one particularly well-placed kick.

"Calm down little one. Let your mommy rest and enjoy being with me for a few moments. Don't worry, I she still is your mommy and always will be. I am your dada and I'll always be there for you little one" Severus said placing his hands on top of her belly and approaching his head towards her belly.

His baritone voice felt so soft and devoid of any harshness. When he had called himself _dada_ , it made Hermione laugh slightly. It seemed that his small speech had reassured the baby as she felt it settle inside her.

"Thanks love, this little one isn't really cooperative for the moment. When it starts kicking, I can be assured it will go on for at least ten of not twenty minutes. By the way, today is a very important appointment. Poppy is coming over to check on the baby and give us the all clear for the home birth and the wedding which is two weeks. Then we can look into midwives and a doula ( **a doula is a professional trained in childbirth who provides emotional, physical, and educational support** )to accompany us during the labor. It's the part of the pregnancy I am apprehending he most. I really want to do everything possible not to go in a hospital. It would stress me out so much more." She was cradled into his arms while he stroked her belly mechanically with his hand and supported her with the other one.

"Hey darling, don't worry. I'm sure Poppy will give you the all clear for the homebirth. We have got our wedding in two weeks and tomorrow everyone is coming in to set everything up. I want you to promise me you won't overdo it. You need to stay as calm as possible. Ginny is coming over to help you set your dressing room and to help you with the floral arrangements. Do you want to go over the guest list and see who confirmed?" Severus asked knowing that this would calm her.

"I would love to" Hermione said "you really know what I need and when I need it my love."

"I think that's the role of one's husband" Severus said before conjuring up a long list of all the guests that had already confirmed. At the end, there were two figures. Out of the 800-ceremony and cocktail invited guest 789 had responded saying that they would come. Out of the 200-reception guests 198 had confirmed

"Great, 54 more people have confirmed for the ceremony and 34 for the reception. The others have either told us they won't be attending. There is only two persons who haven't told us anything for the moment: Ron and Rose" Severus said to Hermione. He knew she would be happy at knowing Ron had finally come to sense with her relationship with Severus, but unfortunately, it had been worse and worse.

When they had gone to Gringotts and Diagon Alley barely two weeks ago and crossed Ron, he had looked at him like if he was a piece of dirt on a pair of brand-new shoes. The worse had been for Hermione. She smiled and told him hello, he contended himself with a scowl and a brief 'who would have thought Hermione Jean Granger to be such a whore?' before Apparating away. Severus had wanted to curse him into the next millennium but Hermione had stopped him and told him it wasn't of any use.

"I'm sure he'll come. He's my friend after all. At least he didn't say he would not be coming which surely is a good thing. He is still considering coming so let's focus on this." Hermione said trying to gather up all the courage she had.

At those word, a elf apparated in front of them.

"Master and Mistress has a visitor. Poppy is her name. Visitor is saying she has appointment for Mistress because Mistress is pregnant. Can visitor come in?" the elf asked before bowing.

"Yes Wilky, she can. Could you bring her up to the honorary guest room please?" Hermione asked before taking Severus hand as he helped her out of the sofa in a true gentleman fashion.

"Wilky is doing what Mistress wants. Visitor is being bring to the honorary guest room." The small elf bowed again and disappeared with a light crack.

"Thanks for the help love. It's getting harder and harder as the months go by but I'm sure I'll manage it quite well. Come on love, let's go and see our baby. Maybe she'll tell us the gender?" Hermione said excitedly at Severus who just laughed at the antics of her wife.

They arrived in the guest suite and found that Poppy had already organized everything. The double bed had been transfigured into a smaller one and a tray with surgical tools was next to it along with the Mediwitch wand. In the corner of the room, the desk had been moved and two chairs were facing another one behind the desk.

"Hello Poppy, how are you doing today?" Hermione asked as she shook her hand.

"I'm doing fine. How are you both coping with the pressure of the wedding?" She asked taking her wand in her hand.

"Just fine. I always have to tell her to take it slow, but she doesn't seem to be able. Always doing something else. Although you read quietly in the morning and beginning of the afternoon." Severus said with a large smile to Hermione.

"It's true. But I am trying to take things slow. Not that I have the choice very much now that the little one is making itself noticed. It doesn't seem to like being far from its father. As soon as Severus isn't with me the little one wakes up and I can be sure to get fifteen minutes long of good kicking. It's kind of nerve wrecking, but I get used to it." Hermione said placing a hand on her belly. "We were wondering if we could know the sex of the baby too or is it a little too early?" Hermione asked kindly to the Mediwitch

"Well you are 5 months along, we should certainly be able to see the sex of the baby by now. If you would just pop into the bathroom and put this on for me." The Mediwitch told her giving her a long gown for her to wear.

"No underwear?" Hermione asked a little scared.

"I'm afraid not. I have to do a full check-up today so no underwear." Poppy said apological

"Do you want me to stay love? If you want I can just wait for you and you call me for the sonogram." Severus said not wanting to embarrass Hermione.

"No, please stay. I want you to be here for everything. It's your child too afterwards and I need you by my side." Hermione said grasping onto his hand.

She went inside the small bathroom and undressed herself completely before putting the gown on. She got out of the bathroom and laid herself onto the bed.

"Could put your feet on the bed so that I can examine you?" Poppy said "You will feel a small pressure, but don't worry it's totally normal. I am just going to check that there isn't any abnormal bleeding or water coming from the amniotic sac. Then I'll check you aren't dilated." The Mediwitch explained.

Severus held her hand the all way through the examination whispering sweet nothings into her ear to try and make her relax. When the Mediwitch was done, she smiled at the couple as Severus forehead was against Hermione's.

"Looks like everything is perfectly fine. I'll move to the sonogram now. You're sure you want to know the sex of the baby?" The Mediwitch asked. When she saw them look at each other then nod together, she pointed her wand at Hermione's stomach and the same ball as the first two times appeared above Hermione's chest and they looked at it.

"Congratulations, you're having a little girl!" The Mediwitch exclaimed a few moment later.

"Look darling, look at what we have done. What our love has done. I always wanted a little girl." Severus said tearing up as he cupped Hermione face and kissed her softly. His tears were tears of joy and Hermione felt so happy to have given the love of her life a child and above all a little girl.

"We're going to have a little girl Severus. I am so happy, you can't imagine. One part of me always knew we were going to have a little girl. That just confirms that my mother's instinct can be correct." Hermione said laughing and also shedding a few tears of joy with Severus

"The baby is doing perfectly fine. I think you're all clear for the wedding and the homebirth. Hermione, you can go and change yourself and then we'll talk a little more about the details of the following month." The Mediwitch said before making the levitating ball disappear with another flick of her wand.

After a short while, Hermione was back into the main room, she handed Poppy the gown back and sat with Severus opposite the Mediwitch.

"So, you are entering the final trimester of your pregnancy, baby will begin to put on more weight, so I want you to wear a weight supporting belt for your back. Now the baby is going to begin pumping a lot more magic so you need to rest and no more skipping meals. I trust that your morning sickness have now been reduced and you should not experience any more in a week or two. Your delivery date is set to be on the 17th of November, so from the 3rd November, I don't want to see you doing anything at all. Peaceful and stress less rest is what's best for you and the baby.

Now for the birth, I shall recommend you three midwives and a doula. A doula is especially good to help you the first few days while you recover and helps you with the baby until you feel ready to handle everything on your own." The Mediwitch said "Now, I shall recommend you to hire Healer Enelope, Healer Clearwater and Healer Snow. They are all women and young but already very talented. For the doula, I know Miss Chen. She is Chinese and knows a lot about relaxing technique and pain management techniques. I think she will be great for the two of you." The Mediwitch explained.

"I think it's perfect. Could you ask the four of them if they could be available just before school resumes? You see, Severus is returning to Hogwarts to teach Potions while I am going to pass my NEWTs before training under Professor Flitwick to replace him after his retirement in three years." Hermione explained to the Mediwitch.

"Of course, but remember not too much stress and take it easy!" The Mediwitch said to Hermione shaking a finger at her as if she was reprimanding a small child.

"I promise to take it easy Poppy. And anyway, you will be here so I will be able to have my check ups done immediately at school perfect no?" Hermione said reassuring the Mediwitch.

"I hope that the birth won't be at Hogwarts although because even if it's a great place to study. It's not the best environment for the birth of a child. I trust that the birth will be here at Prince's Manor or into the lovely cabin I had the opportunity to see a few months ago" the Mediwitch said looking at Hermione and Severus.

"Yes, the birth will be in the cabin. A peaceful and stress less place." Severus said stroking Hermione's hand with his thumb.

"If you have no other question, I have to get going." Poppy said waving her wand and making everything pack itself into her bag before the bed resumed to its normal size and a chair disappeared at the other end of the desk.

"Thank you, Poppy, for your time, we'll come with you downstairs" Severus said placing his hand on the small of Hermione's back.

When Poppy was gone, Severus took Hermione in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"A little girl love, our little girl." He whispered against her lips before pressing his onto hers once again.


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and/or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

Chapter 29

Severus deepened the kiss after a few minutes and placed one hand behind Hermione's head, caressing her skull while intertwining her hair into his long finger, and another hand on her back making her flush against Severus' white shirt. It wasn't long before her hands began undoing the button of his shirt, still kissing each other passionately.

She managed to undo the last button and tried to take it off of him unsuccessfully as he refused to let go of her. She bit lightly on his bottom lip and a light shone into his eyes. A light Hermione knew very well. She smiled teasingly at him breaking the kiss and biting on her own bottom lip before stepping away from him slowly.

He made a swift movement towards her and caught her in his arms. Although he just wanted to pull her on top of his shoulder and bring her to their room in the manner of an uncivilized troll. His gentleman instinct got the better out of him and he placed his right arm underneath her knees and his left around her back before pulling her from her feet and carrying her to their bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and removed his indoor slippers before climbing on the bed. Hermione lied back on the bed, her back propped against the king size bed's headboard and curling her finger in a come-hither motion.

Severus crawled across the bed as a feline to his pray and took her hands in his own and pinned them above her head before placing a feather like kiss on her lips that left her wanting for more. He took the blouse she was wearing in between his fingers and unbuttoning it slowly placing kisses as her skin was revealed before his eyes.

He reached behind her back letting her hands entangle into his semi-long black hair before managing to unclasp her bra and discarding it to the other side of the room. His hands roamed alongside her body before going to her jeans passed the baby bump and slipping one of them inside it. His fingers cupping her mons above her knickers.

"Please Severus, don't tease, it's been too long." Hermione panted when his thumb slipped inside her knickers and rubbed across her clit.

"Wait for a little love, I am not quite finish with you for the moment" Severus said before taking one of her darkened nipples into his mouth and suckling on it lightly.

As Hermione saw that he wasn't going to do anything about the ache she felt in between her legs, so she took matters in her own hands and pinned him to the bed before sitting on top of him. His erection straining his pants and trying to break free of its fabric prison.

Severus moaned as he lost the feeling of her nipple inside his mouth and as she began grounding on his erection. That's when she felt that she was now completely and utterly naked. She gasped and looked at Severus who smiled at her innocently. She found out that she had no interest at finding her pants back and continued grounding on hi, rhythmically. He placed his hands onto her waist and tried to pull her up and turn her onto the bed. But soon he realized that she would not let him and gave up.

"Herms please, take me, I need you" Severus said feeling himself lightheaded as he felt the blood rushing more and more to his nether region.

Hermione casted a Divesto wordlessly and wandlessly to Severus' clothes and immediately, his cock sprung to life. As soon as Hermione felt the throbbing appendage against her wet folds, she pressed on her knees and rose above him before placing his cock inside her. She moaned as it slipped inside of her and waited for a few moments before going up and down. It wasn't long before her inner walls began pulsing around his cock as they were both panting. She came in an almighty continuing to ride him through her orgasm which soon became their as he came screaming her name into the bedroom.

She collapsed next to him and he pulled her in a tight but tender embrace looking deep into her eyes. He placed a hand on her belly and immediately felt a brief but strong pressure against her hand. He smiled as he felt his daughter settle inside her mother's womb.

"I love you my angel. Rest for now, I'll keep the little one calm. She is quite a kicker and it looks like she's settled for the time. Sleep well darling." He said before placing a light kiss on her forehead and Accioing the blanket over their bodies. After a few seconds, they both fell in a peaceful slumber.

Hermione woke up four hours later as she felt a very firm kick inside her. As Severus had his hand above her belly, he too felt the kick and woke up. He calmed their daughter once more before casting a tempus charm and seeing that it was already 8 p.m.

He got out of bed, got two pairs of Pajamas out of their closet and threw his own on before going towards Hermione and helping her into a maternity night gown. They had realized two weeks ago that transfiguring clothes was good for the first term but as their child grew inside Hermione's belly, transfiguration was not an option anymore. They had gone to Madam Molkin's and had bought new clothes for her once again.

"Come love, I'll make you something to eat. I was hoping we could also discuss where you would like our little girl's room to be in our different houses and how you would like to have decorated. We also have to owl Minerva to tell her that I will be coming back to Hogwarts to teach and you will come back and study." Severus said helping Hermione out of bed.

"Go on, owl Minerva and I'll begin preparing the meal love. Just don't be too long because the meal will be ready in 15 minutes max." Hermione said pecking his cheek before going down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He entered his office at the Manor and opened his cabinet taking out the stationery he needed to write to the Headmistress.

 _Dear Minerva,_

 _I hope all is well at Hogwarts and that the renovations are going along nicely. I am so very sorry not to be able to come and help, but Hermione and our daughter need me by their sides. We just learned that the baby we will welcome in November is a little girl. Hermione and the baby are both doing well so we are both coming back to Hogwarts to our greatest delight. We are very thankful that you will make it so that there is always at least one of us available during the day to take care of the baby._

 _P.S: This is Tweedle, our owl, could you give him access to the owlery so he can rest for a short while. I think that food will also be welcomed._

 _Thanks again for everything,_

 _See you at the wedding_

 _Yours truly._

 _Severus Tobias Snape_

When he finished writing his letter, he whistled and Tweedle came soaring through the window. When he had landed onto the desk in front of Severus, he bit his finger and Severus let a gasp escape his lips.

"Stop that Tweedle. I know we asked a lot of you lately and that it wasn't an easy job to deliver the wedding invites but I think the rewards you got made it worth don't you and you had a little rest for the two last weeks with plenty enough food. I need you to deliver this to Headmistress McGonagall at Hogwarts." Severus said patting the bird's head before tying the piece of parchment to the it's paw and looking at it fly out through the window.

He then rejoined Hermione to the smell of cooking food. She was cutting some vegetables before throwing them into an oil filled pan. He placed his arms around her waist. It caught by surprise and she cut herself with the knife she was holding.

"Severus, you're mad. Don't you ever do that to me again, or I'll swear you'll regret it for quite some time." Hermione said wrapping her hand in a nearby chiffon and taking her wand in her uninjured hand.

"I… I… I didn't want to hurt you Hermione" Severus said quickly pulling away from her and curling himself against the corner of the kitchen counter "I'm sorry…" he said on the brink of tears.

She placed her wand on the slice and the skin immediately regenerated under her wand only leaving a very thin white line in her palm.

"Hey, love, I'm not mad at you, I was just startled that's all. What is it? Tell me love." She said going towards him and taking his hands in her own before placing them on her belly and taking his face into her owns before kissing him softly. "See, not mad"

"I'm sorry once again love. Sit down love, I'll finish preparing the meal. Tomorrow I am taking you to Diagon Alley to Madam Malkin's for your last fitting before the wedding. We also have to get you a new set of robes for next year." Severus said looking at her baby bump protruding from her bathrobe.

"Ok, I'll just set the table up. Can we go and read together in the library afterwards? It's not that I don't like reading alone, it's just that I prefer being with you and your daughter too" she said taking the dishes out from the cupboards and drawers before placing them on the table.

"No problem love"

Severus finished preparing the table and a few hours later, they both laid in bed after having each read at least one book.

"Goodnight my sweet angel. Sleep well." Severus said before kissing Hermione tenderly. He tried to deepen the kiss, but Hermione pulled back and he groaned in annoyance.

"Not tonight love, I have to admit that I wore myself out earlier while riding you. In ten days we'll be married and I promise you that our wedding night won't be a restful one." She said cheekily before pecking his cheek and turning around.

He spooned her and turned the lights out wandlessly before making sure she was safe inside his arms. When he heard her breathing even out, he fell himself asleep.

They woke up and showered together and snogged until the shower got cold and they both went to their closets to dress themselves. When they went downstairs and saw thankfully that the breakfast had been made and waited for them on the breakfast table.

After having finished their breakfast, they prepared themselves to leave and Severus apparated them safely into the Leaky Cauldron and headed towards Madam Malkin's stopping here and there and looking at the shops' windows. They entered Madam Malkin's and were immediately greeted by the small plump woman who was Madam Malkin.

"Madam Malkin, how glad I am to see you." Hermione said shaking the witch's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine Hermione. Come on through, I can see your child grew quite well over the last few weeks" the witch complimented Hermione while going up the flight of stairs inside the private dressing rooms.

"Well I am after all five months pregnant now and little one is getting quite heavy. I have to go at the Apothecary and buy a weight supporting belt for my back." Hermione informed the witch rubbing her belly with her hand.

"Come along now, Severus, if you would kindly wait here for your fiancée I am sure you do not wish to see her in her wedding dress right now. We'll be right back." The witch chuckled before closing the door of the private dressing room.

Hermione stood there and the witch waved her wand and the form which carried her dress appeared out of thin air. The dress was now finished. They just had to finish the last detail and she would be able to wear it for her wedding.

"It's beautiful" she said a large smile on her face

"Thank you, Hermione, I hope you will feel comfortable wearing it. We added a few gems and stones to Severus demand and it is beginning to be quite heavy. I'll help you put it on and then we have to make the last touches and you'll be able to bring it home with you. I'll be there to help you and put it on the day of the wedding of course." The witch said taking the dress magically off of the form.

When Hermione had put the dress on, she felt as though she was going to cry from happiness. She was finally marrying the man she loved. If someone had told her a year ago that she would be marrying her old Potion Professor and pregnant with his child she would have told that person that they were barking mad.

Today, she was engaged to her old Potion Professor and they were going to have a little daughter in a few months. She would also be resuming her scholarship at Hogwarts pass her NEWTs and begin a tutelage under Professor Flitwick. How could she be any happier.

Madam Malkin finished doing the last of the sewing needed and helped Hermione out of the dress before packing it carefully inside a large box.

"Do you need anything else Hermione?" she asked as she placed the box in a bag

"Actually, it is a great secret, and I wouldn't want it to be divulged but I am going back to Hogwarts this year and I am in serious need of a new sets of robes. Mine won't fit me any more I'm afraid." Hermione said embarrassed.

"You can be assured of my entire and complete silence on the matter Hermione. Let's go for two sets of robes. I'll just adjust them to you and you'll be good to go, it'll take us just a minute." The witch said summoning the largest robe she had in store and modifying it so it would fit her for the rest of her pregnancy. "they will get tighter as the little one grows. Just tap the brand in the collar and they'll adjust themselves to your needing."

Hermione dressed herself back and the witch packed the two sets of robes into a box that looked very similar to the one containing her wedding dress. They got out of the dressing room and Madam Malkin gave the bag to Severus who was waiting on the other side of the door.

"The bill for the wedding dress will be sent directly to you. The other robes are on the house" the witch said smiling to the couple.

"Why? Thank you, Madam Malkin. You really don't have to do that for us." Hermione said to the shop owner.

"It is my pleasure. It's not every day I see such a lovely couple in my boutique." She bowed her head and they went back downstairs an out of the shop.

"Where do you need to go love?" Severus said placing one arm around Hermione's waist.

"I have to go to the Apothecary to get the weight supporting belt and then I would love to go back home and finish going over the seating chart for our table." Hermione said before leaning into Severus.

They went to the Apothecary and got the weight supporting belt before going back to the Leaky Cauldron. Severus Apparated them then safely at the front porch of the Manor and they went into the library.

Hermione went towards the desk and took a quill out of it. She then conjured up a parchment and began scribbling furiously on the paper. Severus was curious about what she was doing but didn't dare neither to ask her what exactly she was doing nor peeking above her shoulder.

They were interrupted two hours later, when Hermione felt an intense kick in her stomach.

"OUCH, that really hurts." She said placing both of her hands around her belly and cradling softly waiting for the kicking to stop. "Shhh little girl, shhh. Calm down. What is it?" she said softly to her own belly.

Severus stood up and rubbed his hand together shortly before pulling the desk chair Hermione was sitting in and pulling her t-shirt up. He placed his hand above her belly and immediately felt the child settle underneath the palm of his hand.

"I think she just wanted to have her dada stay a little with mommy and her for a little while." Severus said rubbing Hermione's stomach slightly. "Come on love you must be hungry, it's already one in the afternoon and you haven't got anything inside of you since nine in the morning. I'll ask Wilky to prepare us the meal."

Severus clasped his hand and Wilky appeared in front of him. He asked for a nice lunch and to tell them when it would be ready. He then helped Hermione out of the desk chair before pulling her in for a kiss.

"I want you Hermione. I want you now. I think I'll might die if you don't let me feel your naked skin against my own. Please love." Severus said sounding desperate.

"I want you too Severus. Please, take me now." Hermione said.

They went to bed and he made love to her. A few moments later, they were laying in a post-coital slumber when Wilky came and told them that the meal was ready. Severus took Hermione's hand in his and summoned their bathrobe.

"Thanks love. It was a perfect day" Hermione said as they got down to the staircase and into the dinning room.


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and/or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

A/N:

Chapter 30

Hermione stirred and searched for her wand on the bedside table, she casted a tempus charm and saw that it was already 9 a.m. She went out of bed and rushed out of the corridor and into a smaller room right next to her.

"Ginny, come on, we slept in, we have to take our breakfast, make sure everything is ready, have lunch with your parents and then I have to get married." Hermione said pounding on the door. As she heard nothing on the other side of the door, she pounded harder. "Ginny, I swear to Merlin if this door is not unlocked in two seconds, I'm blowing it off" she menaced.

The door flung open and Hermione only saw the semi-covered silhouette of Harry rushing down the corridor and into the room he occupied during his stay at the Prince Manor.

"Ginny, tell me I didn't see Harry half-naked running away from your room. And you better not be lying." Hermione said staring at Ginny her hands on each side of her waist.

"I better not say anything then. How are you feeling, not to stressed to become Mrs. Snape?" Ginny asked laughing at Hermione.

"Don't talk to me about that, it's been a week since I have seen Severus as the wizarding tradition wants it and every single bone in my body is screaming for him. Little one has been acting around a lot too. Every time she is awake, she can't seem to slow down and kicks me extra hard. I hate being pregnant" Hermione said before beginning to cry uncontrollably.

Her hormones had begun acting up more and more since she Severus had left the Manor a week ago and she kept crying for a yes or a no. Although she should normally finish preparing for the wedding, Severus had insisted for Ginny and Harry to come and look after her and the baby. Their goodbyes had been heart braking and he left her with tears streaking both of their faces.

"Hey 'Mione, calm down, in a few hours you'll see him again. I am sure he is impatient to see you again. I know the past week has been horrible on you, but you must be strong for a few more hours. I'll ask Wilky to come up and bring us a good breakfast. Then we'll call Sofia and Candice before going to the ballroom and make sure everything is perfect and ready for the ceremony. Then we're going to the gardens to overview the set up for this evening. After that, lunch with Mom and Dad and then you'll get to wear your wedding dress and get taken cared of. A few minutes later, you'll see him again. It's not every day one gets to be a bride so cheer up and let's get some food into you." Ginny said hugging Hermione and supporting her until the sobbing had subsided.

"You're right Ginny. Little one is kicking quite a lot this morning. I think she is as impatient as I am to see her dada back." Hermione said placing a hand on her rounded stomach and feeling her daughter kick it away with a firm push.

Hermione called Wilky and asked him for the best breakfast he could do without disturbing himself too much. She thanked him and a few minutes later, the two young women were sitting around a large table that Wilky had conjured up out of thin air. Food was pilling onto the table in large heaps and Hermione ate a good chunk of it. Even though she was extremely stressed, she couldn't allow her baby to go hungry.

After having finished their breakfast, Hermione got dressed very quickly and looked at herself in the large mirror in her closet. Her baby bump was elegantly underlined in the white dress she had chose to wear, not quite hiding it, but not showing it fully either. Her hairs flowed down on her shoulders and encircled her thin face.

"Hermione, we're waiting for you" the voice of Harry coming down from the foyer woke Hermione up and she quickly joined Harry and Ginny downstairs.

"Hey 'Mione how'd you sleep?" Harry asked hugging briefly Hermione

"I slept wonderfully well, but I doubt my bridesmaid and my witness did. Or if they did?" Hermione said chuckling at Ginny and Harry who now harbored slightly flushed cheeks.

"I'll make sure to tell Molly during lunch. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to have her daughter married off." Hermione said as seriously as she could manage.

"No Hermione, please. You know mum, she'll be a nightmare if you do that." Ginny begged

"That's the funny part Ginny."

"I beg you Hermione. Don't do that" Ginny said kneeing in front of Hermione.

"You know I'll make no such thing you idiot. I was just messing with you. Blame it on my hormones." Hermione said shrugging.

"Thanks 'Mione. Now, I do think we have some important business that needs to be taken care of. Don't you think so?" Ginny said looking at Hermione with both of her hands on her hips and looking towards the double French doors leading to the ball room.

"Right" Hermione said before taking the handles of the doors in her hands and opening the doors. "Wow, it's magnificent. I'm lost for words." She said both hands clasped across her mouth as emotion took over.

The whole entire room was filled with white chairs with red or green bows behind them. The carpet leading to the front of the room was streaked with gold and red. And flowers were hung from the ceiling and cascading down above the carpet. The rows of chairs were lined alternately with the Slytherin and Gryffindor's emblems.

Hermione turned around and looked at the double stairs where she will come down and into the room. The railing had been flourished with red, green, gold and silver flowers which snaked around the banister elegantly.

Dozens of witches and wizards were still working on finishing the bows, the floral arrangements or simply the last touches and details that would make the whole room perfect.

"Hermione, I see that you have already looked at the room. I do hope you like it…" Sofia exclaimed smiling at the Trio.

"I love it. Could you show me where my and Severus' witnesses will be seated? I just want to make sure that thy have the extended version of the ceremony's programs. Can we also go over the reader's texts? I know Severus wanted Lucius to read a text his mother had prepared for his wedding in case she died before her son married." Hermione asked Sofia after having looked at a small list she had taken out of her pocket.

"Of course, come on, they are all the way up at the front." Sofia said walking towards the front of the room, her clipboard firmly held into her arms.

Sofia showed Hermione the seats and she saw that neither Ron's nor Rose's names had been placed. She furrowed her eyebrow in a Snape like manner and looked at the wedding planner.

"I am sorry to ask you Sofia, but where are Ron and Rose's seats. I am sure it's only a mistake because they haven't said they wouldn't be coming and I had specifically told your team to keep them a place in the front row for me." Hermione's eyes welled up with tears as she saw Sofia bite her inner cheeks in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Hermione. Ron and Rose won't be coming. I received their word two hours ago. I wanted to tell you before you came into the room but… I'm really sorry Hermione. I'd understand if you would like a little time with Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter on your own. I'll be waiting for the…" Sofia began clearly sorry for Hermione.

"No, I'm alright. I see that the longer programs and texts have been placed in the correct places. Why don't we go outside to where the cocktail will be?" Hermione said trying not to break in tears once again.

"The cocktail will be right outside. When the ceremony is finished, we will open those two doors and you and your guests will go outside for the cocktail. There will be 75 waiters to accommodate everyone with drinks. With one just for the two of you. You will be served with non-alcoholic beverages of course." Sofia said opening the doors overlooking the south part of the garden surrounding Prince's Manor and showing the bare tables. "Of course, they will be decorated. We are just finishing the ceremony room first." Sofia then helped Hermione down the stairs and into the gardens.

"The guests will then be led towards the dining area with the help of a candle lit path to the mineral bosquet." Sofia said as she walked with them towards the bosquet. They knew the path by heart as they had gone for long walks with Hermione. Although she wanted to go for long walks in the neighboring forest, Severus had told her he preferred if she would wait for him to go for a walk in the forest. She had agreed, knowing that if Severus had told her to do so, their certainly was a good reason behind it.

They arrived to the bushed edge of the bosquet and walked around it before finding the bushed arch entrance leading to the inner of the bosquet. The tables had been set and were already decorated. A large table was right in the middle of the bosquet and had chairs with large gold and silver covers on them. Severus' and her chairs had a special cover over them.

"Severus asked me to take the two chairs in the gardener's shed. He also told me not to take the cover off until you had all went down to the cocktail. I can't tell you more." Sofia said to Hermione pointing at the two chairs.

Hermione then looked at the dancefloor. A large canopy had been installed over it and it was enchanted to look like Hogwarts Great Hall ceiling. Hermione walked underneath it and saw that the candles bared their two initials intertwined one into the other.

"Very good idea the canopy, ceiling and candles. Who is the person that I have to thank for all of that Sofia?" Hermione asked turning to Sofia.

"I think it will be Candice and I" she replied looking innocently at Hermione.

"It is really beautiful. What you guys made. I really think it is going to be the wedding of the century" Harry said both of his hand tucked inside his trousers pocket and his head turned towards the enchanted ceiling.

"Thank you, Mr Potter, it means a great deal coming from you." Sofia casted a tempus charm and looked at the trio with big eyes. "I think you three should along, your lunch with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley is in fifteen minutes and in one hour, Hermione needs to be in her dressing room to prepare herself for the wedding."

"I'll Apparate us in the Manor. I don't want you to do to much today. I think you have enough to worry about." Harry said to Hermione.

"Go on Harry" Hermione said grabbing tightly to Harry's hand while clasping her hand on her belly.

They Apparated in the state dining room where the lunch was supposed to take place. Hermione had decided to invite the Weasley's over because they had taken care of her when she had Obliviated her parents and Mr. Weasley will be replacing her father and leading her up the aisle. She also wanted to thank them for the warm welcome they had given to Severus.

Wilky had once more outdone himself. Hermione and Severus had decided to gift him with a short three days holiday. Hermione had tried to convince him to go for a two weeks holiday, but he had refused and had only asked for a three-day period to go in Scotland and visit a distant cousin he had met while shopping in Diagon Alley.

Hermione sat down at the end of the table while Harry and Ginny sat next to each other on her left. They heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley come up the stairs and into the dining room. Hermione stood up with a little help from Harry as the weight of her belly made it sometimes quite hard for her to stand on her own.

"Hermione, the Manor is magnificent. We're very honored that you chose Arthur to lead you down the aisle. I can see that little one has grown quite a lot since we last saw each other." Mrs. Weasley told cheerfully Hermione clapping her hand rapidly.

"She has also put on quite a lot of weight…" Just as she was speaking, Hermione felt a kick in her stomach and knew that her daughter was awake and reclaiming to be fed. "and she knows how to kick no problem too" Hermione finished as she sat down in her chair and gestured for her guests to do the same.

They served themselves of the food that was in front of them but Hermione had a hard time eating anything at all and kept moving her food around her plate.

"Hermione, is everything all right?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah, I think the stress caught up with my stomach and I can't seem to get anything down. I am sure it'll be better once the ceremony is over with." Hermione said before casting a wandless tempus charm. "Oh Merlin, is that the time? I am so very sorry Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but I must excuse myself. Madam Malkin is waiting for me. I'll see you in a few. See you in two hours Mr. Weasley." Hermione said pushing onto the arm rests of the chair.

"Don't worry Hermione we'll just go back home and change before the ceremony. See you in a few. And please do call us Arthur and Molly." Mrs. Weasley said smiling warmly at Hermione.

"Thanks Molly. Goodbye Arthur" she said before going towards her closet.

She first directed herself towards the small bathroom attached to her closet and took a nice warm shower. She put the clothes she had wore in the morning into the dirty laundry basket and saw them vanish before going inside her closet and opening a box she had on one of her shelves. She took out a bridal set of lingerie and pulled it on before going back to the bathroom and drying magically her hairs.

She went back into the walk-in closet and took a large green and black box out of the shelves. A large P made out of emeralds and diamonds was encased into it. Hermione touched the box with her wand and it opened up. A large bridal tiara made out of onyx, emeralds and other gems in green and black shades were onto the silver tiara. She took it out and opened the hidden compartment. A beautiful matching set of earing, collar and bracelet was encased in the bottom half.

A knock was heard on the other side of the room.

"Miss Granger, it's Ginny, Luna and Madam Malkin. We're here to help you with your dress and your hairs. May we come in?" Madam Malkin asked politely.

"Yes, come in, come in." Hermione said as she took a bathrobe and hurriedly covered her body with it.

She had asked Luna to be her bridesmaid. Even though they weren't very close, they had spent a long time together in the library working on their essays and Luna was the closest thing of a friend Hermione had apart from Ginny and Harry.

"Hello Hermione, you're positively glowing" Luna said in the same dreamy voice she always had. "How is your little girl doing?" she asked.

"How did you know that Luna? I didn't tell you I was going to have a little girl?" Hermione said astonished.

"Gnardles, you're surrounded by them. Only woman pregnant with a girl will be surrounded by them during pregnancy." Luna said as though Hermione had asked the answer to two plus two.

"She is doing just fine." Hermione responded cheerfully.

"Now Miss Granger, if you could take your bathrobe off, we could put that dress on." Madam Malkin said, she had taken the dress out of the box and had placed on a form she had conjured out of thin air and was busy taking the ruffles of and making sure every bead was still attached to the fabric.

Hermione removed the bathrobe and Madam Malkin took the dress off the form and helped Hermione into it. The fabric fell perfectly over Hermione's baby bump, underline it but not exhibiting it. Her breasts were encased in a fine lace top and the short sleeves left her shoulders bared. The back of the dress finished off in a long train which would flow behind her as she walked down the alley. The hand sawn beads shone in the sun light pouring in from a light well in the ceiling and from windows on top of the shelves which while they brought light into the room, didn't show anything of what was happening inside it to eventual visitors.

Luna waved her wand and Hermione hairs were immediately done into a tight bun which let escaped two strands of hair encasing her soft facial features. Ginny helped Hermione put the bridal jewels of the Prince's house. Madam Malkin finished by waving her wand in the most complicated pattern Hermione had ever seen and a long tulle and beaded veil appeared. It was held into Hermione's bun and fell down to the ground, on top of her train and onto the ground.

"Thank you all. I think it is time" Hermione said heading towards the exit of her closet. Ginny, Luna and Madam Malkin making sure her dress fell perfectly for her grand entrance.


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and / or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

Chapter 31

"Hermione, you look absolutely stunning" Mr. Weasley said when Hermione was by his side.

"Thank you, Arthur. I must admit that you don't look bad yourself." Hermione said taking the arm Mr. Weasley was presenting her with.

"Everything is ready. Are you ready yourself?" Harry asked popping his head through the slightly opened door.

"Yes Harry, I'm ready." Hermione said trembling.

"By the way, I think you'll like how Severus is dressed. I have to admit he did a little effort today." Harry said winking at Hermione.

Harry's last comment made Hermione tremble in anticipation. A few seconds later, she heard that the whole room had gone silent.

"All rise for Miss Hermione Jean Granger." A loud voice was heard at the other end of the door after three stroke of some kind of stick had been given.

The double doors opened and Hermione saw every single guest looking up at her. They were all dressed in their best clothes. Some of the guest wore long purple cloaks and Hermione assumed they were Ministry's officials. Her closest friends were sitting more in the front of the room and their witnesses were in the very front rows.

Severus was up in the front and when he turned around and his gaze met hers, she saw his face brighten with a large smile and Mr. Weasley led Hermione down the stairs making sure she would not trip on her dress. Ginny and Luna were following a little behind them, both in bright long red dresses and holding Hermione's long train

As they passed through the alley to the rhythm of cello suite no 1 in G Major by Johannes Sebastian Bach interpreted by two cellists in the front of the room, Hermione bowed her head in recognisance to some of the guests standing either side of the carpet. Many of which were her old school classmates. When she passed by the teachers' row, she smiled broadly at them and her smile was returned by all of them. She finally reached the top of the room where Severus was.

He was wearing a pair of black dress shoes, a black dress pants and white shirt visible through his slightly opened jacket. A gold and green bow tie polished his look and brought a little colour to his otherwise very classic look. His hair was combed and slightly shorter than what Hermione remembered. Hermione loved to see that he had finally let his all black traditional look go and had opted for a white shirt under the jacket.

"Thank you, Arthur, it really meant a lot for me to have you walk me down the aisle" Hermione whispered before Mr. Weasley gave her hand to Severus who bowed his head to the older man.

"You're a sight for sore eyes my love. I missed you and our little girl so much. I can't wait for you to finally be mine love." Severus said taking Hermione's hand in his own and bringing it to his lips, kissing her knuckles lightly.

"I missed you too my darling, I thought I was going to go mad if I spent only one more day without you." Hermione whispered to Severus.

Mr. Weasley joined his wife in his chair right behind Hermione's. Ginny and Luna made sur Hermione's dress and veil were properly laid around her before heading towards their chairs next to Harry. Once the music stopped playing, Severus and Hermione turned their attentions towards the front of the room.

"You may all sit." The minister for magic said. He had insisted in celebrating their union and they had had no other choice than to accept his proposal. "Wizards and Witches, friends and family, we are here today to celebrate the binding of Severus Tobias Snape's soul, order of Merlin second class to Hermione Jean Granger's soul, order of Merlin first class." He began a broad smile onto his lips. "Severus, Hermione. I first met the both of you at the Ministry ball celebrating the end of the war. Where both of you received the Order of Merlin. I already thought that you were a lovely couple at the time, and my impression has only been confirmed with the time. You seem very happy together and the smile that illuminated Severus' normally austere face as you walked down the aisle only reinforces this feeling. Now I know that someone has a message for you, Hermione on this very special day that is your wedding. If this person could stand up and come to the podium now." The man finished stepping aside.

Harry stood up from his chair and went towards the podium slightly raised onto a small platform. He pointed his wand at his throat and began speaking.

"Hermione,

Six years ago, we met on board the train going towards Hogwarts. You were as me, discovering the magical world and learning how to live in it. Although you had read so much things about the wizarding world and about Hogwarts that one could think you were from a wizarding family no problem. I remember this first Halloween where we rescued you from the troll. This night, we became the best friends in the world.

How many times have we faced danger together? How many times have we spent together you trying to explain us what we didn't understand in class? How many essays have you wrote for us? That I cannot tell.

I can only tell that without you, I would not be there. You have always been there for me. During the last year, you have helped me and supported me.

When you reencountered Severus in Hogs Street, he helped you and gave you what I couldn't as a friend. He healed you, he recomforted you, he gave you the strength you needed to continue and most importantly, he gave you his heart. I know that he would do anything for you. He would give everything up for you and would get the moon for you if you asked him for it.

I just want to wish you all the best in the world to you and Severus and may your child grow surrounded by love and peace.

To Severus,

I just wanted to thank you for being here for Hermione and to have stood by her in the last year. I wish you all the best with her." Harry finished. He removed his wand from his throat and went down the few steps leading to the podium.

Hermione had tears pouring down from her eyes. She felt very emotional as she thought back on everything the two of them had had to go through during the last year and stood up before hugging Harry tightly and whispering a 'thank you' into his ear. When she went back to her seat, Severus took her hand again and kissed it comfortingly.

"Severus. I know that someone else also has a very important message for you today, if Mr. Malfoy could come up." Tiberius Ogden said again.

Lucius went up the platform and took a piece of paper out of his pocket. Before pointing his wand at his throat and beginning reading.

"This is a letter destined to Severus. It has been written by his mother a few months before her death.

Severus, my dear boy,

Yesterday, you were my little boy, today you are somebody's husband, tomorrow you will also be someone's father or so I hope.

If you are reading or listening to this, it means that I am not of this world anymore. I will still be watching over you from above. Be a good husband. Treat your wife with the upmost respect. Gift her with all your love. Be with her every possible second you can. Get to know her, what she likes, what passionate her. Be her friend, her confident, her lover. Be everything you would like her to be.

To your future wife take care of my son for me. You are certainly a very bright and intelligent person. I know that my son is someone very reserved but if he chose to marry you, it means that you mean the world to him. Know how to be patient as he can be a little hard to deal with sometimes, believe me I know what I am talking about" Lucius said stifling a laugh and chuckles erupting into the crowd. "I wish the both of you all the best in the world. May your love bring you joy and may you find comfort in each other.

Your mother who loves you very much

Eileen Snape née Prince" Lucius finished and Hermione realized Severus was crying.

"I love you so much Sev, I don't think I'll ever be able to show you just how much I do darling. I think your mother loved you more than what she showed you in your youth." Hermione said taking Severus hand in her own and kissing it softly.

"I love you too my wonderful witch. And I can't wait to see our little one and to hold her into my arms." Severus said to Hermione.

They turned their attention back towards the Minister for Magic.

"Now, if you could both stand for your vows." The man said cheerfully.

Severus was the first one to stand up and he helped Hermione stand before taking both of her hands in his own and turning towards her looking deeply in her chocolate brown eyes and getting lost in them. Ginny and Luna had also stood up and made sure her dress and train laid perfectly behind her for the photos.

"My dear, lovely, wonderful, beautiful, courageous Hermione.

Had someone told me one year ago that I would be here, standing by your side and taking you for wife, I would have told them they had gone completely mad. However, here I am and I couldn't be happier than anything. You are my sun; my whole life revolves around you. You are my light, every time I set eyes on you, everything seems clearer. You are my heart, as mine beats for you and you only. Finally, you are my mind, every time I am away from you, I feel as though I'm going mad.

I vow to make you the happiest I can, to never hurt you in anyway, to be there for you when you need me to, to help you achieve your ambitions, to always be there for you and to love you until my dying breath" Severus said staring deep in her eyes.

"My handsome, courageous, kindest Severus.

Last year, I was only focussing on how to end this blasted war the quickest way possible. On the run. With nowhere safe enough for me to go. When I was disoriented and in need of love, you helped me and gave me a place to call home and your heart. You are my companion, my dearest friend, my lover and a father to our child. I could not be any happier than what I am right now. You gave me the courage to continue and something to hold onto during those times of incertitude.

I vow to be there for you whenever you need me, to be worthy of your trust, to be the best wife possible for you, to always stand by your side, to fight for us and to love you until death shall us part" Hermione declared trying to make her words as full of sense as she possibly could.

"All rise for the binding ritual." The minister said taking his wand in one hand and pulling his sleeves a little bit up to let his hands clear of any fabric. "Now, Mr. Snape, take Miss Granger's hands and repeat after me. I Severus Tobias Snape take thee"

"I Severus Tobias Snape take thee" Severus said in his solemn deep baritone voice. A thin thread of gold wrapped around both of their hands and snaked around the joined hands a first time.

"Hermione Jean Granger to be my lawfully, magically, solely bounded wife"

"Hermione Jean Granger to be my lawfully, magically solely bounded wife" Severus finished his voice filled with emotion. The golden thread looped another time around their hands but didn't touch them immediately

"Now Miss Granger, I Hermione Jean Granger take thee"

"I Hermione Jean Granger take thee" Hermione said her voice trembling with emotion. This time a silver thread wrapped around their hands, levitating in mid air

"Severus Tobias Snape to be my lawfully, magically, solely bounded husband"

"Severus Tobias Snape to be my lawfully, magically, solely bounded husband" Hermione finished with a large smile upon her face. Once again the ribbon looped around their joined hands intertwining itself with the golden thread.

"If anyone knows of any reason to why these two cannot lawfully, magically or solely be joined in bounding, let them speak now or forever hold their peace" Tiberius Ogden said.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard at the back of the room, Hermione felt her stress levels going up and started to hyperventilate.

"I object to this wedding!" A voice said from the other side of the room.

Hermione recognized immediately the voice who had spoken out and felt very weak. Severus was just quick enough to catch Hermione before she could fall to the floor. Everyone was looking at each other with big round eyes. Ron Weasley advanced himself towards the front of the room and walked towards where Severus was trying to balance Hermione back to her feet. His hand still holding hers tightly.

"You're a vile, coward pervert Snape. You fuck your students, get them knocked up and leave them on their own to take the burdens of YOUR mistakes. Then, when they come in useful to you, you beg for forgiveness and ask them to marry you so that you won't face the consequences of your actions. HOW DARE YOU TELL HER YOU LOVE HER? I WOULD BE A THOUSAND TIME BETTER HUSBAND THAN YOU! I LOVE HER AND YOU KNOW THAT. YOU STOLE HER FROM ME, YOU HORRIBLE TWO-FACED DEATH EATER" Ronald spat at Severus face his face red with anger.

"Ronald, how can you say that?" Hermione said her cheeks streaked with tears "How can you manage to bear such hatred towards him. First, I wasn't his student anymore when he began having romantic feelings for me. Second, the child I am bearing is a result of _our_ love and I could have gotten rid of it if I wanted to but Severus _never_ asked me to do this. He proposed to support myself and the child. Later, he told me he was worried he would be as bad of a father as his own but I know that he will be a wonderful father. Just looking at him talk to his daughter suffices me to make sure about that. Lastly, must I remember you that he was forced into all this mess because of Dumbledore, or you're not too much of a dunderhead to remember that by yourself? YOU WOULD MAKE A TERRIBLE HUSBAND. IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME YOU WOULD SUPPORT ME IN MY CHOICE. BUT YOU'RE TOO SELFISH FOR THAT" Hermione screamed at his face.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY" Molly's voice roared, echoing into the now completely silent room. "How can you do such a thing, interrupt a wedding and ashame your family like this. You are to present your excuses right at this instant and leave. I will not tolerate it that you do any more harm to Severus _or_ to Hermione." Molly said fulminating with apparent rage.

"But _mom_ look at the reality. The bloke's old enough to be her father. He's a pervert and that's it. Hermione. It's not too late, you can still say no and come with me. I'll even take care of the child as if it were my own if that's what you want. Please Hermione, you know deep down that you love me." Ron said looking with pity filled eyes at Hermione.

"I don't love you Ronald. I love Severus and Severus only, and nothing will make me change my mind. Now stop making such a fool of yourself and go bother someone else. And Ronald. Don't. You. Insult. My. Husband. In. front. Of. Me. Ever. Again… Understood" she said before turning back towards Severus.

Everyone stayed silent for a few seconds before beginning to chat right and left.

"You didn't have to do that love, you need to calm down for little one. I know it's easier said than done but you need to be as stress free as possible my angel" Severus said placing his other hand onto Hermione's baby bump.

"I vowed to you that I would fight for us. I will fight for us Severus because I love you and I need you by my side as does our little girl." Hermione said her voice now filled with confidence.

"I believe no one else has anything to say." Tiberius said laughing slightly

"I now pronounce you bounded. I present you with Mr. and Mrs. Snape" the small wizard said happily. The silver and gold bound tightened themselves and disappeared after a few seconds. "You may kiss the bride" the wizard said

Severus took Hermione's face in between his hands and placed a light kiss onto her lips before taking her in his arms and dipping her, deepening the kiss. Cheers erupted from the whole entire rooms. Red and green petals fell from the ceiling over them and when Hermione was back on her two feet and she watched her finger, she saw a small gold and emerald ring. Severus had a plain silver and gold band. And both of them had each other's name engraved in them.

"Now if you would both come with your witnesses to sign the registers" the minister said conjuring twelve exemplary of their wedding certificates, table and quills for them to sign their marriage contract.

"I love you my wonderful witch." Severus said barely above a whisper.

"I love you too my perfect wizard" Hermione said her eyes filled with tears of joy.


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and / or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

Chapter 32

They both approached the table and took their wands out. Both of them tapped the bonding certificates with their wands twice and their signatures appeared. Luna, Ginny, Harry, Parvati, Lucius, Narcissa, Professor McGonagall, Arthur Weasley and Tiberius Ogden did the same and their signatures appeared at the foot of the twelve certificates. Each witness took their own copy of the wedding certificate along with Severus and Hermione. Tiberius took the last two remaining and tapped them with his wand.

The first certificate appeared on his desk at the Ministry and the second one joined every single bounding certificate that existed since Merlin.

The double French door at the back of the room opened and Hermione and Severus walked towards them exiting to the cocktail place. Already, their waiter had proposed to the both of them a drink. Champagne for Severus and sparkling pumpkin juice for Hermione.

The double French door opened to the back garden. High tables surrounded by bar stools had been placed here and there between two tents where a large buffet had been dressed. It was full of appetizers of all sorts, all looking more appetizing than the one before. Waiters and waitress were standing all around the garden carrying large silver trays filled with Champagne flutes, wine and Pumpkin Juice.

They all wore a simple black dress robe true to the wizarding tradition and which reached the ground. Their necks were bearing either red and gold Gryffindor ties or green and silver Slytherin ones. She turned to Severus with a large smile on her face and the both of them descended the few steps. Severus placing his hand onto the small of Hermione's back while he held her other hand to make sure she would not trip in her long train.

A few minutes later, the guests were pouring of the grand ball room and into the garden, congratulating the newly weds and giving them their gifts. The house elves had offered the couple to come and collect the gifts as the guest handed them over and take them to someplace else to be stored until they had the time to open them.

"Hermione, Severus, I am so very sorry for my son's behaviour. I didn't raise him to become such a man and I can assure you that he won't come and bother you again. We wanted to apologise once again for his behaviour. Oh, what shame he put on our family. Anyways, we just wanted to tell you how happy we are to be here and that you would of course be invited for Christmas this year." Molly said handing them a large silver and gold box.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, it means a great deal to Hermione and I that you were both of you able to attend the wedding." Severus said smiling broadly at the older couple.

"Oh, come now Severus, it's Molly now" Mrs. Weasley stated swishing her hand in the air as though there was a fly in front of her.

"Well thank you _Molly_ for everything" Severus said before the older couple walked away and towards the buffet.

Two hours later, they had finished greeting their guests and were going from table to table chatting with their guests. Always followed at a short distance by Ginny and Luna who made sure Hermione was perfect for eventual on the moment photos. A few moments later, Severus took Hermione's hand in his own and pulled her closer to him.

"Come now, my love. I would like to show you something before we go for the traditional photoshoot." He went behind her and placed his hand on her eyes "No peeking love"

Severus walked them for a minute or so and pulled his hands away from her eyes. Hermione gasped as she looked around her before turning around and looking at Severus with eyes filled with so many emotions at the same time Severus could only describe as happiness.

They were standing in a beautiful rosery. It was a large, spacious place with five benches around it and a small table surrounded by five chairs. The flowers were even threaded over their heads dimming the rosery and needing the help of five huge lanterns hoovering above the ground magically.

"Severus how did you manage to do this?" Hermione asked walking around the rosery.

"Pomona, she wanted to gift us with a haven of peace just for the two of us and I know you love flowers, so she made this rosery. It was glamoured so you would not see it grow until now. I hope you like it" Severus said to Hermione still standing still and letting her explore the rosery on her own and at her rhythm.

"Like it, I love it my love. How did I get to be with someone so thoughtful?" She said going to Severus side before nestling in his arms. Her baby bump had grown and it was now impossible for her to hug him face to face so Hermione nestled side ways and took in Severus' smell.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Severus pulled away a tiny bit.

"We have to get back to our guests love. I can't wait for this all ordeal to be through with." Severus said placing a kiss on top of Hermione's head before taking her hand and leading her back towards the party.

When they rejoined their guests, they began the traditional photo shots. From time to time, their personal water would come and propose Hermione and Severus refreshments or a little food. When they were through with the 800 guests the sun was beginning to set and the guests who were not invited to the reception left bedding their goodbyes to the couple before going towards the Apparition point or the carriages waiting at the entry of the manor.

"Mrs. Snape, Severus, I think it is time for everyone to go to the reception area" Candice whispered to them as discretely as possible

"Come Hermione, we'll help you take your veil of and freshen yourself a bit. You must be exhausted." Ginny said to Hermione.

"I'll join you at the entry of the mineral bosquet in thirty minutes love. Alright?" Hermione said to Severus.

He took her in his arms and placed a small but passion filled kiss on her lips before Ginny and Luna took Hermione by the arms and took her away to help her prepare herself for the reception. As soon as they arrived inside the walk-in closet, Hermione sat down in one of the chairs. She hadn't realized how tired she was until now.

"Hermione, you're, all right?" Ginny asked concerned at the sight of her pale figure.

"Come on let's get you more comfortable and get something into you. You look like you are going to faint" Ginny said going behind Hermione and pulling her veil away slowly in order not to disturb her bun.

Once the veil had been removed, Hermione felt already better. The veil had been quite an ordeal to deal with and was very glad when the torturous object had been removed from her head. She also decided to change her hair style a little and with a flick of her wands every pin holding the bun together neatly were out of her hair that was now flowing freely on her shoulders and back. The emerald and Onyx tiara had stayed well in place and Hermione decided to keep it in order to keep her hair away from her face.

She took a quick break to go to the loo before going down the staircase and into the grand foyer where a path led towards the mineral bosquet where the guests and Severus were. The three young women chatted on the way and when Hermione arrived at the entrance of the bosquet where Severus was.

"See you later girls, thanks a lot for everything" Hermione hugged them a last time before she let them go inside the bosquet and join the other guests.

"Are the both of you ready?" Sofia asked her head popping from the entrance.

"Ready if you are wife." Severus said placing his hand on the small of her back

"I could not be any readier than right now" Hermione replied smiling to Sofia.

"Ladies and gentleman, please stand for Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape" the same powerful voice than into the ball room earlier said after the three strikes of cane had been given to get everyone's attention.

They advanced into the bosquet and saw all their guests there. Standing and with bride smiles on their face and clapping cheerily at them. They advanced towards the head table where their ten closest friends were and Severus kissed Hermione softly for a few seconds before pulling her chair out and sitting on his own shortly afterwards.

Their table was a bit larger than the other one and could accommodate twelve guests. There was Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Arthur, Molly, Tiberius Ogden, Professor McGonagall, Lucius, Narcissa and finally Hermione and Severus. Harry rose to his feet after a few seconds and tapped his glass with his knife. He made a small speech telling and finished by wishing them the best. Hermione hugged him as a thank and Severus shook his hand.

The first dish arrived and more speeches were pronounced by different guests. Each time, Hermione and Severus would go towards the person who had spoke and thank them. Sofia came to them when they had both finished their appetizers and whispered that it was now the time for their first dance.

Severus stood up and took Hermione's hand softly into his own and helped her rise to her feet before taking her by the small of her back. He led her towards the dancefloor and placed one hand on her waist while his other hand held her hand. They stilled for a few seconds before the sound of the harp from the song _Pas de deux_ from the ballet _Nutcracker_ filled their ears.

They began dancing, each other lost in the other one's eyes. They waltzed for a minute or two alone, everyone's eyes fixated upon them. But neither of them acknowledging the other guests. For them, it was like nothing else mattered, almost like if nothing existed apart from the two of them. The music transporting them and making the moment even more magical.

Soon enough, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville began dancing around them before the other guests came and joined in too. When the music came to a stop, Hermione and Severus stayed a long time into each other's arm not daring to take their eyes away from each other, afraid that this was just a dream. Severus bent towards Hermione and placed a small kiss on her lips.

When they stopped looking at each other, they saw that everyone was looking at them and Hermione blushed to a shade of pink Severus found lovely.

"This was the most perfect first dance I could have dreamt for my little witch. I bet you're tired, come let's sit and continue eat. I want this whole thing to be finished by one so I can properly show my wife how much I missed her" Severus said taking Hermione and leading her towards their seats.

Everyone did the same and the waiters brought the main dish in. Once again, speaches were pronounced and they both danced. Only this time with the other guests. Hermione danced with Harry and Severus with Ginny. Although he hadn't been her favorite professor at Hogwarts. Ginny found that the man behind the mask he put to teach was most agreeable.

After the cheese had been cleared of the table, Hermione and Severus went to the middle of the dancefloor and the 10 layers wedding cake was brought to them. It was a chocolate, vanilla and strawberry cake covered in black and white fondant. The two little figures depicted the two of them could move into a loop a little like the pictures of the daily prophet. The one representing Severus was next to a cauldron and stirred a cauldron while the one representing Hermione held a book and flipped from time to time the page.

They both laughed when they saw the figures and took the knife Sofia was presenting them with. Severus' hand resting on Hermione's one as they cut through the cake. He then took a fork a waiter was presenting him with and took a small bit of the cake before leading the fork, his other hand under the piece of cake dangling from the fork. Preventing it from falling to the ground. Hermione did the same and they let the waiters finish cutting the cake and giving the pieces to the guests before returning to their places.

They did a few more dances and walked through the tables of guests talking here and there with their close one's and catching up with them since the war, it was already two in the mourning when Severus pulled Hermione towards him and whispered in her ears

"My darling, I think it is time for us to adjourn, there are _bigger_ matters to be taken _in hand_." Severus said seductively to Hermione. The double sense of his sentence making Hermione flush to a bright red. "Is Mrs. Snape actually _blushing_?" he asked in a semi-serious tone.

"I think Mrs. Snape would really like for Mr. Snape to take care of a very bad itch that needs to be scratched. I think it will need to be scratched _all_ night" Hermione said biting her lip seductively at Severus and laughing when she saw his mouth drop in surprise at her boldness.

"I think Mr. Snape will have the greatest pleasure in assisting Mrs. Snape" he responded.

"Get a room you two!" they heard Harry said behind them.

"I think it was exactly what we were doing Potter. Now if you would excuse us, I have a wife to please and believe me, it is hard to tell her no, especially when she…"

"I don't need any details sir. I think you are going to need to Obliviate me for erasing this image out of my mind." Harry interrupted them placing his hands on his ears.

They said goodbye to the guests who were still there and told them to enjoy the rest of the night before leaving the bosquet.

"I have spent the most perfect night in my life Severus" Hermione said kissing him passionately.

"And it hasn't even barely begun love" he continued before taking her bridal style and back up to the Manor.

When he had reached the foyer, he let her stand back up on her feet and they both began kissing with so much passion, one could feel it from across the room.

"Please, Severus, it's been too long, I need you" Hermione said against his lips before taking his lower one in her mouth and pulling it through her teeth slightly.

"I need you too my little witch, but patience _comes_ with it's perks" Severus said smiling into their kiss.

"Stop teasing Severus, please." She breathed out. His hands went to the back of her dress began undoing the laces quickly. Suddenly, she felt the dress go loose and detach itself from her body.

"Sorry love, looks like my magic got a little bit out of hand and wanted you out of this dress now." He said chuckling as Hermione looked at him with lust filled eyes.

He helped her get out of the dress and when he saw her lace encased body, his cock sprang to life almost painfully and he felt light headed as his blood flowed straight to his nether region. Without a second of hesitation, he took her in his arms careful as not to hurt her or their baby and took her up the stairs still kissing her already swollen lips from their previous snogging session.

When he reached their bedroom, he opened the door before slamming it back shut with a large kick of his boot on the door. She stood once again back onto her legs and latched onto Severus before pinning him to the door and ripping his clothes off his body and discarding them to a side of the bedroom. She made sure that she had left his extremely tented boxers untouched. He removed her jewellery with a snap of his finger and they disappeared straight into the box where the jewels would normally be.

"Hermione, take me, please. I need you love" Severus begged as he braced himself against the door and bucked his hips so they could meet Hermione's lips who had been kissing his body more or less randomly during this all time.

Finally, Hermione hooked her fingers on the band of Severus' boxers and with one swift movement pulled it all the way down. He stepped out of the undergarment and she threw it to the other side of the room before taking his proudly erect shaft in her hands and cupping gently his balls.

She gave a teasing lick to the tip of his cock leaking of pre-cum. He let a soft groan out of his lips and it took all his will power not to grab onto her hair and fuck her mouth. As he was about to come and spill his seed deep inside her throat, he pulled her away and kneeled to her height before helping her back up.

They walked towards the bed as he took the lingerie off of her body and threw it all over the room. Decorating at the same time a lamp with her soaked knickers and the Louis XV chair with her bra. He laid her softly on the bed while he stayed standing up in between her legs. All he wanted to do was to take her here and now. But he had promised her a long night, so that was exactly what he had promised.

He placed a hand on her stomach and felt a small kick against his hand. She laughed a little and he lowered himself onto her before placing his mouth around her clit and blowing a little over it. She was so aroused that her hips bucked off the bed as she tried to relieve the building ache inside her.

"Patience my witch." Severus said removing his hand from her lap and placing it softly on top of her baby bump and placed her hips back steady on the bed.

"Fuck patience!" Hermione said before pulling Severus to him and straddling him his cock filling her completely.

"Merlin balls, Hermione" he groaned as she began riding him harder and harder.

"I'm going to…" Hermione gasped

And before she had the time to finish her sentence, she came and shouted his name so loud that her shout was heard very clearly at the other side of the Prince Manor. He too came and placed collapsed next to her. He pulled the cover above the both of them and made sure she was comfortably installed.

"Have a wonderful night my lovely wife. I love you both to the moon and back." He whispered before placing a protecting arm over her belly.

"I love you too my perfect handsome husband" she replied as she fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and / or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

A/N: Hey everyone, been a long while I didn't really "talk" to you through something else other than the story. I just wanted to thank all my fantastic reviewer always very nice to see how much you like my first fanfic. When I have a bad day, I love going back and look at your reviews. It always cheers me up. Anyway, back to the story. I hope you all enjoyed the wedding chapters.

Also, I am sorry for not posting as regularly as before. I am trying my best to update the fic every day or so. But studies take a lot of time. I'll promise you'll get a chapter Saturday and Sunday.

Have a nice time reading this chapter. J1974!

Chapter 33

 _Two weeks later_

Hermione was in the foyer preparing the last of their belongings before going back to Hogwarts. She had gone with Severus to Diagon Alley a few days previously and they had both bought what they would need for this year at Hogwarts. She had a large lists and ticked the different boxes one by one as she checked that they were here.

Hermione had decided to take seven N.E. for this year. She had chosen charms, transfiguration, arithmancy, history of Magic, Muggle studies, spell theory and herbology. Although she wanted to take Potions too, Severus had informed her that it would be too hazardous for her to take Potion as they would mostly brew Potions which fumes could hurt the child. She had finally come to the conclusion that it wasn't that big of a deal as she had her own personal Potion teacher at home available at any time for the rest of her life.

She finished overseeing the packing of their trunks when she saw a small elf bring a third trunk already packed and ready to be taken away. She looked at it and saw a small leather label onto it. She took it in her hand and read it.

 _This luggage belongs to _ Snape._

She cocked an eyebrow at the elf who had brought the luggage and he looked at her with his huge blue tennis ball size eyes.

"I am very sorry to ask you this Timmy. But what is this piece of luggage?" She asked showing the luggage to the elf.

"Master has given this to Timmy and tell him to brings it down to Mistress. He tell Timmy it is to go to Hogwarts" the elf said bravely

"Thank you, Timmy. Could you open it by any chance?" Hermione asked kindly.

The elf opened the trunk and when Hermione saw that the trunk was packed with baby clothes and things, she gasped and placed a hand on her mouth.

"I thought that we ought to have at least a few things for her ready. We won't really have the time for shopping once we are back at Hogwarts. With you studying and me teaching, it is going to be complicated." A deep voice behind her said.

"Love, it's adorable!" Hermione said just above a whisper

"No more than you are adorable my lovely wife" Severus said hugging Hermione.

"I think every thing is ready for tomorrow. We'll be leaving by Floo tomorrow at nine a.m. so you can be at the staff beginning of term lunch by one. Think I'll just wait for you to finish your lunch before unpacking everything. I think I'll just get started on a few little things." Hermione told him.

"Darling, before going. I would like you to promise me one thing. If you feel tired at any moment of the day, you can come back here and rest. Alright?" Severus asked seriously.

"I will love."

"And no skipping any more meals. I'll be there at every single meal and if I don't see you at only one of them, I can promise you that you will regret it for a full week." Severus said to Hermione as seriously as he could.

"I promise darling. You will see me at every single meal"

The next day, Severus woke up first and saw his wife sleeping. Her features were soft and free of any stress. The sight before his eyes was so beautiful that he tried his best as not to wake her. Breathing the softest and lightest way possible and not moving a muscle.

When Hermione woke up, he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before kissing her lightly and placing his hand on her belly. She responded to the kiss and stirred a little. Her baby bump had really grown the last two weeks and it became harder and harder for Severus to kiss her in that position.

Hermione deepened the kiss and Severus felt a moan coming out of her throat. It made him instantly hard and his cock strained in his pajama's pants. Although he wanted to make love to her right here and now. He refrained himself and pulled back.

"Not now love. Tomorrow or the day after. Come on, let's get downstairs and get something sorted out for you" Severus said caressing her cheek lightly.

Hermione's hormones had been at an all-time high lately. And she threw the covers off herself before going to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her hard.

Severus rolled his eyes and headed towards the door. He tried to open it but the door was locked. He knocked lightly on the wood paneling and spoke in his deeper than usual morning voice.

"Love, let me in. Please." He pleaded

"Leave me alone Severus" her voice said at the other side of the door.

"Alright, I'll be just outside if you need me. Okay, my angel?" Severus said once more before walking away from the door.

He hadn't had the time to make five steps, that he heard the lock on the door being turned and the door creak open.

"I'm sorry, Severus" he heard her say between two sobs. Immediately, he turned around and the sight of his wife red and puffed eyes made the small bit of annoyance he held against Hermione go away.

"Hey, love, come here. I'm not mad love. Tell me what it is that is making you so sad." Severus said as he took Hermione in his arms and took her back in bed before joining her into bed and wrapping his arms around her.

"It's just that it seems like you don't want to make love to me anymore. The whole week after our wedding, we did love every single minute we had and I loved it. My hormones have been going wild lately and it seems like I am a horny teenager who can't seem to think about anything else and you keep rejecting me. I need you my love." Hermione explained while curling and uncurling a strand of Severus' hair in between her fingers.

"Love, you know that I would take you any time of the day if. But I think that you need to rest a little before school resumes and little one in there…"

"Oh, shut up and fuck me already will you!" Hermione said taking his face in between her hands and straddling him.

She began kissing him teasingly at first before feeling Severus bring heat into the mix. The soft groan she let escape from her lips made Severus respond instantly and he felt his cock harden further more. He gasped when he felt Hermione's fingers graze over the elastic band of his tented trousers and cupping his painfully erect penis and ball sack. Suddenly, Hermione saw that any trace of clothes that previously covered their bodies had disappeared.

"Severus, take me my love." Hermione said grinding het drenched folds over his groin and making his cock twitch in excitement.

"With the greatest pleasure in the world my wonderful wife" He said before raising himself and kissing Hermione.

He placed his hand on her back and softly turned her around. He propped her onto a few pillows before guiding his strained erection onto Hermione's overheated center and pushing himself inside her softly.

"Never. Ever. Believe. I. Would. Not. Take. You. Without. The. Greatest. Pleasure. In. The. World. My love" He said to Hermione making his point by thrusting into her with each word that spilled from his mouth.

"Severus, fuck me harder. Please. I need you to come love" Hermione scram into the night as she arched her hips to meet his thrusts and making him go deeper inside of her.

Severus sped up his thrusts and a few seconds later, they both scram at the top of their lungs each other's name. Severus collapsed half onto the bed, half onto Hermione breathing hard.

"I love you darling. I can't wait to have our little one out there and have her with us." He said pressing a small kiss on the corner of Hermione's mouth.

Twenty minutes later, they both were out of the bedroom and going to their closet. Hermione took a light blue dress knee-length dress that flowed swiftly around her at the smallest of her movements. Severus had resumed wearing his all black teaching robes and billowing cloak.

"Hermione. You look splendid in this dress. Did I ever tell you?" Severus said when he saw her getting out of her closet.

"Not in the last let's say 20 minutes" she said to him "I must admit that you do look handsome in your teaching robes darling." She said before going down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He followed her and helped her make breakfast. The sun was beaming into the room via the large windows and one beam was perfectly onto her. It made her look like a true angel. Not that Severus saw her for anything but an angel, but seeing her like that made his heart ache with love.

He took a small flask from his coat and drew the fresh memory out of his mind before placing it inside the flask. He touched the flask with his wand and the flask became unbreakable. It was one of those nifty charms he had learned while learning for his Potions Mastery and one that came in useful with the number of clumsy students who had come at Hogwarts and whom he had to teach the complicated art that was Potion brewing.

They ate breakfast together, but Severus saw that something was wrong with Hermione. He saw her play with her food, moving it around her plate and not really paying attention to what he was saying.

"Hey, love, is anything of the matter?" Severus asked her his voice filled with concern.

"I… I… I got a letter from Ginny yesterday, Ron… Ron… Ron… he's coming back to Hogwarts and he is taking five N.E. . All of them are the same as I apart from Potions. Never did I think he would come back to Hogwarts. Severus I… I… I… wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you to be jealous of him. I will never leave you for him but I am sure he will try to convince me to so the opposite. I am so lost I'm not sure I'll be strong enough to stand up to him." Hermione said before she began sobbing

"Hey, love, come here, come. I don't want us to have secrets between us. But I understand. If he dares to touch even a hair from you or our little girl. I can promise you I'll hex him into the next millennium love. I know you are scared to face him. If you really think you can't hold anymore. Touch your ring and I'll be right there. Alright love? I'll give anything up for you my love and if you think you won't be able to bear it anymore, then just tell me and we'll figure out something else. But you must speak to me my angel. Ok? " Severus said wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

"Alright. Thanks. It's just that I don't want to cause any trouble to Professor McGonagall. She is already doing so much so the both of us could be together and take care of the baby. And she is giving us the opportunity to come back. Never would I thought that I would get to finish my studies after becoming a mother, let alone be under tutelage to learn from Professor Flitwick."

"Love. Never doubt in your capacities. Being a mother, doesn't mean giving up everything for her child. On the opposite. It is giving everything she can to her child. It doesn't mean that it is going to be easy. You will have to make choices and sacrifices but you won't give up everything that you are for her and I am also here to help love." Severus cuddling with her.

"Thanks my love" she took out her wand and cleaned quickly the table sat up and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and combed through her long hair one last time before vanishing her vanity into her trunk which was downstairs and waited only to be carried away to Hogwarts.

"Ready love?" Severus asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ready love. And you?" she said looking at him.

"Readier as I could ever be darling" he said taking her hand and leading her to the foyer and the large fireplace.

Severus shrunk the luggage and placed them into his pocket before taking a handful of Floo powder and throwing it in the fire he had lit a few moments beforehand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Snape's quarters, Hogwarts" he shouted as he threw the handful of powder in the fire and being swallowed by the green flames.

Hermione looked around a last time before doing as Severus. When she landed safely in their new quarters at Hogwarts, Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace and into Severus' arms.

"There we are. Welcome home love" Severus said before waving his wand along her body making her spotless clean.

The first room was the lounge and dinner area. It was dark and lighted by a great deal of candles. The windows were submerged under the black lake and a greenish light came out of the windows. A small kitchen was on the side of the room and was fully furnished. Two doors opened up to a en-suite bed and bathroom and a second smaller room that Hermione and Severus supposed to be for their child. It was filled with all the required furniture for their child and a small note was inside the crib. Hermione went towards it and picked up the note before reading it.

 _Dear Hermione, dear Severus,_

 _Since your wedding ceremony. I truly, fully understand that what you have for each other is more than just a fling or passing love. What the two of you have for each other is indescribable. Although I already gave you something for your wedding. I wanted to do something more, so I permitted myself to buy for you the most necessary furniture for your future little one. I know it seems like a lot. But I wanted to do that for you._

 _I wish you all the best,_

 _Minerva McGonagall. Headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry._

Hermione gave the note to Severus who read it through and looked deeply touched by Minerva's attention.

The rest of the apartment was composed of another door that opened up onto Severus' office and classroom while a fourth one lead to a small library with two armchairs and a large double desk.

"Come on darling. We have to unpack, then, I am going to the staff luncheon." Severus said while returning the trunks to their original sizes.

"Ouch. Severus." Hermione said just above a whisper as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Severus, SEVERUS!" She began screaming, clearly panicked as she brought her hand to her thigh and felt blood leaking from her.

"Darling. What…" Severus interrupted himself when he saw the blood in between her legs. Immediately, he rushed at her side and took her in his arms. He rushed out of their quarters and ran through the corridors for a good four minutes before reaching the infirmary ward.

"Calm down darling, I'll go and fetch Poppy she must be in her office." Severus said trying to sound the most reassuring possible.

"Where am I? I'm not feeling really well. I think I'll just…" Hermione said her voice getting weaker and weaker by the second as she looked around her and laid down onto the pillow.

"No Hermione. You're not going to sleep. I need you by my side awake _now_. DO you understand. You stay awake and you don't dare even close your eyes for a second. You understand me" Severus said his voice filled with panic as he shook her energetically. Trying to keep her awake. "HERMIONE. You are not going anywhere. You listen to me and do as I tell you're staying awake."

He heard a door open and the Mediwitch got out of her office rushing towards Hermione her wand already waving above her body.

"Severus, what happened to her." The Mediwitch asked as she assessed Hermione's condition.

"I don't know. We were beginning to unpack and I was in my office when I heard her scream. I just saw the blood and I rushed her here." Severus said taking Hermione's hand in his own and watching the witch in front of him for the slightest hint on his wife's condition.

"I think you should sit down Severus." The Mediwitch said to Severus as she conjured up a small chair behind Severus, right next to Hermione. The apologetic face she made to Severus made him think of the worse.

"Poppy, please. Tell me. What is happening with my wife and child?" Severus pleaded.


	34. Chapter 34

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and / or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

Chapter 34

"Severus. Calm down. Everything is alright. It's just her body preparing to give birth to your child. The bleeding has already stopped and her vitals are at normal rates but she needs to rest. She will begin needing some pre-birthing potions. I'll give you the recipes. Most important of all _**absolutely no**_ stress of any kind. Do you know if something was the matter lately? Anything at all." Poppy asked as she scourgified the blood from Hermione and pulled a small cover above her small frame.

"She has placed a lot of pressure on herself for school and she told me this morning that Ronald Weasley will be coming back to Hogwarts too. He is taking 4 N.E. with her and she is afraid that he will act like at the wedding." Severus said taking Hermione's hand and stroking it lightly with his thumb.

"I am going to go and talk to Minerva. Maybe we can find a way to alleviate some of her stress. You can stay with her. She is resting for the moment but I think she will wake up in an hour or two. It'll be best if she saw a familiar and recomforting face next to her." Poppy said standing up and vanishing her chair before leaving the infirmary ward.

Forty-five minutes later, Hermione's eyes fluttered opened. She looked around her and when she saw Severus by her side. A sly smile creeped on her face.

"Hey, my love. You gave us quite a scare. Don't worry, everything's perfectly alright. It's just that you were under too much stress. Poppy is gone to see Minerva. She'll be back in a few. For the moment I want you to rest. I'll stay right here with the two of you. Rest my wonderful perfect wife." Severus said before kissing his wife parched lips.

"No, go to your luncheon. I don't want you to miss it. I'll be alright…" Hermione began weakly.

"Shh, love. Rest. The luncheon can wait. You're far more important than this stupid luncheon. Now rest and don't think about anything else but you and our baby." Severus said placing a hand on Hermione's belly for a few seconds before seeing her settle and go straight back to sleep with a sly smile on her face.

He sent a Patronus to McGonagall to let her know that he was retained in the infirmary and would not be able to assist to the luncheon and to contact him if she needed to talk to him.

"Severus... Professor Snape" Poppy's whispered voice woke Severus up. He was sleeping his head next to his wife's hand onto the mattress of the infirmary bed.

"Sorry. I fell asleep." Severus whispered not wanting to wake Hermione up.

"I saw that. No worries. Just asking if you wanted anything to eat. Hermione already ate an hour ago. You were asleep and she told me she didn't want to wake you up. It's already one in the afternoon and I thought you would be hungry." Poppy said kindly as she pulled the sheets neatly above Hermione.

"Thanks Poppy. I would actually love to eat something. What is there to eat?" Severus asked redressing himself on his chair and making a small table appear next to him.

"I think there is beef and rice I think."

"I'd like a good plate of it then if possible, Poppy."

"Of course. Just wait here and I'll be right back with the plate." She said before walking out of the infirmary ward and towards the kitchens.

A few minutes after Poppy left, Severus felt Hermione's sleep becoming more and more agitated.

 _"Your mine 'Mione. Mine and mine only. You understand that." Ron's harsh voice said. "You're going to stay here and I am going to show you what a little Mudblood like you deserves to get and will get if she refuses me" he continued grasping her arm tightly._

 _"Ron, leave me alone please. You're hurting my arm." Hermione said trying to get out of his grasp._

 _"Ron, leave me alone please. You're hurting my arm." Ron mimicked her. "Do you think I_ care _about it, you whore"_

 _She hadn't the time to process the question before she was whisked away and Apparated roughly to a large clearing._

 _"Bring the girl to me Weassssley" A cold and sneering voice said._

 _"Yes Master." Ron said as he grabbed Hermione's arm tighter and pulled her towards the hooded figure._

 _Hermione kept looking to the ground. Her eyes not daring to look at the hooded figure._

 _"Beautiful. Isn't she Sssseverussss?" the same cold voice hissed into the air._

 _Hermione looked up and when she saw her husband barely alive held into the air by two broad shouldered Death Eaters, she melt to tears._

 _"After all, thissss time Sssseverussss, I would have thought you had learned your lesson. You ought to ansssswer to your ssssuperior. CRUCIO." The voice said without any hint of pity._

 _"NO. Please. I beg you" Hermione scram trying to reach Severus in vain as she was held by Ron._

 _"Ssssilence. You, my dear are carrying an insult to the world. A disease. You shall be punished for it… Infantem" the hooded figure began harshly. "Love, wake up" it then said to her almost weakly_.

"Love, Hermione. Wake up. It's just a nightmare. I'm here." He said taking her in his arms, placing his hand on her belly and rubbing small circles on her rounded and rocking her softly to calm her.

Beads of sweat were pearling on her forehead; her dress was clinging to her sweaty skin and her baby was kicking furiously.

"I had a nightmare. There was Ron he had joined the death eater. Voldemort was still alive and they captured you. He was very angry and he wanted to kill me. I don't know what this means my love. But I am scared. What if…" Hermione began her brain processing all the information.

"Hermione Jean Snape. You are going to listen to me very carefully. Voldemort _is_ dead. Ron will never hurt you or our daughter in any ways because if he does. You can be sure I'll be there to personally and utterly kill him." Severus said.

Hermione smiled weakly as she imagined Severus' wrath if Ron came to eventually harm her, or anyone actually as she thought about it.

"I love you darling. Can we go back finish unpack? I have to…" Hermione began feeling her energy building back up instantly.

"Wait 'Mione. Can you tell me why we're here?" Severus asked matter-of-factly.

"Oh…" Hermione said beginning to understand. "Alright I'll rephrase that. Can we go back so I can get a good nap inside our new bed. Maybe I'll be lucky enough to have a nice nap with you. It could be punctuated by some more interesting activities too." Hermione responded cheekily and throwing a fiery glance at Severus.

"You are getting a nice long nap. I'll finish unpacking and then, maybe I'll join you. But my wonderful lusty wife we'll have to take a little bit of control over her hormones. You need to fully rest for a few days. You can go in the library and have a bit of light reading. But I don't want to see any school books inside your lovely hands. Alright love?" Severus said as he tried to calm her and the baby who had resumed kicking abundantly.

"I really am impatient for this whole thing to be over with. I can't wait to be back on my knees and please you in more ways you'll ever think are possible." She said and at that moment, she knew she had him.

"Hermione, stop teasing. You know what it is doing to me, my lovely angel and I wouldn't want Poppy to hex me into next year if she sees me bed you in her infirmary ward. Nor would you as it would mean you wouldn't be getting any for the whole time and I don't think you would replace me for someone else. Won't you my love?

"Mrs. Snape, I see that you are awake. How are you feeling?" Poppy asked as she entered the infirmary ward with a large tray of food for Severus.

Hermione sat up and answered to Poppy's many questions. No, she wasn't feeling dizzy. Yes, she felt the baby kick and respond to outdoor stimuli (hands on her belly, voices). She then asked to the Mediwitch if she was free to go back to her personal quarters.

"I'm afraid not my dear. You lost quite a lot of blood and it would be dangerous for you and the baby not to stay under my watch for the night. I have to run diagnosis every hour or so and you need to stay here. If Severus wants, he can stay by your side. I'll make a small bed for him" Poppy explained apologetically.

"I just wanted to know if I could still have a homebirth. You do know that I can't stand hospitals. I would really hate having to give birth into a hospital. But I know that most of the midwives who do homebirths want for the mother and child to have a clean bill of health." Hermione said as she held onto Severus hand for comfort.

"My dear, staying in for the night doesn't mean that you are not in good health. It just means I have to assure myself that everything is alright on the long term. My aunt had a homebirth with a very complicated pregnancy. I can assure you that for the moment the homebirth is still in order. I know that you have met with the doulas and midwives earlier this month and they told me that you were a textbook case. I see nothing wrong by going down that path if so you wishes." Poppy reassure Hermione.

"Thanks a lot Poppy." Hermione said to the Mediwitch.

Severus and Hermione talked while he ate his food and an hour later, Hermione's head fell unto the pillow. Severus enlarged the bed and climbed in. Making sure he didn't hurt her.

When Poppy walked in and saw the both of them laying in the bed. She didn't have the heart to wake any of them up and she pulled the curtains around the bed before warding it in order for them not to be bothered by anyone coming into the infirmary ward.

When Hermione woke up, it was already well passed midnight. She saw Severus laying down next to her and she stayed a long time observing him sleeping he looked so peaceful that she didn't have the courage to wake him up. She stirred a little, trying her best not to disturb him in anyway.

Poppy came inside the room and waved her wand above Hermione. She felt the soft tingling feeling of the diagnosis charm being placed on her and coursing through her veins from the top of her skull to her small toe. When Poppy had finished with her diagnosis, she bent over and whispered into Hermione's ear.

"The baby and you are doing perfectly fine. Don't you worry. If you need me at any time and don't want to disturb him, you can go to the first door on your left. I'll leave it open. Tell me if you need anything at all." The old Mediwitch said

"Thanks a lot Poppy. Looks like he needs to rest. He is extremely tired. He's been working on his lessons plan during the night when I am asleep. He thinks I don't know, but little ne notices when her dad is not next to her and she kicks a lot to make me understand she doesn't like it at all." Hermione said whispering to Poppy.

Poppy closed the curtains once again and warded them before heading towards her private quarters. As she went back into bed, she couldn't keep her mind off the couple in bed number four of the infirmary ward.

Never in her life had she seen a couple so close to each other. The age gap between them didn't make any difference at all. It looked as though they were on the same wavelength for practically anything. The way Severus had looked as he waited for her diagnosis showed just how much he loved her with all his heart.

She remembered the wizard he used to be when he went to a Death Eater's meeting and came back his clothes drenched in either his or someone else's blood. She remembered the first night he had come and asked for help. His Death Eater's robes were drenched with so much blood he left a long sweeping red trace behind him. This night had been the night Harry had escaped the Dark Lord once again and he had directed his hate towards his prisoners and amongst his followers towards Severus.

It had taken five all hours for the Mediwitch to take care of all his wound. Cleaning and disinfecting them before wrapping them in fresh gauze or for the smaller ones band aids. In the morning, he had attended all his class. Not showing any sign of pain or psychological turmoil, although Poppy knew how bad he felt and how hurt he was.

They had become friend, step by step, sometimes, he didn't come into the infirmary for weeks, other times, he came in every day. They talked much of the time. He about how insupportable it was to have two master and not being able to trust anyone of them. Her about the different pupils she had treated since the last time he had come in the ward.

For three years they had kept this little routine on and Poppy now considered Severus to be something as close as a friend she had.

She fell asleep and only woke up four more times to go and check on her patients. At eight a.m. she returned to the bed number four and woke the both of them up. After having done a complete check up on Hermione and was sure Hermione and her daughter were doing perfectly fine. She discharged her and saw Severus help his wife out of bed before transfiguring her blue dress into something a bit more comfortable.

They both said their goodbyes to Poppy and Severus reversed the charm he had placed on the bed the afternoon before and immediately after, they both left and headed to the Great Hall where a copious breakfast awaited them.

The whole Hogwarts staff was there too and when Hermione saw that they all had a happy grin on their face, she breathed out in relief. When she headed for the Gryffindor table, she felt Severus hand on the small of her back leading her away and towards the staff table at the end of the Great Hall.

"Mrs. Snape, how glad I am to see that you are doing much better. When Severus told us you were in the infirmary ward, we all hoped that it wasn't something too serious." Professor McGonagall told Hermione as she pulled a chair for her to sit in.

The table that was usually set on only one side had for the breakfast at least been shortened from a few feet and had been double set. A new set of chairs went opposite the other row of chairs and the whole set up made the table and atmosphere more convivial and less scholar like.

Hermione sat down and thanked the staff for the warm welcome. Severus sat right on her right and served her a large plate of food.

"I don't want any of you to go hungry while you are under my watch." He said to Hermione when she had looked at him with dishevelment as he had served her with two large spoon of scrambled eggs.

"Thanks love" she said. She had the envy to peck his lips. But knew he would feel totally embarrassed if she did so in front of his colleagues or students. So she contented herself by giving a bright smile.

"Hermione, you allow me to call you Hermione?" Professor McGonagall said. When Hermione nodded, she continued. "Do you mind sharing a little bit of information about the baby or would you rather keep it a secret for now?" she asked.

Hermione could sense the curiosity level of every teacher rise and she chucked on a bit of egg. It took Severus large pat to calm her down.

"Sorry, for that. I don't mind at all. Neither does Severus I think" she said looking to Severus. When he shook his head, she began speaking again. "Well, it's a little girl. Due on the 17th November and we still don't have a name. That's pretty much it." Hermione told the teachers.

"Oh, a little girl. Congratulations to the both of you, you must be so happy." Professor Sprout said from the other side of the table.

"We are very happy, thanks Pomona" Severus said with a smile.

"Oh, I see a bright future for this little girl. I see beauty and intelligence. Oh, auspicious the day that child shall be born." Professor Trelawney said her eyes lost into the vast Great Hall.

"If she's going to be beautiful, I reckon she will not inherit my awful nose nor my greasy hair." Severus whispered into Hermione's here making her chuck once again on her food and needing Severus to pat her back firmly to calm the cough down.

They chatted away with the other teachers and Hermione talked for the rest of the meal with Professor Flitwick who was sitting on her left-hand side. After the food had disappeared, Severus took Hermione back to their quarters. He accompanied her straight to bed and made sure she was well before exiting the room and finishing tidying up his things. When he finished with the tedious task, he disrobed himself to his boxers and joined Hermione into sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and / or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

Chapter 35

"Welcome, welcome. Today, for some of you, your life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry begins. For other's they continue while they end for the last. I would first like to welcome back the staff who came back and assumed their positions once again. Professor Snape will come back as Potions Professor, while Professor Locklley will be assuming the position of defense against the dark arts teacher. I will recall to all of our students that the Forbidden Forest is off limit. Now off to bed everyone." Professor McGonagall told the students clapping twice in her hands.

Hermione was seating next to Harry and Ginny. They had gotten engaged a few days before back to school and were planning to get married during the next summer holidays. Hermione had been beyond happy to learn of the news and had congratulated the two of them abundantly. Ron too had come back to Hogwarts. He had barely spoke to Hermione apart from a small 'hey 'Mione' that she chose not to acknowledge.

Even though it had been nearly a month since Ron had interrupted her wedding. She was still extremely mad at him. Not only had he made a fool out of Severus and herself, but he had also placed Molly into a very difficult position. She had been beyond embarrassed by her son's behavior and had send a very long letter the week after apologizing once again for her son's misbehavior.

When Hermione had accompanied Harry and Ginny back up towards the Gryffindor's tower and to their dorms, she had felt a tiny pinch in her heart as she saw them rejoin their old group of friends and the portrait of the fat lady closing back on them. She went back down the steps and into the dungeon to rejoin Severus.

"Hey love, where are you?" Hermione said as she took her school cloak off and hung it onto a mantle hanger next to the door.

"In the shower" she heard Severus voice reply from the en-suite bathroom.

She took the rest of her clothes off, laid them neatly onto a small chair inside the bedroom and went into the shower stall with him, snaking her arms around him and hugging him sideways.

"Hey darling" he said spinning around and looking at her with a bright smile on her face

"How was dinner? Did anything interesting?" Hermione asked as she took her soap lotion and squeezed a little into the palm of her hand.

"Not really, talked with Locklley. Doesn't seem to be as much of a dunderhead as the preceding ones Dumbledore chose. I actually have a little hope for him. I think he might actually be there for a quite a while" He said before pulling his head back into the stream of water and soaking his semi-long hair.

"Here, turn around, I'll help you with it." Hermione said as she took some of his shampoo into her hand and rubbed it in her fingers to make it foam a little.

"Mmmh, it feels really good love." Severus hummed as she rubbed the shampoo into his long hair and massaged his scalp by the same occasion.

"All good, could you just pull your head back a little so I can rinse your hair." Hermione said as she pulled a little on his hair and began washing the shampoo off his hair.

When she had done that, he turned her around and placed both her hands onto the tiles in front of her.

"Don't take your hands off the wall my beautiful wife and if you're patient enough, who knows what could happen." Severus whispered in her ear before nipping it lightly.

"I won't" Hermione said feeling the hot water cascade on her heating flesh.

He took some loofah in his hands and she shuddered when the colder lotion came into contact with her now burning flesh. He washed her body as if he was worshipping a goddess, making sure to wash every inch of flesh his hands could find. When he reached around and took her nipples in between his strong fingers, she slightly moaned at the sensation and her nipples grew rock hard.

When he had finished with them, he continued his way down her backside and when his fingers grazed her nether lips, he saw her push herself onto his fingers trying to alleviated the ache he knew was building up inside her.

"Hermione. Patience my love." Severus said as he placed his hand on her rounded belly to relax her.

After a few seconds, he heard Hermione's breath even out and he continued his way down her body making sure she was spotless clean. He took the shower handle in his hand and washed away the soap from Hermione's body. When his fingers came once again in contact with her clit, he felt her shudder as she tried her best not to arch into him. He smiled and flushed his skin with her.

His cock was now painfully swollen and grazed passed her entrance, which was wet with something else than water, and clit. She began to moan slowly at his back and forth motion trying all her best not to impale herself onto him.

"That's a good girl" he murmured into Hermione's ear "tell me Mrs. Snape. What do you want?" Severus said teasing her by nibbling on the lobe of her ear.

"Please, Severus" Hermione whimpered as her brain was short circuited by his actions.

"Please Severus what?

"Please Severus, fuck me, take me, make me come. I need you now my perfect husband" She said as quickly as she could.

This was Severus's undoing. In one swift movement, he guided his over-swollen cock to her entrance and entered her in one single strong push before stilling his movements completely to give her the time to accustom herself to him.

"Severus, please move. Move love. I need to feel you." Hermione bagged as she began fucking herself onto him.

A few thrusts later, they both came in mind blinding orgasms as they screamed each other's names into the night. Their screams resonating inside the shower stall. Severus slid out of her slowly and spun her around. He washed her once again before washing himself too. He had to hold her for the entire maneuver as Hermione's legs had trouble supporting her weight after the orgasm she had had.

Once he had finished washing the both of them, he switched the water off and summoned two large towels. One which he wrapped around him while he used the other to dry Hermione's still soaked body before she got too cold. When he was sure that the both of them were perfectly dry, he took her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

He laid her onto the bed and switched the candles off before joining her in bed and nuzzling into her. Breathing her sent and feeling himself at peace.

"Thank you, Severus. It was perfect." Hermione said looking at him with a bright smile on her face.

"It was my greatest pleasure love." Severus responded before kissing her softly. "I love you Hermione Jean Snape. With all my heart." He then declared. When he saw Hermione's stomach flutter under the repeated hit of his daughter, he placed his hand on her belly and leveled his face with her belly. "I love you too my sweet pea. Sleep well and, please, don't disturb your momma's sleep too much. She really needs to rest."

He placed a light kiss on her naked abdomen and went back up, placing his hand onto her belly he kissed her goodnight and they both fell asleep.

Hermione was awoken by a pair of lips on her own. She stirred a little and looked on her right. Severus was there a large smile on his face and looking at her with eyes filled with so much love, she could combust at the sight of him.

"Morning my love. Slept well?" Severus asked as he resumed kissing her.

"Slept wonderfully well my dear Severus. Little one seems to listen to you. She didn't wake me up during the all night." Hermione said to him showing how happy she was to have been able to have an uninterrupted night for once.

"Glad it worked. I hate saying that, but we have to get out of bed my dear. Even though I would love to stay with you in this bed for eternity. We have to get something into you and we have to go and get our schedules. Come, I'll help you out of bed." He said as he got out of the bed and turned around it before taking both of Hermione's hands and helping her out of bed.

They were both still naked and Severus quickly summoned their bathrobes from the wardrobe and helped Hermione into one so she would not get cold. When they had both took the clothes they will be needing from the large wardrobe, Hermione excused herself to the bathroom and changed herself into her uniform.

The white shirt and jumper hugged her curves perfectly and Hermione who had been scared that her uniform will show her pregnancy too much let a sight of relief when she saw that she looked actually pretty decent. She finished by pulling her skirt up and tying her tie before taking her robes and going back to the bedroom.

Severus had now again his usual all black teaching robes and billowing cape. When he saw her exit the bathroom, his face lit up and he took her in his arms, placing a light kiss on her forehead before leaving their quarters, Hermione's book bag flung over her shoulder.

"Ready love?" Severus asked before going up the stairs leading to the Great Hall.

"Ready. Have a wonderful day my perfect husband. I'll see you tonight after dinner." Hermione said before leaving him at the foot of the stairs and climbing the steps up to the Great Hall corridor.

When she entered the Great Hall, everyone looked at her and a deathly silent installed itself onto the room. Ginny stood up from the Gryffindor's table and lead Hermione to the seat next to her asking Romilda Vane to 'Please move over and go see Ron'. Hermione thanked Romilda who stood up and went towards Ron who was sitting at the end of the table sending death glare to Hermione and looked with disgust towards her belly.

"Ignore him. He's being a prat 'Mione" Ginny said as she caught the sight of Ron and how he looked at Hermione.

She turned her attention towards the table and began helping herself with the different food that was available. When she glanced at the Head Table and saw Severus sitting there and looking at her, she gave him a little smile which he responded to before taking his leave.

As she was about to finish her breakfast, when she heard the Scottish accent of Professor McGonagall.

"Mrs. Snape. I have got your schedule for this year's classes. I manage to arrange it accordingly to your future obligations. Have a nice beginning of term and do not hesitate if you have any questions at all." The transfiguration teacher told Hermione with a polite smile.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione said taking the roll of parchment Professor and read through it. Severus had given her a copy of his own time schedule and she compared them thoroughly.

 _TIME SCHEDULE YEAR 1998-1999 MRS._ _HERMIONE JEAN SNAPE, NÉE GRANGER_

 _Monday_

 _9 a.m. – 11 a.m.: Charms_

 _1 p.m. – 3 p.m.: History of Magic_

 _Tuesday_

 _8 a.m. – 10 a.m.: Arithmancy_

 _10 a.m. – 12 p.m.: Transfiguration_

 _Thursday_

 _1 p.m. – 3 p.m.: Muggle studies_

 _5 p.m. – 7 p.m.: Spell theory_

 _Friday_

 _10 a.m. – 12 p.m.: Herbology_

 _2 p.m. – 6 p.m.: Charms tutelage_

 _TOTAL HOURS: 18_

 _TIME SCHEDULE YEAR 1998-1999 MR._ _SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE_

 _Monday_

 _11 a.m. – 1 p.m.: 1_ _st_ _year_

 _3 p.m. – 5 p.m.: 2_ _nd_ _years_

 _5 p.m. – 7 p.m.: 3_ _rd_ _years_

 _Tuesday_

 _1 p.m. – 3 p.m.: 4_ _th_ _years_

 _3 p.m. – 4.30 p.m.: 5_ _th_ _years_

 _4.30 p.m. – 6 p.m.: 6_ _th_ _years_

 _Wednesday_

 _8 a.m. – 10 a.m.: 1_ _st_ _years_

 _10 a.m. – 12 p.m.: 7_ _th_ _years_

 _Thursday_

 _8 a.m. – 9 a.m.: 2_ _nd_ _years_

 _9 a.m. – 11 a.m.: 3_ _rd_ _years_

 _11 a.m. – 12 p.m.: 4_ _th_ _years_

 _Friday_

 _8 a.m. – 10 a.m.: 7_ _th_ _years_

 _TOTAL HOURS: 21_

"Excuse me professor. But it seems that I have far more less hours of class than the other students. Is that normal?" Hermione asked as she saw Ginny's timetable much more filled than hers and she only took the minimal amount of N.E. , four.

"Mrs. Snape. I must admit that what the other students achieved in 4 hours, you managed to do it in 1. As the student normally have four hours of class divided into two chunks of two hours across the week. With your current situation, the teachers thought best for you to come to the first class of the week where they'll give you the work they had planned for the entire week. It will give you the opportunity to take care of you for the end of your pregnancy. And then of your baby." Professor McGonagall explained.

"Thanks a lot Professor. It means a lot to me that you have enough confidence in me to let me do this. I promise you I'll do my best to show you that you can place your trust in me Professor." Hermione thanked her Professor before, saying goodbye to the last few Gryffindor's present, picking up her bag and going towards the library.

Today was a Wednesday and she wanted to get a little ahead and begin learning the first chapters of each of the subjects she will have the next day. She looked at her timetable and saw she would have muggle studies and spell theory the next day. She opened her textbooks and began reading the introductions.

Many pupils omitted to look at those first few pages at the beginning of every book, but not her. She had found out since long that those first few pages often contained useful information and sometimes references to other books, she could read in addition to the manual to perfect her essays.

She had a piece of parchment laid next to her and her favorite quill was scratching frantically on the paper as she wrote the references to all the books the school manual referred to. When she had finished that, she began looking at the Arithmancy.

She learned the first chapter and began by doing every single exercise she could find about the subject in a book that had been recommended by the manual in the introduction of the manual. Once she was sure she could master the second-degree function and its derived forms, she did the same for Transfiguration.

The transfiguration was far easier as they were expected to know how to conjure up a little flock of birds above their heads and make them attack a subject of the wizard's liking. Hermione already knew how to do that, since her third year at Hogwarts. She practiced nevertheless and made sure to keep the little birds silent as not to disturb the other students in the library.

When she looked at the clock in front of her, it was already 12 p.m. and she went to the Great Hall, hoping to see Severus there and maybe have a little chat before going to see Poppy at the Infirmary for her seventh month examination.

She sat next to Harry, Ginny and Ron who had all came back from Potions. When she saw Ron, she couldn't retain the giggle that escaped her mouth. His skin was blue. A sky pale blue spotted with his usual red freckles.

"Watcha' laughin' at Granger" Ron spat at her

"I'm sorry Ron, but what happened to you?" Hermione said trying to regain a little of seriousness.

"Potions. We had to prepare a nolie potion and the antidote to it. Basically, a potion that makes the drinker's skin blue if he lied. The potion is effective for about 1 hour but the after effect, the blue skin, can stay up to 5 hours." Harry began.

"So, I must assume Ron lied at some point or another" Hermione said

"Yeah, well Ron and I had finished our Potions and he asked us to drink them to be sure they functioned. I had to drink his potion and he had to drink mine. For the antidote, we had to drink our own. The nolie worked for the both of us, but his antidote didn't really work as you can see. Sev… Professor Snape thought that Ron just had to endure the consequence of a badly made antidote." Harry explained to Hermione. "Oh, he also gave me this for you" Harry said as he gave a small piece folded parchment to Hermione.

 _My love,_

 _How was your morning? Minerva gave me a copy of your timetable. It's wonderful that we don't have any classes in common. That way, I can take care of our daughter while you're in class and vice-versa. I see that you have your afternoon free, so I would like to take you to Hogsmeade to go shopping for a few furniture and for our little one. We have to buy the necessary for the homebirth and I think we won't really have the time once your class will have started._

 _Send me an owl with your response._

 _Yours for eternity_

 _Severus Tobias Snape_

"He's so sweet, he proposes to go with me to Hogsmeade to shop for the homebirth and some furniture for our quarters. Would you be free by any chance this afternoon Ginny?" Hermione asked excited at the prospect of spending some time with Severus and maybe Ginny.

"No, sorry. I have Divination with Trelawney until five. Bu go on. You'll tell me tonight. And if you could ask Severus for something for Ron? I'll appreciate." Ginny said looking at Ron.

"I'll ask Severus if he…"

Hermione began before freezing in the middle of her sentence as she heard the chilling sound of his voice.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"


	36. Chapter 36

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and / or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

Chapter 36

"Get lost Malfoy" Harry said interposing himself between the blond-haired boy and Hermione who was shaking like a leaf.

"How are you my sweet? Father told me you got married to my godfather. Lucky him. I would give anything to feel you around my cock once again. Well, maybe this can be arranged at our next family reunion. The old man won't see..." At that moment, Harry got his wand out of his pocket and plunging it discretely into his side but forcing it enough in the boy's flank to leave the mark of it into his pale skin. "Anyway, hate to shorten our reunion but your friends don't really seem to appreciate me. What a shame... See you later love." The young man said before strutting away.

Hermione tried her best to calm her breathing as much as possible. Her daughter was kicking furiously and it seamed that she didn't like the idea of a family meal that much either. A particularly well-placed kick from her daughter made her wince in pain and she clasped her hand to her stomach to try and appease her.

"Hey, 'Mione. Are you alright?" Ginny asked as she saw Hermione put her hand on her stomach and wince in pain.

"Yeah, just the little one showing she doesn't like to be next to… next to… Ma…" Hermione began before breaking into tears.

Ginny held her tightly and rubbed her back trying to appease Hermione. Everyone was now looking at them and Hermione tried as best she could not to stop herself from crying, in vain.

"Come on, Hermione. We'll accompany you to your quarters." Ginny said as she helped Hermione stand up from the bench and walk down the Great Hall still sobbing uncontrollably. Harry carried her book bag and was following them sending death glares at the students who were staring at Hermione.

When they arrived at her quarter's door, Ginny knocked on the door and Severus opened it quickly. As soon as Severus had opened the door, Hermione threw himself at him and he responded immediately. Questioning Harry and Ginny silently. Harry stared at him and nodded at Severus as to tell him he was alright with him using Legillimency on him.

When he had finished viewing the memory, he pulled back out of Harry's mind and hugged Hermione tighter.

"Shhh, Herms, my darling. I'm here, do not be scared anymore" Severus said passing his fingers through Hermione's bushy mane. He nodded to Harry and Ginny in a manner saying 'thank you, I got it from here' and Harry left the bag containing all of Hermione's book to Severus.

When the two of them had left, Severus pulled Hermione inside their quarters and took her robes off. He guided her towards the couch and sat with her. Even though she had stopped crying, he saw that she was still very shaken by her encounter with Malfoy. The memory was still very fresh in her mind and he couldn't blame her for that. After a very long time, maybe an hour, he broke the silence off.

"Do you want to talk about it Herms?" He asked wrapping her tighter in his embrace.

"I just feel so oppressed when he is next to me. He has the same effect as the dementor. He sends chills of terror down my spine and the way he speaks to me as if was his. I am scared Severus. I'm scared he will harm me, I'm scared he will harm you, I'm scared he will harm our daughter. I just wouldn't be able to cope if he harms any of us. I know it sounds childish but that's how I feel." She told him taking a piece of the fabric of his coat and tracing light patterns with the tip of her finger.

"Hey, darling, shh. It's not childish. You lived a trauma and with the war and everything, you haven't had the time to heal from it. It's normal for you to be scared. Just know that I'll always be there for you and you should not be afraid of talking with me about it." Severus said his deep voice calming Hermione.

Two hours later, they were walking in the streets of Hogsmeade and had walked into the first baby things shop they had seen. Severus still wore his teaching robes while Hermione had changed into a beautiful red dress.

Hermione was looking at the rack filled with onesies of all colors and designs. She looked at a few of them and at the price tag before placing them back onto the rack. Severus was behind her and held a small shopping basket.

"I think this one looks cute. Don't you think Severus?" Hermione said showing a small dark blue sleeping onesie with a small owl fluttering it's wings on top.

"It is very cute. Oh my this is getting real. Would have someone told me last year I would be shopping for baby's clothes now, I would have told him to get checked up at St Mungo's and might have accompanied him to be sure." He said looking at the racks filled with babies and children clothes.

"I still have to pinch myself in the morning to make sure that I am not in some sort of dream." Hermione chuckled.

"So are we taking it?" Hermione asked

"Yes, we do need to have at least 7 onesies for her in the beginning, then we'll see if we have to get more clothes afterwards but for the first month, we won't need other clothes." Severus said searching himself through the racks.

He took six other onesies out of the basket and showed them to Hermione. She was surprised that none of them were black or dark blue. Two of them were white, one pink, one red, one green and another with _Mom and Dad are wizards_ written across it.

She loved them all, but when she looked at the tags, she blushed. If Severus wasn't there for her, then she would never be able to afford any of those even in her wildest dream.

"Severus have you seen how expensive they are. I can't let you pay for all of that. I'll take at least one." Hermione said embarrassed.

"My love, I am very happy to gift our daughter with those onesies. A smile on your face is priceless and I see that it makes you happy to have those clothes for our daughter so why not buy them?" Severus said taking her arm and leading her to the stroller section.

"Thank you." Hermione said before pressing her lips to Severus'

They went over to the stroller section and both of them were completely lost amongst the vast selection available. A tall and slim mid-aged witch came towards them and asked if thy needed any help. They explained what they needed the stroller for and the witch began showing them the models she had in store.

"This one is the StrollPro 500. It has a detachable and adjustable sleeping bassinet with foot cover and sun shielding, adjustable handlebar, storing and storage basket for the baby bag, parking brakes on all four wheels and baby bottle container." The woman showed them a large stroller on the bottom shelf.

"This one is the FBT1000 it is a stroller that grows with the child. It comes with two seats, the sleeping bassinet and the seat. Both of which can be mounted on a broomstick for travelling. Like the other one, it has four wheels with breaks on them, a basket for baby's bag, a baby bottle container, adjustable handlebar and a little bonus, magic shielding and automatic silent rocking system" She said showing a black and white stroller on the top shelf.

"Could we get a closer look to it." Hermione asked. The witch took her wand out and levitated the stroller to the floor.

"It's perfect Severus, I could put her in and take her to the library with me while I study on something. What do you think?" Hermione said looking at the stroller.

"I think that the magic shield is very good. That way we don't have to worry about lost spells that could be thrown accidentally at her." Severus said looking at the stroller himself. "We're buying it" Severus said not bothering to look at the tag.

"It's perfect for her. Thanks a lot love" Hermione said once again kissing Severus.

"Anything for my princesses" Severus said once they had parted apart.

"If I may, you two form a beautiful couple" The Saleswitch told the both of them.

"That's very nice of you to say. I am sorry to ask, but could you give us advices for furniture too?" Hermione asked to the Saleswitch.

"With the greatest pleasure. What would you need? A complete set? A crib? Rocking chair?" The Saleswitch asked them as she led them towards the section of the shop dedicated to furniture.

"A complete set will be needed twice. One for our home, one for our holiday home." Severus told the witch as he began looking around.

"Let's begin with the rocking chair. I strongly advise one at least to feed baby, it's very useful and if you want to stay by your child. What color theme have you chosen for the nurseries?" The woman asked as she stopped by a row of at least 20 rocking chairs.

"We haven't really decided, but something neutral and modern. And I would like to be able to write while I am on it" Hermione said as she began looking at the different models

"Then there is this walnut and birch one I can advise you, there is a small folding trey that can be brought up perfect to place a small notepad or baby accessory if needed." She said showing a well curved chair.

It was made out of a very fine looking birch wood that came in contrast with the darker color of the walnut wood. The small trey could easily hold a book or two along with a notepad and writing set, the seat was padded with a white cushioning fabric.

"I really like it. What do you think Severus?" Hermione asked as she saw Severus sit in it

"It is very comfortable. We'll take two then please." He then addressed to the Saleswitch.

They went through the different piece of furniture and found matching sets for everything. The set that was intended to be for the Prince Manor was darker while the one for the cabin and so the birthing was made out of more rustic woods like cherry and oak.

They called Wilky and asked him to take the pieces of furniture to the appropriate rooms before leaving the shop.

"Thank you so much love. You are already spoiling her so much." Hermione said before kissing him sweetly.

"I'm not only spoiling her. I am also spoiling you, myself and our future children. We haven't talked a lot about that, but I always thought that if I was ever gong to be lucky to have someone with me for the rest of my life, I would have at least two or three children. I spent much of my childhood alone. I loved my sister and was devastated when she died." Severus said, his smile disappearing as he mentioned his little sister.

Hermione just placed an arm around him and held him tightly as they went back towards the castle. She just knew that sometimes, acts were better than words and a time like this was one of those times where she preferred to act rather than speak.

When they reached the castle, Severus sent a Patronus to Hagrid so he could come and open the gate. Normally, he would Apparate inside. Hogwarts still left him this privilege, Merlin knows why. But as Hermione couldn't Apparate. They had to go by the gate.

"Evenin' Professor, 'Mione. How was your trip to Hogsmeade?" Hagrid asked as he opened the large iron wrought gates.

"It was lovely Hagrid; Hermione and I went to buy a few things for the little one." Severus explained to Hagrid as they walked up the long path towards the castle.

"Well I'll lettcha both go back to the castle. You'll know the way. Professor, 'Mione, by the way, don't hesitate to come with Harry and Ron for a cuppa when you have the time." Hagrid said to Hermione.

"We'll try and come on the weekend. Alright? Thanks a lot Hagrid."

"Alrigh' 'Mione. See you then." Hagrid said waving them goodbye and heading back to his cabin at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

They walked back up the path and Severus went to the Great Hall while Hermione went to their quarters to change herself into her uniform. She then went back to the Great Hall and joined Harry and Ginny at the Gryffindor table along with Luna and Neville.

"Hey guys, how was class?" She asked cheerfully helping herself with Pumpkin juice and soup.

"Was great. Trelawney changed so much over the war. Now she is predicting how many children each of us will have. How many girls, how many boys and everything. Impressive" Ginny said.

"And what did she predict?" Hermione asked at Ginny

"Well she told us we were going to have three kids. Two sons and a daughter. Harry thought it was bullshit because she told Ron he would have twenty kids. And nobody can have twenty kids. Well not in my knowledge. Can somebody have twenty kids Hermione? Merlin twenty… I pity the mother." Ginny said imagining herself with twenty little Harrys running around as she tried to feed them.

"Well on that point, women are far luckier than men. Although the record for most children is held by Mrs. Feodor Vassilyev with a total of 69 kids for women. The record for a man is approximately 2 000 kids and held by Genghis Khan, Mongolian emperor in the 13th century. So, a man can technically have twenty children Ginny." Hermione told Ginny.

"My, I never thought it was possible but once again don't he dare ask me to take care of the twenty children if he wants to get out. He'll have to hire nannies." Ginny laughed.

They finished their meals and the whole group accompanied Hermione back to her quarters. Even though she asked them if they wanted to stay for a drink, none of them wanted to impose themselves and they all returned together to the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione joined Severus in the library and sat on the sofa next to him after having taken from the bookshelves a book about ancient spells.

"My feet are hurting like hell. I should not have stood so much time." She said trying to catch a glimpse of her swollen ankles beyond her belly in vain.

Severus stood up and took Hermione's feet in his hands after having rubbed them together to make them less cold. He sat back down on the sofa and took Hermione's feet in his hand rubbing them slightly. Hermione purred at the sensation and felt her eyes close a little.

When he had finished massaging her feet, he kept stroking them absent mindly while he was reading the Daily Prophet. Recently, they had contacted him to write a column about his work as a Potion Master. He had agreed and sent once a week 250 words about a different potion each week.

This week it was Polyjuice and he had explained how dangerous the brewing could be. The column had quite a success and he had already received a few letters from imminent Potion Master all over Britain asking him to give conference for different seminars across the country.

As they both felt the need to sleep, Hermione went first to the bathroom and took a nice long shower before feeling Severus hands snake around her.

She spun around and he began kissing her. Both of his hands resting on her buttocks and slowly massaging them as their kiss grew more and more heated. But as his hands moved up her body and went to take her breasts. She pulled back slightly.

"Hey, love, why did you stop?" Severus asked to Hermione slightly embarrassed to have been turned down by Hermione.

"I can't, not tonight. You and I have class tomorrow and yours begins vey early. I would hate to make you late." She said slightly bummed not to be able to get laid tonight as her hormones were raging through her body.

"Come on love. I'll be very quick and if you want, we can do this in bed so that you'll be able to sleep straight ahead love. Please Hermione. I need you" he said as he kept hugging her and placing tiny kisses on her lips.

Hermione looked down and saw that indeed he needed her and very badly; actually one very particular part of his anatomy needed her.

"Fuck the early classes" she said quickly as she pulled his head down and kissed his lips passionately.

He turned the shower off and magically dried them before carrying her to the bed. He placed her slowly and carefully on it not wanting to hurt her and laid next to her their mouths still kissing each other passionately.

"Take me Severus. Please. I need you" Hermione said as she scrambled herself to the middle of the bed.

"I need you too my love" Severus said as he began sucking on the two hard pebbles her nipples had become.

She propped herself against a few of the throw pillows and took Severus' head in her hands once more. In the meanwhile, he guided his painfully strained erection to her dripping entrance and pushed his hardness in her wet folds.

"Herms. You're so tight my love." He said as he felt her walls tighten against his intruding member.

"Move Severus. Please. Make me come, I need it." She said as she bucked her hips against him fucking herself desperately.

He didn't have to be told twice and he began thrusting inside of her rapidly. It took only a few more minutes before he felt his balls tighten and a flash blinding him as he came inside of her.

"Severus. Fuck. That was amazing love." Hermione said as she came down from her own orgasm.

"It was amazing. You must be exhausted my darling. Go to sleep. Sweet dreams my lovely wife." Severus said as he cleaned the mess they had made and extinguished the candles with a snap of his fingers.

"Sweet dreams my wonderful, perfect husband. I love you" She settled in his embrace and a few minutes later they were both asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and / or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

Chapter 37

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she saw that Severus had already left their quarters. Her thought was confirmed when she heard his voice at the other side of the door separating his office and his classroom. He was teaching the second years how to brew a draught of living death. Or at least the most important steps of it. There was no way the bunch of dunderheads will be able to remember everything it would maybe take them a year or two to master just that potion.

She went to the kitchenette and began preparing a small breakfast. She found I quite useful for her to have a kitchen down there. It meant that during the weekend, Severus and her could stay in their quarters and eat at the time they wanted. She prepared herself a pot of tea and a few marmalade toasts that she took to the living and ate while finishing reading her book about ancient spells that she had begun the night before.

She saw that there was quite a lot of tea left and she place an _Ut calidas_ at the tea pot and entered his office before placing the pot and a small cup with a teaspoon of sugar on the desk. She looked around and saw that the office was very well kept. She whisked her wand, and the little dust that had been piling on the different furniture disappeared. As she closed the door between their quarters and his office, she heard the school bell ring.

"Hermione, love, good morning" She heard Severus deep voice say as she was about to shut the door behind her.

"Good morning darling. How did you sleep?" She asked standing on her toes and kissing his cheek softly.

"I slept wonderfully well. Actually, I never slept better. But once again, I always sleep well when you are next to me." He replied before kissing her soft lips at his turn. "I have to go. I have 3rd years now and I prepared a little surprise for them." He smiled mischievously at Hermione and she laughed at his antics.

"Professor Severus Tobias Snape. When will you stop scaring every single student?" Hermione asked rhetorically as if she was lecturing him.

"I don't scare _every_ student" Severus began. "Only the dunderheads who can't seem to learn anything" he finished.

"And who told me that at least 99,99% of his students were dunderheads?" Hermione asked as if she was thinking very hard on the question. "Ah, yes. _You_ "

"But I hope I am not scaring you my love." He asked more seriously. "And you are the 0,01% of my students who aren't a dunderhead" he replied before kissing her sweetly.

"Alright. I have prepared you some tea. Just remove the _Ut calidas_ and you should be alright. I hate to leave you but I know I'll see you for lunch. At least, I hope. Go on put some knowledge in their heads my love." Hermione finished by pecking his cheek and leaving the office closing the door behind her.

Severus poured himself a cup of tea and drank it before entering his classroom, his robes billowing behind him.

"Take a role of parchment" he said as he walked towards the front of the classroom. He tapped a chalk with his wand and the chalk began writing on the blackboard.

Every single student groaned in annoyance. They would have thought that married life had soften him a bit but they had found out he could still be this annoying teacher that gave you test on your first lesson of the year with him.

 _Give the twelve use of dragon blood and tell if it could be used to strengthen a Strengthening Potion_

 _Explain how to brew a Headache potion._

 _Explain what a bezoar is and where to find it._

 _When you are finished, you may open your books page 394 and begin researching what a Polyjuice potion is. You will have to hand a 24 inches essay on the subject next lesson._

The students began doing their tests and Severus passed through the rows. He caught two of the students cheating and took their copies magically conjuring up a large T on the both of them and vanishing them to his office.

"Let's be clear. No cheating will be tolerated in my class. Gryffindors, note that fifty points will be taken from both of your classmates for cheating and they will serve detention with Mr. Filch. I have other things to attend than a pair of dunderheads." He said in his ever so slow and deep voice that sounded extremely menacing just at the moment. "You may begin your essays and as you will have more time than your fellow students, you will double the required length."

"But sir, we don't have 48 inches parchment with us." The boy said rummaging through his bag.

"Mr. McNeil, are you able to perform a simple patching charm? Charm which, as I know perfectly well, you learned in first year." Severus said pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Yes sir, but you told us in first year that _there is little foolish wand-waving here_ " the boy said mimicking him.

"Enough. A further one hundred points will be taken and you've just landed yourself a month worth of detention with me. And I'll make sure you'll beg me next time to have detention with Mr. Filch rather than me. I tolerate cheek far less than cheat. Now everyone back to your tests." He said his voice so calm no other students dared speaking.

The rest of the class went without any trouble. When every student had finished their tests, he tapped the pile of parchment with his wand so that every too similar paper would separate themselves out of the pile and was glad that no other parchment flew out of the pile. He then began grading them.

When the bell rang, he saw every pair of eyes focussed on him and he dismissed the class with a flick of his hand. They all hurried to pack their bags and Severus vanished their half-corrected tests to his office. He still had one class to go and then he would be able to see Hermione once again. Just thinking about her made a small smile creep on his lips.

One hour later, he had taken fifty more points from the Gryffindors and two hundred points from Slytherins. He was reporting the new points he had just took from both houses and saw the new totals appear.

 _Gryffindor: -100; Slytherin: 145; Hufflepuff: 45; Ravenclaw: 20_

He checked that the class was in order for the rest of the day and called the house elf in charge of the cleaning of his class to tell him it would not be necessary for him to clean the classroom as no potions had been brewed.

He went to his office and made sure that the 3rd years test were on the desk before going to the door between his office and private quarters. He suddenly felt himself caught in a tight embrace and it stunned him a little.

"Sev. I missed you so much. Little one kicked the whole time. Couldn't get her to calm down. Still can't actually." She said taking his hand after having kissed him softly and placing it on her belly.

Severus felt his child settle underneath his touch and he began stroking her baby bump slightly. She relaxed in his embrace and he felt her fall a little asleep on his shoulder.

"Come on love, you have class in an hour and I don't want you to be late." He told her as he went to the door leading out of their quarters and into the dungeon's corridor.

They both walked to the Great Hall and split just before reaching it. Severus looked as Hermione entered the Hall and seated herself at the Gryffindor table. He too entered the hall and went to the front table. Thirty minutes later, he saw her rise and leave the Great Hall.

 _I love her so much_ he thought. He was extremely shocked when he heard her voice in his head. _I love you so much too my wonderful husband_. He felt a smile come up to his lips and stopped it just in time so that no one would see he had smiled.

"Severus, McNeil came to me and told me that you had taken one hundred and fifty points today in class. Care to explain?" Minerva McGonagall asked to Severus.

"Minerva Whatever the boy told you. He cheated and used cheek in my class. That landed him with a detention, tonight with Mr. Filch and one month with me plus, the one hundred and fifty points off." Severus explained trying not to get any angrier at the boy's behaviour and at the fact he had ruined his chances to get laid for quite some time.

"I understand. I completely agree with your decision. If you want me to take over if you want to spend a little time with Hermione one or two nights a week. I'll be delighted to take care of it. Mr. McNeil needs to learn that disrespecting and cheating are not something tolerated here at Hogwarts." The older witch told Severus as if she had seen perfectly clearly what he had in mind.

"Thanks Minerva. It will be very kind of you." Severus said to the headmistress.

He too stood up and decided to go back to the dungeon and finish his work before Hermione came back from her morning classes.

Five hours later, a exhausted looking Hermione appeared in the doorway of their shared quarters. He rushed over and took her bag out of her hands, discarding it quickly onto a sofa in the farthest corner of the room.

"Come love. You must be tired. I've prepared a little something for you. How was class?" He asked to her as he removed the _Ut calidas_ he had placed on the dish he had prepared.

"Tiresome. I managed to do everything in Muggle studies in the two hours and I already handed next week's assignment but spell theory is a lot harder than what I thought. It actually requires quite a bit of practice. Though I managed to transfer the spell _Wingardium Leviosa_ in an hour and finished learning about basic methods used in ancient Rome." Hermione explained to Severus who was now dressing the dinner into an elegant plate.

She ate her meal quickly and he went with her to the library. Although she had an assignment for the next week in spell theory, she wanted to have it done so she could fully relax during the weekend. She also checked she had everything Professor Flitwick had asked her to buy for her tutelage in charms.

It was nine p.m. when they decided to go to bed. Severus helped Hermione take her uniform off, thing proving more and more difficult as the days passed and he changed himself before joining her inside the bed.

"Sleep well my love, I love you with all my heart" Severus said as they settled into their sleep.

 _TWO MONTHS LATER_

Hermione was awoken by the feeling of something wet trickling down her legs. _Great, I pied myself_ she first thought. Then, she felt a short but intense pain in her lower stomach. _Oh no, it's happening. Oh my god it hurts._ She thought as a second longer pain filled her stomach.

She got up carefully, trying not to wake Severus up right now. Her stomach was huge and she now had to use both of her hands to get up. She went to the bathroom, and when she saw that it was in fact her waters that had broken. She went back to the bedroom.

"Severus, my love." Hermione said sitting on the bed next to Severus and stroking his cheek with her hand. Another pain even longer this time made her clasp her hand against her stomach.

"Hermione. Are you all right?" Severus asked immediately awake.

"Yes, don't worry. It's just that little one thinks it is time to come. Don't worry, my contractions are kind of far apart for the moment. I think however we need to call the midwives and the doula." Hermione said as calmly as she could.

"Lie down love. I'll prepare the bed after. For the moment just take it easy. Do you need anything for the moment?" Severus asked as he helped Hermione settle in the midst of cushions and covers.

"I'm fine love. Just Patrons the midwives and be there as soon as possible." She said even more calmly while Severus was pulling the covers over her to protect her body against the November chilly night temperature.

"I will love. Just relax." He began before feeling her body tense up under the force of another contraction. "Breathe in Hermione. Breathe in and breathe out." He continued helping her get through the contraction. "That's it love. You are doing so well."

When he was sure that the contraction had subsided, he left her side and sent a Patronus to the two midwives and the doula. He turned on the kettle and dressed himself a little more properly before returning to see Hermione.

"Come love. I'll help you go downstairs in the loving room and I'll get something into you." He said as he helped her up and gave her a bathrobe for her to put on so she would not get a cold.

"I love you my wonderful husband. I am so impatient for our little one to be there." Hermione told him as she wrapped her hands around him and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"I love you too my wife. I am also impatient to see our little one. For the moment, I don't want you to focus on anything but yourself and our little one. Follow what your body tells you. You're ready to go downstairs?" He asked placing one hand on the small of her back and another one on her belly trying to calm his daughter who was clearly stressed as she didn't stop kicking around.

When they had arrived downstairs, Severus seated Hermione into the sofa and made sure there were enough cushions supporting her back before going into the kitchen and pouring Hermione an herbal tea that the midwives had advised him to use during the birth as it would lessen a tiny bit the pain she could experience during her labor.

A few seconds later, a ring was heard and the three healers and the doula came in. They had met twice before and had discussed about what Hermione wanted for the birth. She had decided she ultimately didn't want to go down the waterbirth path as the cabin would have been too small. The midwives had proposed her to do the birth in their bedrooms.

Severus let the three midwives and the doula and they all headed towards where Hermione was. The doula immediately went to the bedroom and began by opening the tap of the bathtub so Hermione could go into it if at any moment she wanted to. She then changed the sheets on the mattress and placed special covers so that the mattress wouldn't be ruined by the end of the day.

When she got downstairs, the midwife who had checked Hermione told her that the labour was going along nicely but there was still a long road ahead of them. She also told her that the contractions were becoming more and more pronounced but that Hermione was doing nicely in breathing through them.

Hermione was still on the couch, but the cushions had been removed and Severus was now behind her, rubbing her back slightly as she breathed through another contraction.

"You are doing so well my love. Continue just like that. Breathe in, breathe out." He told her before conjuring up a comfortable blanket for the both of them. He didn't her to catch a cold and even though the fireplace was lit, the chilly November air was still filling the room.

When he felt that the contraction had subsided, he massaged her shoulders and back. She laid her back against his chest and nuzzled into his embrace. Both of his hand now resting on her swollen stomach and stroking soft circles to relieve her of the pain.

"Love, do you want to go up to bed." Severus asked. He knew that passed one-point t was going to get difficult for her to move to the bedroom and she will have to stay downstairs. Which admittedly would be difficult for the birth as everything they had prepared for their child was upstairs.

"Yeah. Just let me go through this contraction that's coming and then we'll get upstairs. I am not sure I'll be able to make it all the way up at once but I'll try my best." Hermione said as her body prepared itself to go through the pain of the coming contraction.

"Shh, my love. Everything is going to be all right. Take your time. Follow what your body is telling you and everything will be perfectly alright." He felt her grasp his thigh which were laying alongside his body and her body going tense. "Breathe in. Slowly. And Breathe out. That's it. You're perfect my love. I'm here. Don't worry, take your time" he said and shortly after, he felt her grasp loosen.

"Ok, I'm ready. I just need you to help me up." Hermione said. Immediately the doula approached and helped Hermione to her feet. She tied the bathrobe back and waited for Severus to be at Hermione's side before leaving the couple.

"Thank you, Mrs. Chen. Ok let's go" she said to Severus. She walked up to the stairs and got up them. She laid herself in the bed and Severus came into the bed with her.

"I'm a little tired. I'll just rest my eyes for a minute" Hermione said as she settled once again between Severus' legs.

"Go on love. I'll stay right here" Severus said placing a tiny kiss on her forehead.


	38. Chapter 38

I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

WARNING: Mature themes brought up so if you are less than 18 and / or easily triggered by mature content DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned.

Chapter 38

Hermione managed to sleep for at least a good thirty minutes, before the contractions got more intense and longer as the birth of her child came closer.

"Severus, it hurts so much. I am not sure I'll be able to go on for ages like that." She said as tears of pain trickled down her cheeks after another painful and long contraction.

"I know love. I know. If I could take the pain for you, believe me I would. You're not alone in this. I am here for you and the midwives and the doula are here to help you and our little girl too. Just believe in yourself and let your body do the work." Severus said clearly distressed in seeing his wife in so much pain.

"Hermione, I am just going to see if you have progressed and maybe you'll be able to push. Do you feel like you need to push?" a midwife asked as she came back from the living room where they were waiting for Hermione's or Severus call.

As Hermione had wanted a homebirth specifically because she hated hospitals, the midwives and doula had decided to let them do the most of the work on their own as not to unnecessarily stress Hermione. They had decided that one midwife and the doula would stay with the both of them at all time while the other two would be either waiting or resting in the living room.

It had already been three hours since they had been called and after checking that everything was alright, the midwife went to Severus and told him that everything was progressing along nicely but that she couldn't push right now.

"Herms, love. Do you want to go in the bathtub? It would lessen the pain and help as the contractions get stronger." Severus whispered to her ear, his voice soothing her as she went through another contraction.

Hermione whimpered and nodded her head. Severus helped Hermione sit up a little and the doula and midwife helped her stand and walk to the bathroom. They helped Hermione take the bathrobe off and go into the hot water filled bathtub. The midwife checked her once again and went back to the bedroom.

"How do you feel my darling?" he asked when she was fully installed into the tub.

"Better, the water helps a lot. I am a little hungry although." She said as he rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"I'll go and prepare something for the both of you. I'll be right back." Mrs. Chen told the both of them softly as she exited the parental suite and went to the kitchen where she began preparing a small meal for the both of them.

When she came back with the two plates of food, Hermione's contraction had gotten once again a lot stronger and she was now on the brink of tears because of the pain of her contractions.

"Sev, I can't do it anymore. It hurts so much" Hermione sobbed after another painful contraction.

"I know love. It's nearly finished. Just a few more hours love. I'm so proud of you. You're doing so well" he told her as she breathed through a very strong contraction.

"Please, I need to feel you. I need your help love." She began crying.

Severus looked at the midwife next to him and she nodded silently. He took his clothes off, only leaving his boxers on and joined Hermione into the bathtub. He went right behind her and felt her body relax as he rubbed her belly.

"Calm down my love. I'm right here. See, just calm down and breathe through them. Alright? That's it breathe in and breathe out" he said as he felt her body getting tense while she was trying to get through another contraction.

"I need to push. Sev, it hurts too much" Hermione said after thirty minutes in the bathtub with Severus.

The midwife went to the bathtub and took her wand out. She murmured a spell and a small green light appeared before disappearing. She then nodded to Severus who waited for Hermione's contraction to be finished before talking.

"Go on love. You can push." Severus told her.

"I want to go to bed. Help me please." Hermione said as she began going out of the bathtub.

The midwife and the doula helped her to bed while Severus pu his black sweat pants back on and went to the bedroom. He settled once again behind her and the two other midwives came in the room.

"Alright Hermione. At the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can." The midwife said looking into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione nodded and gripped onto Severus' hand.

Ten minutes later, Hermione felt her body relax fully and a wave of tiredness go over her. Severus had tears in his eyes as the midwife placed their daughter on his wife's chest.

"Congratulations to you both. You have a magnificent daughter." The midwife said as she placed towels on top of Hermione's chest to keep her and the baby warm.

"Severus, look at her. She's perfect." Hermione cried as she looked at her baby on her chest.

"She is so beautiful love. I love you so much darling. Thank you. Thanks to you, I am a father and I promise you I'll be the best dad she could ask for." Severus said before kissing Hermione sweetly on the forehead.

"We're just going to cut the cord. Would you like to do it Severus?" a midwife asked him as she handed out a pair of scissors.

Hermione nodded at Severus and he moved from behind her careful to prop her against a cushion. He took the pair of scissors and cut the cord his hand trembling lightly with emotion. When he had sectioned the cord, he saw the Mediwitch take care of the rest with a special cleaning charm. He went back to Hermione and his child and they stayed like that for a little while before the midwife took the child and took her to the bathroom to clean her a little and check she was alright.

"Go with her love. Please. I'll rest a little and then I'll feed her. Maybe she'll sleep later." Hermione told Severus.

Severus went to the nursery with the midwife and helped her as much as he could and came back to the bedroom with her. Once they were sur their child was fine and she was dressed in the dark blue onesie they had bought in he took her in A crib had been installed right next to the bed and the doula was finishing installing the comforter and cover in it.

"Hey, look who's there little one. It's momma" Severus said as he brought his daughter back to Hermione before sitting next to them on the bed.

When they heard the baby beginning to cry, Severus didn't know what to do and looked at the doula in a puzzled look. The doula came on the other side of the bed with a large cushion and helped Hermione sit completely up. The doula then placed the cushion around Hermione's waist and helped her open the bathrobe she had on so that she could feed her baby.

The little girl immediately latched onto Hermione's breast and when she opened her two onyx eyes, both of her parents' heart were filled with love. Severus looked at the two girls and made a promise to himself. Never would he let anything happen to them. Even if it meant giving up his life. He would do it without any hesitation as long as they wold be safe.

Twenty minutes later, their daughter was sound asleep in Severus's arms. He daren't place her in the crib and so he laid with her in bed right next to an exhausted Hermione who was drifting off to sleep.

"I think it is time for us to leave" the midwife told the two parents in a whispered voice. "Mrs. Chen will stay until tomorrow to assist you with the beginning of parenthood along with the bath and anything else you might need".

Severus stood slowly, and gave the child to Hermione who held her tightly to her chest. He accompanied the three midwives downstairs, and thanked them before seeing them Apparate away. When he returned to the bedroom, he saw that Hermione had fallen asleep.

He joined her back in bed and settled his two princesses as they went to sleep. Cuddling with the two of them and making sure his daughter was safely between the both of them.

Two hours later, they were awoken by the sound of their daughter's cries.

"I think she's hungry, come on love. I'll help you up." Severus said to Hermione as he rearranged the cushions behind her back so she could feed her baby. The doula brought the cushion alongside two plates of food and returned to her chair in the corner of the room.

"Thank you" Severus said to the doula as he placed the two foods of plate next to him. "Darling, I know we haven't really spoke about names. Do you know have an idea?" he asked as Hermione was feeding her.

"I was kind of thinking of Noxia, Allanna-Rose Snape." Hermione said to Severus with a bright smile on her face.

"You want to name her after my sister? I love you my wonderful wife. It means so much to me. I love Allanna-Rose too I think it suits her perfectly." Severus said his eyes full of tears.

 _Hermione and Severus Snape have the pleasure to welcome in their family_

 _NOXIA ALLANNA ROSE_

 _Born on the 21_ _st_ _November 1998_

 _Wheighing: 7.2 pounds_

 _Measuring: 20 inches_

THE END

A/N: That's it guys. This fanfiction is over. I am still not sure if I will be doing a sequel. I think it will strongly depend if you guys want a sequel or not. I just really want to thank every single of my readers, followers, likers and reviewers. A special thank to geekymom who always took the time to review my story, to wiccagirl-2005 who was also a regular reviewer and to all the other one who took the time to review my work.

It was my first fanfiction and hopefully not the last. I am still debating on doing a sequel to this fanfiction or writing a completely different one.

Thanks a lot for everything!

J1974


	39. Story update

STORY UPDATE

Hey guys, just announcing a sequel to _I'm in_ will be written. The first chapter will be published on the 1st January 2019. Until then.

J1974


	40. Story update: sequel name

Finally. The sequel is out. It's name is You, me, always…

Enjoy, and happy new year.

J1974


End file.
